The Senior Trip of a Life Time
by bloodytears87
Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!
1. Pedophiles and Pocky

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones! **

**AN: I know i havent finished my first one yet but this one popped into my head with the help of thorny 21 lol. so be happy laugh a lot i hope and enjoy the trip of a life time! R&R plz**

* * *

**Prologue: **

Outside Konoha High School eighteen teenagers hung around the parking lot with about forty pails of soapy water washing down cars for their senior trip fund raiser. They had been out there for a few hours taking breaks as they went when it slowed down. Business was booming. Naruto hadn't realized that Konoha had so many perverts and pedophiles. Some of the people who have come to the car wash didn't even have dirty cars. One person had a bike for crying out loud! But it didn't matter they were making lots of money. They were going to need a lot for the eighteen of them and their four chaperones to spend a month in Ireland. The whole class was excited for the trip.

Naruto looked over to his three best friends; Kiba, Jesshika, and Saara were splashing each other with water while trying to wash a blue volks wagon Jetta. Kiba was wearing a pair of red shorts with a white muscle shirt. Jesshika had on a black bikini with blue flames on it. Saara was wearing a black one too only hers had pink skulls and cross bones on it. The sight brought a smile to the blonde's face. Naruto was stuck washing a purple Pontiac Grand AM with his rival Sasuke Uchiha: he was wearing dark blue boxers and was topless. The blond groaned inwardly, not only did he have to work with someone who hated him the car belonged to the biggest pedophile in Konoha. Orochimaru-sensei he taught music for the high school. Not only was he a pedophile he was into little boys and had requested Naruto and Sasuke to wash his car. Of course they couldn't refuse they needed every cent. Naruto tried to hurry as much as possible uncomfortable under the snake like teachers ogling eyes.

"Hurry up teme!" Naruto whined to the raven haired boy next to him.

"Chill out dobe what's you problem," Sasuke retorted annoyed.

"I don't like the way Orochimaru-sensei is looking at me!"

Sasuke looked over to their snake of a teacher with a raised brow and noticed he was looking at their half naked bodies quite intensely. Orochimaru started towards them and slight panic flashed through onyx and azure eyes. Before anything could happen though a taller raven stepped in front of the boys. He looked like a copy of Sasuke only with a few differences. His hair was longer then Sasuke's and he had a line on the side of his face going down about an inch from his eyes.

"Itachi what a pleasant surprise," the snake said. Itachi just glared at the older man. "I was just going to congratulate them on a job well done." he said trying to sound innocent.

"Hn" Itachi said not dropping his glare. Orochimaru handed Itachi the money and left as quickly as he could.

"Be more careful Ototou," Itachi said lessening his glare as he turned to his younger brother Sasuke.

"Thanks aniki," Sasuke said softly. Itachi nodded and headed on his way to put the money with the rest.

"That was close," Naruto let out the breath he had been holding. Sasuke gave a short nod. "I think it's time for a break!" Naruto shouted before running off to find his friends. It didn't take him long; they were sitting on a bench plotting something.

"Hey Naruto, your just in time!" Saara yelled with an evil smile on her face.

"Yeah, we just worked out the newest plan to get that senbon from Genma-sensei." Kiba informed.

"Is it going to work this time?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely!" Jesshika said. "Ok, here's the plan. Naruto you get the hose and when I give the signal you turn it on Gennie-tou-san. Then when you're doing that Kiba and Saara-chan are going to glomp him. When he's down I snatch the senbon and we all run for it." Naruto nodded with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Ok time to put plan senbon into action!" Saara said. They stood up from the bench and went to take the positions.

Naruto stood with the hose rinsing a car close to Genma and the other adults who were helping with the fund raiser. Through the corner of his vision he saw Jesshika signal for him to start the plan. Smirking he turned the hose on Genma who was startled to say the least. In a split second Kiba and Saara were glomping him to the ground and giggling. Soon after Jesshika ran by and grabbed the senbon before they all took off running. They didn't make it too far before they were tackled to the ground. Naruto had been tackled surprisingly by Itachi, Saara by her brother Izumo, Kiba by Kakashi-sensei and Jesshika by her brother's boyfriend Raido. They groaned as Genma approached very soaked and not so happy. He snatched the senbon and popped it back in his mouth.

"Nice try sis," he said before laughing.

"Get off me Imo-san!" Saara whined at her older brother. "You weigh a ton!"

Everyone laughed and got off the ground dusting them selves off. Genma handed Jesshika a box of pocky and told her to make due till she was older. She pouted but they soon went back to work.

* * *

**An: thanks for reading hopped you enjoyed it leave reviews weath you liked it or hated it plz**


	2. Of Escalators and Slinkies

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foraging country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Escalators and Slinkys

"Ok, who brought the coffee?" Kiba yawned. A steaming Styrofoam cup was shoved under the dog lover's nose. "Ah, I love you Jess."

Jesshika and Saara giggled as they continued to pass out coffee cups to Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka and Itachi. They purposely skipped Genma

"It's a good thing you two are morning people," Kakashi commented.

"Yea, or we wouldn't have any coffee!" Naruto shouted.

"But you're a morning person too Naruto," Saara reasoned.

"But I'm too lazy to get everyone coffee," He said with a huge grin.

"Oi, Jessie-nee-chan! Where's my coffee?" Genma whined.

"Well you won't give me a senbon why should I give you coffee Gennie-tou-san," Jesshika said pleasantly.

"Come on you're too young!" He whined. "This isn't fair!" Everyone laughed at him.

"Fine, fine Genma-sensei." Saara said giving in to the whining and handing him his own Styrofoam cup. His eyes lit up at the steaming cup.

"You're my new favorite student Saara," He said sweetly. Saara giggled, her eyes lighting up with mischief.

An hour and a lot of complaining later, mostly from Naruto who had to sit next to Sasuke, they were on their way to JAL in Tokyo to catch their plane to Switzerland to switch planes then over to Dublin Ireland. Although he had to sit next to Sasuke, Naruto was excited about the trip. He had never been to an airport before and he along with Kiba, Jesshika and Saara had looked up fifty fun things to do at the airport to entertain them with their long 2-hour wait before boarding their plane. Iruka being the worrier that he is decided to make sure they got their in plenty of time.

"Will you sit still dobe," Sasuke said annoyed with Naruto's excited fidgeting.

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto yelled. "Of all the people in the world why did I have to be sitting next to you?"

"Not like I'm happy about it either dobe," Sasuke answered. Naruto huffed before turning around in his seat to talk to his favorite pranksters Jesshika and Saara.

"Hey did you put it in his coffee?" Naruto asked casually.

"I didn't need to," Jesshika answered. "He was tired enough on his own. He looked like a zombie this morning." they giggled at the thought of Genma walking around moaning brains.

"And our target just passed out," Saara pointed out. The other two conspirators looked over to the now sleeping Genma.

They smirked as they made their way stealthily over to the sleeping man. Kakashi and the others raised an eyebrow to them but otherwise said nothing to the teens. Naruto casually reached up and plucked the senbon from Genma's lips. Unfortunately for the teens Genma's eyes snapped open at that point. The smiles fell from their faces instantly.

"Oh shit," was all Naruto said before the trio took off running to the back of the bus hoping it would be too crowded for Genma to get through since he was bigger then them.

Unfortunately even though the other chaperones were too tired to help Genma their classmates were also too tired to deal with their early morning antics. The three pranksters sat in their seats sulking for the rest of the ride.

"I knew I should of drugged him…" Jesshika mused. Naruto and Saara quickly agreed.

Soon they arrived at JAL where they were lead to the correct terminal to wait for their flight. Iruka instructed the students to stay close by but they could explore the shops as long as they weren't alone.

"You got the list Kiba?" Naruto asked excitedly. Kiba nodded producing about three papers stapled together and handing it to the hyperactive blond. He then turned to Saara.

"Did you bring it?" the blond asked. Saara nodded.

"You bet, I've wanted to find this out for a long time now!" She shouted digging in her shoulder bag for a silver metal slinky. "Now where's the escalator!?"

"What are you four up to now?" came Sasuke's voice from behind Naruto.

"Well this is the perfect opportunity to solve one of life's great mysteries!" Jesshika shouted gleefully.

"What mystery?" Sasuke mildly interested.

"If you push a slinky down an escalator will it go on forever," Saara stated simply like it was obvious. The raven raised a brow but said nothing. They headed off to find an escalator with Sasuke trailing after them. They had obviously peaked his interest. Kankuro soon joined the party followed by his brother Gaara. Temari caught up with him dragging Shikamaru behind her while he was muttering something about "troublesome women".

When they made it to the escalator, it was crowded with people to their dismay. Naruto huddled with Gaara and quickly came up with a plan to clear the escalator. Then they went up the side of it and started convulsing and thrashing violently. In very demonic voices they shouted and grabbed their heads.

"PATHETIC WEAK HUMANS!" Gaara screamed demonically.

"I NEED TO FIND A MORE SUITABLE HOST BODY!" Naruto yelled with his eyes darting to other people next him. It wasn't long after that everyone opted for the stairs instead of the escalator. Saara and Jesshika cheered and ran to the top to release their slinky.

It turned out the damn thing would go on forever or until the escalator was shut down. Which is just what happened after the customer service desk received numerous complaints of little demons taking over the escalators for their own sick purposes.

After finding something to eat Temari and Shikamaru went their own way while surprisingly Sasuke and Gaara stayed with them.

"Ok what's next on the list?" Kiba asked looking over Naruto's shoulder.

"Well we're going to be in this line for a few minutes I think we have time for a couple more." Naruto said pointing to the ones he wanted each person to do. Sasuke raised his brow.

"You seriously think I'm going to do that dobe?" The raven asked.

"Yes teme it'll be funny have some fun for once you know what fun is right?" Naruto said annoyed. Sasuke scoffed but said nothing.

They shuffled around to various points in the line among people who didn't know them. Naruto was the first one up. He turned to the person behind him and gave a small wave and with a huge smile on his face, he said seriously, "I've got on new socks," then turned back around. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing at the person's expression.

Saara was next. She opened her bag a little and peaked in before whispering loudly. "You got enough air in there?" the man behind her was completely freaked out. Jesshika went next. She started to grimace painfully hitting herself in the head and shouting "Shut up in there! SHUT UP, dammit all of YOU just SHUT UP!" people started backing away from her.

Gaara had refused to participate claiming that his earlier demonic outburst was enough so Sasuke went last. He had already been staring at the man behind him for a while now. Suddenly he pointed at the man and yelled. "Your one of THEM!" and ran away from the man.

They all met back up where Naruto was and burst out laughing. It didn't last long before Iruka was giving them a stern look and ushered them on to the plane. Naruto ended up sitting next to Sasuke much to his discomfort. Saara sat next to Gaara in the seat in front of him. In front of her were Jesshika and Kankuro. Behind him were Kiba and Hinata. Naruto looked to Sasuke who had already put earphones in his ears listening to his ipod. Naruto sighed and looked to Saara in front on him.

"Hey Saara, can I use your ipod?" the blond asked her.

"Sure Naruto," she said handing her pink ipod over the seat to him.

"Thanks," Naruto said happily. He popped the earphones in his ears and turned it on. Soon Naruto was drifting off to the sounds of Relient K.

Naruto woke up 6 hours later to the sensation of someone staring at him intensely. Naruto looked around and noticed a raven-haired boy starring at him intensely.

"What are you looking at teme? Naruto spat. Sasuke looked away.

"Nothing," Sasuke said quietly confusing Naruto. Naruto shook it off and turned to his friends.

"Saara-chan, thanks for letting me use your ipod," he said handing it back to Saara. She took it with a smile. Jesshika was sitting next to her now since Gaara had wandered off.

"Naru-chan I'm bored think of something ne?" Jesshika whined.

"Don't call me that in public, Ok I know how bout a sing along!" He shouted. Everyone sweat dropped but he continued any way.

"**Bacchikoi Bachhikoi baby!What's up!Yo, y'all ready to rock out there!Bacchikoi!Everything's ok!Here it comes!Aha come on!Oh my god! Oh my god!"**

Kiba, Jesshika, Saara and Lee couldn't help it they had to sing along as well as dance on the plane to the addictive song. Ino and Sakura couldn't stop themselves from dancing either. Kiba had somehow roped Hinata into dancing too. Naruto tried to get Sasuke to dance but he looked away bushing. Something in Naruto made him happy he could make the raven blush.

"**Kinou no shippai de kujiketatte?Gottsuan da! Gottsuan da!Onyuu no fuku ni soosu ga hanete wao!Donmai donmai shizunda mama ja namida mo my eyesDonna ni hangurii de angurii demoDonburi kutte dashinn!Orera itsumodemo nakama daro burazaa!Tatoe gyakufuu, kyoufuu, arashi gafuitemo bacchikooi kamon!Hanaretetemo onaji sora no shita deSaa waratte funbatte!Let's do it! Do it! Do it!Bacchikoi Bachhikoi baby!Tatoe asa ga konakutatte iei ieiBacchikoi Bachhikoi baby!Kimito tomo ni yume wo miru ze iei ieiBacchikoi Bachhikoi baby!Nani ga nandemo aa demo kou demo akira meru na iei ieiBacchikoi Bachhikoi baby!Donna yoru mo asa wa kuru ze iei ieiNanananana….Bacchikoi!"**

Kakashi looked on with a smile hidden under his mask. Itachi was only happy his brother hadn't joined in. Iruka wasn't sure what to make of it and Genma was muttering how embarrassing his little sister was. The rest of the passengers looked on like they might have been smoking some kind of drug.

The rest of the plane ride was taken up by a movie they watched on a portable DVD player Sasuke had brought with them. They were served a meal but soon deemed it inedible. Before they knew it, they were instructed to return to their seat for landing. Naruto was inpatient to get off the plane. Once off the plane Iruka took a head count and headed inside the airport to wait for their next flight to Dublin in 2 hours.

"Naruto I don't want to see any pranks from you, Kiba and the chaos twins," Iruka said before walking off with Genma and Itachi. Kakashi hung back for a moment and looked his students over.

"Three pranks, don't get caught," he said with a smirk before dashing off to catch up with Iruka and the others. An evil smirk spread over the group's faces as they sat and thought about what their three pranks would be. Sasuke was still hanging around them. Naruto was a little suspicious about why the raven had suddenly taken to hanging out with them. Naruto wasn't complaining though. He has always had a crush on the young Uchiha who would barely give him the time of day unless they were fighting. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts however by Kiba.

"Think of anything yet Naruto?" the dog lover inquired of the blond. Naruto took a quick moment to think of something.

"Do you still have that clear fishing line in your bag Jess?" he asked. Jesshika nodded and rummaged through her messenger bag for the small spool of clear fishing line. Once located she handed it over to Naruto.

"What are you thinking dobe?" Sasuke asked bored.

"Just watch and learn teme," Naruto said with his famous Uzumaki smile. He took the fishing line and headed over to the waiting chairs. He strung the line tightly across one of the isles and watched as Genma, who wasn't paying much attention, walked right into the line and fell flat on his face. He looked around confused for a moment. Jesshika decided prank number two would be at that moment when she ran up and snatched the senbon that had fallen out of his mouth and took off running with the others. Genma was gaining on her so she tossed it to Saara who caught it and took off in another direction. She passed it off to Kiba to throw the senbon chewing sensei off. He took off running past Genma who skidded to a stop and turned after Kiba. Kiba laughed and passed to Naruto. Naruto fumbled with it for a moment before getting his barring and taking off full speed with Sasuke at his side. Genma finally caught up and tackled the blond to the ground but not before Naruto past to Sasuke who surprisingly kept running only to smack right into Itachi of all people. Itachi looked amused before snatching the senbon from his brother and poking him in the forehead with two fingers.

"Foolish Ototou," Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke looked devastated for a moment. Everyone who had been in on the fun burst into laughter at the young raven's expression. Then something happened that surprised everyone, Sasuke Uchiha smiled.

Naruto was blown away. His mind was numb. He had never seen the raven do anything except smirk. If he hadn't just seen it with his own eyes he would say it was impossible for it to happen. Naruto didn't have much time to think about it before Iruka and Kakashi were rounding them up to get on their plane. Naruto had started complaining about not getting the chance to eat when Saara handed him a hot cup of ramen.

"When did you get this?" the blond asked taking the cup gratefully.

"I decided by the time you got caught we wouldn't have time to eat so I snuck in to the staff room and used the microwave," she said with a smile. Saara and Jesshika both shared the blonde's love for ramen and had packed some cups of it in their bags not knowing if they would find any in Ireland.

"Ah Saara, your the best," Naruto said acting like a little kid.

They boarded the plane in the same seating as the previous flight pretty much. They gathered around Sasuke's DVD player once again since it was only a 2 hour and 10 minute flight. Before he knew it Naruto was being shaken awake. Naruto looked around through groggy eyes. His head was resting on someone's shoulder. Naruto looked up to see onyx eyes starring back at him. Naruto move away quickly and muttered an apology. Still incoherent frorm sleep the next few minutes went by in a blur and next thing Naruto knew they were getting on a bus heading to The Clarence Hotel where they would be spending their first five days.


	3. The Almost Book Napping

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are Seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foraging country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!**

* * *

Chapter 2: the almost book napping

They arrived at the hotel at 10:25 am. Naruto was still pretty groggy since he had fallen asleep again on the bus. They entered the hotel where Iruka went up the counter to check them in and get their room keys. Iruka split them into groups and told them that it would be there rooming arrangement for the rest of the trip.

"Ok Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba in one room." Iruka said handing them all keys. "Next room is going to be Shikamaru, Neji and Choji." He said handing out more keys.

The rest of the rooms ended up being Gaara and Kankuro and the other was Shino, Sai and Lee. The girls' rooms were on a different floor of the hotel. They were Saara, Jesshika, Temari and Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

Naruto threw his suitcase on the bed he'd chosen for himself. He quickly unzipped it and grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom before anyone else got a chance to go in before him. The blond stripped quickly and started the shower. Once the water was where he wanted it he got in and let the warm jets run over him. Naruto drenched his head relaxing and happy to be clean after 14 hours of flying and 3 of running around air ports. He picked up the shampoo and squeezed some into his hand. The smell of citrus filled his nose as he rubbed it into his scalp. Once his hair was completely coated he rinsed it out. When he was finished washing he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel hanging on the towel rack next to the shower. Naruto shook out his blond locks so they would fall naturally around his face. After getting dressed in a black tee shirt with an orange swirl on the front, he pulled on a pair of denim cut off jeans since it was summer and very warm out. Naruto came out of the bathroom soon after feeling refreshed. Sasuke took the shower after him. Naruto flopped down on his bed and was asleep soon as his head hit the pillow.

Before he knew it Naruto was being shaken awake. He blinked a couple times before looking round the room. Sasuke was standing over him scowling; Kiba, Jesshika and Saara were standing by the door waiting.

"Come on dobe, we're heading out for some site seeing," Sasuke said walking to the door. Naruto jumped off the bed.

"Well what are we waiting for!" the hyperactive blond yelled while rushing to the door. Everyone sweat dropped.

After whacking the blond over the head a few times they made their way to the lobby where Iruka and everyone else were waiting. They were separated into groups of four people per chaperone. Iruka told them they didn't have to stay with their chaperone at all times as long as they knew where they were going. They were also going to get a couple hours after the tour to explore themselves. Naruto ended up in a group with Sasuke of course, he was grumbling to himself about him being in everything he was doing lately. Saara was also in his group so that cheered him up some and Gaara with Kakashi as their group leader. Jesshika was in a group with her boyfriend Kankuro so she was happy. Temari and Shikamaru were also in the group with Itachi as leader. Genma ended up with Sakura, Ino, Choji and Lee. And Iruka ended up with Shino, Sai, Kiba and Hinata. With all the groups set they got on the bus and headed off to their first site of the trip, St. Patrick's Cathedral.

The bus ride was spent with Naruto, Kiba, Jesshika, Saara, Kankuro, Sasuke and Gaara sitting close together and plotting their first prank of the trip on Kakashi-sensei. The plan was to separate their sensei from his favorite perverted book, Make Out Tactics. The group was confident in their plan. It would commence as soon as they were given time to explore on their own after the tour. It took much deliberation on who to prank since they needed to give Genma a break. He was on edge and expected something anytime now so they would wait till he let his guard back down. Itachi was also out since they didn't have any idea how to prank the older Uchiha yet. They had decided to spare Iruka since they would need someone to save them when the others turned on them later. It was decided that while Naruto and Kiba acted as a distraction for Itachi, who would be the only one to try to stop them since Genma was still mad that Kakashi had put them up to pranking at the air port. Kankuro and Gaara would serve as a back up distraction for Genma if necessary. Iruka wouldn't stop them; he hated when Kakashi read the dirty book in front of the students anyway. While the other chaperones were busy Jesshika and Saara would "distract" their perverted sensei while Sasuke took possession of the book and then, like all their other plans, they would make a run for it. They spent the rest of the short ride just chilling out.

"Hey Jess, let me try some of that Strawberry pocky," Saara said as she saw Jesshika pop another pocky stick in her mouth. Jesshika nodded and passed Saara a stick of strawberry pocky which she popped into her mouth. "Mm, pocky" Saara sighed contently. Gaara gave her an odd glance, which she didn't ponder on too much.

"We're here!" Naruto exclaimed a little too loudly.

Iruka instructed them off the bus and into their groups. The tour guide was waiting for them at the entrance. She was a tall loud woman with skimpy clothes and purple hair she wore up in a messy bun.

"I'm Anko; I'll be your tour guide while you're here in Dublin!" She yelled. "Everyone ready? Ok follow me!" She reminded Sasuke of a female Naruto. They followed the overly hyperactive and possibly psycho woman inside the cathedral. Kakashi's group and Itachi's group hung back together since Saara refused to be parted of her best friend for too long. It didn't take long before Naruto was bored with listening to Anko.

"Man this is boring," the blond whined. "I don't understand a word she's saying."

"You wouldn't dobe," Sasuke sneered.

"Shut it, teme." Naruto retorted at the raven. "Jesshika you know alot about this place right?" Jesshika nodded.

"Yea, I did a report on it for Imo-san's history class last year," She said.

"Mind taking over as active tour guide?" Naruto pleaded.

"Sure Naru-chan," Jesshika laughed at the sour look on the blonde's face.

They walked through the large cathedral stopping here and there to look at things. They didn't pay much attention to the guide however since Jesshika was giving them information on the place that even the blond dobe could understand.

"This is said to be the earliest Christian site in Ireland." the brown haired future senbon chewer told them. "It was built in honor of Ireland's patron saint." The group of misfits and pranksters listened with interest.

"This Cathedral stands adjacent to the famous well where tradition has it Saint Patrick baptized converts on his visit to Dublin." She continued as they followed their tour guide. Even Kakashi-sensei and Itachi had given up on the hyperactive over excited tour guide to listen to Jesshika. "A wooden St. Patrick's Church stood on the site from the 5th century to about 1191, when the church was raised to the status of cathedral. The present building, the largest church in Ireland, was built between 1191 and 1270.

"Now the founder of this church, St. Patrick is one of Christianity's most widely known figures. But for all his celebrity, his life remains somewhat of a mystery." She explained. "It is known that St. Patrick was born in Britain to wealthy parents near the end of the fourth century. He's believed to have died on March 17, around 460 A.D. After more than six years as a prisoner, Patrick escaped."

"According to his writing, a voice-which he believed to be God's-spoke to him in a dream, telling him it was time to leave Ireland." She told them as they walked around some more taking in the more important sites of the cathedral. "To do so, Patrick walked nearly 200 miles from County Mayo, where it is believed he was held, to the Irish coast. "After escaping to Britain, Patrick reported that he experienced a second revelation-an angel in a dream tells him to return to Ireland as a missionary."

"Wow, the guy sure got around huh?" Kiba said interested to know more but the tour was coming to an end.

Once the tour was over they were lead outside into St. Patrick's Park, which consisted of walk ways, benches, plush green grass, beautiful flowers and a gorgeous fountain in the center of it all. That's where Iruka was standing when he told them they had three hours to themselves before they had to meet back in the park. After that they would be heading to dinner then back to the hotel.

"Make sure you don't go off alone and you have my cell number if you get lost right," Iruka said. Everyone agreed.

Once everyone headed off to do their own thing Naruto saw the perfect opportunity arise. Kakashi was sitting on the grass next to an annoyed Iruka reading his book. Itachi and Genma were too far away. Naruto turned to his fellow conspirators, which included Jesshika, Saara, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro and the teme.

"Ok everyone fall in," Naruto said waving them into a huddle. "Ok, everyone know the plan?"

"Hai!" Saara and Jesshika said together while the others just nodded. Except for Sasuke who just said "hn."

"Good! Jess, Saara, Sasuke." Naruto said and the three straightened up. "Get into position," they nodded once then left. "Gaara you and Kankuro stay on standby in case Genma does decide to help him." they too nodded and left the huddle.

"Ok, Kiba show time." Naruto whispered. With a brief nod Kiba shoved Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM DOG BREATH!?" Naruto shouted loud enough to catch Itachi's attention.

"I'M GETTING SICK OF YOUR ADDITUDE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kiba yelled giving Naruto another shove. Naruto fell to the ground and glared up at Kiba.

"YOU BETTER WATCH IT DOG FACE!" Naruto yelled getting to his feet and getting ready to swing at Kiba. Soon as Naruto lifted his arm, Itachi was running at them. Jesshika and Saara commenced their part of the plan and went over to Kakashi.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei you and Iruka-sensei are so cute together!" Saara squealed.

"Yea it's so kuwaii!" Jesshika agreed in her fan girly way. "Could you two kiss for us please! I want to take a picture!" Kakashi looked momentarily stunned. Sasuke took the opportunity and ran up and grabbed the Make Out Tactics book that was about to be dropped in shock. Saara and Jesshika giggled before running after Sasuke.

In those few moments several things happened. The first was Naruto being tackled to the ground by Itachi. Second Kakashi had the most scarring moment of his life and Iruka was trying to impersonate a tomato by the looks of his face. Last but certainly not least Sasuke had broken a rule and actually took part in a prank on a teacher. Kakashi sat stunned for only a moment after the three took off running. Iruka was laying on the ground holding his sides and laughing so hard tears came to his eyes. Kakashi soon took off after the potential ninja since that plan was perfectly executed like all their others. Itachi soon realized he had been tricked as Naruto and Kiba laughed their heads off as their friends ran around with Kakashi's book. Itachi was too amused to help the sensei however and settled for smirking at his misfortunes. Genma made no move to help the silver haired man as predicted so Gaara and Kankuro watched in amusement. Kankuro couldn't help but notice that Gaara's eyes were watching Saara more than the others.

It had taken a while and after almost going head first into the fountain the book was surrendered on the notion that they would have to write a report on the consequences of pranking teachers. The group of seniors took off afterwards to find food, leaving the chaperones behind looking a bit dumbfounded at how they were so easily pranked by their students or, in Itachi's case, his Ototou and his friends.

Eventually Kiba parted ways to catch up with his girlfriend Hinata, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Saara, Kankuro and Jesshika to find a place to have some lunch.

TBC!

AN: Sorry it's so short, I'm still suffering post Christmas mayhem right now!


	4. Know Why it's Called an Orgasm?

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones! **

**(AN) Altered Yahoo conversation me and Thorny21 had lol**

**Gaara: Naruto looks cute when he's fighting with Kiba… *stares at Naruto***

**Naruto: *moves closer to Sasuke***

**Saara: *jump into the conversation* GAARA-KUN WILL NEVER TAKE MY NARU-CHAN AWAY FROM SASUKE-TEME!**

**Jesshika: THEN YOU BETTER JUMP GAARA AND QUICK!**

**Saara: ROFL**

**Saara: *jumps Gaara***

**Jesshika: *grabs video camera***

**Saara: rofl**

**Gaara: *stares wide eyed***

**Saara: Hey, look its Kankuro!**

**Jesshika: WHERE? *Looks around***

**Saara: ha-ha, he went that way *points random direction***

**Jesshika: *points behind you* it's Imo-kun!**

**Jesshika: *runs in random direction***

**Saara: Imo-san**

**Jesshika: to you but imo-kun to me ha-ha**

**Saara: whatever teme**

**Jesshika: dobe**

**Saara: believe it!**

**Saara: ummm wait… forget that last part**

**Naruto: *to Sasuke* they totally just took our lines!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Naruto: THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD TEME!**

**Sasuke: whatever dobe**

**Genma: *is rummaging around looking for snacks***

**Jesshika: *points to cupboard* Gennie-tou-san is taking our pocky!**

**Jesshika: lol**

**Saara: *glomps Gennie-san***

**Jesshika: *grabs senbon and runs like hell***

**Saara: *runs away with Jess***

**Jesshika: *looks behind us* run! its Rai-kaa-san and Tettie-san!**

**Saara: ahh!**

**Saara: *hides behind Kakashi-sensei***

**Jesshika: *hides behind Sara***

**Kakashi *throws girls towards Genma***

**Jesshika: *screams* we are so gonna die!**

**Saara: *points at Kakashi* traitor!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Know why it's called an orgasm?

The afternoon went by quicker than expected for the teens. They had gotten some of the local cuisine at a café called "nude". They took their time enjoying their lunch before taking off site seeing and window-shopping after much convincing from Jesshika and Saara. They guys just couldn't say no to their puppy dog eyes and quickly gave in. They hadn't actually done any real shopping but they spent the majority of the day walking the streets of Dublin before they had to meet up with the others. They took the bus back to the hotel. Iruka had told them to relax a while since they weren't going to dinner for another hour.

"Blue 42 hut, hut, hike!" Kiba shouted before throwing the ball in Naruto's direction. The blond jumped to catch it and took off for his "goal" which happened to be a couple of hotel pillows they had thrown on the floor at opposite ends of the long and wide hallways of their hotel. Kiba, Naruto, Saara, Sasuke and Itachi made up one team. Kankuro, Jesshika, Temari, Genma and Neji made up the other. They weren't supposed to be doing this but it was their reward for the prank played on Kakashi earlier in the garden.

Naruto was promptly tackled by Kankuro before he made it though. The ball was intercepted by Jesshika who took off to the opposite end of the hall. Kankuro was cheering after her. She was stopped by a glaring Sasuke. Jesshika passed to Genma quickly but the ball was intercepted once again, by Saara. Unbeknownst to anyone, a certain red head was silently cheering her on. Saara made it to the goal with much help from Itachi and Naruto's blocking. They all laughed as Saara did a victory dance in the middle of the hallway.

"What's going on here!" boomed the ticked off voice of Iruka-sensei. Silence ensued as no one dared to speak.

"We're sorry Iruka-sensei; we were just trying to get in some exercise." Kiba blurted out.

"Yea, you know it's not healthy to stay in active for long." Naruto chipped in.

"TAKE UP YOGA THEN!" Iruka snapped. "No more disturbances while we're here got it?" Everyone stayed quiet but nodded quickly.

"And as for you two," he said rounding on Genma and Itachi. "What were you doing encouraging them?"

"They bribed us with coffee," Genma said.

"And no pranks for a whole day," Itachi added. Iruka huffed before dragging Kakashi away with him.

They headed back to their rooms to get ready for dinner at 8PM. Having worked up a sweat from their game Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke took turns using the shower. Soon they were all dressed and ready to go. They headed out of their room and met up with Jesshika, Saara, Kankuro, Hinata and Gaara in the lobby. They all agreed to sit together at the restaurant. Iruka ushered them onto the bus, taking attendance as they got on to make sure no one was left behind.

Gallagher's Boxty House had a warm atmosphere that was welcoming. The place was well lit and there was music and laugher all around. Naruto smiled at the warm feelings he got from the place. Iruka lead them to the tables that had been reserved for their group. As was pre-decided Naruto and his friends grabbed a larger table with just enough room to seat them all.

"This place is nice," Jesshika commented. Saara, Hinata and Naruto nodded their agreement.

"You're such a girl, dobe." Sasuke sneered. Naruto shrugged it off not wanting to make a scene in such a nice place not to mention he didn't want to suffer the wrath of an angry Iruka.

"Hello, I'm Rory. I'll be your server for this evening," A tall man with the typical Irish red hair and green guys addressed them with a smile. He handed out menus to all of them before speaking again. "Can I get you some drinks?"

"I'll have some tea," Sasuke said not even looking up. Rory nodded and jotted it down on his small note pad.

"I'll have the same," came Gaara's usual monotonous voice. The waiter took a moment to write that down as well.

"I'll take a coke," Naruto said pleasantly smiling at the man. Kiba agreed with Naruto and the man wrote it down.

"Cappuccino for me," Jesshika said. It was quickly noted.

"I… I'll ha… have a se… seven up ple… please," Hinata stuttered like always. Rory gave her a pleasant smile and turned to Kankuro who was last to order.

"I'll just have some cranberry juice," he said. Rory nodded and rushed off to get their drinks.

"Ok Chinese fire drill everyone move over a seat," Jesshika exclaims while standing up. Everyone follows her lead and moved over to the seat to their right before sitting back down.

Rory came back a couple minutes later with their drinks. He looked a little confused but said nothing. He passed the drinks to the right people and asked if they were ready to order their meals yet.

"I'll have the 100% Irish beef burger," Kiba said. Kankuro ordered the same.

"I'll have the Baked Boxty loaf," Sasuke said.

"The Chicken Boxty for me," Jesshika and Saara said in unison then laughed causing a smile to tug on Rory's face.

"Fish and Chip for me," Gaara said.

"I'll take the soup of the day," Hinata managed without a stutter.

"Hmmm, I think I'll have the Murphy's stew. Yea that sounds good." Naruto said with his usual smile. "And could you bring us some Irish soda bread while we wait?" The waiter nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

They waited till Rory brought the soda bread before performing another Chinese fire drill. This time they scrambled it up good. Naruto ended up between Sasuke and Jesshika. Next to Sasuke was Saara then Gaara. On Gaara's other side was Kiba followed by Hinata then Kankuro and Jesshika.

"So when our day of no pranks is up who are we pranking?" Kiba asked.

"Ah, so glad you asked dog breath!" Naruto said excitedly.

"We're pranking Itachi," Saara said simply. Kiba gasped.

"Are you nuts? He will massacre us!" Kiba wailed. He was promptly quieted by Gaara hitting him over the head.

"We talked about this, only Iruka goes un-pranked," Naruto explained. "Nothing is scarier than Iruka-sensei when he's mad."

"Ok, ok. So what are we going to do to him?" Kiba asked.

"My aniki is a hard one to crack," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"We then maybe we should help him relax a bit then huh?" Saara said evilly. Sasuke raised a brow.

"What are you thinking?" Gaara suddenly asked taking mild interest.

"Well, I'm just saying it's nothing a good dose of caffeine can't fix right?" Saara said with a smirk.

"I like the way you think," Gaara said. Everyone agreed.

"I just have one question about this plan," Sasuke said. "Where are you going to get that much caffeine? If you haven't noticed we're in Ireland, for all we know they might not sell it here."

"That's simple." Everyone except Jesshika looked at her questioningly. "I'll just sacrifice a couple of the coffee shots I brought for the greater good."

"Coffee shots?" Kiba asked.

"They look like coffee creamers. They have about ten times the amount of caffeine of a single cup of coffee so if we add like three to a cup of coffee and give it to Itachi it's like him drinking thirty cups of coffee in one sitting. He will be bouncing off the walls." Jesshika explained.

"I see the method behind the madness," Kankuro said with a smile before nuzzling Jesshika's hair making her giggle.

"Ok, here's your… food…" Rory said looking confused again. "Did you guys move?" Everyone except Gaara and Sasuke couldn't contain their laughter.

The meal was pleasant and after they finished they ordered dessert. Kiba and Hinata both ordered Warm Chocolate Pudding. Kankuro and Jesshika ordered Banana and Warm Butterscotch. Gaara decided to forgo the dessert for himself. Saara ordered Baileys Cheesecake. Naruto ordered some Bailey's and brown bread ice cream and Sasuke ordered the poached pears. It didn't take long for their desserts to arrive. They spent the rest of dinner relaxing talking while they ate.

"Naruto you are a total uke if I ever saw one," Saara commented while watching Naruto eat his ice cream. He was taking big globs onto his spoon and shoving the whole thing into his mouth while twisting and lick the spoon to make sure he got it all.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Naruto demanded but not hurt one bit.

"They way you're eating that ice cream… you were born to be a uke." Saara explained. Jesshika promptly agreed with a nod.

"Uke-alicious, would be a good word for it." Jesshika stated, then added. "If it was a word." Naruto just let out a sigh noticing that all eyes at their table were on him most likely waiting for him to deny the statement. But instead a certain raven got the shock of his life when Naruto answered.

"As Neji would put it, 'we are who we are'. Naruto explained. Naruto could of sworn he heard Sasuke choke on a pear.

"Way to twist Neji's words, Naruto." Jesshika pointed out.

"But it's true. I can't help who I am or what I like," Naruto ranted. "So what, I'm an uke. Doesn't make me any less of a man. Sure I do girly things sometimes like go shopping and take really long baths. Sure I like being cuddled and talked to softly and yea I'm not afraid to cry in front of other people.

Doesn't mean I don't still like boy things like pranks, food, sports and fighting. So no I'm not ashamed to be a uke." Naruto finished up his rant with a heavy sigh as he went back to eating his ice cream.

"Wow Naruto, you've really thought about this a lot haven't you?" Kiba commented.

"Mmm," was all Naruto said with his mouth full of ice cream.

Soon dinner was over and they left the money on the table before heading out the door to get back on the buses.

Back at the hotel the gang piled into Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba's room for a game of truth or dare. Everyone was lounging around the room in their bed clothes. Naruto had on a oversize orange tee shirt over his black boxers that were covered with red foxes. Kiba was just in a pare of yellow and snoopy covered lounge pants. Sasuke was in a pare of navy blue lounge pants and a white wife beater. Kankuro and Gaara were both in plain black boxers. Kankuro in a dark purple tee shirt and Gaara in a blood red one. Hinata wore a long lavender night gown. Jesshika had on a dark blue tank top with purple kunai on it and a pair of black booty shorts with a silver shuriken monogram on the bottom left corner in the front. Saara wore a black tank top with the words 'I'm a ninja, you can't see me!' written in neon pink on the front and a pare of long black crush velvet lounge pants with two kunai going across the back of them in an 'x'.

The group of teens were sitting lazily across Naruto's bed as they could all be in on the game. They decided to spare themselves from getting mad at each other and use a truth or dare website Jesshika had founder earlier during the school year that chose the dares and questions at random.

Naruto pulled out his orange dell net book and handed it over to Jesshika. Who typed in the site (1) into the address bar, before hitting the enter key. The hotels they chose to stay in all had free WIFI so everyone who owned a laptop or net book brought theirs with them.

"Orange? Seriously?" Sasuke asked with a look of disgust at the net book.

"Why not orange?" was Naruto's only reply.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Jesshika asked.

"I'll go!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Ok, truth or dare?" She asked the hyperactive blond.

"Dare, of course!" He said. Jesshika clicked dare and almost died laughing. Naruto gave her a quizzical look.

"Straddle the person next to you," Jesshika said threw laughs. Naruto looked to his left and a right. His choices were Sasuke or a vary shy almost ready to faint Hinata who was sitting next to a growling Kiba.

"Fine," Naruto huffed and straddled Sasuke's lap before the raven could protest.

"You have to stay there for this rest of this round," Jesshika informed. Naruto nodded a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. "Ok Hinata since Sasuke's busy your next."

"O… Ok… umm… truth," Hinata shuttered out. Jesshika clicked the truth button.

"Have you ever used a flavored condom?" She asked with a straight face. Hinata's face turned the color of a tomato.

"N-no!" the shy girl forced out. Everyone except Gaara and Sasuke giggled.

"Kiba your up!" Saara said happily.

"Dare!" he shot off. Jesshika clicked dare once more.

" Good, select and random person in the group, get a maker then take that person to a private room and drop your pants and let them write whatever they want on your ass." Kiba silently grabbed Naruto off Sasuke's lap and took him into the bathroom along with a black sharpie. After a short pending silence Kiba stomped back out.

"Come on Kiba we need proof," Sasuke said as Naruto went back to straddling his lap. Kiba groaned before pulling his pants down to show in black sharpie the words. "Do it doggy style!" written across the cheeks of his ass. Everyone in the group burst into fits of laughter.

"Hn, suites you dog breath," Sasuke said it a smirk. Naruto beamed happily at his accomplishment.

"Ok, ok my turn," Saara said in a sing song voice. "Truth." Jesshika clicked the truth button.

"Ok, if you could be the opposite sex for an hour, what would you do?" Jesshika asked.

"That's easy, I'd spend it in my room masturbating, since I don't have a boyfriend to have hot Yaoi sex with," She announced like it was perfectly normal.

"Uhh, really?" Kankuro asked. "It sounds like you've thought about this before…"

"I have penis envy really bad," She said with a pout and everyone sweat dropped.

"Ok, now that we all got that piece of information we really didn't need it's your turn Gaara," Jesshika said changing the subject with a smirk.

"Dare," he said flatly. Jesshika click the dare icon. She smirked evilly before turning to Gaara.

"Give a random player a full body massage," she announced. He looked a little pissed for grabbing Saara by the hand and lead her over to Kiba's vacant bed and had her lay down on her stomach. He started the massage at her shoulders which had tensed up from the contact of his hands on her bare skin. He moved his hands in a circler motion working out the tense muscles of her shoulder blades. Once he was satisfied that they were relaxed he moved down to Saara's back slowly soothing the tension. Gaara could hear her soft mewling as he worked on giving her the massage. He took a moment to look at her face and noticed that her eyes were closed in complete relaxation and she had a small content smile on her face. He moved to her lower back and once again kneaded and soothed the muscles there. Cautiously he ran his hand lightly over her butt and went to working on her legs till he reached her feet and ended with giving her a thorough foot massage and caused her to shiver in pleasure.

When he was done they went back to the group everyone was staring at them in awe.

"What?" Gaara snapped a light blush across the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing," Jesshika said quickly. "My turn, I choose dare!" She clicked the icon and scowled at the net book like it was her worse enemy.

"What did you get?" Saara asked curiously leaning over Gaara to read the screen. "Haha you have to do Jess," Saara before reading the question out loud. "Get on the floor and fake an orgasm in front over everyone!"

Scoffing Jesshika set the net book down and got on the floor. She blushed at all the eyes on her but continued with her dare. She started trembling and bucking her hips into the air and moaning loudly.

"Aaahh…o- oh god yes ahhh!" She moaned panting as if it was a real orgasm. She could hear foot steps approaching the door and took a chance at who it would be. "Oh yes Itachi!" she screamed the last part. She got up just as two people barged into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Genma shouted out raged with Itachi close behind him.

"Relax Gennie-tou-san, we were just playing turth or dare my dare was to fake an orgasm. So chill were not having an orgy or something." Jesshika explained. Genma's face went red.

"Why were you screaming my name?" Itachi asked with a scowl on his face.

"Eh I heard someone coming and took a stab at who it might be since I know you two were monitoring this hallway." Jesshika explained.

"Oh ok… don't stay up too late, ok" He laughed, before giving his sister a peck on the head and leaving the room with Itachi behind him but not before he raised and eye brow at his brother.

"His dare was to straddle me," Sasuke explained. Itachi smirked before fallowing Genma.

"Hey do you know why it's called an orgasm?" Saara asked trying to lighten the mood back up.

"Why?" Kankuro asked curiously.

"Because 'oh my god yes ahh ohh fuck me harder ohh god faster' was too long to spell." She said matter-o-factly. Everyone burst out laugh except Gaara who only smirked and Sasuke who chuckled lightly.

"Ok you next Kankuro!" Naruto said happily.

"Truth," Kankuro said not trusting to computer to not give him a bad dare.

"What do you usually sleep in?" Jesshika asked blushing since she already knew the answer.

"The nude," he said nonchalantly.

"Ok Sasuke you last truth or dare?" Saara asked. Sasuke noticed Naruto had fallen asleep and decided he really didn't want to make him move just yet,

"Truth," Sasuke answered. Jesshika once again clicked the truth icon.

"If you were homosexual, which one of your friend of the same sex would you find attractive?" Jesshika asked. Sasuke peered at the blond to make sure he was still asleep before answering.

"Naruto…" He said. There was a long silence before Sasuke sighed. "It it that hard to believe?" everyone just shook their heads no. Sasuke laid Naruto down on his bed before getting up.

"We better get some sleep, there's along day ahead of us," He said before everyone agreed. No one noticed two girls and a boy smirking evilly while formulating a match making silently in their heads.

Everyone headed back to their own rooms and crashed for the night. They had, had a full day and couldn't wait to see what else this new adventure would bring their way.

(AN)

(1) .us/dare


	5. I don't do mornings

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!**

**(AN) Another messed up yahoo conversation between Thorny21 and myself**

**Saara: ok I have a mission for u**

**Jesshika: what?**

**Saara: I need your help**

**Jesshika: noooooo!**

**Saara: yessssssssssssss!**

**Saara: these are the rooms we are allowed to tour. So like maybe a descript of each room plz *puppy eyes***

**Jesshika: no! no puppy eyes no jutsu! *runs and hides***

**Saara: you can't hide from puppy eyes no jutsu**

**Jesshika: I can try! lol**

**Saara: but you shall fail**

**Jesshika: probably**

**Saara: if u do it there will be a smexy kissing scene between you and Kankuro coming up**

**Jesshika:…**

**Saara: I didn't wanna have to do this but you leave me no choice! Shadow clone jutsu *summons 100 shadow clones* Ninja Art Puppy eyes no Jutsu!**

**Jesshika: no! I'm powerless under the puppy eyes NOOOOOOOOO**

**Jesshika: alright I'll do it *sighs***

**Saara: yay! *dose happy dance***

**Saara: this is going in authors notes you know that right?**

**Jesshika: kami!**

**Saara: lol**

**Gaara: There's something wrong with them, I can put my finger on it though.**

**Naruto: What do you mean?**

**Sasuke: Gaara's trying to say there insane…**

**Naruto: oh…**

**Kiba: They're not insane they just got into the coffee shots this morning**

**Kankuro: Who cares I get a kissing scene! *happy dance***

**Kakashi: when do I get a kissing scene with my dolphin-Chan?? *looks depressed***

**Genma: Wait! What? You're giving my sister a kissing scene?!**

**Saara: yup and there's nothing you can do bout it! *sticks tongue out***

**Genma: *cracks knuckles* and why is that?**

**Saara: Cuz I'm the author! Duh!**

**Genma: *Walks away muttering to himself***

* * *

Chapter 4: I don't do mornings

The students stood in the hotel lobby yawning as they waited for their chaperones to come down. Getting up at the crack of dawn to work more on their caffeine mission they were running on autopilot. Saara and Jesshika had taken their time getting showers and dressing for the day much to the boys' annoyance since they were stuck waiting outside of their hotel room for over an hour. Saara had decided to change things up a bit dressing in a bright lime green shirt with a funny face on the front. She had donned a pair of tight light colored jeans that were loose only in the legs. To complete her look she put on a pair of rainbow fingerless gloves that went half way up her forearms and matching socks with a pair of clear and black flats. Jesshika had shielded her eyes as she dressed in her own white, red and black bondage pants and red and black tube top. She then put on one black fingerless glove that, like Saara's, went half way up her forearm and finally she pulled on a pair of black slip on shoes with red hearts on the tips of the shoes.

Naruto, Saara and Jesshika stood next to Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro and Hinata eating their morning ramen while the others in the group watched in mock horror.

"How can you eat that first thing in the morning?" Kiba asked wrinkling up his nose at the smell of miso broth coming from the cups. The trio stopped momentarily. Naruto just shrugged.

"It's not that hard," Jesshika said.

"Yea, you just put it in your mouth and chew," Saara said sarcastically.

"Someone's not a morning person," Kankuro commented with amusement.

"You think this is bad? You don't even want to see her over tired," Jesshika said in between bites. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at Saara who was muttering something about stupid people while eating her ramen.

"Do you know how much sodium is in that? It's like a heart attack in a cup dobe." Sasuke said still unable to look away from the them.

"Just let it go Sasuke," Kankuro said. "It's pointless to try talking them down. I know I've tried."

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke said tearing his gaze away as the chaperones entered the lobby.

Itachi walked into the lobby with Genma, Kakashi and Iruka close behind. He scanned the room and noted that everyone was already down there. Itachi spotted the hellions his Ototou had recently taken to hanging out with. He felt his face heat a little when he thought of last nights events. He fought down a blush, he was an Uchiha! He took to glaring a hole in the backs of their heads for making him almost lose his composure.

"Are you ok, Itachi? You face looks red." Iruka commented.

"Hn. I'm fine," Itachi said looking away from his Ototou. Iruka nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to take attendance," he said before walking off.

"So spill it," Kakashi said from behind Itachi and Genma, his nose buried in his book. "You two have been acting weird since you got back from your patrolling last night." Kakashi obviously knew something was up.

"Why would you think that Kakashi?" Genma said panicking.

"Oh, I don't know." Kakashi said turning a page. "Could have something to do with the fact that Itachi was blushing like mad and you both went to bed without a word."

"Just overheard someone having a… private moment in their room last night," Genma said vaguely.

"Uhuh…" Kakashi said unconvinced. At that moment Jesshika walked by to throw away her ramen cup. She gave them a sly wink and giggled when their faces heated up with a blush. Kakashi raised a brow but decided he didn't want to know and left to find Iruka.

The students piled on the bus for the drive to Dublin Castle where they would be spending their day. Naruto was excited to be able to explore an actual castle. Once the tour was over they were going to have three hours to kill. They were going to be exploring the gift shops then the castle restaurant for lunch.

"Naru-chan, I'm bored let's do a sing-a-long!" Saara suggested. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Yea, I think we should do a little something for the loving couple over there," Jesshika whispered gesturing to Kakashi and Iruka who were holding hands in their seat. Iruka's head was resting on top on Kakashi's shoulder and Kakashi's head was resting on top of Iruka's.

"Sounds good, you all know can you feel the love tonight?" Saara asked. They all nodded and of course Gaara and Sasuke opted not to join in. Naruto, Kiba and the girls managed to shift to the empty seat behind the couple without being noticed and started to sing softly in their best singing voices.

"_There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of the rolling world Can be turned away_"

Naruto started the song off and everyone joined in. Ino and Sakura got the idea and took to singing the harmonies. "_An enchanted moment And it sees me through It's enough for this restless warriorJust to be with you_"

Kakashi smiled at the sweet gesture from his students while Iruka blushed deeply but smiled regardless."_And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for wide eyed wanderer That we got this far_"

They swayed with the melody. Naruto could hear Kakashi and Iruka whispering their love for each other not wanting to interrupt the song. "_And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best_"

The students were smiling at the groups' playful antics to do something nice for their teachers. Kakashi hugged Iruka close to him."_There's a time for ev'ryone If they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star crossed voyager Beats in time with yours And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far_"

Kakashi pulled Iruka into a deep passionate kiss right there in front of everyone not caring who was looking causing Iruka to blush further but he didn't pull away."_And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best_"

Once the song was over Kakashi and Iruka finally came up for air. Everyone clapped for both the song and the kiss the two lovers had shared.

"Thank you guys, it was beautiful." Iruka said to his students.

"No problem Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cheered. "What should we sing next?"

"How about…" Saara took a moment to shuffle through her ipod to find a song. "Who I am hates who I've been?"

"Yeah, I love that song!" Kiba cheered.

"You and your Relient K," Jesshika muttered but agreed.

"Ok, lets do something different this time though," Naruto suggested. "We'll go back and forth with the lyrics, ok?"

"Like how do you mean?" Jesshika asked.

"All of us will take turns singing the verses," Naruto explained. "Saara will go first since she picked the song, then I'll go, then Jess, Kiba, Hinata and Kankuro. Then we'll keep going till the songs over k?"

"Ok, that sounds like fun!" Saara said. The others agreed.

"_I watched the proverbial sunrise Coming up over the Pacific and You might think I'm losing my mind, But I will shy away from the specifics…_" Saara started off. The rest of the bus listened intently."_'cause I don't want you to know where I am 'cause then you'll see my heart In the saddest state it's ever been._" Naruto sang in perfect sync with Saara."_This is no place to try and live my life._" Jesshika sang perfect and happy that she had a short verse since she didn't like this song very much.

"_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it. See that line. Well I never should have crossed it. Stop right there. Well I never should have said That it's the very moment thatI wish that I could take back._"Kiba picked up where Jesshika left off."_I'm sorry for the person I became. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again 'cause who I am hates who I've been. Who I am hates who I've been_." Hinata sang with out stuttering once."_I talk to absolutely no one. Couldn't keep to myself enough. And the things bottled inside have finally begun To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._" Kankuro sang."_I heard the reverberating footsteps Synching up to the beating of my heart, And I was positive that unless I got myself together, I would watch me fall apart._" Saara sang again."_And I can't let that happen again 'cause then you'll see my heart In the saddest state it's ever been_." Naruto sang once more. The rest of the people on the bus could tell that they had been singing together for a long time. The song was still in perfect sync as if one person was singing the whole thing. Not even the difference in voices threw off the balance."_This is no place to try and live my life_." Jesshika sang once again happy for getting the short line."_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it. See that line. Well I never should have crossed it. Stop right there. Well I never should have said That it's the very moment that I wish that I could take back_." Kiba sang.

"_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it. See that line. Well I never should have crossed it. Stop right there. Well I never should have said That it's the very moment that I wish that I could take back." _Hinata sang once again without faltering in her words.

"_I'm sorry for the person I became. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again 'cause who I am hates who I've been. Who I am hates who I've been_." Kankuro sang enjoying the good time they were having."_Who I am hates who I've been And who I am will take the second chance you gave me. Who I am hates who I've been 'cause who I've been only ever made me…_" Saara sang."_So sorry for the person I became. So sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again 'cause who I am hates who I've been. Who I am hates who I've been._" Naruto sang finishing off the song. The bus broke out in cheering and clapping.

"Ok everyone settle down were here," Iruka shouted over top all the noise. "Please leave the bus in an orderly fashion and get with your assigned group."

Once off the bus they stared in awe at the huge castle before them. Dublin Castle was a mix of classic looking castles with more modern additions added on over the years. The part that held Naruto's interest though was the large landscape of circular lawn in the front of the castle that displayed the largest Celtic knot design that Naruto had ever seen. Once they got in their groups, they were led to the front doors of the castle where they met their tour guide for the day.

"Hello, I'm Kurenai. I'll be your tour guide today," a tall red eye woman with black hair down to her shoulders greeted them. "If you all follow me we can start the tour."

They followed Kurenai into the castle, she like their last tour guide, gave complicated information that Naruto could not decipher. He gave Jesshika a meaningful glance as her group walked up next to his. She sighed but nodded.

"Dublin Castle is situated in the very heart of historic Dublin. In fact the city gets its name from the Dubh Linn or Black Pool on the site of the present Castle Gardens and Coach House." Jesshika said giving them some facts about the history of the place.

"Oh, I get it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered but gestured for Jesshika to continue.

"Right, so in the 930's, a Danish Viking Fortress stood on this site and part of the town defenses is on view at the Undercroft, where the facing stone revetments offered protection against the River Poddle."

"What's the Undercroft?" Kiba asked.

"We'll be seeing it later, it's an area under the castle," Saara informed them. Jesshika nodded before continuing.

"Their settlement of Dyflinn (a corruption of Dubhlinn) quickly became the main Viking military base and trading centre of slaves and silver, in Ireland." she informed. "The Norwegian and sometimes Danish rulers had control of the Irish Sea and forayed deep into the centre of Ireland, where monasteries, with their precious ornaments and vessels, were easy targets. Eventually their power was broken, when they and their allies were heavily defeated by an Irish army under the command of King Brian Boru, at the Battle of Clontarft, 1014."

"So what happened?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, neither the Irish nor the Vikings could withstand the Norman invasion of 1169." Jesshika explained. "The Vikings were booted out and the Normans became the next occupiers of Dublin.

They strengthened and expanded the existing town walls. It is assumed that their first fortification was an earth and wooden, mote and bailey, on the site of present day Dublin Castle."

"How do you know it was really like that though?" Naruto asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"There is archaeological evidence of a wooden and stone castle there in the 1170's." Saara explained hoping they weren't going to drive Jesshika up the walls.

"Exactly, anyway in August 1204, King John of England commanded the building of a large strong castle, with strong walls and good ditches, for the defense of the city, administration of justice and safe custody of treasure." Jesshika continued before they entered the first room of their tour. "It was completed by 1230 and the Great Courtyard (Upper Castle Yard) of today corresponds closely with the fortification."

Moments later they entered the State Apartments. The State Apartments were very elegantly designed with high ceilings from which large crystal chandlers hung lighting up the room. One wall was covered with large windows with golden and black trimmed curtains pulled open to allow light in. The walls were painted red with white molding on the top and bottom of each wall. Another thinner strip of white was placed a little over a foot from the floor of each wall. On the floor was luxurious dark red carpeting with an elegant pink circular design throughout it. In the center of the room was what looked like a bowl on a pedestal. Then along the walls were elegant chairs with plush teal fabric with gold trim that made up the back cushion and the seat of the chair. In the back of the room were two benches that watched the chairs.

Once again the tour guide went into her long-winded explanation of the rooms and there use. Jesshika went into her short, sweet and to the point facts.

"The State Apartments take up much of the south range of the Great Courtyard." Jesshika told her friends. "They were built as the residential and public quarters of the Viceregal Court. And no Naruto I don't know the specifics of that so don't ask," Jesshika added knowing that Naruto was about to ask.

"They were the seat of the executive and focus of fashionable and extravagant social life. Today the Apartments are the venue for Ireland's Presidencies of the European Union, Presidential inaugurations and prestigious functions." Jesshika informed as they left the room to continue the tour. The next room they stopped in was the Chapel Royal. It was a large chapel with a high ceiling with lots of aches and pillars. The upper level was a balcony while the lower level was made up of rows of benches. The floor was carpeted in red while the middle isle was made up of a gray and black criss crossing pattern. Considering the rest of the place this chapel looked simpler in color and design. However the room seemed to come alive as sun poured through the large stained glass windows. The tour guide rattled off meaningless nonsense while Naruto and the others listened to Jesshika's rendition of the facts that were important to know about this chapel.

"The Chapel Royal is a gothic revival building designed by Francis Johnston." Jesshika informed. "It's known for its vaulting, its particularly fine plaster decoration and carved oaks and galleries."

"Galleries?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes, of particular interest are the coats of arms of the Justiciars, Lord Deputies and Lord Lieutenants from the first, St Hugh de Lacy in 1172, which was two years after the Norman invasion, to the last, FitzAlan in 1922, which, remarkably, occupies the last available space."

"Wow that's awesome," Naruto exclaimed before he was given a stern look from Kurenai and told to hush.

The remainder of the tour went by in a blur. None of them daring to talk too much so Jesshika's tour was put on hold. They had seen The Garda (Police) Museum, The Chester Beatty Library and The Revenue Museum. They were now on their way to see the Undercroft of Dublin Castle.

Excavations reveal remains of the Viking Fort, medieval walls, the butt of the Norman Powder Tower and a trickle of the River Poddle - a Liffey tributary which once supplied water to Dublin. The still-visible archway allowed small boats to ferry provisions from larger boats moored on the Liffey. The Undercroft was for the most part dark, damp and dimly lit with spotlights along the railings.

"The Undercroft is sited at a lower ground floor level in the Lower Castle Yard, right next to The Castle Vaults Bistro and Castle Gift Shop." Jesshika told them. "We are going to the gift shop after right?" Saara asked.

"Yea I want to get something for Rai-kaa-san," Jesshika agreed.

"Ok, awesome I want to get something for Imo-san and Tettie-san," Saara said excitedly. "The city walls join the Castle at this point. The archway allowed small feeder boats to land provisions at the postern gate, from larger boats moored on the Liffey. The double archway and postern gate are still visible. Also on view here is the Viking defense bank, within the butt of the Norman Powder Tower. The original Tower was five stories high - the top storey being occupied by the Lord Deputy." Jesshika informed them as they were leaving the Undercroft.

The tour ended and Iruka did a quick head count to make sure no one was lost during the tour.

"Ok guys you have some free time," Kakashi told them. "Meet up in the court yard in three hours." Everyone agreed while setting timers on their phones and watches for three hours.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Kankuro and Gaara were dragged rather forcefully to the gift shop by Jesshika, Saara and Hinata. In the end Jesshika picked out a Celtic cross for Raidou and Saara got Izumo and Kotetsu matching Irish rings. Naruto, Kiba, Jesshika and Saara got matching silver Celtic bangles as a symbol of their friendship and being partners in crime.

"Where do you want to go now?" Naruto asked, unable to sit still for too long.

"Let's go to Kilmainham Gaol (1)!" Saara exclaimed. "You've always wanted to go there right Jess?"

"That would be awesome!" Jesshika agreed. Choji and Ino walked over to them then.

"Hey if you're going there mind if Choji and I tag along?" Ino asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier right guys?" Naruto said.

"Hai!" everyone agreed.

"Let's find Kakashi and the others before they think we've gone awol," Sasuke said turning to leave the gift shop.

"Oh my Kami! Sasuke made a joke!" Naruto yelled. "Progress!" Everyone laughed at the blond's excitement.

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted.

"Teme. Well let's go find our future victims, I mean, the chaperones." Naruto laughed.

They walked around for about 20 minutes before they found Kakashi and Iruka sitting on the grass cuddling and Itachi and Genma looking uncomfortable close by.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as they approached them.

"What is it now Naruto?" Kakashi said with a heavy sigh.

"We want to go to Kilmainham Gaol," Kiba answered.

"Itachi would you accompany them to Kilmainham Gaol?"

"Hn," Itachi said.

"Well lead on fearless leader!" Naruto said getting a chuckle from Sasuke at his brother's expense.

"If I must," Itachi said leading them to the public transport that was heading to Kilmainham Gaol. They loaded onto the bus and were soon on their way to the prison.

"So Itachi, you probably know a lot about handcuffs and stuff like that," Jesshika said earning a raised eyebrow from Itachi. "You know since you're studying to be a cop right?"

"I suppose so, why?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"I was just wondering," Jesshika said casually. "I might want to take up law someday."

"Hn," Itachi said visibly relaxing.

"I was also wondering the best say to handcuff someone to a bed," Jesshika said just as casually. Itachi choked on his spit then and everyone burst out laughing. Sasuke did put in an effort to save his aniki by slapping him on the back until he could breathe again. Jesshika then received an extreme Uchiha death glare.

"Wow, that brings a whole new meaning to if looks could kill," Naruto laughed, a huge smile covering his face.

"Besides aniki, you can't tell me you've never tied someone to a bed before," Sasuke commented, receiving a smack to the back of the head.

"That's none of your concern," Itachi said then added. "Any of you." There was the sound of disappointment all around.

"Ok, awesome!" Ino shouted before snapping her cell phone shut. "My brother Deidara is here on business. He's also taking a day trip to Kilmainham Gaol right now!"

"That's great Ino, I haven't seen Dei in ages." Naruto said thoughtfully wondering when the last time they hung out together was.

"I know right, he's excited. I told him that he can hang out with us." Ino said happily. Then turned to Itachi and added. "That's ok right?"

"Hn," was the response she got and she took it as a yes.

"Look, we're here!" Kiba shouted. The bus came to a stop and they all piled off and waited as Itachi counted them and called Genma to inform him they made it safely. They stood outside waiting for Deidara.

Kilmainham Gaol was a large stone fortress, complete with barred windows and an iron fence surrounding the yard. Naruto stared in awe at the gigantic prison. Close to the building was a flagpole waving the Irish flag. The building held a feeling of depression and despair to it. It looked lonely almost, and very empty, even though there were plenty of other tourists around. Just then, an average height man with long blond hair much in the same style as Ino's was running towards them. Ino spotted him first.

"Dei!" she yelled waving him over.

"Baby sister," Deidara said as he reached them and pulled her into a hug. "How's your trip going so far?"

"Good," Ino said. "We're having a great time!"

"Well that's good," Deidara said, releasing her. "So where is he?"

Ino turned to the other blond who was staring at the huge prison behind them. Deidara looked as well when he noticed Naruto was off in his own world. He walked over to him and stood there for a moment and when Naruto still wasn't pulled from his world yet Deidara leaned in close.

"You going to stare at it all day?" He asked. "Or are we going inside, Naru-chan." Naruto jerked back to reality at the comment and turned to the speaker.

"Dei-chan!" Naruto yelled latching himself to the older blond. "I've missed you, you know." he added more softly.

"I know, sorry it's been hectic. Tobi, Hidan, and Kazaku said to tell you hi," Dei explained.

"Well let's get this trip going, we only have two hours left of free time," Itachi said ushering the group inside the iron gates.

"Oh yea, that reminds me!" Deidara said in a singsong voice while passing them each cards. "As a treat from my company I got you all these to make your trip a little less expensive, and since I couldn't help with the fund raisers."

They looked down to the cards in their hands. Deidara had given them each a Dublin Pass which was a card that let them get into all the tourist spots for free. Deidara gave the extras to Itachi to give to the rest of the group later.

"This is awesome Dei!" Ino exclaimed holding her brother in a death grip. Once Ino was pried off the older blond they finally went into the building that was Kilmainham Gaol. They were placed in a tour group and headed off to explore the prison.

* * *

**AN**

**(1) Gaol pronounced jail**


	6. Trauma

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!**

**AN: more sadly altered conversations!**

**Naruto: We get to go clubbing in this chapter believe it!**

**Saara: cha lol**

**Jesshika: hey Sakura**

**Saara: ha-ha funny**

**Sakura: What! She looks nothing like me! Cha!**

**Sasuke: No one cares Sakura. What are you doing in the authors notes anyways no one invited you.**

**Sakura: *Grumbles and walks off***

**Jesshika: lol I thought it was funny**

**Saara: Gurr**

**Jesshika: *sticks tongue out at Saara* my inner chibi can kick your inner chibi's ass**

**Saara: as if**

**Jesshika: at least i don't pull low blows like puppy eyes no jutsu**

**Jesshika: that just ain't fair**

**Saara: well the ninja world isn't fair**

**Jesshika: well fine then!**

**Jesshika: NINJA ART: GAARA NAKED NO JUTSU!**

**Saara: O.O**

**Gaara: *observes jutsu* No, it's off mines defiantly bigger.**

**Jesshika: *hands Saara a drool bucket***

**Saara: *drools***

**Jesshika: lol**

**Jesshika: I see my smexy Kankuro *squeals***

**Saara: bet you can't wait for your kissing scene in this chapter huh?**

**Kankuro: I'm so excited! *dose happy dance again***

**Jesshika: Ok random thought!**

**Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke: Oh boy…**

**Jesshika: I wonder what is under Baki's face cloth?**

**Saara: the other half of his face?**

**Jesshika: oh bite me already lol smartass**

**Saara: hahahahahahahaha, sorry i couldn't stop myself!**

**Jesshika: rofl**

**Naruto: o.O you two scare me…**

**Sasuke: aww what's the matter, scardy cat?**

**Naruto: Teme ur so mean T_T**

**Sasuke" *mumbles'* that's not what you said last night.**

**Kiba: O.O you did not do that me in the room!**

**Gaara: But they did.**

**Kakashi: . can I watch next time??**

**Sasuke and Naruto: NO!**

**Iruka: *pulls Kakashi away by his ears***

**Saara: Ok….. Oh we get to dance in this chappy!**

**Naruto: I cant wait to do some dancing!**

**Jesshika: me either**

**Sasuke: Who's dancing? Saara, you Iruka and Deidara right?**

**Saara: yup! Going to be uber smexy!**

**Jesshika: it'd def get Itachi, Gennie and Kakashi going too**

**Saara: u wanna do the describing for lady marmalade? i dont think i could listen to that song that many times lol**

**Jesshika: since Gennie's lil sis and best friend do NOT dance like that**

**Jesshika: watch the video but mute the sound?**

**Saara: plzzzz**

**Jesshika: don't you do it!!!!**

**Saara: *Ninja Art! PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU!***

**Jesshika: damn i knew it**

**Saara: he-he**

**Jesshika: let me guess a/n's?**

**Saara: you'll get another kissy scene!**

**Saara: yes**

**Jesshika: oh all right**

* * *

Chapter 5: Trauma

Kilmainham Gaol was a dark dimly lit prison with greenish tinted walls that had paint long since peeling off. It wasn't hard to tell that they had once been white. Iron doors lined the walls indicating the individual cells that once held prisoners.

Naruto couldn't stop that feeling of despair from washing over him once again. Everything about this place screamed rot and decay and loneliness that he just couldn't shake off. It was a feeling he has known since he was little when he had lost his parents. He was only five when they had been murdered while he slept in his room, oblivious to what was going on in the room just across from his.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" Saara asked noticing the tears.

"What?" Naruto said reaching up and noticing for the first time that his cheeks were wet. "It's nothing; this place just brings up some bad memories."

Saara nodded, she understood. Naruto, Jesshika and herself had been best friends since their diaper days. They both knew of Minato and Kushina's tragic death. They should of known better then to bring him here too, places like this always made those memories surface.

"Want to leave?" Jesshika asked with concern.

"No, I know how much you've wanted to come here." he said wiping his eyes. "I'll be fine." Saara was about to protest when Sasuke beat her too it.

"Hey dobe, want to come outside with me?" the raven asked. "It's getting stuffy in here." Naruto looked at Sasuke with gratitude shining in his eyes.

"Sure, teme." the blond said before leaving the prison with Sasuke. Once they were out side Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" the raven asked.

"Sorry, that place was just so dark and… lonely that it brought up some unpleasant memories for me," the blond explained more tears leaking down his face.

Sasuke nodded in understanding but didn't push for answers. Sasuke was startled to say the least when he felt a cool forehead on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said through tears. "Please just for a minute…" Sasuke relaxed and put his arms around Naruto who was now gripping his shirt. Sasuke didn't know whether he wanted to sit or if his legs just gave out then but whatever it was he was being pulled to the ground with him. They both sat like that for a long time. On their knees, Naruto between his legs with his head resting on the raven's shoulder and Sasuke's arms around the blond who was crying his eyes out, over what? Sasuke didn't know, but he didn't care. He was too overwhelmed with the need to comfort Naruto right then.

Before they knew it they were back on the bus heading back to Dublin Castle to meet back up with the rest of the group. No one had said anything when they came out of Kilmainham Gaol and found Sasuke holding Naruto who had finished crying but didn't want to give up the comfort he was getting from the raven. When they got there everyone was already on the bus to head back to the hotel to get ready for dinner and a night of clubbing that they had begged Iruka for. It didn't take long to get to the hotel after that.

"Ok guys you got about an hour to get ready for dinner," Iruka informed them as they hurried to their rooms to find clothes to wear and to shower.

Sasuke and Kiba let Naruto take the first shower since he was having a hard day. Once they were finished taking showers they sat around trying to help Naruto find something 'club worthy' as Kiba had called it.

Kiba was wearing a pair of black jeans that were a little baggy with an equally baggy blood red shirt that read 'If u c4n r34d th15 u r34lly n33d t0 g37 l41d' in white letters on the front and black and red vans. Sasuke wore a pair of tight faded stone wash jeans and a tight black shirt that read 'I Meet Or Exceed Expectations' in gray and sea foam green lettering and black vans with white soles and a white stripe on either side. They finally helped Naruto decide on a pair of tight low riding faded blue jeans and an orange shirt that read 'I SUCK AT LIFE, but I'm Wicked Cool' in white letters across the front and his normal orange low top converse sneakers.

Once they finished up they headed to the lobby where they met up with Gaara who was wearing loose fitting blue jeans and a red shirt that read 'You People Are Just Lucky I'm Terrified of Prison' in black letters and black low top converse sneakers. Kankuro was standing next to Gaara wearing similar blue jeans but his shirt was black and read 'Alright, alright I'm Sorry, Un-fuck You' in white letters with red underlines and black high top Converse sneakers.

"Where are the girls?" Naruto asked as they made their way to their friends.

"They should be coming down soon; you know how girls are with clothes." Kankuro said with a laugh. As if on cue Saara, Jesshika and Hinata entered the lobby. Saara and Jesshika both sucking on strawberry pocky sticks looking confident in their appearances, while Hinata hung back looking a little unsure of herself which caused Kiba to chuckle to himself.

Saara was wearing a red, white and black plaid mini skirt over black Capri leggings. Her shirt was a tight black tank top with a see through, loose black mesh over the top of it and red high top converse sneakers. On one hand she wore one black fingerless glove and on the other was a red and black striped sweat band. Jesshika was walking next to her. She was wearing a red bikini top under a black fish net shirt with a half sleeve black hoodie that was left unzipped over it. She has on a tight black mini skirt and on her feet were a pair of black high top converse sneakers. Hinata had on a black baby doll shirt with a red heart behind a white skull printed on the front. Over that she had a black and white striped hoodie that she left unzipped. She had on a pair of dark blue ripped skinny jeans with a black and silver studded belt, on her feet she wore simple black ballerina flats.

"Well speak of the devils," Kiba commented as the girls reached them.

"Well you know how us girls are," Jesshika said

"Couldn't find anything to wear," Saara added.

"Couldn't get our hair to stay straight," Jesshika said.

"Ok, it's creepy when you to do that!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Why?" they said in unison turning to Kiba with identical expressions of confusion on their faces.

"Your not even twins yet you finish each others sentences perfectly! And your expressions! There almost always identical!" Kiba exclaimed. They just shrugged at him further creeping him out.

"I think it's cute," Kankuro said pulling Jesshika to him nuzzling her neck. Jesshika giggled at the tickling sensation it caused.

"Alright guys lets get on the bus now," said Genma coming towards them. "Jess that pocky's going to ruin your dinner." he scolded

"Give me a senbon and I wouldn't need the pocky," Jesshika replied not missing a beat.

"Nice try sis, nice try." Genma said before they boarded the bus that would take them to Fitzsimons Temple Bar. Jesshika pouted as she made her way to her seat.

"Saara can you sit with Gaara so I can sit with Kankuro?" Jesshika asked turning to her friend.

"Uh, sure." Saara said moving to the seat that Gaara already occupied. Gaara raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"Sorry, Jess wanted to sit with Kuro-kun." Saara explained while sitting down. The red head nodded but said nothing.

The bus went along smoothly until the driver (aka random Irish dude.) hit a big pot hole. The bus was jarred hard and there was a lot of loud 'ows' and 'oofs' as people were tossed around. Saara had been thrown into Gaara's lap with her pressed against the window she could faintly feel his hand on her back as he helped her to her seat once again. Jesshika and Kankuro had been thrown into the isle, Jesshika laying on top of Kankuro her face buried in his neck and Saara had a feeling it had nothing to do with embarrassment. But the most embarrassing was Naruto who had been sitting on the outside turned to face the window, his head was jerked face first into Sasuke's lap. He came up quickly as he could blushing like a raspberry.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked Saara checking her head for bruises since she had hit the window with a decent sounding crack.

"Yea, just a little bump." She said a pink blush spreading over the bridge of her nose. Meanwhile Jesshika was being helped up by Kankuro.

"You ok baby?" He asked concerned. She nodded with a giggle. Before she knew it she was being pulled into a chaste kiss, Jesshika put her arms around Kankuro's neck and deepened the kiss into a passionate one. Kankuro chuckled through the kiss and nipped Jesshika's bottom lip. She opened her mouth willingly letting him into her soft mouth. She stifled a soft moan when his tongue brushed against hers. They stayed like that for how long, they didn't know. They only broke apart when the need for air became too great for their burning lungs.

"Sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said timidly. Sasuke looked at the unsure blond in front of him with a small blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"It's fine," Sasuke brushed it off. "Don't worry about it dobe."

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto yelled, all timidness gone.

The rest of the ride was uneventful as was dinner. They ate their food in a rush wanting to get to the club part of the hotel as soon as they could.

The Fitzsimons Temple Bar's night club was crowded with people, local and Tourist alike. It was dark except for the light given off by laser light effects and colored spot lights. The DJ was blaring some Irish techno mix.

"Let's go dance!" Saara shouted. Everyone agreed except Sasuke and Gaara who went to the bar to get drinks. Saara decided to dance with Naruto since they were the only single ones on the floor and everyone else had a partner to dance with.

Another techno mix came one as they made their way to the dance floor but they recognized this one as 'Boom Boom I Want You in my Room' by Venga Boys. Naruto made his way to the middle of the floor with Saara. Kankuro and Jesshika were close behind along with Kiba and Hinata. Naruto and Saara stood close together swaying their hips and arms in sync to the mellow techno beat. They stayed like that for the most part, Naruto occasionally spun Saara around just for the fun of it. Jesshika and Kankuro were grinding on each other close by. Kiba just held Hinata so that her back was pressed into him as he swayed them slowly back and forth. Naruto noticed a pink haired Sakura walking over to Sasuke who was still at the bar. He felt a pang of jealousy when she started talking to him. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled closer to Saara. Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"Helping you make someone notice you," She whispered into the blonde's ear. He smiled and nodded.

The song was slower and more like pop then techno. They knew it as 'Fireflies' by Owl City. Naruto held Saara pressed tight against him as their hips grinded together, her skirt getting pushed up slightly in the process. Naruto know understood why she wore the leggings under the skirt. When the beat picked up so did their rhythm. Naruto glanced over to see Jesshika and Kankuro were in much the same position as them only they were making out as they danced and Naruto wouldn't of been surprised if they didn't disappear to find a dark corner soon. When the song was over Naruto spared a glance in Sasuke's direction, he noticed that both the raven and Gaara were stalking over to them leaving a very pissed and glaring Sakura behind.

"Why guys!" Saara said cheerfully. "Finally decided to come dance?"

"Hn," was all Sasuke said. Gaara on the other hand just pulled Saara off to an empty part of the floor and started dancing with her. Naruto stared after them wondering how he just lost his dance partner before looking back to Sasuke.

"So teme, wanna dance?" Naruto asked then added. "Since my dance partner just got stolen."

"Hn, sure dobe," Sasuke said. Just then a slow song started up. Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke was still going to dance but Sasuke was already pulling him close. Sasuke rested his hands on Naruto's hips while Naruto timidly placed his arms around Sasuke neck causing the raven to smirk. It might have meant nothing to the raven but Naruto was happy to have Sasuke in his arms pressed close to him swaying to the sounds of 'Kissed by a rose' by Seal. Even if it wasn't real and it was only for three minutes and forty four seconds it was enough for him, for now.

When the song ended Sasuke didn't pull away. Naruto looked up at him curiously, Sasuke leaned in but before anything could happen Naruto was being pulled away by Saara and Jesshika.

"Come on we requested our song they're going to play it!" Saara said excitedly.

"And you get to make your crush drool," Jesshika added as a whisper in Naruto's ear. Just then their song 'All the Single Ladies' by Beyonce started up. Jesshika and Saara were on either side of Naruto as they started the dance they had memorized from the music video. They started rolling their hips to the side left hand on their hips and right hand held up at their side for a few seconds. Then they threw both arms in the air while doing a small kick to the left and bringing them back down. Then with both hands on their hips they rocked them from side to side. Then they pulled their right thighs to the side a little before kicking a little forward with the same leg. Then they moved to the side and arched their backs before bowing forward and coming back up. Moving their arms the same way as in the music video. With both hands on their hips they ran in a semi circle in the middle of the dance floor before turning and kicking to the right and turning again and turning. Saara and Jesshika threw their left arms out and putting them back on their hips and completing the turn. Then they put both arms above their heads and started shaking their hips before slowing bringing them back down. They turned and did the same thing on the other side. Once the chorus started the dance picked up some. They rolled their shoulders once before bring their arms back up. Kiba's eyes were bugging out at the synchronized moves and wondered when they had, had time to practice. They rolled their hips and bodies to sides while they pointed to their ring fingers. In a smooth motion they held their hands and moved them behind their heads while turning to the side and pushing out their right hips and shaking them. Then slapping their hips quickly before putting their hand back on their hips and moving forward in a line with their arms bent out in front of them. Swaying hips back and forth before turning and doing the same thing again. Sasuke stared in awe at the blond dancing in front of him. He shook his head trying to clear it but his efforts were a waste when he looked back and Naruto was dipped down rolling his hips in the most sexual manner. He hardly noticed the two girls doing the same thing but Kankuro and Gaara didn't. Their eyes were locked on Jesshika and Saara as they danced. They made it to the floor almost with one leg bent under them and the other laying to the side before they clapped their hands and turned to the side still crouched down but this time on both legs. They stood up again and Jesshika and Saara moved around Naruto who dipped back down and did some cute moves with his hands while the other two stood still. Jesshika and Saara turned and did a little kick while Naruto stood in the middle moving his arms around. (1)

The dance went on perfect to the video needless to say their whole group was surprised, mainly because Naruto was dancing with them and impressed at the show they were putting on. Unknown to the dancers they were attracting a crowd. Almost everyone had stopped their own dancing to watch the three. Once the song came to an end the three where panting and laughing with each other. The crowd started cheering and they looked up surprised but bowed none the less. The crowd was crying for an encore so they had the DJ play 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilera. Naruto decided to sit this one out so Jesshika and Saara made Hinata and Ino dance with them. Jesshika took her hoodie off and threw it to Kankuro. The music started and the four girls moved to the middle of the floor.

They faced away from the crowd. Once the lyrics started they started bouncing to the beat. They pop their right arm out first then the left. They kept bouncing for a few moments. They spun around throwing their arms out and opening them as they did a slide forward. They brought their arms behind their backs and pop their hips before turning to the side and brought their hands behind their heads and shook their hips fast before turning forward again and keeping one arm still up and using the other to make circular motions at their side while still shaking their hips. They turned to the opposite side then the last time and put their hands on their front waist bands and shook their asses. Then turned to the front once more while running their hands across their chests before shaking them out at the sides and bringing them up behind their heads rocking their hips side to side. They dipped down rocking their hips still then used their hands to pull their knees apart then back together before coming back up and rolling their hips as they turned in a circle. Then shaking their chest and hips at the same time. They moved their hand to behind their heads again then brought one down and crossed it in front of them.

Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba and Choji were drooling by then while Genma grumbled about his sister being too young to dance like that.

They threw their arms down to the sides before jumping forward and rolling their hips in a grinding motion as they shook their chest and hopped forward a little at a time. They crossed their arms in front of them before using one hand to rub across their noses then bringing it up in a fluid motion over their heads then bringing it back down in front of them. They dropped to the floor on their stomachs before rolling over and getting on their hands and knees. They arched their backs inward before throwing their heads back and getting on just their knees then they popped one arm before standing and shaking their asses some more. The rest of the dance was mostly them popping and locking their hips and dipping to the floor and repeating the dance over again. Once it was over all four girls were getting a little sweaty. (2) The crowd cheered and they went back to the normal clubbing.

The night was spent laughing and dancing. Gaara danced with Saara most of the night and Sasuke danced with Naruto. They stopped to get some drinks at the bar. Deciding to just stick to non alcoholic drinks and order some soda. When Lady Marmalade came on Naruto, Ino, Jesshika, Saara and Hinata dragged Deidara and Iruka-sensei onto the floor to do a dance they had learned. They rocked their hips until it hit the chorus and did the dance they knew. They put their hands under their chests and wiggled their fingers then they touched their chests with one hand on one part of their chest and the other hand on the other. After touching their chest they put both hands on their crotch. Then they shook their self down to the floor in a crouching position, and then opened their legs before closing them again. They then stood up and touch their right shoulders and move their arm down to touch their other hand. Then they did a shuffle kick and with their right hand touched their head and shook their asses. Kakashi and Itachi's eye's were bugging out of their heads by the end. The guys took a bathroom break while the girls and Naruto decided it would be a good idea to get some air after all the dancing they were doing.

"Wow, this is so much fun!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" Saara agreed. "Almost makes you not want to go home."

"Heh, yeah" Jesshika agreed.

"Sounds like their going to be shutting down soon, I can hear the Ireland National Anthem starting." Naruto commented

"Wow! You know something Naru-chan!" Jesshika exclaimed while Naruto blushed. There was the sound of the door opening and they looked up thinking it was the boys coming to find them. Instead they saw four tipsy Irish men coming out of the bar and stalking towards them. They took a cautious step back.

"Well hello there cuties," One said with a thick Irish accent. "Saw your dancing."

"Though you'd like to give us a private show," another said in what they could only assume was an attempt at a seductive voice.

"How bout no," Ino retorted.

"Ooh feisty," another one with dirty blond hair said. "Just how we like em'"

"Ino, Hinata! Go get help." Saara said preparing to take a fighting stance. She knew they couldn't take them all but they weren't going to out run them either. One of the men made to block their way but Naruto swung his fist at the man as he tried to grab Ino. The girls made it back into the bar.

"You going to pay for that kid," the man said as he rubbed his jaw. Two of them pounced on Naruto trying to hold him down while the other three turned to Saara and Jesshika who were ready to defend themselves.

Naruto could feel one of the men ripping at his shirt as he struggled and kicked at them. The man had forced his way in between the blonde's legs while his friend held Naruto's wrist. The drunk made his first mistake of trying to kiss Naruto who took the opportunity to head butt the creep. He coiled back holding his bleeding face.

"You're going to pay for that!" The man yelled giving Naruto a kick in the side before trying to rip off his jeans.

A dark haired man had Jesshika pinned with one arm behind her back while feeling up her front.

"Get the fuck off me!" She screaming brings her foot back and into his groin causing his grip to loosen but he refused to let go.

"Now, be nice and this will be quick," he hissed.

"Not even in your dreams you sick selfish psycho!" Jesshika yelled before trying to head butt him with the back of her head but missed.

Saara struggled on the ground with the man with dirty blond hair. The fifth man lay on the ground close by having been knocked out by Saara and Jesshika. Saara had performed a Kamizuki clan special round house kick to the man's face while Jesshika had taken a stolen senbon from her hair that she had been using to hold it up and stabbed the man in the leg.

The blond haired man was pulling at Saara's capris while she struggled to get out of his grip. He slapped her in the face trying to make her stop but to no avail. Saara caught his hand and bit it hard making him yelp in pain. When he recoiled she kicked him in the face.

Naruto was back on his feet having knocked one of the men out. The other was trying to pin him back to the ground. They faintly heard the door open again but it didn't register till they heard shouting.

"Ino stay inside!" They heard Deidara yell.

"Naruto!" came Sasuke's voice. Naruto was being pinned again his arm behind his back but was soon free. Saara was again under her attacker struggling while she felt him being yanked off her. Jesshika was pushed up against an ally wall where their fight had been pushed. The weight too was lifted. She fell to the ground. All three were feeling sick and dizzy. They all knew self defense as they had been taking martial arts since childhood as demanded by Genma but they had been so tired from dancing they barely had energy now. They looked around and noticed the police had arrived on the scene and Deidara, Itachi, Genma and Kakashi were dragging the unconscious would be rapists to the police cars.

Kankuro was holding Jesshika close to him asking her what happened and if she was ok. Gaara and Sasuke were doing the same to Saara and Naruto. The night passed in a blur after that. They filed their reports opting not to press charges since they were tourists and it wouldn't get far anyways. They were given blankets and checked over by the EMTs before they were okayed to return to the hotel. Genma was frantic on the phone apparently on a three way call with Raidou and Izumo about the attack. They were taking a flight out ASAP to Dublin along with Kotetsu. Kiba agreed to sleep in Kankuro and Gaara's room since Iruka had granted permission for Saara, Jesshika, Kankuro and Gaara to room with Naruto and Sasuke for the night since they were all still pretty traumatized.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLZ!

**AN: (1) too lazy to describe it all so check out the video on you tube song is All the single Ladies by Beyonce!**

**(2) see Christina Aguilera uncensored dirty video!**


	7. Mission: Itachi Caffeine Overload!

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones! **

* * *

Chapter 6: Mission! Itachi Caffeine Overload.

Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed with Saara, Gaara, Kankuro, Jesshika and of course Sasuke. They had spent the last hour getting patched up in the ambulance. Now they were huddled up trying to take their minds off the recent attack. Kankuro was holding Jesshika protectively in his lap. Saara was laying across the bed with her head in Gaara's lap while he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Naruto just sat close to Sasuke who had a comforting arm around him.

"I'm not tired," Saara comment.

"Me either," Jesshika agreed. Naruto and the others nodded.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Kankuro asked.

"Wanna play truth or dare again?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, that would fun again!" Naruto exclaimed reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing his net book and brining up the truth or dare site.

"Fine but your going first dobe," Sasuke said taking the net book from the blond.

"Ok, I don't mind. I pick truth." Naruto said loudly. Sasuke clicked the truth button and waited for it to load.

"What is the stupidest thing you've ever done of your own free will?" Sasuke asked. "I'm sure the list goes on for miles."

"That's easy actually," Naruto mused. "Was the summer before freshman year, before you moved here Sasuke. I had the biggest crush on Sakura then. We were at my guardian Jiraiya's farm. Me, Sakura, Jesshika, Kiba, Saara and Shikamaru."

"Wait for it, wait for it, yup there it is…. Flashback" Sasuke said.

*FLASHBACK!*

_Naruto and his friend were sitting around the old picnic table. Shikamaru was laying his head down and was snoring. Saara and Jesshika were sitting on top of the table leaning back on their hands trying to catch a tan. Naruto was sitting on the bench with a leg swung over each side next to Shikamaru. Sakura was leaning on her arm on the other side looking bored. Kiba was lying on the ground with his dog Akamaru. _

"_This is boring," Sakura said with a sigh._

"_Well let's check out the barn," Naruto suggested. _

_They agreed and headed to the big barn covered with peeling red paint. The inside of the barn was made up of horse stalls and a hayloft. Jiraiya didn't have any horses or any animals at all for that matter. He just liked the country air, he said it helped clear his head so he could write his trashy novels. They went up the ladder to the hayloft. Even though there were no animals, there were still bales of hay for them to sit on. They went over and sat in their usual spots. Akamaru barked when Kiba sat him on a bale of hay and sat next to him. Naruto and Sakura plopped down on their own hay bales while Saara and Jesshika pushed the big loft window open to let the warm summer breeze in. Shikamaru laid across two hay bales and tried to go back to sleep._

"_Hey Sakura how bout we go on a date tonight!" Naruto exclaimed. He missed the evil smirk that ran across her face._

"_Sure Naruto, but you have to do a dare first," she said slyly. Jesshika, Saara and Kiba looked worried._

"_Sure Sakura! Anything!" Naruto shouted._

"_Good, jump into the hay stack under the loft window," She said then added, "from here." Jesshika and Saara looked down and gulped as they looked down at the small hay stack below, they knew it wouldn't be a soft landing. They all knew that the blond would do just about anything for Sakura's affection. Naruto didn't waste anytime taking a running start out the window. Before they knew what was happening their was a sickening crack._

_*_END FLASHBACK*

"I don' really remember much, I woke up in the hospital. I had broken my arm and fractured a few ribs," Naruto said. "When she came by to see me I told her to get away from me, and I never wanted to see her again."

"Wow, you're right that was incredibly stupid." Gaara commented.

"So wait," Sasuke said. "If you did all that just to get a date why did you tell her off?"

"That was when I learned that, that girl is a whole different kind of mean," Naruto explained. "I guess the fall woke me up. I know she was just using my feelings to control me and that's when I decided I liked boys better" he finished with a smile.

"Besides, the pink whore doesn't deserve our Naru-chan." Saara said. Jesshika snickered.

"Ok enough about my stupidity, Sasuke, your next." Naruto said.

"Fine, Dare." Sasuke said while clicking the icon for dare. "I have to go topless for the rest of the game." he said while pulling his shirt off.

"Ok I'm next and I choose dare!" Saara said. Sasuke nodded and clicked the dare icon.

"Give the person across from you a piggy back ride around the room," Sasuke said with a hint of amusement.

"At least Naruto is light," Saara mused getting up and letting a laughing Naruto climb on her back. She walked him around the room once before dropping him on the bed.

"Ow, Saara-chan you didn't have to drop me!" Naruto whined. Saara giggled and shrugged.

"I want to go next," Jesshika stated. "Truth." Sasuke clicked the icon and waited for it to load.

"What kind of underwear do you wear?" Sasuke said with a blush.

"Well right now I'm wearing a blue thong…" Jesshika said grabbing the waist of her pants as Kankuro tried to check to see if it was true. "Back off Kuro!" she said with a giggle.

"Ok, Kankuro your turn truth or dare," Sasuke said.

"Dare," Kankuro said bravely. Sasuke clicked dare and waited.

"Lick the person to your lefts bellybutton," Naruto read off the screen with a giggle. Kankuro turned to his brother with horror written all over his face. Gaara was glaring.

"Oh, just get it over with you big baby!" Saara laughed. Kankuro almost cried as he shoved Gaara over and lifted his shirt. He licked his brother's bellybutton quickly and the room fell silent as a giggle came from Gaara.

"Don't say a word," Gaara said threateningly. Jesshika and Saara stared with hearts in their eyes.

"That was so kuwaii!!" they yelled in a fan girl way. Kankuro looked even more horrified as everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

"Ok, your turn Gaara!" Kankuro yelled. Gaara groaned.

"Fine, dare." He simply stated. Sasuke clicked the dare link hoping to get a good one. Sasuke snickered when the page loaded.

"You have to hump a pillow for five minutes," the raven stated with a very serious face that had everyone but Gaara roaring with laughter. Gaara glared at his so-called friends and grabbed a pillow off of Kiba's bed. Jesshika took out her cell phone and set a timer before giving Gaara the signal to start.

"Ok, hump away," Jesshika, said starting the timer. The redhead gave her a death glare before he started his dare. Five minutes later Gaara stopped and left the pillow on Kiba's bed. He came back over to the group red faced with embarrassment. Saara put a comforting arm over his shoulder.

"Ok now the mood has been raised. Let's talk about plan Itachi caffeine overload!" Naruto shouted jumping on the bed. Jesshika got off the bed and opened the door to check that the hall way was clear of any potential eavesdroppers. Once sure the coast was clear she went back in to the room.

"Ok everyone this is a serious mission!" Naruto said as Saara and Jesshika passed out their Konoha summer camp official headbands. Kankuro and Gaara pulled out their own Suna summer camp headbands. They all put their headbands on before re huddling in a group.

"Ok I got the coffee shots," Saara said dumping a bag of twelve coffee shots onto the bed.

"We're not going to give him all twelve are we?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"No, no only like two or four…." Jesshika mumbled.

"Yea, we're going to dump them into his morning coffee that we will be buying him first thing in the morning!" Naruto said in a singsong voice.

"Yes tomorrow Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Gennie-san will be going to the airport to pick up Rai-san, Imo-san and Tettie-san." Saara explained. "So, we'll have the whole day to ourselves, Itachi and Ino's brother Dei."

"Deidara also volunteered to help us," Sasuke informed.

"I think Dei's got a crush on Itachi!" Saara sang.

They laughed about that little fact for a few moments before deciding to help Deidara win over Itachi. They had everything planned out for Itachi's sudden caffeine rush the next morning. Once all was said and done they headed to bed. Naruto ended up having to share with Sasuke so Jesshika and Kankuro could share a bed since Kankuro refused to sleep with his brother after the belly-licking incident.

"Now remember Jessie-chan I don't want to hear any moaning from your side of the room!" Saara said before snuggling in close to Gaara.

"Same goes for you Nee-chan!" Jesshika retorted back.

"It's ok Saara I can gag her with my headband," Kankuro said.

"Not on my bed!" Naruto cried.

"It's ok Naruto you can just share mine from now on if they do," Sasuke said with a laugh. It was too dark to tell they could have guessed that Naruto's face had turned at least five shades of red just by his silence.

"You people scare me," Gaara mumbled before falling asleep.

The next day they found themselves in some rather compromising positions. Naruto way laying half on top of Sasuke with Sasuke's arms around him. Their chests were pressed together, some point during the night Naruto had lost his shirt. Jesshika was straddling Kankuro's waist with her head on his chest. Her shirt was pushed half way up her stomach while his fingers were wrapped in her belt loops holding her in place. Saara and Gaara were facing each other. Gaara's arms were wrapped around her pressing her to his chest, their legs tangled together. Saara's head was tucked just under Gaara's chin.

Soon as they realized their positions they split apart, accept for Jesshika and Kankuro who just shrugged and slowly got up. Jesshika and Saara split to go to their room while Kankuro and Gaara did the same leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. Naruto let Sasuke take his shower first. Once the raven was done Naruto took his. Once they were ready and tired of the awkward silence they headed to find Saara and Jesshika who were carrying out the plan.

"We should freak Kiba out again by dressing alike," Saara said while looking through their suitcases. Jesshika giggled and nodded. "Oh, happy birthday! By the way."

"Thanks! This is going to be the funniest birthday ever!" Jesshika said excitedly accepting the light jeans with a white and black checkered belt and black tank top that barely went to their mid-drift.

Once they both showered and dressed in their matching clothes, they put on matching checkerboard shoes that matched their belts. They grabbed their money before leaving the room and headed out into the hall. They passed Kiba on the way to the lobby.

"Ohayo Kiba," they said with a smile while tiling their heads to the side and waving. The dog lover did a double take before yelling about them getting creepier then running off to his room to seek out Hinata for comfort. The chaos twins found their victim in the lobby talking to Ino's brother. Iruka, Kakashi and Genma had already left to pick up Raidou, Izumo and Kotetsu from the airport.

"Hey Itachi!" Saara said as they bounced over to their chaperone. "Can you take us to the store? Please?" She said giving him her best puppy eyes.

"What do you need to go to the store for?" Itachi inquired seemingly unaffected by the puppy eyes.

"Hair dye, it's my birthday." Jesshika said also giving her best puppy eyes. Itachi stood unaffected until their lips got pouty then he caved in a very dignified Uchiha manner.

"Fine," he said shortly before turning to back to Deidara. "Can you keep an eye on the others while I'm gone?"

"No problem. I'll make Ino help me un," Deidara said before heading off to keep an eye on the rest of group.

Itachi, Saara and Jesshika made it to a small convenience store by taking the public bus. Jesshika and Saara both picked out the colors they liked which both happened to be burgundy only Jesshika's was a deeper shade. Itachi took off to pay for the hair dye. Jesshika and Saara said they had the money but Itachi said that it was a birthday present from him. The girls went back to the coffee dispensers and looked at all the types of coffee. Eventually their gazes landed on one labeled extremely caffeinated.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Jessie?" Saara asked with an evil smirk.

"Yup!" Jesshika said before pouring some into a 20 oz cup and adding sugar and creamer. Saara then dumped in three coffee shots since Sasuke had told them they were not allowed to give him four. They got their own English Toffee flavored coffee so Itachi didn't get suspicious. They took it up to the counter and paid. Itachi was waiting for them by the door. Itachi handed them the bag of hair dye and they handed him the coffee.

"It's our thanks for buying the hair dye," Jesshika said.

"And for dragging our asses here," Saara added. Itachi said nothing but took the coffee. He walked out the door and missed the evil smiles on both girls' faces.

"Saara just texted me," Naruto told the guys. "They found some extremely caffeinated coffee, and gave him that with the coffee shots."

"Was he suspicious?" Kiba asked.

"Nope, he drank it all they said." Naruto answered.

"That's surprising," Sasuke commented looking indifferent.

"Not really, Itachi's gotten to know the girls for a few days now," Kankuro commented. "They have that way about them. They can spend a little bit of time with people and before you know it they're your best friends….that's how I got sucked in…"

"Hn, kinda like you Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Course, who do you think they got it from?" Naruto laughed. Kiba and Kankuro joined in but there laughing session was cut short by the hyperactive screaming of one Itachi Uchiha. Two minutes later when the girls ran into the room and the door was slammed shut and locked they knew that the plan had worked.

"Looks like a successful mission," Gaara commented with slight amusement.

"Of course it was a success!" Jesshika yelled.

"We're ninja after all!" Saara added.

"There doing it again!" Kiba cried.

"Open the fucking door you brats!" Itachi yelled from the opposite side of said door.

"Not a chance Uchiha!" Kiba yelled.

"What did you fuckers do to me!!!" He screamed.

"Oh…. Nothing…" Jesshika said with a giggle.

"Just a little extreme caffeinated coffee and three coffee shots…" Saara trailed off. There was a moment of silence

"WHAT!" Itachi yelled.

"Guys, I think for the greater good we need to sacrifice the girls," Kankuro said.

"Uchiha does sound like he's going to break the door down," Gaara added.

"Let's not forget you are all co-conspirators in this!" Jesshika and Saara yelled. "If we're going down you're all coming too!"

"Gah!" Kiba whined.

"They have a point guys…" Naruto said. "If anyone should be sacrificed it should be Sasuke, you are his brother after all… he can't kill you per say…" Sasuke stared wide eyed at the others.

"Oh hell no!" Sasuke yelled.

"I got an idea give me a second," Saara said taking out her cell phone,

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm texting Deidara for a distraction," Saara told them. A few moments later, her cell phone beeped. "Dei said he'll be right here."

A few minutes later they heard Itachi's yelling die down and Deidara's highly amused voice. They waited a few more minutes before they heard footsteps of the two walking away.

"Think it's safe?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, ok guys let's commence part two of the plan." Naruto said while pulling out a digital video camera.

"You guys have fun," Saara said.

"Yea, we did our part of the plan," Jesshika added.

"And we have hair to dye," they both said. Kiba cringed in annoyance.

"Fine," Sasuke said. "I wouldn't want Kiba to have a brain hemorrhage over how alike Saara and Jesshika are while we're trying to trail my aniki."

"Very funny Uchiha!" Kiba growled.

"It's true, I've hardly hung out with them while you've known them half your life and I'm already used to it," Sasuke said amused.

"Right, lets get this over with," Kankuro said trying to break up the potential fight. The boys nodded and left the room first. Once Saara received a text that they had caught up with Itachi and Deidara they headed to their room. Saara texted Hinata and Temari to meet her and Jesshika in their room.

Naruto and the others followed Itachi around with the video camera while he was being distracted by Deidara. From what they could see Uchiha's and high doses of caffeine didn't mix well, Itachi couldn't sit still for a second. Once the extreme moodiness wore off the extreme happiness set in. Sasuke stared in horror as he witnessed his older brother acting like a hyperactive teenager. The only things Kiba and Naruto noticed was that given the chance to loosen up, Itachi had a lot of potential for pranking. They also realized if they let him go on like this they were going to get in big trouble with Iruka-sensei for getting kicked out of the hotel. Deidara helped drag him back to Saara and Jesshika's room.

When they walked into the room, they almost walked right back out. Saara and Jesshika were sitting on one of the three beds. Saara kneeling over Jesshika's head with a bottle of hair coloring. But that's not what made them want to turn around and leave it was what they heard.

"hey look pre-cum!" Saara laughed.

"Haha, I was just thinking that." Jesshika laughed. Kiba did his creeped out twitch and shuffled over to Hinata for comfort. Naruto, Itachi and Deidara burst out laughing while Gaara and Sasuke looked impassive. Kankuro just smirked and walked over and kissed Jesshika on the lips.

"Ok guys take a breather so I can get her hair done," Saara said shooing Kankuro away. Kankuro went and sat in a chair next to the bed with a pouty look on his face. Gaara snickered at his brother being shooed by Saara.

"I'm bored lets do something!" Itachi whined.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"We could call room service and have them bring us a PS2 with DDR," Sasuke suggested. "and of course charge it to Itachi since he's bored."

"Wow, teme you had a good idea!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn, it happens dobe," he replied. Kiba was already on the phone with room service ordering the requested items.

By the time room service came Jesshika was in the bathroom rinsing out her hair with Saara. When they came out Sasuke and Kiba were setting up the game system to the hotel TV. Jesshika and Saara went back to bed where Jesshika got Saara's hair dye ready. Itachi and Naruto were setting up the game for two players so they could play against each other. Kiba was playing the winner.

"Kami, this looks like doe in heat urine!" Jesshika laughed.

"Smells like it too," Saara, commented with a laugh. Everyone sweat dropped at the two.

"If it smells like urine why are you putting it in your hair?" Itachi asked.

"Cuz you bought it for me Tachi-kun," Saara purred making Itachi choke on his spit. Everyone burst out laughing at that.

Soon they were playing DDR but after only a few hours Itachi got bored. They had gotten a call, which Sasuke was forced to answer, from Iruka-sensei saying that the flight was delayed and they would be taking longer then expected. Iruka seemed suspicious as to why Itachi didn't answer his own phone but Deidara assured him that the elder Uchiha was just in the bathroom after having the cell phone violently thrown at his face by Sasuke who panicked.

"What the hell was that?" Deidara hissed.

"I panicked!" Sasuke whined.

"Uchiha's don't panic," Itachi exclaimed. "And we don't whine either!"

"No but you do go nuts on caffeine!" Jesshika laughed.

"Well whose fault is that?" Itachi retorted.

"Uh… well… it wasn't just us! Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Kuro and Gaara were in on it too!" Jesshika cried while Saara nodded franticly. Itachi just sighed.

"Whatever, what's done is done, I just know I can't sit still right now!" Itachi shouted.

"Wow, Itachi that was rather babyish of you." Deidara laughed. Itachi pouted.

"Ok, I have a good fix for this." Jesshika yelled over the now ranting Itachi. "We'll have a race around the hotel!"

"That's a great idea!" Saara giggled. "First one around the hotel wins a prize!"

"Yea, like umm…. The rest of the coffee shots?" Jesshika said.

"NO! YOU'RE THROWING THEM OUT NOW!" Itachi screamed at the teens.

"Fine, fine." Saara said with a pout. "We'll think of something afterwards ok."

"Fine," Itachi agreed.

"Ok, so rules!" Naruto yelled excited. "No pushing, shoving, kicking or hitting also no elevators." Naruto said. "The lobby is the starting point."

"How we doing this with out getting kicked out?" Kiba asked.

"Oh Hinata!" Kankuro sang. "You get to be the distraction."

"Umm, ok… wh… what do I… I need to do?" She asked.

"Faint or something." Naruto said. "You seem good at that." Hinata's face turned red.

"Be nice Naruto!" Kiba growled. Naruto put his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"I was just kidding Kiba really…" Naruto said with shifty eyes. Kiba growled but said nothing.

They moved to the lobby where Hinata created a distraction with the assistance of Ino. She fainted and Ino yelled for help franticly. (AN: go figure right?) Once the hotel staff was distracted Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Deidara, Saara and Jesshika took off running into one of the many hotel hallways. They ran past the hotel cleaning staff who looked very confused. After reaching the end of the hallway they took off up the stairs, Itachi jumping up two steps at a time. They rounded the corner at the top of the stairs Naruto losing his footing and sliding into the opposite wall. He quickly got back up and ran after the group. Itachi was still in the lead Sasuke right behind him followed by Gaara and Kankuro running side by side. Kiba, Saara and Jesshika not that far behind.

"Hey Kuro! I'm not wearing underwear!" Jesshika yelled. Kankuro quickly fell to the floor with a nosebleed. Saara jumped over him laughing hysterically. "Sorry babe!"

They went all the way around the four hallways before making it back to the stairs. By then Kankuro had caught up again. They proceeded up to the last floor and ran around it before rushing back down the stairs trying not to knock over guests. They made it back to the lobby, Itachi in the lead Sasuke and Naruto in second together Saara and Jesshika in third, Gaara fourth and Kiba and Kankuro in fifth and last place. Kankuro was still trying to recover from the nosebleed as he ran panting for breath into the lobby.

"I won! Now what do I get?" Itachi said excitedly.

"Umm. How about us not pranking you again this trip?" Saara asked with puppy eyes and a pouty lip.

"Fine, but only because I can honestly say this was fun." Itachi said pulling Sasuke into a headlock. "besides I haven't spent this much time with my otouto in a long time." Sasuke struggled to get away but everyone could see he was smiling.

"Come on aniki!" Sasuke said halfheartedly.

"You should join our group Itachi!" Saara said with a smile.

"Yea, your really fun to hang out with!" Naruto said.

"And I bet Sasuke would love to spend more time with you too." Jesshika added.

"No now its all three of them!" Kiba yelled running off. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I suppose someone has to supervise you guys." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Aren't they just the craziest? Un." Deidara laughed. "They were worse as chibies, trust me."

"The duct tape incident was so Ino's idea Dei-chan!" Saara and Jesshika cried.

"Duct tape incident?" Itachi said unsure.

"Yes well, a certain four chibies decided to duct tape me to a chair while I was sleeping, un" Deidara explained embarrassed.

"You shouldn't of fallen asleep while babysitting!" Naruto, Saara and Jesshika yelled at once.

"I was tired!" Deidara yelled back with a twitch.

"Uhuh…" Itachi said. "Remind me not to fall asleep around those four then."

"Yea didn't you know that Naruto, Jesshika and Saara here were practically raised together?" Kankuro said. "Saara and Jesshika were raised by their brothers Izumo and Genma and Naruto was always with them since his guardian Jiraiya is a writer and travels a lot."

"Yea the old pervert never did have a since of responsibility," Naruto huffed.

"We've been together since our diaper days pretty much," Jesshika said.

"Yea, even though Jesshika's parents didn't die till she was five and my parents didn't throw me out till I was eight we'd known each other for a lot longer since our brothers are friends." Saara said.

"Why did your parents kick you out at eight?" Sasuke asked.

"My brother's gay," Saara explained. "My parents are against it so when I told them I supported my Imo-nii-san they told me to leave."

"Well that's kind of cruel isn't it," Itachi commented.

"I guess so, anyways I feel a flashback coming on you might want to sit down and get some popcorn," Saara said. They made their way back to Naruto's room. Kiba wasn't there chances were he was still being comforted by Hinata. They got comfortable on the beds, Itachi and Sasuke sitting on either side of Deidara who had a large bowl of popcorn in his lap. Naruto was next to Sasuke eating his cup of ramen. Saara and Jesshika were next to Gaara and Kankuro with another large bowl of popcorn.

"Ok cue the flashback in 3...2...1" Jesshika said.

*FLASHBACK!*

"_Now take your sister and get the hell out of our house!" Saara and Izumo's father yelled._

_Izumo grabbed his sister and his bags and left his parents home. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't know much about taking care of children other then the little babysitting he had done when his nee-chan had been younger. Deciding that he didn't have much of a choice he headed over to his best friend Genma's house. He knew Genma had been taking care of his little sister since she was five when their parents had died. He didn't want to burden his friend but knew he wasn't going to be able to take care of Saara on his own._

_Izumo stood on his best friend's doorstep with Saara standing next to him. He knocked and waited patiently knowing that Genma would probably be dancing around his kitchen in an apron fixing dinner by now. Soon the door was opened and as expected, there stood Genma in a light blue apron with ruffled fringe. On the front in white letters it said, "Comment on my apron and I will go Ninja on you!"._

"_Gennie why are you wearin--" Saara was stopped by Izumo putting a hand over her mouth._

"_Shh nee-chan," Izumo said before turning back to Genma. "My parents kicked us out." Genma nodded in understanding but looked a little confused. He had figured that his friend's parents were going to kick him out once he admitted to being gay. What he didn't understand was why his little sister had been kicked out as well._

"_Did she come out of the closet too?" Genma asked half joking half serious. _

"_No," Izumo said shortly._

"_Imo-nii-san why would I have been in a closet?" Saara asked innocently._

"_I'll tell you when you're older…" Izumo said before turning his attention to Genma who let them in. "My parents kicked her out for supporting me." he explained. Genma looked pissed._

"_Well you're welcome to stay here till you get on your feet," Genma told them. "Saara practically lives here anyways, her and Jess are pretty well inseparable."_

"_Thank you Genma I really appreciate it," Izumo said relieved. "I have no clue on how to take care of an eight year old." he admitted. Genma smiled and showed Izumo to the spare room and told Saara that she could bunk with Jesshika. After that they were never apart for very long._

_*_END FLASHBACK*

"Wow, that's crazy." Itachi said starting to come down from his buzz. "Did you ever figure out what coming out of the closet is?" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Most of my guy friends are gay along with my brother and my brother's best friend. So yea I figured it out." Saara laughed.

"Hmm…" Itachi said before passing out on Deidara's shoulder.

"We better get him to bed," Saara commented.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"Oh yea, he's just hitting stage three of the caffeine high," Jesshika said.

"Stage three?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, crashing," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Oh…" Sasuke said slowly. "You are going to throw the other coffee shots out right?"

"… I might need them…. You know later?" Saara said with puppy eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke said refusing to admit to being effected by puppy eyes.

"Deidara wanna pick him up and bring him to his room with us please," Jesshika said.

"Sure thing un," He said while picking up the raven.

The others had already come back. They had run into Genma in the hall who gave them a stern look but didn't say anything until Deidara had laid Itachi on his bed and left.

"So care to explain why Itachi is passed out?" Iruka scolded. Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma and Raidou were all standing at the ready to yell if needed.

"Well he might of drank too much caffeine…" Saara said trailing off.

"He might of? And how much is too much?" Kakashi inquired.

"A 20 oz cup of extremely caffeinated coffee and three coffee shots?" Jesshika said innocently.

"WHAT!?" Genma shouted.

"We didn't prank once yesterday like promised!" Jesshika whined.

"And we were under stress! We had a traumatic experience remember!" Saara cried. "We had to do something to relieve the stress!"

"IF YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO WORK YOU ARE MISTAKEN!" Izumo yelled.

"but but Imo-san," Saara pouted. "Tachi-kun didn't mind! He even said he enjoyed himself!"

"Right, ok just go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning on the way to the Genesee store house." Kakashi said tiredly and just wanting to go to sleep. With that the girls scurried out of the room laughing.

* * *

**reviews please! let me know if you loved it or hated it!**


	8. Don't Wet Your Fur!

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foraging country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Don't Wet Your Fur

"Would you like to enlighten us as to what you were thinking?" Genma asked with a large scowl on his face. Izumo, Raidou and Kotetsu were standing close by. Raidou stood with a look of disappointment on his face and shaking his head while Izumo and Kotetsu looked slightly dumbstruck as they just watched the scene play out in amusement.

"Well we just thought it would help him relax Gennie-tou-san," Jesshika told her brother with an innocent pout.

"Don't pull that with me Jessie, you know better!" Genma shouted.

"But Genma-sensei! It's not like it hurt him," Naruto tried to reason.

"That's not the point! He could have been seriously hurt by your recklessness," Genma shouted once more. Saara and Jesshika winced while Naruto and the others cowered.

"Cowards," Jesshika and Saara mumbled.

"Genma, we knew what we were doing. There was no way Itachi would of got hurt from a little caffeine overdose!" Saara pleaded.

"Yea my brother's strong, there's no way an Uchiha could have been taken out by a little caffeine," Sasuke said.

"20oz of extremely caffeinated coffee and three coffee shots is not a little caffeine!" Genma said annoyed. "The coffee shots alone are enough to keep those two," he said pointing at Saara and Jesshika, "up for at least 24 hours!"

"Itachi must have a low tolerance then huh?" Kiba mused.

"This is not a joke Kiba!" Genma growled.

"No you mean a high metabolism, it went through him pretty fast," Kankuro chipped in.

"You guys are not getting the damn point of this!" Genma shouted getting an anime vein on his forehead.

"What's the matter it's not like anything bad happened; we kept him out of trouble." Gaara said in his usual monotone.

"Grrrrrr" Genma growled while the others tried their best not to laugh.

"Ok, ok we get it! No more coffee shots." Saara said.

"How bout no more pran--" Genma started but was interrupted by Itachi entering the room.

"I told you its fine Genma," Itachi said. "Kids will be kids."

"But they need to learn their lesson!" Genma whined.

"I'm fine with it, I enjoyed the time I spent with them and my otouto." Itachi said looking around at the guilty faces. "Deidara? Why are you here?"

"I couldn't let the chibies go down alone could I, un" Deidara said good naturedly.

"Hn," Itachi said with a smirk. "Anyhow, I came to tell you to let them off and the other children are waiting in the lobby to go to the Guinness storehouse."

"Right," Genma said then turned back to the kids he was scolding. "I don't want to have to talk to you guys again."

They nodded and ran out of the room as fast as they could dragging Deidara and Itachi with them. They stopped as soon as they were out of ear shot and burst out laughing.

"Yea! Tachi-kun for the win!" Saara giggled.

"Seriously, I thought we were done for," Kiba said.

"I thought Gennie-tou-san was going to kill us," Jesshika mumbled. Saara nodded enthusiastically.

"Why do you call him tou-san?" Itachi asked confused.

"Well as you know my mother and father died when I was only five. I didn't get to know them well so Gennie had always been my father figure. When he got with Raidou I started calling him Rai-kaa-san since he's like my mother figure now." Jesshika explained with a smile.

"I see," Itachi said in understanding then turned Saara. "You were raised by your brother as well, why is it you don't call him tou-san?"

"I don't see Imo-san as my father," Saara said simply. "I was booted out when I was eight, I knew my parents as my parents and my brother as my brother. I can't think of him as anything else."

"Makes sense," Sasuke said. "Does this mean your going to be spending more time with us aniki?"

"Yes, otouto" Itachi said with a smirk. "Some of you are in my group after all and you're practically inseparable so I'm always around Kakashi's group as well."

"You should ask Iruka-sensei if you can trade Temari and Shikamaru for Kiba and Hinata." Naruto suggested.

"I think you were separated for a reason, but I shall try." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"All right lets get to the lobby before the bus leaves without us. I think we've gotten into enough trouble to last us the week, but I'm sure it won't stop us." Naruto laughed.

They headed off to the lobby where Iruka was waiting for them to get on the bus. Iruka didn't mention the caffeine incident; he just shook his head as they got onto the bus. Naruto had to hold in his laughter as he took a seat next to Sasuke. Deidara had to leave for a business meeting but said he would stop by after their tour. Saara took her usual place next to Jesshika in front of Kankuro and Gaara. Neither boy had commented on their girls' new burgundy hair color. Jesshika's was almost black while Saara's had lightened up to a light purplish red.

"Yea we get to test the beer!" Kankuro said excitedly.

"Like you need to test anymore of their beer," Gaara commented. "I thought you had enough at your last kegger." Kankuro gave his brother a dirty look. Saara and Jesshika giggled.

"Wow Gaara made a joke! Progress!" Saara laughed. Gaara blushed and smacked Kankuro in the back of the head for giving him dirty looks. Kankuro grumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

Once the bus started moving everyone settled down. Naruto took to staring out the window past Sasuke while Saara and Jesshika were joking with Gaara and Kankuro. Kiba was in the back with Hinata doing god knows what to the poor girl. The blond couldn't help but think about how close Sasuke and him were getting since they had started this trip. Naruto couldn't say that he had really been friends with the raven during school. In fact Sasuke had never said more then two words to him before now. '_Is he just playing with me?_' Naruto wondered. '_No, I can tell he's been enjoying himself._' Naruto thought back on the things that Sasuke had done with them so far. He had helped them pull pranks in an airport. The memory made Naruto smile. The raven had also spent a lot of time getting to know him and his friends in the last four days. He had ate dinner with them when there was plenty of other people who would of loved to have Sasuke sit at their table. He'd stayed up playing truth or dare with them and didn't object to Naruto having to straddle his lap the whole game. Naruto stifled a giggle by putting his hand over his mouth and bowing his head. Then Sasuke had comforted him when he broke down at the prison. '_Last night he danced with me and not just any dance, it was a slow dance._' Naruto thought happily. The blond had been on cloud nine while the raven had held him close. '_And then he was the first person to jump in to save me… I should thank him._'

"What's the matter dobe," Sasuke asked without looking at the blond. "You seem a little down."

"I was just thinking about how I haven't thanked you yet," Naruto whispered. Sasuke was shocked. Naruto never whispered. In fact the raven was sure he didn't know how.

"Thank me for what?" Sasuke asked once he regained his composure.

"For saving me of course," Naruto said still in a soft voice. "If you hadn't came when you did…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know, Naruto." Sasuke said before finally looking Naruto in the eye. "I will never let something like that happen again. I'll protect you, I promise." Naruto's eyes went wide at the statement. He didn't really know what to say so he just smiled and nodded his head in thanks.

"So Naruto! Are you excited?" Saara asked from across the seat. "This is going to be my first time drinking!"

"It better be!" Izumo interjected.

"Imo-san you sound like you don't believe me," Saara pouted. Izumo rolled his eyes. Saara huffed before turning back to Naruto.

"I'm a little excited," Naruto admitted. "But drinking beer never has been my idea of fun." Kiba, Saara and Jesshika nodded in understanding.

"I'm right there with you on that Naruto but how often do you get to try it at the storehouse!" Saara said. Naruto smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"Nice nail polish by the way," Naruto commented on Saara's orange nail polish.

"You like? I call it Naruto orange!" She said with a huge smile.

"Why?" Sasuke asked with his brow raised in question.

"Well it is my favorite shade of orange," Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded. "What color you got on today Jesshika?"

"I call it Itachi purple!" Jesshika said happily showing Naruto her hand.

"Why is my name in your nail polish color?" Itachi inquired.

"Real men rock the purple nail polish of course!" Jesshika and Saara shouted in unison. Kiba shivered and hugged closer to Hinata yelling about creepy best friends. Itachi's eye twitched slightly but he said nothing.

It didn't take long to make it to the Guinness store house. Iruka ushered them off the bus. He had allowed Itachi to trade Temari and Shikamaru for Kiba and Hinata under the pretense that it was so he could keep an eye on all of the trouble makers at once. Itachi's and Kakashi's groups stayed close together like they normally did during the tours. Kakashi had found the whole caffeine incident funny and was more then happy that it hadn't happened to him.

The Guinness storehouse was a large brick building with large glass windows covering the front of the building and an iron gate surrounding it. There was a huge Guinness sign on the front in silver lettering. Four large smoke stacks could be seen from the front along with some smaller ones. Iruka lead them through the iron gates into the store house. Their tour guide was waiting for them inside. He was a tall man with pale skin, red short messy hair and brown eyes. Naruto thought he looked a lot like Gaara and gave the redhead a questioning look. Gaara just shrugged and shook his head to indicate that he didn't know the man.

"Hello, I am Sasori. I will be your tour guide this afternoon." the man introduced himself. "Once we've concluded the tour you are all welcome to go to the Gravity bar on the top floor."

They headed inside the storehouse to start their tour. Jesshika opted not to give the dumbed down tour for Naruto and the others since Sasori was putting it rather simply himself. They got to see where the ale was stored and made, and then they were lead up to the gravity bar for a complimentary drink.

The gravity bar was a large round room with a bar towards the middle. There were some chairs and small tables around the room. The floor was made of hard wood and the walls were glass. You could see most of Dublin from the bar. The tour group was lead to the bar and given their drinks. Both Kakashi's group and Itachi's group took their drinks and found a table together. Kakashi left them to find Iruka leaving Itachi with both groups.

Kiba and Kankuro drank their ales down faster then necessary unable to wait to get more. Naruto sipped on his in no real hurry at all. Jesshika and Saara didn't chug theirs like Kiba and Kankuro but they didn't sip it as slow as Naruto either. Hinata opted to pass her drink to Kiba. Gaara glared at the glass of beer like it was going to attack him. Jesshika and Saara snickered remembering the last time Gaara had gotten drunk. He had stripped completely and jumped off the diving board in his and Kankuro's back yard but not before declaring that he was a ninja on a mission to save the waterfall village that's entrance was located just below the pool. Saara and Jesshika burst out laughing at how serious the redhead had looked. They would never forget it and by the looks of it neither would Gaara. Itachi raised a brow but said nothing about the random outburst of laughter. Sasuke drank his ale slowly like Naruto had. He also wasn't a huge fan of beer. If there was anything that Uchiha's were it was that they are lightweights when it came to drinking, just like they were when it came to caffeine.

Naruto had only two drinks by the time they had left. Sasuke, Saara, Jesshika and Itachi had all drank four and were feeling a little drunk. Kankuro and Kiba on the other hand were plastered. Itachi was pretty sure they would get a fine for being drunk in public if they were back home. He didn't really know the laws on such things for Ireland at the current moment. Although he was sure at the current moment he was lucky to be able to remember his name. Genma was giving Itachi a stern look for letting his students have so many drinks. They could hear Iruka scolding Kakashi for leaving Itachi with both groups by himself. Kakashi merely hung his head knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop the wrath of Iruka Umino. Genma had soon moved on to lecturing Jesshika and Saara.

"Why would you drink so much? This is a school trip not happy hour you know!" He scolded.

"But Gennie, we were just having fun," Saara whined.

"Yea no harm done," Jesshika agreed. Genma sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to stop the on coming headache.

"Just get on the bus," he finally said in defeat. Giggling the two teens boarded the bus.

"Let's sing a song!" Saara said in her hyperactive way.

"Oh I know!" Jesshika said with a smile before she started singing. "Row, row, row your boat! Gently down the stream!" Saara caught on and joined in while the rest of the students laughed at them.

"Push Genma over board and listen to him scream!" they sang in unison. Naruto, Kankuro and Kiba joined in soon after.

"Nine days later he was floating down the Delaware, chewing on his underwear, wish he had another pair!" Sasuke joined in then.

"Ten days later he was eaten by a polar bear and that's how the polar bear died!" they sang/yelled in unison. Genma groaned but knew he wasn't going to be the only victim of this song. Just then Jesshika pointed at Kakashi and Genma knew he was next.

"Row, row, row your boat! Gently down the stream! Push Kakashi over board and listen to him scream! Nine days later he was floating down the Delaware, chewing on his underwear, wish he had another pair! Ten days later he was eaten by a polar bear and that's how the polar bear died!" they all sang. Saara then pointed at Iruka.

"Row, row, row your boat! Gently down the stream! Push Iruka over board and listen to him scream! Nine days later he was floating down the Delaware, chewing on his underwear, wish he had another pair! Ten days later he was eaten by a polar bear and that's how the polar bear died!" They sang again. Sasuke pointed to his aniki this time.

"Row, row, row your boat! Gently down the stream! Push Itachi over board and listen to him scream! Nine days later he was floating down the Delaware, chewing on his underwear, wish he had another pair! Ten days later he was eaten by a polar bear and that's how the polar bear died!" They yelled in unison.

The bus ride continued that way with them picking random people for their song until they arrived at the hotel. Almost everyone ran off the bus to get away from the semi-drunken teens. Iruka decided that they could all just order pizza instead of going out and making a scene in public.

"I don't know what Iruka is worried about," Jesshika said laying across Naruto's bed.

"Yea, we can behave!" Saara said with a pout. She was sitting Indian style on Naruto's bed as well. Naruto and Kiba nodded in agreement while Kankuro, Gaara, and Hinata shook their heads in amusement. There was a knock on the door that interrupted their rant. Itachi answered the door to see that their pizza had arrived. Itachi paid the delivery man before shutting the door and setting the pizza and two bottles of soda down on the desk in the room.

"Yay, pizza!" Naruto yelled jumping off of Sasuke's bed where he had been sitting.

"Calm down Naruto," Kiba said with a laugh.

They ate their pizza while listening to the radio and sipping on Mountain Dew and Pepsi. Naruto, Saara and Jesshika were goofing off and dancing in the middle of the room. They giggled in delight as the DJ announced that Single Ladies by Beyonce was coming on next. They took their positions on the floor with Saara on the right and Jesshika on the left with Naruto in the middle. When the song came on they started doing the same dance they had at the club. After a few moments Kiba dragged Kankuro and Hinata to the middle of the room and started doing the dance in sync with Naruto, Saara and Jesshika. Soon after Gaara and Sasuke were being dragged to the dancing group by an Itachi who had a little too much caffeine again. They joined in with the others and soon they were all dancing in sync and laughing. The door opened to reveal Deidara who looked puzzled for a moment before joining in as well. A few moments later the door opened again to reveal Genma, Raidou, Izumo, and Kotetsu who looked shocked at the sight of three girls and seven boys dancing in perfect sync to Single Ladies.

"There's something wrong with my Nee-chan!" Genma and Izumo said in unison looking horrified.

"Ahh! So that's where they get it from!" Kiba yelled in the middle of dancing. Jesshika and Kankuro giggled. Raidou shared Genma and Izumo's horror. Kotetsu on the other hand just shrugged and smiled before joining them in the dance. Izumo raised a brow at his boyfriend before walking out with Genma and Raidou.

Once they left the group burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Kiba was laughing so hard tears were coming to his eyes. Naruto, Saara and Jesshika were holding their sides in pain but still couldn't stop the onsets of random laughter that kept coming. Deidara was hunched over pounding the ground with his fist as he laughed hysterically. Itachi and Sasuke chuckled as Hinata passed out from lack of air. Gaara laughed a little and raised his brow at the others. Kankuro was slapping his leg and laughing hard.

"Come on guys don't wet your fur," Sasuke said only causing them to laugh more.

"I think I just might!" Naruto said running to the bathroom causing the others to laugh harder at the blond.

"Oh yea," Jesshika said calming down.

"Good times, good times," Saara and Jesshika said in unison.

"No! Stop it, stop it!" Kiba cried. Everyone laughed at him as he was freaked out by the two chaos twins for the majority of the night.

* * *

**AN: love it? hate? review plz it helps me alot! ^_^**


	9. Love on the Bridge!

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones! **

**AN: More sadly altered but 100% real yahoo conversations. (Sorry can't keep this stuff to myself)**

**Saara: We get to site seeing on our own!**

**Jesshika: cool, i bet Iruka-sensei is going to have nightmares about setting our group loose into the world unsupervised lol**

**Saara: yea, cuz lets face it Itachi isn't really supervision**

**Itachi: I am too supervision for you gaki**

**Jesshika: I know right? He's as bad as us *ignoring Itachi's comment***

**Itachi: What?! Am not!**

**Saara: yup yup *also ignoring Itachi***

**Naruto: Look Itachi it's a naked Deidara! *points in random direction***

**Itachi: WHERE!?**

**Jesshika: Tachi-kun is going perv!!!**

**Saara: ha-ha**

**Itachi: Lies!**

**Saara: he's a closet pervert! *fake gasp***

**Jesshika & Saara: I knew it!**

**Kiba: STOP IT!**

**Jesshika & Saara: NO!**

**Delivery man: Is this the right address? *walks in from nowhere***

**Naruto: Sure is! *takes pizza from delivery man***

**Saara: the delivery guy thought he had the wrong place since we ordered something different this time HEHE**

**Jesshika: ha-ha don't do that to the poor guy!**

**Kiba: him! What about me? Do you know you guys are blowing my brain cells every time you act alike?**

**Saara: gesh Kiba mellow out.**

**Sasuke: Yea stop being a baby**

**Kiba: *pouts***

**Genma: Sorry only works when Jesshika and Saara do it…. And sometimes Naru-chan**

**Naruto: *anime twitch* why is everyone starting to call me that?**

**Sasuke: aww what the matter? You don't like it Naru-chan?**

**Naruto: *gulps* heh… it's not that… per-say…**

**Saara: Jesshika have you seen my brush? *looks around for hair brush***

**Jesshika: ninjas! it's always ninjas!**

**Saara: YES IT IS! why though?**

**Jesshika: cause ninjas are cool!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Love on the bridge!

Saara walked into the hotel lobby dressed in a light pink shirt with darker pink around the sleeve cuffs and collar and a white skull and cross bones just above her breast on the left side. She wore her favorite black and white checkered leggings with a short and flared light pink see through ballet skirt. Over the skirt was a belt that matched her leggings. On her arms she wore black fishnet fingerless gloves and on her feet she wore a pair of black knee high converse sneakers. Next to her was her best friend Jesshika who stretched with a yawn and rubbed her eyes trying to rid them of sleep.

Jesshika also wore knee high converse but hers were gray. She also wore a black fishnet shirt under a red and black halter top that was under a gray halter top. Both went just under her breast. On her arm she wore one long black fingerless glove that went to her shoulder and was attached to her halter tops by a silver plate. She wore a pair of light skinny jeans that sported a black butterfly going across her upper thighs. Over the jeans was a red, silver studded belt.

The two had woken up late so Iruka was already talking to the group when they made their way over to their friends.

"Looks like you guys have another free day to site see on your own," Iruka said looking over the group of teens standing before him in the lobby.

"Make sure you stay with at least one partner and make sure all cell phones are charged and on incase of and emergency," Genma added.

"Yes, wouldn't want anyone getting lost." Kakashi said smirking behind his mask. The groups of teens broke apart going their own ways. Choji and Ino once again joined up with Naruto's group.

"Guess what!" Ino shouted at Itachi while jumping up and down on the spot.

"Hn?" Itachi said.

"Deidara finished his business trip earlier then expected so he's taking his vacation time to spend it with us!" she said in a sing song voice. Itachi visibly perked up at the thought of the blond spending the rest of the trip with them. The action didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"Tachi-kun is going perv!" Jesshika shouted pointing an accusing finger at Itachi.

"He's a closet pervert!" Saara yelled placing her hand over her mouth in a fake gasp.

"What!? No I'm not!" Itachi yelled in his defense his face heating up in embarrassment.

"I knew it!" the two chaos twins shouted in unison. Kiba gave a visible shudder. He still didn't understand why it still creeped him out after all these years but it wasn't like he was going to get over it anytime soon.

"Knew what?" came Deidara's voice from behind them. Jesshika and Saara opened their mouths to answer but were stopped by Itachi clapping his hands over their mouths. They snickered to each other and gave Naruto and Kiba knowing looks. The boys knew it was going to be time to put plan ItaDei into action.

"Never mind… I don't think I want to know," Deidara said looking at the teens suspiciously. Naruto, Saara, Jesshika and Ino had a laugh at the older blonde's expense.

Kankuro was eyeing Jesshika's pants with amusement; he couldn't have stopped himself if he tried.

"Hey Jess," he said. His girl friend turned towards him with a questioning look. "Can I hold your butterfly for you?" Jesshika's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to yell at the pervert but was beaten to it by her brother. Genma came up behind Kankuro and smacked him hard across the back of the head causing the teen to stumble forward.

"Respect Kankuro! You remember what that is right!" Genma yelled with his fist raised in the air and a large anime vein on his forehead. Jesshika could of swore her brothers teeth had gotten sharp just then.

"Heh," Kankuro said rubbing the back of his head. "Kidding! I swear!"

"You better be you litt--" Genma who was seething and possibly foaming at the mouth was dragged away by Izumo and Raidou. The group was silent for a moment before it was broken.

"Soooo, where are we going today?" Kiba asked.

"We haven't checked out The Ha'penny Bridge yet," Ino suggested.

"I hear it's prettier at night though," Saara pointed out. Ino shrugged but agreed.

"Ok, so we'll check it out later. Right now however I see two brothers who are in line for some pay back," Jesshika said with an evil smirk.

"Why are they in line for payback?" Kiba asked.

"They said something was wrong with us!" the two shouted at the dog lover who backed away.

"I smell a prank coming on!" Naruto said excitedly. Itachi raised his eyebrow. He had come to notice that the young blond was most happy when he was pranking someone.

"Naru-chan lives to prank," Saara explained noticing Itachi's expression.

"Mmm," Jesshika agreed.

"The past hasn't made life easy for Naruto," Kiba explained in a hushed voice so the hyperactive blond who was carrying out a conversation with Gaara and Sasuke wouldn't hear them. "After his parents' death Naruto had a hard time getting through. Pranking helped him in a way."

"Yea, Jiraiya didn't really give him much attention unless he was causing trouble." Jesshika remembered.

"Why was he in Jiraiya's care? What of his parents?" Itachi inquired.

"I don't think here is the best place to talk about this," Saara said sparing a glance at Naruto. "and without Naruto's permission…" she trailed off.

"It's ok Saara, their our friends now too." Naruto said walking over to the group. "They should know." Saara and Jesshika nodded.

"Do you want to tell them? Or should we?" Jesshika asked knowing it was still a sensitive subject for the blond.

"You can do it," Naruto said with a forced smile. "I'm kidnapping Kankuro and Gaara anyways. I'm going to make Gennie-sensei take me to the store… I need some things." he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. They nodded as Naruto walked off dragging Kankuro and Gaara behind him.

"Let's move to this somewhere more private," Itachi suggested.

"Yea," Saara and Jesshika agreed.

"We're going to do some site seeing," Ino said turning to leave with Choji. "We'll meet up with you before we head to the bridge ok?"

"Sure thing," Kiba said. Itachi, Sasuke, Saara, Jesshika, Kiba and Hinata headed to Saara and Jesshika's room to talk about the private matter at hand.

Once they entered the room they got comfortable on the bed before they began to tell Itachi and Sasuke about Naruto.

"You asked about Naruto's parents," Saara stated. "They've been gone a long time now."

"Naru-chan wasn't very old when they were murdered," Kiba explained. "Only about five at the most." the room remained silent as the three who knew Naruto best told the Uchiha brothers of his tragic past.

"Their house was broken into by burglars from what the police could figure," Jesshika said in a sad voice. "A lot of valuables were taken."

"There wasn't much of a struggle though," Kiba added.

"The criminal must have been pretty quiet not to wake Minato; he was a really light sleeper from what I remembered." Saara said her voice shaky. "Me and Jessie-chan had spent the night at the Uzumaki's plenty of times before then. Naruto turning over in bed could wake the man."

"The killer snuck into Minato and Kushina's room and brutally murdered them in their sleep," Jesshika concluded. "They didn't make it simple, no they slaughtered them." tears were streaming down Jesshika's face as she remembered watching their bodies being taken away from the home. Genma and Izumo had heard the news and rushed over to comfort Naruto.

"Naruto was oblivious," Saara said her voice also starting to crack now. "He was sleeping in the room right across from his parents. If they had gone in there… if he had woken up at the wrong time…" Saara stopped, there were so many ifs.

"Naruto was sent to live with Jiraiya after that," Kiba said.

"Naruto spent most of his time with us at my brother's house though," Jesshika explained. "Jiraiya travels a lot because he's a writer, so Naruto was always being left with Genma and Izumo since they were happy to have him there. They had both been close to Naruto's parents. That's why we're so close to Naru-chan."

"Needless to say, Naruto's the one who found his parents bodies when he woke up and his parents weren't anywhere to be found." Kiba explained.

"That must be very traumatic for a child at such a tender age," Itachi commented with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So that's why he was so bothered when we went to the prison?" Sasuke asked. He felt for the blond. He had also lost his parents young but unlike him his parents were murdered and he found them that way. Sasuke's parents had been the victims of a house fire.

"What about you two?" Itachi asked.

"What about us?" Saara and Jesshika said in unison.

"I sense that you also have had your share of trauma in the past, yet you two recover quickly enough from it." Itachi mused. The girls merely smiled before leaving the room saying that Naruto should be back by now.

Itachi stared after them wondering how he just got brushed off by two teenagers.

"Let you in on a little secret," Deidara said.

"Hn?" Itachi said trying to sound uninterested even though the blond saw right throught it.

"Those two, they have had a hard past but they've always been able to bounce back." Deidara told the older raven. "They are the strongest girls I know, on the outside. On the inside? I'm not even sure what demons those two possess." Itachi raised a brow but said nothing.

Saara and Jesshika found Naruto entering the lobby with Kankuro and Gaara in tow. Behind them was Genma who was complaining about never taking the three to the store ever again. Saara and Jesshika had to stifle a giggle.

"Saara-chan, Jessie-chan!" Naruto yelled bouncing over to them. "I got everything we are going to need." he told them as he dragged them back to their hotel room which happened to be located over the main entrance of the hotel; which Naruto knew was going to come in handy later. On the way they ran into Kiba, Itachi and Sasuke. They said that Deidara had to go and make sure his time off was confirmed and Hinata had been invited out to lunch with Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Temari.

"Sakura said she would of invited you two but 'you don't like hanging out with the girls'" Kiba explained. "She also called you some names that centered around liking to be around a lot of men and we; Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara and myself told her off."

"Heh, her opinion isn't one I really care about anyways," Saara snorted.

"Seriously, we have more important things to do!" Jesshika yelled.

"Like find out what Naruto brought us to work with," Saara said with a smirk. Reminded of their mission Naruto proceeded to drag the girls to their room with the others trailing behind them.

In the hotel room Naruto laid out the plan for the girls. Itachi looked at the materials the blond had brought them questioningly. Spread out on the bed sat water grenades **(AN: the water balloons that look like hand grenades in case anyone didn't know) **and three cans of heavy whipped cream.

"So let me get this straight, we're going to fill the balloons with half water and half whipped cream," Jesshika said.

"Then we're going to drop them on the unsuspecting Gennie-san and Imo-san when Tettie-san and Raidou-san text them saying to meet them outside the entrance just below this window," Saara added pointing to the window to her right.

"That's the plan," Naruto confirmed.

"Awesome!" the two girls said in unison. They then went into the bathroom to get the balloons ready. Jesshika and Saara filled them with the whipped cream while Sasuke and Gaara stood at the sink finishing them off with half water before handing them off to Kankuro and Kiba to be tied then to Itachi and Deidara to place into buckets.

Once the make shift weapons were ready the girls texted their brother's boyfriends to let them know they were ready. Once they got the signal that the plan was a go they stood at the open window that Itachi so kindly removed the screen from. Soon as the targets were in position they grabbed two balloons each. Naruto and Sasuke at the ready to hand them more so they could get as many shots as possible before the two came after them. They waited for Genma and Izumo to stand in just the right spot before launching the balloons that caught them both right on top of the head. Jesshika and Saara were able to fire off six water balloons each before either brother had a chance to look up. Genma finally got a look at his assailant and just as he expected he saw his sister and Saara giggling like mad half out the window.

"You two are in so much trouble!" he shouted.

"Pay back for saying there's something wrong with us!" Saara and Jesshika yelled in unison. With that Genma and Izumo took off into the hotel to hunt them down.

"We're going to run right?" Jesshika said.

"Why no! We're going to stay put so they can come and wring our necks of course!" Saara said seriously.

"Oh bite me already!" Jesshika huffed. Saara took the invitation and bit her best friend's arm.

"Itai!! That hurt!" Jesshika cried. "Saara-chan gave me a booboo!"

"You told me to…" Saara reasoned.

"Isn't someone going to make it better?" Jesshika sniffed.

"Umm sure….LEE!!!!!" Saara yelled.

"NOOOOOO not BUSHY BROWS ANYONE BUT HIM!" Jesshika cried running around in circles in the middle of the room.

"Ok ok I got this," Saara said. "OROCHIMARU!!!"

"Ewww not pedophile!!" Naruto said with a shudder remembering the car wash.

"Ok I got it!" Saara said confidently.

"You sure this time?" Jesshika asked not convinced while the others looked on in amusement.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Jesshika took off running again.

"NO THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!!!" Jesshika smacked her upside the head.

"Itai!! Tachi-kun Jessie-chan gave me a booboo!" Saara cried rubbing her head.

"You gave me one first," Jesshika pouted.

"You told me too!" Saara retorted.

"Lies!" Jesshika cried.

"No! I have proof!" Saara said pointing at the witnesses who nodded in agreement. "See!" Just then Genma and Izumo burst in with Raidou and Kotetsu on their heels.

"Gennie-tou-san Saara-chan's being mean to me!" Jesshika cried to her brother. Genma raised his brow so they explained what had happened to the new comers.

"Now, I think I deserve to have Tachi-kun and Dei-chan take me to their room and make my booboo better," Saara said with a pout before nodding.

"You don't have a booboo there!" Jesshika wailed.

"You don't know that," Saara said with a frown. Just as Izumo was about to put his two cents in, Iruka and Kakashi entered the room.

"Come on guys we're getting ready to leave for dinner at O'sheas Irish Restaurant," Iruka said before walking out.

"You have about an hour to get cleaned up," Kakashi laughed looking over Genma and Izumo.

After scolding their sisters for their childish antics and pranking, Genma and Izumo left the room grumbling. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Itachi and Deidara left soon after. Kankuro and Gaara tried to stay while the girls changed but were promptly kicked out of the room as well.

Naruto and Sasuke dug through their suitcases looking for something to wear. Naruto finally changed into a black tee shirt with an orange swirl on the front, a pair of orange jeans that he had rolled up just below his knees and an orange vest with black flames on the bottom. He slipped on a pair of black flip flops **(AN: cuz men do wear them too, not that all of them pull it off though lol)**. Sasuke decided on a dark blue tee shirt with three comma's in a circle of rune designs **(1) **and tribal designs going off to either side across the front and rips along the sides, a pair of black jeans with a silver studded belt and his black chucks.

Kiba was already waiting for them in the lobby with Hinata who was dressed in a light blue summer dress with matching flip flops. Kiba himself was wearing plain stone wash jeans and a red shirt with a white skull and cross bones on the front and his normal black sneakers. Kankuro was wearing a purple tee shirt with a wooden puppet on it and black jeans with black and white adidas sandals. Gaara had on a plain white tee shirt with a red kanji that read love on the back right corner, and tight dark blue jeans with black low top converse sneakers.

Saara and Jesshika walked in then looking for their friends. Saara was dressed in a dark purple tee shirt with a rainbow on the front and khaki cargo shorts that went just past her knees and black flip flops. On one arm were several black jelly bracelets and on the other was a black sweat band with a purple heart on it. It amazed Naruto that Saara had so many styles. One day you would think she was punk then goth, then emo, the list went on. It didn't bother Naruto like it did some people who thought she was a poser. Naruto and their friends knew it was just Saara being Saara. Jesshika was similar to Saara in fashion but Jesshika never went too extreme with style changes like her best friend did. Jesshika was wearing her signature black fishnet shirt under a dark blue tank top that went to the middle of her belly, dark blue jeans and black sneakers with read clouds on them.

"Hey guys!" they greeted once they reached the group.

"Hey," Naruto said giving his famous Uzumaki smile. "Iruka agreed to let us walk to the Ha'penny Bridge after dinner as long as Itachi and Dei go with us."

"That's great I can't wait to see it," Jesshika said excitedly thinking of the romantic prospect of it all.

"Ok guys get on the bus so we can go!" came Iruka's voice through all the chatter.

O'sheas Irish Restaurant had a bright yellow store front with two silver tables each seated for two. At night the street lights gave the place a warm and welcoming glow. Inside the atmosphere was casual and relaxed. The walls were red with various pictures and flags hanging from them. The tables were lined right against each other so it was easy for Naruto and his friends to find a table together. A tall woman with blue hair and a paper flower on her head came over to take their orders.

"Good evening, I'm Konan. I'll be your server for this evening," she told them. "Can I get you some drinks while you look over our menu?"

"I'll have some herbal tea," Sasuke started.

Ballygowen water for me," Itachi said.

"I'll take a 7up," Saara said with a smile.

"I'll take one of those too," Kiba chimed in. Konan scribbled down the orders quickly.

"Club orange," Gaara stated.

"One for me too," Kankuro said.

"I'll have an Irish coffee, thanks." Jesshika said.

"A coke for me," Deidara said smiling.

"A diet coke please," Hinata asked. She had gotten better at not stammering through her words since coming on this trip they all noticed.

"What about you sweetie?" Konan asked turning to Naruto who hadn't ordered yet.

"Oh, umm… just some orange juice please," Naruto said.

"Sure thing," she said giving him a kind smile. "I'll be right back with your drinks." Jesshika, Kiba and Saara exchanged meaningful glances.

"You ok Naruto? You seem off in your own little world," Saara who was sitting next to the blond asked.

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine," Naruto assured his friend then added, "I've just been thinking a lot."

"Should I be worried," Jesshika asked leaning over the table.

"No, I'm fine really." he said with a smile. The girls nodded and sat back in their seats. They were wondering why Naruto was so spaced out and if it had anything to do with a certain raven haired boy.

Shortly after Konan returned with their drinks which she sat on the table before taking out her order book again.

"Have we decided yet?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll have the freshly made soup and a sizzling Steak fajita with pepper sauce please," Naruto asked with a smile.

"Sure thing sweetie," Konan replied while writing his order down. She looked over to Saara who ordered next.

"I'll take the garlic mushrooms and sizzling chicken fajitas," Saara said.

"I'll also have the garlic mushrooms and a medium grilled sirloin steak with pepper sauce," Sasuke said. Konan took the order and turned to Gaara.

"Garlic mushrooms for me as well and chicken curry and savory rice," he told her.

"Freshly made soup and a ½ pound pure beef burger with chasseur sauce for me," Deidara said with a little drool on the corner of his mouth from the thought of food.

"I'll have the mixed salad and poached fresh salmon steak, please." Hinata said timidly but still didn't stutter over her words.

"I will take the Dublin Bay prawn cocktail, ½ pound pure beef burger with chasseur sauce," Kiba said happily.

"I shall also have the Dublin bay prawn cocktail and pasta carbonnara," Itachi said laying the menu down on the table. Konan scribbled the order down.

"I want a mixed salad and sizzling chicken fajitas, please." Jesshika said.

"I'll also have a mixed salad and large grilled sirloin steak with pepper sauce," Kankuro ordered last. Konan nodded while replacing the order book in her apron pocket.

"This will just be a few minutes," she assured before heading off to the kitchen to give the orders.

The food arrived shortly and they ate while chatting about their most recent prank on Genma and Izumo and who should be next. They decided that Kakashi hadn't been pranked in a while. They decided to make plans to steal his book later when they had time. Dinner came to an end and Iruka instructed the groups back on to the bus. Naruto and his friends were free to go to the Ha'penny Bridge and return later in the night as long as Itachi and Deidara stayed with them.

Outside the restaurant they regrouped and headed off to the Ha'penny Bridge. They laughed and joked along the way. Ino and Choji had tagged along and were walking hand in hand. Jesshika was walking with her head resting on Kankuro's shoulder while his arm was around her waist. Gaara was walking a little behind Saara who was walking backwards so she could talk with the redhead. Jesshika and Kankuro exchanged mischievous glances that went unnoticed by the others of their group. Jesshika and Kankuro slowed their pace till Saara was close enough then Jesshika stopped quick forcing Saara to fall forward. As expected Gaara quickly reached out his arms and caught the girl before she hit the ground. Saara looked up into teal eyes a little dazed. Gaara couldn't resist any longer, _'She's so cute when she's confused,' _the redhead thought while leaning forward and capturing Saara's mouth in a slow gentle kiss. Saara's eyes slowly drifted closed as she relaxed against Gaara. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and gently licked and nipped Saara's lips in a silent plea for entry. Saara obliged to the redhead's wishes and parted her lips slightly, Gaara plunged his warm tongue into Saara's soft welcoming mouth. The action had Saara seeing stars. After the need for air was too strong to deny they parted slowly, Gaara smiled warmly at the girl who still looked dazed with her eyes at half mast. Kankuro went to clap for his brother but was stopped by a smiling Naruto.

"It would only ruin the moment," the blond explained and with that they continued their walk to the Ha'penny Bridge.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Ino exclaimed as they made it to the bridge.

In the dark the arched iron framed structure that was the Ha'penny Bridge was a sight to behold. Painted white it wasn't much of a sight in the daylight but at night it took on a whole new glow. The two bridge lights on top of the archways combined with the soft lime light below brought the structure to life. Naruto now understood why Jesshika wanted to wait till night time.

Couples spread out along the bridge to share in the romantic atmosphere leaving Naruto and Sasuke to themselves. The two boys walked up the stone steps that lead onto the bridge. They too found their own spot on the bridge to admire its beauty.

"This place is amazing isn't it?" Naruto said in a soft voice because he felt anything louder would be a sin in a place like this.

"Yea," Sasuke agreed, looking out over the calm waters enjoying the warm summer breeze ruffling through his hair. He spared a glance at the blond who was leaning on the railing looking off into space through the white bars. They stayed like that for the night gently talking back and forth until it was time to go.

Jesshika and Kankuro were cuddling close to each other oblivious of the rest of the world around them. Kankuro's hot lips captured Jesshika's in a passionate kiss that spoke to her louder then any words he could say. Jesshika happily allowed her boyfriend's warm tongue into her mouth. His taste that filled her mouth was heady. They reluctantly broke apart. Kankuro looked into his girlfriend's eyes with deep underlying passion, adoration and love.

"Jess, I love you." he said in a husky voice.

"I love you too Kuro," Jesshika smiled.

"I never want to go one day without you by my side." he said very serious now. "I've been thinking alot about this and us and I realized that there is no way I could live with out you. Jesshika, will you marry me?" he asked pulling a small black ring box from his pocket and opening it for her, revealing a gorgeous gold band with a small single diamond in the center. "I know it's not much…"

"Kankuro, it's perfect, and yes of course I will marry you. It's all I've ever wanted." Jesshika told him. His smile grew huge as he placed the ring on her finger making it official.

"Guys we better get back before Iruka starts to worry!" Itachi called out to them. There were groans heard from various parts of the bridge as the couples made their way back to Itachi and Deidara. Naruto slowly began to move from his place when Sasuke stopped him.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said unsure what he was going to do.

"Yea Sasuke?" Naruto said turning to face the raven. When he did his lips met Sasuke's. Naruto didn't pull away as Sasuke started to move his lips over the blonde's. Naruto leaned into the kiss as his eyes shut on their own accord. Sasuke's mouth was sweet and spicy at the same time; Naruto found that he liked the taste of the raven's lips. Sasuke nipped the blonde's bottom lip causing Naruto to gasp. Sasuke took the opportunity and explored the blonde's wet warm cavern with his tongue. They fought for dominance for a few moments before Naruto happily gave in being the uke that he was. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's thin waist while Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck pulling each other as close as they possibly could. Lungs burning the boys broke apart but didn't let go of their hold on each other. Naruto rested his head on the raven's shoulder feeling a little dizzy and weak.

"What was that about? Teme?" Naruto said finally able to speak.

"I think I might love you," the raven said in the softest voice Naruto was almost sure he hadn't said it at all.

"You guys coming?" Deidara shouted causing the two to move away from each other. They left the Ha'penny Bridge that night somehow much different then when they had came.

* * *

**Love it? hate it? review plz!!! sorry wasnt much yaoi yet am working on it tho i promise!**

**AN:**

**(1): it's a picture of his curse mark.**


	10. Skankura

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones! **

* * *

Chapter 9: Skankura

"What do you mean you're engaged?" Genma's shouts could be heard across the hotel.

"Maybe I shouldn't of text messaged it…" Jesshika mused.

"Ya think!" Kankuro panicked.

"Relax Kuro; Gennie-tou-san wouldn't hurt you." Jesshika assured him. Kankuro didn't look convinced.

"Come on we all knew it was bound to happen," Saara soothed. "Congrats by the way."

"Thanks," Kankuro said with a smile.

"Speaking of things bound to happen," Jesshika said with a smile. "Are you two official?" she asked looking at Saara and Gaara.

"Yup!" Saara said cheerfully. Just then there was a knock on Kankuro and Gaara's room door. Kankuro started freaking out looking for a place to hide. Gaara rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Who is it?" Gaara called.

"Naruto…" came a soft voice from the other side of the door. Saara bounced off the bed and opened the door. She took in Naruto's tired dragged out appearance.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Saara asked concerned for the blonde. She moved aside so he could enter the room. He went to sit on Gaara's bed with the others. Kankuro and Gaara were still in their pajamas but Saara was dressed in long khaki cargo pants that flared in the legs and a pink breast cancer awareness shirt and a black half sleeve hoodie with her black flip flops. Jesshika had on a black pleated mini skirt and a black shirt with a red heart and white skull and cross bones on it, also with a pair of black flip flops. Naruto suspected that the two girls shared clothes since Jesshika had worn the hoodie before and Saara the shirt and skirt.

"Last night Sasuke kissed me," Naruto explained. "He said he might love me…"

"That's great Naruto! Why are you so down?" Jesshika asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night; too much running through my mind." he told them. "Why would he kiss me? He's straight isn't he? Maybe he was just messing with me…"

"Ok hold up. Has Sasuke ever told you he was straight?" Kankuro asked, giving up on hiding.

"No, but he's never been interested in any guys!" Naruto reasoned.

"He's never been interested in girls either Naru-chan," Saara chipped in.

"Yea but…" Naruto trailed.

"Maybe he just needed the right guy to be interested in," Jesshika said rubbing soothing circles on Naruto's back.

"Besides! We know for a fact he likes you," Saara said helpfully. "Remember that first night here? When we played truth or dare?"

"Of course I remember! I got to sit on his lap the whole time," Naruto said. "Was everything I could do not to jump him…"

"Well after you fell asleep his question was 'If you were homosexual, which one of your friends of the same sex would you find attractive?' and he said 'Naruto.'" Saara said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know… the question was if, so it's just hypothetical…" Naruto said not sure what to think.

"Uchiha's don't mess around with people's feelings like that Naruto. They see what they want and they do everything they can to get it. If Sasuke said he might love you it's because it's true. I've seen the way he's looked at you these past few days and if I know anything it's the look of longing. I know because it's the same look I would give Saara when she wasn't looking." Gaara stated putting the blonde's worries to rest.

"Now get back to your room," Jesshika said sternly.

"Yea, I'm sure you left before anyone was even awake. And you need a shower to wake you up before we leave for Blarney Castle in two hours." Saara said shooing Naruto out the door to his own room.

"And you Kankuro," Gaara said turning to his brother. "You need to speak with your future brother-in-law now." Kankuro gulped but nodded not sure if he should be more scared of Genma or Gaara who was giving him a glare that said 'Do it or I will kill you'.

Naruto opened the door as quietly as he could.

"Forget it Naruto we're already awake," Kiba called. Naruto sighed in defeat and walked into the room.

"Sorry, didn't want to disturb anyone." Naruto said softly still a little lost in thought. "Where's Sasuke?"

"In the shower, I don't know what you did to him man but he's been pretty annoyed since he woke up and found you were gone." Kiba said raising a brow in question. Naruto shook his head.

"I had to talk to Saara and Jesshika, but they were in Gaara and Kankuro's room so I ended up talking to them too." Naruto explained. "Jess and Kuro are engaged." Naruto told his best friend cheerfully.

"Saw that one coming a mile away," Kiba laughed.

"Saw what coming?" came Sasuke's voice from the bathroom door. Naruto glanced over and offered the raven a small smile. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Sasuke in just a pair of dark blue tight jeans and a towel around his neck while he gingerly dried his hair.

"Jesshika and Kankuro are engaged," Naruto finally told the raven.

"Hn," Sasuke said turning to his suitcase looking for a shirt. Kiba left the room to find Hinata while Naruto grabbed a pair of orange skinny jeans and a plain black tee shirt and headed into the bathroom. Sasuke stopped him as he entered the bathroom.

"I need to talk to you," he told the blonde seriously. Naruto nodded.

"Wait for me? I'll only be like five minutes," Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded and gave the blonde a soft kiss on the lips before releasing him.

Five minutes later Naruto came out of the bathroom with his hair dripping with water. Sasuke was laying back on his bed waiting for Naruto; they had to get on the bus in about twenty minutes if they wanted to get going by six AM.

"What did you want to talk about Sasuke?" Naruto asked unsure wondering if Sasuke was regretting what he had said and done last night. '_But he kissed me again…_'

"Why did you leave so early this morning?" Sasuke asked calmly. '_Did I ruin our friendship with what I did?_' he wondered to himself as he waited for the blonde's answer.

"I had to talk to Saara and Jesshika about something and I was having trouble sleeping anyways," he said truthfully. "Sorry I didn't want to wake anyone up."

"Naruto, are you upset that I kissed you?" Sasuke asked worry evident in his eyes.

"No!" Naruto said quickly not wanting to give the raven the wrong idea. He gave a heavy sigh and decided just to tell him the truth and get it out. "Truth is I've liked you for a really long time Sasuke. Ever since you came to Konoha in fact."

"Then why didn't you," Sasuke started but was cut off.

"Say anything?" Naruto finished Sasuke's question. The raven merely nodded. "I don't know. I thought you were straight for one. You never showed interest in anyone and whenever we were around each other all we did was fight and trade insults."

"Dobe, I did those things because you started them." Sasuke told him pulling the smaller boy into a tight embrace. "I may not have always known what I was feeling was love but I've always noticed you Naruto and I've always wanted to be your friend."

"Really, teme?" Naruto asked.

"This trip, being here with you and everyone, its helped me become more comfortable with myself and the idea of being around people." Sasuke explained. "I really want to make this work Naruto."

"No one's ever really been like this with me," Naruto confessed. "Sure I've had some boyfriends and even a few girlfriends but they were never like this." Naruto felt silent tears running down his face. "And whenever they found out about my past they didn't stick around too long. I don't know why, some of them probably thought my parents killer was going to come back for me and didn't want to get too close."

"I already know of your past Naru-chan," Sasuke reminded softly. Naruto blushed at the use of his nickname but didn't protest. It sounded right coming out of the raven's mouth. "The more I know about you the more I want to hold you and love you forever, so please can we give this a try?" Sasuke asked almost pleadingly. Naruto smiled softly.

"Yea, I would like that a lot." he said leaning up to kiss Sasuke's soft lips. Sasuke responded immediately letting his eyes drift close as he inhaled Naruto's scent. He smelt like summer right after a thunder storm, it was light and fresh and a little like wet grass but the raven found he liked this smell. They stayed like that for a moment more before breaking apart.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as he kissed the top of Naruto's head. They grabbed their bags just as Kiba walked back to get his and headed to the lobby together to board the bus heading to Cork.

"Seven hours of bus ride!!" Kiba complained as Iruka told them the day plan.

"Don't worry the other chaperones and I have packed enough food and drinks for the trip and there's a bathroom on the bus so everything is taken care of." Iruka insured.

"Yea we can't stop because of some gaki who think they're ninja. Keep pulling childish pranks whenever we stop somewhere," Sakura complained loudly.

"Would rather be a childish prankster then a slut who has slept with more boys than she can count," Saara said venomously.

"Yea we should really call you Skankura," Jesshika mused seriously.

"Pfft, at least boys want me! Right Naruto?" She sneered at the blond.

"Leave Naruto out of this; it's not his fault he couldn't see what a manipulative slut you are," Sasuke said flatly pulling his blonde closer to him.

"That's more then I can say for you two! I bet neither of you have even had a boyfriend. I bet you're gay for each other," Sakura sneered ignoring Sasuke's comment and rounding on Saara and Jesshika again.

"Oh my Kami!" Saara said putting her hand over her mouth with a fake gasp.

"How did you find out!?" Jesshika asked trying to hide her amusement at the shocked and horrified look on Sakura's face.

"Does this mean we get to have hot lesbian sex now?" Saara asked pulling Jesshika closer to her.

"I don't know," Jesshika smirked amused. "We might have to ask my fiancé and your boyfriend first." Gaara walked up behind Saara while Kankuro walked up behind Jesshika. They both hugged the girls from behind.

"Only if we can watch," they said in unison. The girls giggled.

"You can watch too Naru-chan," Saara purred.

"If we can watch you and Sasuke," Jesshika added. Naruto blushed and buried his head in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke chuckled and kissed the top of Naruto's head. Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor before she stomped off.

"Alright guys shows over, get on the bus," Itachi said ushering students to the bus with a smirk. They dropped their bags into the side compartment outside of the bus before boarding. Naruto, Sasuke, Jesshika, Kiba, Saara, Kankuro, Hinata and Gaara made their way to the back of the bus to get seats close together. They plopped down into their seats relaxing for the long ride ahead.

"Kankuro, did you speak with Genma yet?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Kankuro said simply. "I went right after you threatened me."

"I didn't threaten you I just told you to go talk to him," Gaara said.

"Verbally that's what you said, mentally you were saying go or I will murder you and bury your body in the desert where no one will find it," Kankuro said with a shudder. Gaara smirked at his brother.

"Well what did he say? Tell us!" Jesshika asked impatiently.

"Yea inquiring minds want to know," Saara added.

"I feel like I'm being followed….. Nope that's just a flashback," Kankuro said and waited for a few moments.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm waiting for the ripple effect," Kankuro informed them. Gaara smacked him in the back of the head. "Oh look there they are."

"No babe those are just stars," Jesshika told him.

"Shh, let him get on with it," Saara hushed her friend.

FLASH BACK NO JUTSU!

_Kankuro found Genma searching for him in the hotel bathrooms. He looked like he was still fuming._

"_Umm, Genma?" Kankuro called out unsure he really wanted to face the wrath of the senbon chewing man right now. It was too late to turn back when the teacher turned his gaze to Kankuro._

"_Want to explain to me why you proposed to my sister with out asking me first," Genma seethed. Kankuro sighed he knew this was going to happen. Kankuro knew that Genma was Jesshika's father figure but the fact that Genma was her brother wasn't the reason he didn't ask permission _

"_Look Genma-sensei, you being Jess's brother has nothing to do with why I didn't ask you first," Kankuro quickly explained._

"_Well then please enlighten me," Genma said still not convinced._

"_I didn't ask permission for the simple reason I shouldn't have to," Kankuro told him. "I love your sister with all my heart and whether you would have given me your blessings or not wouldn't have any effect on my decision to ask her to marry me." Genma's face softened._

"_I know you love her Kankuro and I know she loves you," Genma said with a sigh. "I guess I just feel that if she marries you I'll be cut even farther out of her life. Now that she's graduated high school and you all are going to be going off to college she doesn't really need me to be her father anymore."_

"_No, you're wrong. Jesshika will always need you. Maybe not as a father, I know as much as anyone that a father is something that can not be replaced," Kankuro told Genma. "But she will always need her big brother. I know family is very important to her; we've both lost most of ours so I know you'll never be cut out of her life."_

"_You're right. I'm sorry Kankuro I'm being selfish." Genma said with a smile and a silent tear running down his face. "I would be very happy if you marry my sister." Kankuro smiled at the older man and they left the bathroom and headed to the lobby together._

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU RELEASE!

"Wow, I expected some blood." Saara mused.

"I think I'm going to have to have a heartfelt talk with my brother," Jesshika sighed. "I never knew how insecure he was about his role in my life."

"Gennie may be a seme but he's still sensitive about such things," Naruto concluded. Jesshika nodded. "Well Gennie doesn't want to feel left out right? I say it's been a while since we made a senbon attempt."

"I think that's a great idea!" Jesshika cheered.

"How we going to do this?" Kiba inquired. "Last time we tried this on a bus we didn't get too far."

"Well Tachi-kun is on our side now so no interference from him," Saara pointed out.

"We'll just wing it," Naruto said.

"I think we wing everything lately," Kiba mused.

"That's what ninja do right," laughed Sasuke. "Skankura did say we're ninja."

"Well not exactly but if there were ninja on this bus it would so be us!" Naruto all but shouted.

"Dobe, you're going to give away our position!" Sasuke laughed placing his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"I have an idea!" Saara said giggling.

"Oh no," Jesshika said worried.

"Check this out! Naruto I need one of your socks," Saara said still giggly. Naruto was a little curious so he complied and took off a sock for her. Saara then reached into her bag for a black sharpie and turned her back to the group. "You like puppets right Kuro-kun?" she asked.

"Well yea but what does that have to do with this?" he wondered. She handed him the sock that now had a face on it. "No way, that was on Naruto's foot."

"What? My feet are clean," Naruto protested bringing his foot up to his nose and smelling it.

"I don't care, I refuse!" Kankuro protested.

"Kankuro Subaku!" Gaara said sternly. "As a ninja you are expected to accept this mission without complaint."

"Yes sir!" Kankuro said straightening up. He didn't want to face the wrath of Gaara for rejecting his girlfriend's idea. Reluctantly he put the sock on his hand and walked over to Genma who was sitting with Raidou, Izumo and Kotetsu. Itachi and Deidara were only a seat away and heard everything. Itachi smirked at him as he passed and Deidara gave him a salute as if he was walking into the heat of battle which he realized he just might be. He walked up to Genma and proceeded to talk to him through the puppet.

"Umm...don't mind the smell I don't! But hey I ain't got a nose!" Kankuro said randomly. Genma looked at him a little dumbstruck. "Saara didn't draw me one. You know how it is right?"

"I think my IQ is dropping…" Genma muttered but it was like a train wreck; he just couldn't look away.

"So how bout a sing along!" Kankuro said through the sock. "Ohhhhhh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Spongebob square pants!" Kotetsu sang next to Genma.

"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!" Kankuro sang.

"Spongebob square pants!" Kotetsu replied again. Genma's mouth dropped along with his IQ. Jesshika took the opportunity to run up and snatch the senbon before it fell.

Kankuro quickly retreated to his seat yanking Naruto's sock off his hand as he went. He tossed it to the blond and went to wash his hand in the bus bathroom.

"That was too good! He still hasn't recovered," Saara commented.

"That was pretty IQ dropping," Itachi commented from over the seat. Jesshika popped the well earned senbon into her mouth and sat back waiting for Genma's brain to return.

"He's going kill us you know that right?" Kankuro said coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh yea, we're so dead." Jesshika agreed.

"At least we know how to stop him from attacking now," Saara said.

"Yea a little Spongebob and he's gone," Naruto agreed. Without anyone noticing Genma had stalked over and reclaimed his senbon from Jesshika's mouth.

"When did you?" Saara said confused.

"You're not the only ones with ninja skills kids," Genma said with a smirk.

"Awe but Gennie we just wanted to make sure you didn't feel left out," Jesshika protested trying to get the senbon back.

"I know nee-chan. Don't worry, with all of you I never feel left out," he assured them before laughing and headed back to Raidou, who was smirking at them and giving them a thumbs up for bringing Genma out of his depressive state since he found out about his sister's engagement.

"Again, I expected blood," Saara commented a little disappointed.

"What should we do now? A sing a long?" Jesshika asked.

"Sounds good, what song?" Naruto asked.

"How about Fireflies by Owl City?" Kiba suggested.

"Yea we haven't sang that one in a long time," Jesshika agreed.

"_You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep," _Naruto, Kiba, Saara and Jesshika said in unison. "_'Cause they'd fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_," Kankuro and Hinata join in with the others. "_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'cause everything is never as it seems,_" everyone including Gaara and Sasuke sang. "_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs as they tried to teach me how to dance_." Saara and Jesshika sang together. "_A foxtrot above my head a sock hop beneath my bed a disco ball is just hanging by a thread_," Naruto took his solo. "_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep,_" they sang in perfect unison once again. The bus was silent listening to them. "_Leave my door open just a crack_," Kiba soloed. "_Please take me away from here_," everyone sang. "_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_," Gaara soloed. "_Please take me away from here_," everyone sang in unison. "_Why do I tire of counting sheep_," Jesshika soloed. "_Please take me away from here_," the group sang happily. "_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_," Saara soloed "_To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes I got misty eyes as they said farewell,_" once again in perfect unison. "_But I'll know where several are if my dreams get real bizarre 'cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar," _Hinata soloed. "_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep_," They sang together. "_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep_," they sang once more. "_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep because my dreams are bursting at the seams,_" Sasuke finished off with his own solo. The sound of applause filled the bus.

"How do you guys always sing so perfectly together?" Tenten asked them.

"We were in chorus together," Naruto said smiling at Tenten.

"You guys could get a record deal if you wanted to I bet," Neji said leaning over the seat to face them like Tenten was. Naruto, Jesshika and Saara laughed good naturedly.

"Maybe," Jesshika allowed.

"How bout some lunch before the next song that we all know is coming," Kakashi suggested. There was a sound of approval all around. Kakashi rummaged around in the cooler that was at his and Iruka's feet and passed out drinks and sandwiches to everyone. They ate their lunch peacefully. Saara was sitting on Gaara's lap leaning into him while sipping on her soda. Kiba had his arm around Hinata's shoulder while she rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto sat with his legs across Sasuke almost sitting his lap but not quite and with his back to the window. Jesshika was also sitting on Kankuro's lap but not as lounged as Saara since she had on a skirt. They talked of the wedding a little.

"And of course Saara will be my maid of honor," Jesshika said.

"And Gaara will be my best man," Kankuro concluded.

"Naru-chan do you want to be a bride's maid or grooms man?" Jesshika asked jokingly.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Naruto asked seriously.

"We'll see," Jesshika laughed. They talked of the wedding for a little longer and did one more sing a long before they found them selves drifting off to sleep in the same positions they had been sitting in except Hinata's head was now resting in Kiba's lap and Naruto had curled himself up in Sasuke's lap and was clinging tightly to the raven. The group was oblivious of the chaperones snapping pictures of them while smiling warmly at the group.

"They may be a bunch of ass aches but at least they're keeping this trip fun and interesting," Kakashi commented smiling under his mask.

"Mmm," Iruka agreed. Itachi and Deidara were covering the kids up with travel blankets as they snoozed.

"My chibies are growing up," Deidara commented. Itachi pulled the blonde closer and kissed his forehead before they too were drifting off.

* * *

**Hey guys how'd you like it? can i get more reviews plz i know more then like 4 of you read this lol. special thats to everyone who reviewed so far thank you guys! also my boardom had hit its all time high so check out my story challange on my fourms!!! could be fun! lol**


	11. You're Blarney Stone Is Showing!

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones! **

**AN: (cuz I can't stop sharing these!)**

**Saara: We're arriving at blarney castle so I'm going to need some facts my wonderful tour guide =D**

**Jesshika: oh no.....**

**Saara: ... Don't make me do it...**

**Jesshika: don't you dare!**

**Saara: *PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU!***

**Jesshika: ha I can type and not look at the screen so: P**

**Naruto: RAWR!**

**Saara: did u look?**

**Saara: *PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU!***

**Jesshika: umm....no?**

**Saara: then how did u know I asked...**

**Jesshika: lol psychic?**

**Saara: you FAIL!**

**Jesshika: oh Kami it's the elf from lord of the rings**

**Saara: legolas?**

**Jesshika: no the other elf thing**

**Saara: or Arwen?**

**Jesshika: umm...not an elf...can't think of the name though**

**Saara: hobbit?**

**Jesshika: that's it!**

**Saara: lol**

**Saara: is it Frodo?**

**Jesshika: whichever one got the ring from his uncle**

**Saara & Naruto: yea it's Frodo**

**Saara: I think Elijah wood is smexy lol**

**Jesshika: not if you see him in Gabba land! Scruffy looking**

**Saara: rofl anyways… get to tour guiding! Lol**

**Kankuro: you might as well ask the wall… -_-'**

**Saara: \Jesshika...**

**Jesshika: Saara?**

**Saara: you're avoiding your duties**

**Jesshika: I don't wanna accept this mission! *anime tears***

**Saara: *yells* GAARA!!!! **

***Gaara comes on and says sternly* **

**Gaara: As a ninja you are expected to accept this mission without complaint**

**Jesshika: *runs and hides behind kuro-kun***

**Saara: there's no hiding from the sands ultimate weapon**

**Saara: come on even Kankuro accepts a mission when he's told to**

**Kankuro: *nods franticly***

**Jesshika: *Gennie-tou-san! Gaara is picking on me!***

**Genma: Suffer! You texted me about your engagement!**

**Saara: stop avoiding your mission shinobi!**

**Saara: don't make me get Tsunade, she'll slur at you**

**Jesshika: rofl most def! *grabs sake bottle out of bag***

**Tsunade: mommy missed you!!!! I'm not drunkard that hoe was lying!**

**Jesshika: rofl**

**Saara: hehe**

**Saara: so yea**

**Saara: *PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU!***

**Saara: plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Jesshika: not fair! You can't just pull that out when I'm looking!**

**Saara: oh yea I can and I did**

**Saara: ME FTW! *dose happy victory dance***

**Jesshika: you would**

**Saara: yup yup**

* * *

Chapter 10: You're Blarney Stone Is Showing!

Naruto woke up comfortable and warm. He cuddled closer to the heat source that stirred awake as well.

"Sorry Sasu, didn't mean to wake you," Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"Mmm, it's ok Naru-chan," Sasuke said rubbing the sleep from his eyes before pulling Naruto closer to him.

"What time is it?" Saara asked stretching and moving off of Gaara's lap so he could stretch too.

"11:47," Kakashi answered. "We'll be getting there about 1'oclock."

"That's like a whole hour and fifteen minutes to kill," Jesshika complained.

"We could do anther sing a long," Naruto suggested softly refusing to give up his position on the raven's lap.

"I don't feel like singing just yet," Saara said yawning. Others were starting to wake up as well now.

"How bout you solo one Naruto?" Jesshika suggested curling up on the seat with her head in Kankuro's lap while he stroked her hair.

"Sure, but feel free to join in if you guys want." Naruto said. He thought for a moment before he started to sing.

"_Sound the bugle now, play it just for me_." Naruto sang softly. "_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be_."  
"_Now I can't go on, I can't even start I've got nothing left, just an empty heart_," Naruto's voice was haunting; the bus stayed quiet. Until Sasuke joined in.  
"_I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me, lead me away... Or leave me lying here_," The two harmonized perfectly together.  
"_Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care. There's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere_." Naruto sang solo once more. Everyone was leaning over their seats to listen to the blond sing. "_Without a light I fear that I will, stumble in the dark. Lay right down, decide not to go on_." Sasuke joined in once more.  
"_Then from on high, somewhere in the distance. There's a voice that calls, remember who your are. If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow_." they sang together.  
"_So be strong tonight, remember who you are. Yeah you're a soldier now, fighting in a battle. To be free once more. Yeah that's worth fighting for_," they finished together. There was a moment of silence.

"Beautiful as usual," Itachi commented. Naruto blushed a little but laughed it off. Sasuke shrugged but smiled a little at the compliment from his aniki. To be safe however Sasuke changed the subject.

"So, Kankuro where are you planning on having the honeymoon?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. He could see Raidou and Izumo holding Genma in his seat.

"Not sure really, we haven't even talked about details yet," Kankuro answered also smirking at the sight of his soon to be brother-in-law trying to get over to them but being stopped by his boyfriend and Saara's brother.

"I would have picked Ireland but we're already here," Jesshika laughed.

"Yea I'm not sure they will let us back into this country ever," Naruto said seriously.

"Seriously man! They'll have our pictures in every airport now!" Kiba laughed.

"We should do something tonight; you know to celebrate your engagement." Saara suggested.

"Now there's a plan! Un," Deidara cheered. "Me and Itachi can supervise you un."

"You mean like you supervised us during the caffeine incident?" Naruto asked. Deidara's cheeks puffed out as he got huffy.

"I think it's a good idea," Itachi chimed in to calm the older blond.

"Good, so get permission from Iruka-sensei to go out tonight after dinner," Jesshika stated happily.

"Alright guys get your things together we're going to be at Blarney Castle in fifteen minutes," Kakashi stated over the top of the students.

Naruto stood and stretched causing his shirt to ride up his stomach a little. Sasuke smirked evilly and took the opportunity to tickle Naruto. He giggled insanely and begged the raven to stop. Jesshika and Saara were laughing at the show glad that their best friend was finally happy. Everyone stood and stretched their legs while they waited for the bus to arrive at their destination.

"You know I heard Blarney Castle is haunted," Ino said leaning over her seat to talk with Naruto and the gang.

"Haunted?" Naruto said nervously.

"Yea, I heard that too." Jesshika agreed.

"You would, you like know everything about Ireland," Kankuro laughed.

"That place is pretty old," Saara said thoughtfully. "I bet there are ghosts and zombies and Banshees and stuff!"

"Zombies?!" Naruto cried.

"Yeah, you know the walking dead." Gaara said casually.

"I doubt there are zombies in Blarney Castle," Itachi reasoned.

"But what if there are?" Sasuke said.

"Then we should do a quick run down of T.Z.A.E.P," Jesshika said with a nod.

"T.Z.A.E.P?" Sasuke asked.

"The Zombie Apocalypse Emergency Procedure," Jesshika and Saara explained in unison. Kiba cringed a little.

"Ok so give us the run down," Choji said also leaning over his seat. Neji and Tenten were listening in also.

"Alright soldiers listen up because this will not be repeated," Jesshika said military like.

"Wait why do you two get to be the Generals?" Kiba pouted.

"Because we're the ones who know the required information," Saara stated.

"That's our nee-chans' always taking charge," Izumo said with a laugh. Genma smiled and nodded.

"Can I at least be a captain?" Kiba whined.

"No!" they said in unison.

"It's kind of sexy how they take charge like that don't you think," Kankuro asked his brother who merely nodded.

"Back to the task at hand please!" Naruto cried. "I might actually need this information later!"

"Ok in case of a zombie apocalypse, 95% of all zombies can be stopped by decapitation or destroying the brain. Aim your desperate and improvised weapons at the head and neck," Jesshika stated.

"DO NOT SPLIT UP! Someone WILL get killed, turned into a zombie and the next person to see them will go 'Oh, it's my friend I'll just turn my back and OH MY GOD WHY IS HE EATING MY BRAIN!?'" Saara exaggerated by flailing her arms.

"And lastly," Jesshika stated.

"DO NOT USE FIRE!" they shouted in unison. "The only thing worse then undead hoards trying to eat your brains is an undead hoard trying to eat your brains while on fire!" they finished.

"So everyone got that?" Saara asked

"Aim for head and neck, don't split up and do not use fire," Naruto checked off on his fingers.

"Ok I think we're good," Kiba said.

"Well we know who's going to survive the longest if a zombie apocalypse ever does happen," Izumo commented.

"It's because they're ninja," Ino laughed and everyone joined in.

Once the bus came to a stop outside of Blarney Castle they got off and got into their groups. Itachi, Izumo, Kotetsu and Deidara lead Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Hinata, Jesshika, Saara and Kankuro to the castle entrance. Since there were more chaperones now they rearranged so that there were two per group. Kakashi being the lazy pervert that he is passed his duties to Izumo and Kotetsu so he could follow Iruka-sensei around all day. Their tour guide soon came out to greet them. The man was tall and his skin had a dead look to it. Half of his face was covered with a bandana. His eyes were the creepiest they had ever seen.

"Oh my god it's a zombie!" Naruto cried.

"Calm down Naruto," Sasuke said as the blond clung to him.

"I don't remember The Zombie Apocalypse Emergency Procedure!" he yelled. Sasuke stifled a chuckle.

"Well it didn't take him long to forget," Saara mused.

"If this was a real zombie he'd be dead," Jesshika agreed.

"Remember kids! In the case of a zombie attack always remember these three important facts," Saara said like she was talking to a TV camera. "Aim desperate improvised weapons at the head and neck, NEVER under any circumstances split up, and never ever use fire!" she finished holding her fingers out in a peace sign with her tongue poking out of her mouth and her eyes closed in a cute pose.

"But since this isn't a zombie attack its ok to point and laugh at the person making an ass of himself," Jesshika added turning to Naruto, who started mumbling.

"No my fault he looks like a zombie…" he said under his breath.

"I get that a lot," the man said not letting the outburst affect him. "I'm Kakuzu. I'll be your tour guide for the day; please follow me. Anyone who gets lost will be paying me to find you," he said seriously while leading them to the castle.

The lawn was plush and green, there were trees big and small scattered around the castle. They followed a stone path to Blarney Castle. There was moss and vines climbing up the sides of the huge stone structure. It looked very medieval compared to Dublin Castle. In the afternoon light Naruto thought it looked like something straight out of a story book. There were other tourists walking around the castle along with a few locals. Kakuzu had already started giving standard information about the history of the castle.

"Jessie-chan I don't understand what he's talking about. I don't speak zombie," Naruto whispered to his friends. The blond promptly received a smack to the back of his head.

"What was that for?," he hissed glaring at his raven haired boyfriend.

"Don't be rude," Sasuke hissed back. "He might eat what's left of your brains." Everyone busted into hushed laughter.

"Oh my wow! Sasu made a funny!" Saara cheered in delight. They laughed some more and Jesshika started to rattle off information about Blarney Castle.

"This castle was originally a timber hunting lodge built in the 10th century," she stated. "This was replaced by a stone castle in 1210."

"So it wasn't always like this?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, the present day construction was completed by Dermot McCarthy, King of Munster in 1446," Jesshika explained. "The Castle remained the ancestral stronghold of the McCarthy family until the arrival of Oliver Cromwell with cannon guns in 1646."

"So they got forced out?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes but fifteen years later with the arrival of King Charles II on the English throne, saw the return of the McCarthy's to the Castle."

"That's cool and all but what about this Blarney stone?" Kiba asked.

"It's said if you kiss the Blarney stone you'll be granted the gift of gab," Saara explained.

"Gift of gab?" Sasuke asked.

"It means it'll make you talk more," Naruto stated. Sasuke merely nodded.

"I think Gaara and Sasuke should kiss the stone especially," Jesshika laughed. Sasuke glared while Gaara just scowled and rolled his eyes.

They made their way into the castle. It was a large stone figure that wasn't entirely enclosed. The sun shown in from above lighting the place giving it a serene glow. They were lead up a winding spiral stair case that would lead them to the Blarney stone. They chatted lightly as Kakuzu gave a short history of the Blarney stone. They decided to listen to their guide.

"The world famous Blarney Stone is situated high up in the battlements of the castle." he stated. "The stone is believed to be half of the Stone of Scone which originally belonged to Scotland. Scottish Kings were crowned over the stone, because it was believed to have special powers."

"Special powers?" Naruto asked. "Is that referring to that whole 'gift of gab,' thing Saara and Jesshika mentioned?"

"Yes," their guide said shortly before continuing his tour. "The stone was given to Cormac McCarthy by Robert the Bruce in 1314 in return for his support in the Battle of Bannockburn.

"Queen Elizabeth I wanted Irish chiefs to agree to occupy their own lands under title from her. Cormac Teige McCarthy, the Lord of Blarney, handled every Royal request with subtle diplomacy, promising loyalty to the Queen without "giving in". Elizabeth proclaimed that McCarthy was giving her "a lot of Blarney", thus giving rise to the legend." he finished as they reached the stone's location. There were already a group of tourists taking their turns to kiss the stone.

"I had a thought," Saara said happily.

"Oh boy," Jesshika, Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara and Hinata said in unison. Saara huffed a little before continuing anyway.

"How many people do you think have kissed the Blarney stone?" she asked.

"I don't know. Millions?" Jesshika said.

"Ok so kissing the Blarney stone is like kissing a million different people indirectly," Saara concluded.

"Ewwwwwww," everyone said in unison.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Jesshika chanted covering her ears and jumping up and down.

"Only you Saara-chan, only you…" Naruto trailed off.

"And yet we're all still going to kiss it anyways," Saara mused with a smile.

"Ok, Saara stop creeping everyone out and get in line," Genma said as his group got in line behind them.

"Yea sure Gennie, I bet you're excited to kiss millions of people indirectly too." Saara laughed. Genma merely scowled at the young Kamizuki. They stayed silent which was a hard task for a certain hyperactive blond and his partners in crime. Soon it was their turn. Naruto went first; he literally bounced over to Kakuzu who was holding on to the students as they leaned back to kiss the Blarney stone. Naruto laid flat on his back before scooting back enough to tilt his head back to kiss the stone.

"Umm, Jesshika?" Genma said calmly.

"Yes Gennie-tou-san?" Jesshika said turning to her brother.

"WHY IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU WEAR A SKIRT FOR THIS?" the senbon chewing teacher yelled. Jesshika sweat dropped.

"Well, I guess I was thinking more style then practical?" she tried. Genma grumbled to himself about his air head of a nee-chan but otherwise left it alone as it was too late to fix it.

Kiba went next then Gaara, Kankuro, and Sasuke followed by Hinata. Jesshika was next. She walked up to the tour guide and laid on her back trying to keep her legs crossed. Jesshika leaned back with the help of Kakuzu. She was slightly shorter than the others and needed to lean back farther. Suddenly the wind picked up blowing Jesshika's skirt up, revealing her limited addition Junjo Romantica** (1) **boy shorts. A few tourist boys that weren't in their group wolf whistled at the display. Kankuro started cracking his knuckles and glaring at the boys. Gaara who was right beside him did the same. Genma was freaking out yelling about how he knew this would happen. Saara laughed.

"Jesshika you're Blarney stone is showing!" she laughed before she was promptly shoved towards her best friend by Genma who expected her to do something. Saara ran over to Jesshika who was still trying to lean back enough to kiss the stone and sat on her, blocking the view while busting a gut.

"If I don't die from laughing first, I'm going to wet my fur!" Jesshika yelled from underneath Saara. She finally kissed the stone and got up to stand by Kankuro who still looked ready to kill.

"You're turn Saara," Genma said. Saara nodded and took a lip balm out of her back pocket.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked confused.

"Like I'm going to let my unprotected mouth touch the stone of a million lips," Saara said seriously. Sakura panicked and searched for her own lip balm which was no where to be seen. "Don't worry Skankura, we all know you've kissed so many guys by now it doesn't matter." Sakura growled at her.

Saara laid on her back as her friends had and scooted back until she could lean back enough to kiss the Blarney stone.

"I got this, "she said when Kakuzu went to help her. Saara didn't like being touched by strangers even if it was something like this. The guide shrugged and started answering questions from the crowd while still keeping an eye on Saara to make sure she didn't need help. Saara could feel someone approaching fast but couldn't do anything in her position. Someone grabbed onto her shirt and tried to lift it to embarrass her but she kicked out at them and before Saara knew it she was suddenly shoved hard back into the stone wall. She felt her head connect. A wave of dizziness over took her. Saara tried to keep her grip on the bars fearing to fall on the metal bars just below her. She could feel blood trickling down her face. She felt someone grab her again but this time they were pulling her away from the gap.

"You are dead!" Jesshika yelled pouncing on the pinkette. She threw the first punch which connected with Sakura's jaw. Jesshika went into a blind rage and proceeded to beat the living shit out Sakura. Kankuro was trying to pull Jesshika off her while Gaara was beating the shit out of Lee and Sai at the same time. Shino, who refused to be part of it, just looked on while Kotetsu tried to pull the redhead off the two boys. Izumo was at his sister's side with Genma looking over her head wound. Saara's vision was blurred but from what she could see Kakuzu was holding her while Izumo pawed through her hair looking for the source of the blood.

"Maybe I shouldn't of said I had it," Saara tried to laugh.

"WHAT IN FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON UP HERE!" came the angry voice of a pale silver-haired man with lavender eyes who was at the top of the staircase. Several people launched into explanations. "FUCK! STOP FUCKING YELLING!"

"Kakuzu, what the fuck happened to her?" the man asked trying to calm himself.

"Hidan, this young lady, Saara I believe," Saara nodded but grabbed her head quickly to stop the wave of dizziness, "She was leaning back to kiss the stone when these boys and that girl came over trying to pull her shirt up. She gave one a good kick in the jaw before she got shoved back and cracked her head off the stone wall there." he said pointing to the spot where Saara's head hit the wall. "I hope we don't get sued that will cost money."

Hidan looked over to the beat up pink haired girl on the ground while another girl with reddish purple hair was being dragged off of her. He turned and looked to see a boy clad in green lying on the ground unconscious and an almost albino looking boy with black hair panting as a redhead was being held back. Hidan assumed that the people on the ground were the ones to try to harm Saara.

"Fucking hell," he cursed.

"Let me go Kankuro!" Jesshika shouted.

"I can't let you kill her Jess," Kankuro sighed even though he very much wanted to do just that.

"It's against my religion to leave her breathing." Jesshika tried.

"You're not into Jashinism Jesshika," Kankuro reasoned.

"Not yet!" Jesshika hissed. "Just give me a few seconds to convert!" Kankuro tightened his grip as Jesshika struggled.

"Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Sai!" Iruka yelled. All except Lee, who was still passed out, looked over to the enraged sensei. "Your parents will be called and you will be on the next flight to Japan."

"I would like to be on that flight as well," Shino said in his mono tone. "Although I had no part in this I could have tried to stop them. I feel I should be sent home as well."

"Fine," Iruka agreed.

"We'll accompany them," Izumo and Kotetsu said. "We need to get back home; we only had a few days off."

"Very well," Iruka said. "Once we're sure Saara is going to be fine I'll have the flights arranged." They agreed and waited for the rest of their students to kiss the stone and headed to the bus. Kakuzu carried Saara who still couldn't see straight. Hidan tagged along giving Jesshika various information on Jashinism in case she decided to seriously convert.

"Now there's a religion I could get into," Saara commented hazily. Jesshika laughed knowing that they could both get into it. Especially when it came to Sakura. A few hours later the group, including the tour guide and his friend, ended up in the hospital lobby while they waited to hear of Saara's condition. Iruka and Kakashi spent hours on the phone with parents about their children being sent home early. Once that was done Kakashi and Iruka headed back to the hotel to get rooming arrangements in order. Sakura, Shino, Sai and Lee were at the hotel collecting their bags and heading to the airport with Izumo and Kotetsu. The two were assured that Saara only had a mild concussion if anything. Their flight was due to leave soon so they couldn't stay.

"So, you're all here on a senior trip huh?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yup!" Naruto said happily. "We already graduated though."

"Yea, this is kind of our last carefree time together kind of trip." Jesshika added. Kakuzu was about to say something when Genma came out followed by Saara. Her head was bandaged but she otherwise looked alright. Gaara was the first to run over to make sure she was in once piece. Jesshika, Naruto and Kiba were close behind.

"I'm ok guys, just a minor concussion." Saara promised before looking the crowd over. "Imo-san and Tettie-san already left didn't they?"

"Yea, they had to take Skankura and her gang of assholes back to Konoha," Jesshika confirmed.

"I shouldn't have kicked," Saara said. "I wouldn't have hit my head if I hadn't."

"Anyone would of done the same," Naruto consoled.

"I know…" Saara trailed off.

"Well let's get back to the hotel, we've got my nee-Chan's engagement to celebrate and we need to get Saara some over the counter pain killers." Genma said. They all agreed.

"Do you two want to celebrate with us?" Deidara asked. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other.

"Is it going to cost me money?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan elbowed him.

"Don't be a fucking cheap skate!" he scolded. Kakuzu groaned but agreed. They all headed for the bus that would take then to the Blarney Castle Hotel in Cork.

"All your stuff is in the lobby since Iruka called informing them that our rooming arrangements have been altered," Genma explained to the students. Kakashi and Iruka had left earlier to sort out the rooming now that six people were no longer with them.

The Blarney Castle Hotel was a sea foam green, old style building that looked much like a large house rather than a hotel. They filed off the bus and entered the hotel's reception area. It was fairly open; the walls were painted mauve **(2). **The reception desk was a half circle built against the wall. Iruka was inside waiting to give them their new rooming assignments.

"Ok as I'm sure you've been told we have new rooming arrangements," Iruka stated. "This hotel only has double rooms so we'll be rooming in pairs. Kakashi and I will be sharing. Then it goes as follows; Tenten and Temari, Ino and Hinata, Saara and Jesshika, Kankuro and Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto, Kiba and Neji, Shikamaru and Choji, Itachi and Deidara and Genma and Raidou. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads no.

* * *

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEWS PLZ! ^_^ I LOVE THE REVIEWS THEY KEEP MY FOCUSED =D**

**AN:**

**1- Junjo Romantica is a Yaoi anime and manga vary good for people interested in watching it you can see it for free with English subtitles on **

**2- Mauve is a slightly dark pink color =D**

"Ok," Kakashi said. "Go get settled into your rooms." he said handing out keys to the students before they took their stuff and headed to their rooms to settle in.


	12. Night On The Town

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones! **

* * *

Chapter 11: Night On The Town

"Ugh! There's got to be something in here I can wear!" Jesshika yelled frustrated.

"Just relax I'm sure we'll find something." Saara said but was interrupted by a light knock on the door. "Who is it?" Saara yelled trying to find something to throw on since both girls were hunting for clothes in just their underwear.

"Naruto," came the voice from the other side of the door. Saara and Jesshika pulled random tee-shirts on as Saara went to open the door.

"Perfect timing! We need some help finding outfits." Saara said with a smile as she opened the door for the blond. Naruto walked in dressed in a pair of stone washed natural fit jeans that had a rip in one leg at the knee and an orange tee-shirt. Saara and Jesshika suspected that he owned at least thirty of them and had brought at least ten with him.

"It looks like it," Naruto laughed. "Let's see what you got." Naruto looked through all their clothes to help put together something decent enough to wear to a celebration like this one.

"Sasuke was telling me that Itachi suspects that you two have a traumatic past," Naruto said casually. "Besides the obvious that is," he added.

"Hmm," was all Jesshika said. Naruto sighed before pulling out a white skirt from Saara's suitcase for her to put on. It was followed by a black mid length tank top and a pink three-quarter sleeve hoodie.

"Is it going to be a secret forever?" Naruto asked quietly while moving to Jesshika's suitcase.

"I don't know…" the girls said in unison.

"Sometimes I wish I could just forget," Jesshika admitted. Naruto tossed her the black shirt that she had wore to the nightclub in Dublin. It was soon followed by a black tank top like Saara's and a red button up half shirt to go over the top.

Jesshika dressed quickly since Saara was already pulling on her black and pink open toed flats. Once dressed Jesshika put on a pair of red heels that laced up her ankles and two red and black sweat bands on her wrist. Saara helped her put her hair up.

"I know it's hard to talk about…" Naruto started.

"Hard to talk about? It's hard to even think about it!" Jesshika yelled. "Every time I do all I can see is the blood and dead look in their eyes…" she cried. Naruto and Saara put a comforting arm around their friend.

"I know Jessie-nee-chan, I was there too." Saara said with tears escaping her eyes. "I can still smell the smoke and gasoline, that's all I could smell."

FLASHBACK

_Five year old Saara and Jesshika sat in the back seat of Jesshika's parents' car eating their happy meals and playing with the cheap toys they had gotten. Jesshika's mother chatted back and fourth with her father about random everyday things. It was a sunny July day like any other._

"_Saara honey would like us to see if your mother will let you stay over night?" the kind woman with chocolate brown hair asked._

"_That would be gwate!" the excited five year old stated. Jesshika giggled in excitement._

_Neither of the children saw the car swerving into their lane. There was no room on either side to avoid the hit. Before they could register what was happening the car was jarred and everything went flying. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion as they rolled into the ditch. Tiny drops of red liquid hit the girls' faces. Jesshika stared wide-eyed at the sight before her. Her father and mother were covered in blood; their bodies rigid staring ahead with lifeless eyes. Next to her was Saara. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight either, silent tears running down her face. The smell of smoke and gasoline filled the air. They would never forget that smell as it mingled with the smell of fresh blood. Saara snapped back to reality as her mind registered that the car was on fire. She shook Jesshika who also snapped out of her trance. The girls unbuckled their seatbelts and crawled through the broken back window since the doors were jammed and the car was upside down anyway. As soon as they were five feet away from the car they felt heat rising and a loud explosion soon followed. Saara and Jesshika's minds were numb. They barely heard the sirens and time passed in a blur as they were put into the ambulance and taken to the hospital. Genma and Izumo were there waiting for them since they had heard about the accident on the scanner. Genma was crying openly while Izumo was trying to stay strong for his best friend._

_The funerals that followed were hazy in their minds. It all somehow seemed unreal. Like it was a dream and they only needed to figure out how to wake up. But they soon figured out there was no waking up, no amount of fake happiness and blocking it out could make them forget the horrible sight they saw that day. Later they found out that the car that had hit them was driven by a drunk driver on their way home from a fourth of July BBQ. Genma pressed every charge possible against the man who had unfairly survived the crash. But nothing they did to the man could erase the past or the fact that two of the most cheerful five year olds in Konoha had been forced to grow up too quickly. _

END FLASHBACK

"I wish I could have been there for you, like you were for me." Naruto said quietly. Saara and Jesshika cried silently for a few more minutes. Little did they know that a raven had been at the door and had heard everything.

"Well come on guys, this is a celebration!" Saara said trying to lighten the mood. "This is your chance for a new life and beginning Jessie-nee-chan."

"You're right," Jesshika agreed wiping her eyes and smiling best she could.

The others waited in the lobby for Jesshika, Saara and Naruto. Deidara was getting impatient and was ready to send a search party after them when Itachi came into the lobby and said that they would be coming shortly. No one bothered to ask the older raven how he knew. Though Sasuke saw that his face held a little guilt. No one else would notice however since the oldest Uchiha hid his emotions well. Before Sasuke could ask what was the matter three blurs ran past them. They stopped at the entrance of the hotel.

"Come on! We got some celebrating to do!" Jesshika yelled.

"Yea I don't wanna be able to remember my name by the end of tonight!" Saara agreed. Just then Hidan and Kakuzu walked into the hotel.

"Sounds like a fucking plan," Hidan said with a huge grin.

"Don't get too drunk chibies. You'll have me and Raidou to answer too," came Genma's voice from behind them.

"Sure, sure," Naruto said before they all ran out.

They walked down the streets of Cork, Itachi and Deidara leading them since they had set everything up for dinner.

"Where are we eating Tachi-kun?" Jesshika asked.

"A restaurant and bar called Muskerry Arms," Itachi informed them.

They walked to the restaurant since the night air was warm. They arrived shortly after leaving the hotel. They were seated at a large table together.

"Good evening, I'm Wendy and I'll be your server tonight." A girl with bright green eyes and flaming red hair said. "Can I get you some drinks?"

"Ah yes, I'll have a Hennessy Brandy please." Itachi said and Naruto, Kiba, Hidan and Kakuzu ordered the same.

"I'll have a glass of rose wine," Saara said with a smile.

"I have one of those too and a traditional Irish coffee," Jesshika said.

"I'll take a glass of rose wine too," Ino said.

"Just some tea for me," Sasuke said ignoring the flirtatious look that he was receiving from the waitress.

"I would like a tea too," Choji said. The woman nodded.

"An espresso please," Hinata said timidly.

"Sure thing sweet heart," the woman said kindly before turning to Deidara.

"A Bailey's coffee for me," Deidara said simply.

"I'll have the same," Gaara said in his usual monotone.

"I'll have a French coffee," Kankuro ordered.

"Could you bring us some Brown Soda Bread with our drinks please?" Itachi asked kindly.

"Coming right up," she said smiling before she put her note pad back in her pocket and headed off to get their drinks.

"So where are we going after here?" Jesshika asked.

"We were thinking of getting a few drinks at the bar then see what you and your partner in crime come up with," Deidara answered.

"That could be highly dangerous," Kiba said. "And is 99.9% guaranteed to get us into trouble with Genma-sensei."

"That's true but that just means it will be all the more memorable." Naruto laughed.

"You would think so, dobe." Sasuke said good naturedly.

"Heh, teme," Naruto said while sticking his tongue out at the raven haired teen. Wendy came back shortly after with their drinks and brown soda bread. She gave them a few more minutes before she came back to take their orders.

"Have you decided?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll have Thai Red Chicken Curry, please." Jesshika said folding her menu and setting it aside.

"I would like the 10" Prime Irish Fillet," Kankuro said setting his menu on top of Jesshika's. Wendy nodded and jotted down the orders.

"6" Homemade Beef Burger, for me thank you." Itachi said also laying his menu on the stack.

"I'll have Wok-Fried Chicken Lemongrass please." Deidara said with a smile.

"I would like Noodles Chop Suey No 1," Naruto said happily. Wendy wrote it down.

"I'll have the same as him," Sasuke said taking his and Naruto's menus and adding them to the pile.

"I will take the Honey Roasted Half Duck," Kiba said passing his menu to be added to the stack as the waitress jotted orders.

"Bombay Style Tikka Masala for me please," Hinata ordered.

"Tavern Roast of the Day," Gaara said.

"I'll have some Yaki Soba," Saara said presently.

"I would like the Pasta Carbonara," Ino ordered, also adding her menu to the growing pile.

"Oven Baked Supreme Chicken for me," Choji said. "You wouldn't happen to have BBQ pork here would you?"

"I'm sorry, no." Wendy said.

"Aww man," Choji whined while taking a bite of soda bread that Itachi had been passing around for them.

"Shepherd's Pie for me," Kakuzu said.

"I'll have the Madras Chicken Curry and Vegetarian Chop Suey," Hidan said without swearing for once.

"Alright, I'll just take these," she said picking up the stack of menus, "and I'll be back with your meals in about 10 to 15 minutes." With that she turned and left them to themselves.

They chatted about the engagement and about bachelor and bachelorette parties. Naruto, Kiba and Gaara were going to be planning Kankuro's and Saara, Temari and Hinata would be planning Jesshika's party. Saara listened idoly while she doodled on a small piece of paper with a pen from her purse. Their food came and they ate while chatting more about what they wanted to do for the rest of the night. When dinner was finished they ordered some dessert. Jesshika and Kankuro shared a slice of toffee crunch pie, while the rest of them ordered either Dutch apple pie, ice cream or white chocolate cheese cake. They finished quickly and walked to their next location; a local bar.

The lights were dimmed and the music was pumping. There were many people moving around on the dance floor to the hypnotic beat.

"Let's get some drinks before we hit the dance floor," Jesshika suggested. Saara nodded in agreement and the group headed over to the bar. The bartender nodded to them to let them know he would be right with them after pouring an elderly man a shot of Tequila.

"What can I get you lovely ladies?" the man tried to smooth talk. Saara and Jesshika mentally rolled their eyes. Kankuro and Gaara stepped forward to put their arms around their respective girlfriends.

"I'll take a pina colada," Ino told the bartender. He gave a nod and mixed the drink before pouring it into a tall curvy glass and adding an umbrella and a straw. He brought the drink over to Ino who paid for it

"I'll have a… umm… strawberry daiquiri… if you have them…" Hinata stammered. The man gave her a kind smile and mixed the drink. Hinata gave the man her money and walked over to Ino. A second bartender came over to help speed things up. All the boys ordered a beer except for Naruto and Deidara who ordered Jaegerbombs (1).

"And what fruity drink would you ladies like?" the man asked. Jesshika and Saara pwfted at the same time.

"I'll take a double shot of Aftershock** (2) **," Jesshika told the man.

"And I will have a double shot of Hypnotic** (3) **if you have it," Saara said. The man looked surprised, he had pegged them as fruity drink girls but a grin spread across his face as he served up their drinks.

The group found a big table and sat down. They drank their drinks and chatted more about what they wanted to do after dancing. Saara pulled her drawing back out and worked on it while they chatted.

"Whatcha working on Saara-chan?" Jesshika said trying to look over her best friend's shoulder.

"It's a tattoo I want us to get together," Saara explained showing the drawing to Jesshika. It was of two kunai knives crossing in the middle of the handles with a shuriken in the middle of the bottom half of the handles. On either side was a kanji that said Chaos Twins and below all that was a banner that read Sisters** (4).**

"That looks really awesome Saara-chan," Naruto commented looking at it from over the table.

"Hey maybe that's what we could do!" Jesshika said with a smile on her face that Itachi and Deidara knew better then to trust. "We can go get our first tattoos! I've been working on something that I want all our friends to get." she said pulling a piece of paper out and showing the swirl tribal design** (5).**

"So kuwaii!" Ino exclaimed. Itachi and Deidara looked at each other with an 'oh shit what did we get ourselves into' look. They finished off their drinks and headed to the dance floor for a few songs. A song they all knew Get Right by JLO came on; they started grinding with their partners to the bouncy beat. When they DJ announced Karaoke Naruto and Kiba shoved Jesshika and Saara towards the stage.

"Looks like we got our first victims!" the DJ shouted as he passed the girls each a microphone. Saara mouthed "You're next" at the two boys while Jesshika made the death sign by running her finger across her throat at them. They visibly gulped and hid behind their significant others. Saara and Jesshika picked the first song that popped into their heads and told it to the DJ who nodded and popped the instrumental track in. The beat picked up and Jesshika took the first verse.

"_County road 233, under my feet. Nothin' on this white rock but little ol' me. I've got two miles till, he makes bail and if I'm right we're headed straight for hell," _Jesshika sang. Saara joined in when the chorus played. _"I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun. Wait by the door and light a cigarette. If he wants a fight, well now he's got one and he ain't seen me crazy yet. He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll, don't that sound like a real man? I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of gunpowder and lead," _they sang in perfect unison that sent shivers down Kiba's spine. Saara took the next line of the song solo. _"Well it's half past ten, another six pack in and I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind he pulls in the drive, gravel flies, he don't know what's waitin' here this time," _Saara sang. _"I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun. Wait by the door and light a cigarette. If he wants a fight, well now he's got one and he ain't seen me crazy yet. He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll, don't that sound like a real man? I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of gunpowder and lead," _they sang passionately together. _"His fist is big but my gun's bigger," _Jesshika sang .

"_He'll find out when I pull the trigger," _Saara sang._"I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun. Wait by the door and light a cigarette. If he wants a fight, well now he's got one and he ain't seen me crazy yet. He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll, don't that sound like a real man? I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of gunpowder and, gunpowder and led gunpowder and lead, yeah! Hey!" _they finished in unison. The crowd erupted in applause for the duo. They bowed before handing their mics off to Kiba and Naruto fulfilling their silent threat. They decided to go separately since they couldn't agree on a song. Kiba went first deciding to dedicate a song to Hinata. He sang Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. When he finished the audience clapped for him. Naruto went next dragging Sasuke with him deciding he wasn't going to go down alone. Naruto told the DJ his song which made the man smile before playing it.

_"Everybody's looking for that something, one thing that makes it all complete. You'll find it in the strangest places, places you never knew it could be," _Naruto sang beautifully. _"Some find it in the face of their children, some find it in their lover's eyes. Who can deny the joy it brings. When you've found that special thing. You're flying without wings." _Sasuke went next taking his solo.

_"Some find it sharing every morning, some in their solitary night. You'll find it in the words of others. A simple line can make you laugh or cry, you'll find it in the deepest friendship. The kind you cherish all your life and when you know how much that means, you've found that special thing. You're flying without wings," _Sasuke's angelic voice filled the bar. _"So, impossible as they may seem, You've got to fight for every dream. Cos who's to know which one you let go would have made you complete."_

_"Well, for me it's waking up beside you," _Naruto sang giving Sasuke a meaningful look. _"To watch the sunrise on your face. To know that I can say I love you in any given time or place."_

_"It's little things that only I know,"_ Sasuke sang looking just as meaningful at Naruto.

_"Those are the things that make you mine,"_ they sang in perfect unison.

_"And it's like flying without wings, cos you're my special thing, I'm flying without wing," _Sasuke soloed.

_"And you're the place my life begins and you'll be where it ends," _Naruto sang looking lovingly into the raven's obsidian orbs

_"I'm flying without wings and that's the joy you bring," _Sasuke sang to Naruto. _"I'm flying without wings..." _he finished with a loving tone not caring that a bunch of people were watching them. He pulled the blonde in for a short but passionate kiss. The bar erupted into applause and cheers for the two lovers. Sasuke and Naruto gave the mics back to the DJ and went back to their friends. Deidara was shoving Itachi towards the DJ booth handing him a double shot of Hypnotic which the raven chased with a beer. Saara and Jesshika were giving the DJ the song while Deidara continued to booze Itachi up as much as he could before giving him a mic and one last shove. The music started and there was no turning back so Itachi decided to make the best of it; he could always claim that he was out of his mind in the morning. He got into the beat and danced around locking eyes with Deidara as he sang and danced suggestively at the blonde.

"_When I get you all alone I'm gonna take off all your clothes," _Itachi sang while running his free hand slowly down his chest. _"Ain't nobody gonna interrupt my game, oh no no." _He shook his head and pointed to Deidara through the crowd.

"_Ever since you've been hangin' around I've been trying to figure out what I'm gonna say to you to get some play, yeah."_ he rolled his hips suggestively in a slow manner.

"_Couldn't we do what we did last night couldn't baby you and I be better friends. Don't you think it's time we went a bit further, oh yeah," _he sang while thrusting his hips out provoking the blonde who's eyes were glued to Itachi. Jesshika and Saara were making cat calls. _"Every night when we say goodbye, how can I help looking in your eyes. Wondering why that you and I haven't hit it, Can we get it on,"_ He sang rolling his hips and rubbing his hand up and down his body. _"Kind of faded, but I'm feeling alright," _he sang moving his arm behind his head and dipping to the floor a little. _"Thinkin' about making my move tonight. I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight."_ _"'Cause I like the way you're making your move," _he sang grinding his hips a little. _"I like the way you're making me wait. At the end of the night, when i make you feel mine. You'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ he sang with a nod of his head. _"Don't you know you've got it?" _he sang pointing at Deidara then himself before singing the next line. _"And you know I want it. I can't wait to take you home (youknow you've got it tonight). I don't want to be rude at all I just want to be where you go. Think that we could be alone? (yeah)"_ "_Couldn't we do what we did last night,"_ He said turning around while rolling his shoulders. _"Couldn't baby you and I be better friends. Don't you think it's time we wenta bit further, oh yeah," _he said rubbing his free hand up and down his body once more. Deidara was whistling and cat calling along with Saara and Jesshika at the raven's show. _"Every night when we say goodbye. How can I help lookin' in your eyes wondering why that you and I haven't hit it. Can we get it on," _Itachi sang thrusting his hips again. _"Kind of faded, but I'm feeling alright," _he sang moving his arm behind his head and dipping to the floor a little once again. _"Thinkin' about making my move tonight. I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight."_ _"'Cause I like the way you're making your move," _he sang grinding his hips a little. _"I like the way you're making me wait. At the end of the night, when i make you feel mine. You'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ he sang with a nod of his head. The next part Itachi knew he was going to embarrass himself but attempted to rap anyway as his friends laughed their asses off at him. "_Uh, When we first met yo, that deal was stated. You stepped like my steeps the way we conversated, just another day, just around the way, put me up close with everything ok cuz I not like the rest. Indecision with the best floss with my four point press. Just because their hated wait, how does it go HA, Faded_," he rapped trying not to laugh himself._"Kind of faded, but I'm feeling alright," _he sang moving his arm behind his head and dipping to the floor a little. _"Thinkin' about making my move tonight. I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight."_ _"'Cause I like the way you're making your move," _he sang grinding his hips a little. _"I like the way you're making me wait. At the end of the night, when i make you feel mine. You'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ he sang with a nod of his head.

"_Kind of faded, but I'm feeling alright," _he sang moving his arm behind his head and dipping to the floor a little once more. _"Thinkin' about making my move tonight. I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight." _He sang while hugging his body. _"'Cause I like the way you're making your move," _he sang grinding and rolling his hips a little and dipping to the floor. _"I like the way you're making me wait. At the end of the night, when i make you feel mine. You'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

"_Kind of faded, but I'm feeling alright," _Itachi repeated turning his body from side to side. _"Thinkin' about making my move tonight. I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight."_ He rubbed his hand up his chest again. _"'Cause I like the way you're making your move," _he sang pointing to Deidara. _"I like the way you're making me wait. At the end of the night, when i make you feel mine. You'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ he sang with a nod of his head.

"_Kind of faded, but I'm feeling alright," _the raven belted out nodding to Deidara who was still cat calling to the raven. _"Thinkin' about making my move tonight. I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight." _He hugged his body once more _"'Cause I like the way you're making your move," _he sang one last time grinding his hips a little once more. _"I like the way you're making me wait. At the end of the night, when i make you feel mine. You'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ He finished and handed the mic over to the DJ without a word. He walked over to Deidara and pulled the blonde haired man into a slow passionate heated kiss. Saara and Jesshika looked at the couple with yaoi fangirl eyes.

"He's going to claim drunken insanity in the morning," Sasuke said knowingly while looking at his aniki. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he asks for his lawyer," Naruto agreed while Saara and Jesshika took out their cell phones and started recording and snapping pictures for evidence.

Hidan and Kakuzu led the group to a local tattoo studio they knew called Tattoo Zoo. Their friend Pein worked there. Kakuzu figured he could talk the man into giving them all a discount for bringing in so much business.

"This is exciting!" Saara squealed. Jesshika and Ino nodded their heads in agreement. Soon they arrived at the tattoo studio.

"What brings you here Kakuzu? Finally decide to pry your wallet open and get a tattoo?" a man with spiky orange hair and piercings all over his face asked as they walked in.

"Not a chance," Kakuzu said. "These kids here are looking to get some custom tattoos." He motioned for Saara and Jesshika to show him.

"Me and her want to get this one together on our ankles," Saara said showing him the tattoo she had drawn out.

"And we all want to get this one on our left arms," Jesshika said handing over the picture she had sketched. Pein nodded.

"We can do this," he said. "Let me tell the guys to get ready for a lot of customers. Have a seat in the waiting area while we set up and get your Ids ready."

They moved into the waiting area that was made up of three comfortable couches. A man with a full body tattoo to make him look like a shark walked in to take their Ids and pass out paperwork for them to sign. Once that was finished they were told it would be 15 minutes before they were ready and they were left in the waiting room again.

"I just realized we have a problem," Naruto said out loud.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked.

"How are we paying for all of this?" the blonde asked.

"Don't worry, I'm paying for everything as a graduation present," Itachi told them. They figured there was more behind the generosity but they decided to let it go till morning.

Jesshika and Saara were the first to go in. They were led into a room by the shark looking man who would be doing both of their ankle tattoos. Kakuzu and Hidan decided to head home but not before giving Jesshika and Saara their cell numbers incase they ever changed their minds about converting to Hidan's religion. Everyone else was led into separate rooms where their tribal tattoos would be done by a man with a full body tattoo but his made one half of his body pure white while the other was jet black. It made the man look bipolar.

"So why did you decide you wanted to look like a shark," Saara asked the tattoo artist.

They spent the rest of the night chatting it up with the shark man who they found out was named Kisame, and getting their tattoos. Kisame also did their tribal tattoos as well. Hinata had fainted half way through the tattoo which wasn't surprising at all. When they finished up Itachi paid Pein then they all headed back to the hotel. Jesshika, Saara and Naruto were all getting piggy back rides from their boyfriends since they had started to complain that they were tired. Kiba was carrying Hinata who still hadn't woken up from fainting. They reached their hotel and headed too their rooms. Kankuro talked Gaara into sleeping in Jesshika's room so that he could spend the night holding his fiancé in his arms since they were obviously too out of it to do anything else.

* * *

**AN: **

**Sorry I had to end it there! Reviews please people! I don't like to work without motivation and I get side tracked (proof being my two new one shots) so please read and REVIEW!! The less reviews the longer I wait till posting.**

**(1)- For those of you who are either too young to drink of just don't drink, yager bombs are special glasses that have a shot glass on the inside and space on the outside. You put yagermister in the middle and fill the outside part with red bull there super good.**

**(2)- Aftershock is a hot and cold cinnamon tasting liquor really good**

**(3)- Hypnotic another yummy liquor.**

**(4)- Thorny21 and I actually just got this tattoo but they forgot the kanji so we have to go back to get it finished but it looks awesome!**

**(5)- This is the anbu tattoo. Thorny21 and my husband got it. I was suppose to too but I got really sick after the first one so I have to go back later and get it done. **

**Song 1 is Gunpowder and led by Miranda Lambert**

**Song 3 is Flying without wings by Wes life**

**Song 4 is Faded by soul Decision **


	13. Saving Time and Water

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff! **

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Saving Time and Water…

Kakashi just stood still not sure what to thing of the sight before him. In the hallway of The Blarney Castle Hotel eight teens and two adults were standing in the half moon pose while doing what looked like hung over yoga. They were staggering over each other as they switched poses to the lotus posture, which Kakashi concluded was probably the safer one. After a few moments Iruka walked into the hall and observed the people blocking the hallway, dumbfounded for a moment. Sitting in the hall were Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Jesshika, Saara, Kiba, Hinata, Deidara and Itachi. The group were still in their pajamas as they once again switched poses, this time to plow posture. The silence was soon broken.

"Do you think I can lick myself like this?" came the hung over voice of Kiba causing Iruka to come to his senses.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NOW!" Iruka yelled getting their attention.

"You told us to take up yoga, Iruka-sensei." Naruto stated innocently.

"I didn't mean take up a whole hallway doing it!" the teacher shot back.

"We're not taking it all up," Jesshika protested.

"Yea! We left a strip of walking room!" Saara defended.

"You know what, we don't have time for this," Iruka said massaging his temple. "Get to your rooms and get your things ready; we need to be on the bus in like thirty minutes to head to County Clare." The group nodded and dashed off to their rooms to get ready to leave. Jesshika and Saara didn't make it however, since they were caught by Genma when he had spotted the tattoos easily seen on their shoulders due to the fact that they were wearing tank tops.

"What is this?" Genma said sternly.

"Tattoos?" Saara tried.

"I know what they are!" Genma shouted.

"Then why did you ask?" Jesshika asked. Genma growled.

"I was asking why you have them," he said trying to keep calm.

"We all got this one last night," Jesshika explained.

"As a symbol of our friendship," Saara added. "We are eightteen you know."

"I know how old you are! I can't believe you got a tattoo and didn't tell me!" Genma fumed.

"Two," Jesshika said.

"Two? Where's the other one?" Genma asked flabbergasted.

"On our ankles'," Saara informed pulling up her pants leg to show her teacher the smooth tattoo. "I drew it myself." she added proudly. Genma groaned.

"I'll deal with you two later. We have to get going." He sighed and took off leaving the girls a little dumbfounded as to why they didn't get the book thrown at them. They soon shrugged it off and headed to their room to get dressed and packed.

"Are you sure this will save time teme?" Naruto asked as he stripped off the last of his clothes.

"Yes dobe I'm sure," Sasuke assured the blonde. Naruto nodded and climbed into the shower that Sasuke was already standing in. Sasuke's breath hitched as he took in the sight of Naruto's naked body that was now dripping with water from the warm shower spray. "Beautiful." he let the words escape his lips in a sigh. A light pink blush spread over the bridge of the blonde's nose. Sasuke reached out and tugged Naruto closer to him so that the blonde's body was pressed against his.

"What are you doing teme?" Naruto asked timidly. Sasuke just smiled at his love as he began washing Naruto's body with the soft wash cloth. "I can do that myself!" Naruto protested.

"Shhh, just trust me…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto stopped struggling and nodded. The raven continued his exploration with the wash cloth. Soon Sasuke was dropping the cloth and exploring Naruto's body with his hands earning soft mewls from the smaller boy. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer into a passionate kiss. Naruto gasped when the raven ran his hands over the blonde's bottom giving it a gentle squeeze. Sasuke took the opportunity to push his tongue into Naruto's soft wet cavern earning a throaty moan from his lover. The raven's hand finally rested on the most sensitive part of Naruto. The smaller boy tried to push the hand away but lost it when Sasuke rubbed him causing him to cry out in pleasure.

"Have you ever been touched like this Naruto?" Sasuke asked smugly. Naruto blushed a dark red.

"No… you're the first," Naruto said truthfully. Sasuke looked at the blonde in surprise. He hadn't expected that answer from the blonde. His face instantly softened all traces of smugness gone. He pulled Naruto back in for a gentle kiss before breaking it again. "I'm glad," Sasuke told him. "I don't want anyone else to touch you like this." Naruto nodded.

"Good, I don't want to be touched by anyone else," Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled before lowering himself to his knees in front of Naruto. He pulled his hand away to get his first close up look of the blonde. Sasuke kissed the soft tip that was like silk under his lips. He gave it a quick lick causing a moan to erupt from his small lover. Sasuke looked up at Naruto to make sure he wanted him to continue. Naruto gave a small nod of his consent. Sasuke needed no further encouragement, he took Naruto's length into his mouth making said blonde shiver in pleasure. Sasuke licked and sucked as he bobbed his head up and down the impressive length of his lover.

"Nrg! Ahhhh! Sasuke!" Moans of passion erupted from Naruto. He bit his lip in an attempt to hold them back. Naruto's hands were buried deep in the raven locks of hair as he held tight to Sasuke. Being his first time Naruto didn't last long.

"Ahhh! Sasu-- I'm going to cum!" The blonde warned. Sasuke ignored the warning as Naruto came hard into his mouth. Sasuke smirked, swallowing every drop of Naruto's juices. Sasuke came back up and pulled Naruto into yet another passionate kiss before finishing their shower and getting dressed.

The bus was loud and noisy as the students chatted in their seats about their new destination. Saara and Jesshika sat back in their seats texting Hidan and Kakuzu. Jesshika's hand was wrapped in a bandage since her hand had bruised from hitting Sakura in the mouth. Naruto was relaxing on Sasuke's lap with his back resting against the raven's chest. _It took six whole hours and five long days for all your lies to come undone and those three small words were way too late cause you can't see that I'm the one-- _Saara slid her Samsung rant open to look at the message before bursting out laughing.

"What'd it say?" Jesshika asked. Saara calmed herself down some before answering.

"Kakuzu was asking how my head was, so I told him it would take a lot more then that to take me out. So he texted back saying I'm the only girl he knows with a head stronger then the Blarney Stone," Saara giggled and Jesshika joined in.

"I always knew you were head-strong Saara-chan," Naruto laughed.

"That's for sure," Kiba agreed with a laugh.

"It's like that Trapt song," Jesshika giggled then sang a line. "_Head strong I'll take you on. Head strong can take on anyone." _They laughed at Saara's expense for a while more before deciding to play a game.

"How can we play I've never if we don't have any alcohol?" Kankuro asked.

"I got it covered. Just get us some sodas from the cooler." Kiba said.

"Can we play too?" Tenten asked referring to her and Neji.

"Sure the more the better," Kiba said. Saara and Jesshika got up to get the cans of coke from the cooler. They came back and passed out the cans. Kiba then instructed them to drink about half the soda. They complied and when they finished Kiba pulled out a bottle of Captain Morgan and poured some in each can so it was full again. He recapped the bottle and hid it back in his bag.

"There now we can play," Kiba said. "Naruto you're first."

"Hmm, I've never been creeped about how alike Saara and Jessie are," Naruto stated. Kiba took a drink while grumbling.

"I've never been in a relationship with someone of the opposite sex," Sasuke said. Naruto, Kiba, Saara, Jesshika, Tenten, Neji, Gaara and Kankuro all drank.

"Ok, ok my turn! I've never given a blow job in the shower," Saara said. A blushing Sasuke took a drink and so did Deidara and Itachi.

"Oooo seriously Sasuke? When?" Saara asked making Naruto blush as well.

"This morning," he said quietly. There was a sound of cheering before they continued.

"I've never gotten my head smacked off the Blarney Stone," Jesshika said and Saara drank with a laugh.

"I've never punched Sakura in the face," Tenten said. Jesshika took a drink.

"I've never dated a blond," Neji said Sasuke, Itachi and Choji drank. About 20 minutes passed and the game was still going.

"Umm…I've never had a crush on Sasuke," Hinata said. Naruto drank.

"Ok I think we're out," Saara laughed as she tossed her empty can into the trash bag Iruka had sitting on one of the seats. The rest of the group followed suit. Saara snuggled into Gaara's lap and Jesshika in Kankuro's before they all drifted off into an alcohol induced sleep.

When they awoke about three hours later they were pulling into the Aran View Hotel in Doolin. It looked like a large bed and breakfast with a nice view of the Cliffs of Moher. The lot of them had headaches from their earlier drinking and groaned as they were forced to leave their seats.

"Why do you reek of alcohol?" Genma asked not sure if he wanted the answer.

"We were just playing a little game of I've never," Naruto explained with a goofy smile on his face.

"And where did you get the alcohol from?" Genma asked through gritted teeth. Everyone quickly pointed to Kiba.

"Oh Shit!" the dog lover yelled before running off the bus and high tailing it to the hotel in hopes of escaping the wrath of Genma.

They headed into the hotel with their bags; Iruka had informed them that the rooming arrangements were the same as before. After passing out hotel keys they were sent to their assigned rooms to change because they would be heading to the Cliffs of Moher for a picnic and some cliff diving. The groups split up and headed to their rooms to find their swimsuits.

Naruto walked slowly to his room with Sasuke at his side. He was excited to be having a free day with Sasuke and his friends. The trip had been amazing so far and he couldn't believe how well his relationship with the raven was going. He smiled to himself as they entered the room. The walls were an off white cream color and the carpeting was deep gray. Sun light flowed through the large windows on the far end of the room. In the middle against the wall was a single queen size bed. The head board was beautiful it went up the wall and canopied over part of the bed. Naruto set his suitcase down next to Sasuke's on the floor.

Before the blonde knew it he was being pulled to a strong muscular chest. The raven pressed his lips to Naruto's capturing them in a passionate kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss and Sasuke took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the blonde's mouth, taking in his sweet taste. Naruto brought his arms up to wrap around Sasuke's neck making the kiss deeper. Sasuke broke the kiss long enough to pull Naruto's shirt over his head. When the blonde didn't protest the raven crushed his lips on Naruto's once more. Sasuke smirked as Naruto was once again lost in the kiss. He bent down not breaking their contact. Sasuke rested his hand behind Naruto's smooth thighs and pulled them up so that they wrapped around his waist. The raven moved them over to the large bed and laid them down so that he was on top of Naruto. He broke the kiss to plant soft butterfly kisses on the blonde's face, on his forehead, over his eyelids and cheeks; no place went un-kissed. Sasuke trailed the kisses down Naruto's neck to his chest where he licked one of the soft pink nipples earning a throaty moan from the blonde under him. Sasuke smiled, enjoying the noises he was earning from Naruto. The raven made his way to the blonde's waistline and wasted no time in stripping Naruto of his pants and boxers.

"Sorry, we don't have a lot of time." Sasuke apologized. Naruto nodded with his lids only at half mast.

Sasuke gave the tip of Naruto's cock a soft lick causing the blonde to moan out. The raven licked it a few more times before Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot mouth engulf his length.

"AHHH! Sasu!" Naruto cried out. The raven started bobbing his head while licking and sucking Naruto's length. The blonde's eyes were rolling back in his head from the pleasure. Naruto's face was flushed and his body was shaking in pleasure. Sasuke smiled as Naruto's hips started bucking. He didn't hold them down though and allowed the blonde to fuck his mouth. Being only the second time having someone do this in his life he didn't last long.

"Ahh! Sasuke I'm coming!" he cried out as he exploded into the raven's waiting mouth. Sasuke took it all in and swallowed all Naruto had to offer. Then he crawled up the blonde's body and kissed him deeply.

"Come one, dobe let's get dressed," he said once he pulled away.

"But don't you want…" Naruto trailed off wondering if he was supposed to return the favor.

"Don't worry about it, we have to go. You can pay me back when we get back here," Sasuke said then added. "But only if you want to."

"Ok," Naruto said with a smile as he dug through his bag for his orange swim shorts.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Kankuro, Choji and Gaara were waiting out front of the hotel waiting for the girls to come out. Itachi and Deidara had went with Kakashi and Genma to get some supplies for the picnic and for the cliff diving.

"What is taking them so long?" Kiba complained. As if on cue the girls walked out of the hotel. Every male in the immediate area was doing a double take. Hinata was wearing a white bikini top completely covering her chest with the thin straps wrapping around her neck and a pair of blue and gray boy shorts over her bikini bottoms and black ballerina flats on her feet. Ino was wearing a light blue bikini with a yellow half sleeve hoodie that was unzipped with matching yellow flip flops and her hair pulled up into a messy bun. Jesshika had on a red bikini top with black and red boy shorts over the bottom like Hinata and black and clear slip-on shoes. Saara was wearing a black bikini and her black half sleeve hoodie unzipped with black and pink open-toe shoes.

"Speak of the devils," Naruto said.

"And they will appear," Kankuro laughed. Jesshika quirked a brow but said nothing.

"Were going crazy waiting were ya?" Saara asked with a smirk.

"I don't know why it takes girls so much longer to change," Kiba commented.

"We had more clothes to get out of and put on, ya know!" Ino yelled. Choji went over to calm her.

"Relax we made it in plenty of time," Jesshika said as they walked back to the bus together.

"I hope we didn't need our own towels because I didn't bother to bring one," Hinata said.

"Kakashi-sensei, Aniki and Deidara went to get everything we're going to need," Sasuke assured.

"So who's going cliff diving first?" Choji asked.

"Me!" Saara, Jesshika, Kiba and Naruto said at the same time. Everyone busted out in fits of laughter.

"We can all just go at once I think," Sasuke commented.

"Yea, then maybe we can do some surfing," Ino suggested.

"Sounds like fun," Jesshika said and Saara nodded her agreement.

"The lowest point to jump is 393ft," Gaara informed. "Should be quite the experience."

"Oh hell yea!" Kiba shouted throwing his fist into the air. They took their seats and everyone else filed onto the bus.

"Settle down everyone!" Iruka said as he came on followed by the rest of the chaperones. "We'll be picnicking at the Cliffs of Moher today. There will be no tour guide as you know so basically it's just a day to enjoy the scenery and do some swimming and cliff diving. Surfing is also available; we have enough funds to rent some surf boards."

They stood on the edge of the cliff and looked down over the side to the deep blue ocean below, their bungee jumping gear secured around their waists. The warm grass was crunching beneath their bare toes. Hinata, Choji, Deidara and Itachi had decided to skip out along with Temari, Shikamaru and the rest of the chaperones. Naruto looked on with a wide eager grin on his face while Sasuke remained impassive on the outside. On the inside his nerves were jumping. Saara was excited as was Jesshika. Kankuro looked a little scared, Ino was wringing her hands and Gaara stayed emotionless. They checked that their bungee cords were secured. Once they were done they turned and walked about 50ft from the edge. Shikamaru lay in the grass with Temari watching them lazily.

Deidara, Itachi, Genma, Raidou, Hinata, Choji, Kakashi and Iruka were waiting below away from the cliffs with jet skis for them once they jumped. They were going to have to double up since they wouldn't have anyone to ride the extras though but none of them minded. They were going to explore the islands around the cliffs.

The seven of them took deep breaths before taking a running start. Once they reached the cliff's edge they leaped outwards and off the cliff giving none of them time to rethink their decision. They straightened their bodies up and dove in feet first. Naruto could feel the heart stopping adrenaline rushing through his body. It felt like they were falling for a century before the cable pulled back and they pulled the rip cords releasing them into the cold water below. They swam to the surface to see the jet ski's coming towards them.

"That was wicked!" Saara yelled.

"Oh yea! That was amazing!" Jesshika agreed.

"I'm doing that again before we leave!" Naruto shouted with a laugh. The others agreed that they too wanted to jump again.

Ino climbed on to Choji's jet ski as did Kiba with Hinata though the two changed positions so that Kiba was driving. Deidara switched himself to Itachi's jet ski so that Sasuke and Naruto could get on the now vacant one. Iruka did the same and moved to Kakashi's and Raidou moved to Genma's so that Saara could climb on one with Gaara right behind her so that she was driving. Kankuro climbed on the other and helped Jesshika up behind him. Once they were ready to set out Iruka laid down some rules.

"Stick with each other and don't get lost," he told them. "Feel free to explore but I want you to check in at this spot in about three hours."

"Hai!" they all agreed and they were off.

Jesshika and Kankuro ended up around the island of Inis Mor. It was the biggest island of all the Aran Islands. While the others opted to keep riding Kankuro and Jesshika decided to explore a small alcove they had spotted. The water was calm there and it was in a relatively remote location. Kankuro parked the jet ski by the shore and pulled it in the rest of the way. There was a small sand bar along the coast and the rest was grassy plains as far as the eye could see.

"Well isn't this a romantic spot," Jesshika commented.

"Hmm," Kankuro agreed. "Would be a shame to waste it." he said as he pulled Jesshika in for a soft kiss that started out gentle but soon turned steamy and passionate. Kankuro wrapped his arms around Jesshika's waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms about his neck to deepen the kiss. She felt Kankuro's tongue slide across her lips in a silent plea for entrance which she granted by parting her lips just a little. Kankuro's tongue plunged into her soft moist cavern exploring every nook and cranny of it, earning a soft moan from Jesshika. She couldn't get over his spicy taste. It was heady and she was an addict. They broke apart only for air.

"I want you," Kankuro told her. "I want to make love to you and claim you as mine." Jesshika only took a moment to think before answering.

"I want you too," she whispered. Kankuro pulled her into a rough kiss.

Then he moved from her lips to her neck where he licked and sucked lightly giving her a bright purple hickey so everyone would know she was his. From her neck he trailed soft velvet kisses to her chest where he slowly removed her bikini top. He laid them in the sand with him on top lavishing her pale body with kisses and nips. When he came to the light rose nub that was her nipple he licked it earning a soft mewl from Jesshika. He smirked before licking it again then taking it into his mouth and sucking and biting it at the same time.

"Aaaaah! Kuro!" Jesshika cried. Kankuro was driving her wild with his touch. He kissed a trail to her other breast and gave it the same attention as the first. Jesshika was moaning and writhing under him. Kankuro continued his trail of kisses down Jesshika's pale stomach to her waistline where he slowly removed her shorts and bikini bottoms but not before admiring them. Kankuro took them off as well before he sat back for a moment taking in all of her. Jesshika gave him a questioning look.

"Beautiful," he whispered as if anything louder would shatter the mood. A light blush ran over Jesshika's nose at the comment. Kankuro continued his exploration. He rubbed his hand over her soft mound enticing moans from his fiancée.

"Mmm, Kuro…" she moaned. He slid a finger into the hot cavern and worked it in and out slowly to make sure she was ready.

"Ahhh God Kankuro!" she cried. He smiled before removing his hand to take off his own shorts that were become very uncomfortable as he grew in length. Getting an idea he discarded the shorts and lifted Jesshika into his arms so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"I want our first time to be exciting," he said as he led them into the water till they were about waist deep. Jesshika moaned in anticipation as his erection rubbed against her mound. He aligned himself up with the tight virgin entrance. Jesshika nodded her consent. Kankuro didn't need any more permission than that as he quickly shoved his full length into Jesshika breaking her hymen and claiming her in his own way.

"AHHHHH!" she cried as she felt the stinging pain. He kissed her and whispered sweet reassurances in her ear till she was more comfortable. Soon she was ready and he began thrusting in and out of her at a medium pace.

"Mmmm yea Kuro! Harder! Faster please!" she cried and he complied with her wishes and sped his pace up. The water's pace around them only served to arouse them further. Kankuro took up a tight grip on Jesshika's ass as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When her body started clenching and her legs tightened their grip Kankuro knew she was about to cum.

"Kankuro! AHHHHH! Oh God!" she yelled as she orgasmed. Kankuro made his thrusts faster and deeper as he soon followed her into bliss.

"JESSHIKA!" he cried out as he filled her with his cum. Taking a moment to get their bearings Kankuro took them back to shore so they could get dressed. Before they got back on the jet ski Kankuro pulled Jesshika into a small kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied with a smile. They got back on the jet ski and headed off to rejoin the others.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! EVERY TIME YOU DONT REVIEW A NINJA DIES IN BATTLE SO PLEASE THINK OF THE NINJA! ^_^**

**AN:**

**The cliff diving in the fanfic is completely fictional. No one should try this ever! Near the Cliffs of Moher, there are many signs warning visitors to stay back from the edge. While many people choose to ignore this wise advice, beware that the signs are there for a reason, as people have fallen off. The strong gusts of wind here may have played a role, and the death toll is rumored to currently be around a dozen so please ****DO NOT ****try this in real life. **


	14. Kakashi's Little Orange Book

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones! **

* * *

Chapter 13: Kakashi's Little Orange Book

Jesshika and Kankuro found Saara, Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke racing along along one of the smaller islands. They sat back and waited patiently for them to finish their little race. Saara won and Naruto was pouting. He and Sasuke had switched positions so that Naruto could drive.

"One more!" Naruto pleaded for the chance to win some of his pride back but Saara just laughed.

"We have to get back to Iruka and the others. I wanna eat!" Saara told him.

"Oh yea! Think Iruka-sensei packed ramen?" Naruto shouted.

"Sadly I doubt it," Jesshika said getting there attention.

"Well, well don't we look bed tossed," Saara laughed. Jesshika blushed bright red. "Gennie-san is going to kill you." Kankuro looked a little scared for his life once again.

"He wouldn't kill you per se," Jesshika assured.

"Per se?" Kankuro asked in disbelief. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Saara and the others laughed. She took off her hoodie and handed it to Jesshika.

"Here cover up that hickey and Kuro-kun might stand a chance," she said more serious this time. Jesshika took the hoodie and put it on zipping it up in the front to better cover her neck. They headed back to the spot they were to meet Iruka and the others.

After returned the jet skis they were back on top of the cliff sitting on towels while Iruka passed out food to them all.

"No ramen?" Naruto asked disappointed.

"Sorry no ramen," Iruka confirmed. "Wouldn't of been able to cook it anyway."

"Ramen is one of those foods that doesn't need cooking. If need be we can eat it raw," Saara informed.

"Totally it'd be like a huge chip or something," Naruto agreed.

"A chip? I need to try that…" Choji said thoughtfully.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru commented.

"Why so quiet Nee-chan?" Genma asked Jesshika who was sitting silently as not to draw attention to herself.

"No reason just hungry," Jesshika said with a smile.

"Hey you like you're glowing… you didn't….. did you?" Genma asked unsure. The uneasy look on his sister's face said it all.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHEN!!!!" he yelled waving his arms around franticly. "Gah you know what never mind. It's you're life and you're getting married anyway. But please tell me you used protection!" Kankuro visibly paled and Jesshika turned scarlet at the words her brother yelled for everyone to hear. People she didn't know were staring at her from across the field.

"We'll talk about this later Gennie, you're making a scene!" Jesshika hissed with embarrassment. Genma pressed his lips but said nothing.

They continued to eat and enjoy the scenery around them. Shikamaru was taking a nap with his head in Temari's lap.

"So you finally proposed huh?" Temari said to her younger brother.

"Yup," Kankuro confirmed.

"That's awesome Kankuro, I'm glad you finally got the courage to do it," she said with a smile. "If you had waited any longer Gaara might have threatened you."

"That's not even funny Temari!" Kankuro yelled at his laughing sister.

"Speaking of, where is your wife to be?" Temari asked.

"She went with Saara, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba to jump one more time." Kankuro explained.

"Wha, they sure do like a thrill huh?" Temari said surprised. She hadn't wanted to jump even once let alone go for a second round.

"It's who they are," Gaara said simply coming up behind Kankuro and sat down with his siblings.

"Hmm," Kankuro agreed. "But that's what we like about them isn't it?"

"Among other things," Gaara agreed. "It might also have something to do with that you only live once and nothing can touch me attitude." the redhead mused.

"Yeah, there is that." Kankuro agreed.

"Kuro! Gaara! You going to come over here and take a picture of this for us?" Jesshika yelled over to the two boys. They were hooked up to the bungee jumping gear once again and this time they would be climbing back up the cliff with the climbing gear Kakashi had rented.

"Sure thing babe!" Kankuro said and he and Gaara got up and got the cameras from Saara's messenger bag that sat on the picnic blanket. Kankuro grabbed the digital camera while Gaara grabbed the camcorder. They walked over to the edge and readied the camera. "Ok ready when you are!" Kankuro said. Gaara aimed the camcorder at them waiting to hit record.

"Ok, on the count of three!" Naruto yelled. Gaara hit record and started the camera. Kankuro snapped a few pictures of them standing on the ledge. They backed up about fifty feet like they had done previously.

"One….two….three!" Saara yelled and they took off running. Kankuro snapped a few pictures of them running. Then shot one of them leaping off the ledge and one as they were falling and hitting the water. Gaara just followed their movements with the camcorder. Gaara zoomed in and waited till they resurfaced and waved up at them before stopping the camera. Kankuro snapped a few more pictures before putting the cameras away. Kakashi and Itachi helped the two boys pull their friends back up with the help of them climbing as they went. When they reached the top they grabbed their hands and pulled them up the rest of the way.

"That was amazing believe it!" Naruto shouted, adrenaline still rushing through him.

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now!" Saara agreed.

"Hn," Sasuke said which meant he was still excited by the jump too.

"This calls for some extra curricular activities to burn off this energy!" Jesshika said throwing her fist into the air while jumping a little.

"I heard you already enjoyed some extra curricular activities and here I was going to give you both the sex talk. Looks like you beat me to it, ne?" Kakashi said pressing his face back into his trashy novel. Jesshika's brow twitched in anger.

"Kakashi you're nothing but a pervert!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger at the silver haired teacher.

"Would you like to borrow my books next time? You know to get some pointers?" Kakashi said amused at Jesshika's anger. Kankuro's face turned red.

"Nee-chan?" Jesshika said through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" Saara said curious as to what the plan was going to be.

"Get him!" Jesshika yelled. Kakashi took off running and they both took off after their lazy sensei yelling threats behind him. Gaara turned the video recorder back on and taped his girlfriend and her best friend taking off after their perverted sensei.

The rest of them went to sit on the grass next to Temari and Shikamaru to watch the show.

"Are they crazy? Taking after a sensei like that!" Temari said stunned that the two would attack a teacher. Kiba and Naruto shrugged.

"They're just hardcore like that," the two said in unison. They laughed as Kakashi made to hide behind Iruka in a desperate attempt to get the younger teacher to save him.

"Save me Ruka!" the silver haired man cried as he cowered behind his boyfriend.

"Excuse us Iruka-sensei!" the girls said as they tried to get past their teacher.

"What did you do now Kakashi?" The brunette asked the grown man who was whimpering like a girl.

"No…nothing Iruka-chan," Kakashi shuttered.

\ "Liar!" they accused pointing a finger at the man.

"He was trying to corrupt me into reading his trashy novels to get sexual pointers!" Jesshika cried.

"KAKASHI HATAKE!" Iruka shouted outraged. "Tell me that isn't true!" he said glaring at the man behind him.

"It might be," Kakashi said sheepishly. Iruka growled before side-stepping out of the girls' way.

"He's all yours," he told the girls. They glomped him on sight. Everyone broke out in hysterical laughter as they watched their sensei being tackled by two teenage girls who had no fan girl intentions. Saara grabbed the book that had started the whole thing and took off running with Jesshika right behind her.

"You said we could borrow it!" Jesshika yelled back at him as he was getting ready to chase after them.

"Damn," Kakashi cursed but hung his head in hopes of thinking of a way to redeem himself to Iruka.

"I think we should do a group reading tonight!" Saara cheered as they reached their friends. Gaara turned the camcorder off and tucked it back in Saara's bag before picking it up and carrying it for her as they headed back to the buses.

They reached the hotel not long after leaving the Cliffs of Moher. They all had a good laugh at Kakashi trying to talk Iruka into letting him redeem himself while glaring at Jesshika and Saara for telling the man exactly what he did. They snapped back telling him it was his own fault which Iruka agreed with 100%.

Soon as they were allowed to get off the bus they bolted to Gaara and Kankuro's room with Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Hinata. Soon as they were all in the room the door was slammed in a fuming Kakashi's face and locked.

"Open up! And give me back my book!" the man yelled from the other side of the door.

"Not a chance you pervert!" Naruto yelled with a laugh.

"Yeah, we want to get some pointers you know, since you missed out on the sex talk." Jesshika added.

"I was joking!" Kakashi yelled.

"Never joke with the chaos twins!" Saara and Jesshika yelled back in unison. The pervert groaned in defeat before walking away from the door to figure out how he was going to get his precious book back.

"Stealing the first shower!" Saara declared as she headed to the bathroom. "Loan me some clothes Gaara-kun?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Sure," he said as he dug out a pair of shorts and tee shirt from his nap sack. He walked over and handed the clothes to his girlfriend. She pulled him in for a kiss. They stayed locked in a passionate kiss for a few moments before the need for air was hard to ignore. They pulled apart panting for air.

"Wanna join me?" Saara whispered seductively in Gaara's ear. The red head nodded franticly and followed Saara into the bathroom.

"Way to go little brother!" Kankuro cheered before he was whacked by Jesshika.

"Don't ruin their moment," she hissed at him causing the others to laugh.

Gaara slowly advanced on Saara as she bent over to turn on the water for the shower. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist running his hands over the naked flesh causing Saara to lean back into his embrace. The red head pressed butterfly kisses to her neck as her eyes drifted shut. Gaara let his hands roam up the tanned skin to her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze before releasing them. He moved one hand back to untie Saara's skimpy bikini top. He let it drop to the floor before turning Saara so he could tease one of her soft pink nipples with his teeth earning a moan from his girlfriend. He licked the soft bud causing her to shiver in pleasure. He reached up and kneaded the other soft breast with his free hand. With his other hand he was making a fiery trail down the front of Saara's bikini bottoms to her soft and apparently shaven mound.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out softly as he inserted a finger into her moist cavern.

"Mmm, you like that babe?" Gaara asked seductively.

"Mmm hmm," she murmured temporarily losing the ability to form coherent words. Gaara smiled and proceeded to remove the bikini bottoms that were obstructing his view. Saara gasped as she felt the cold air hit her. Gaara quickly stripped himself of his clothes and pulled Saara into the ready shower with him. He stepped back for a moment to watch the water cascading over Saara's naked body.

"You're so beautiful." he said. A shy blush tinted her cheeks. Gaara knew she was a virgin but he couldn't help but want to take her right there as hard as he could. He kept his head however and kept the slow place waiting for signs that she wanted it to speed up. Saara however moved to her knees and licked the tip of his hard-on without him noticing her move.

"Ahhh," he moaned at the sudden caress on his aching cock. Saara smirked and licked it again before twirling her tongue around the head and teasing the slit. "Oh fuck yea," Gaara moaned as he entwined a hand in her hair. She took the tip into her mouth and gave it a good suck before taking as much as she could in at once and bobbing her head up and down on his throbbing manhood. Gaara used his free hand to brace himself against the shower wall. She was twisting her sweet tongue around his cock while sucking at the same time. The sensation had his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He knew that if he didn't stop her he was going to cum in her hot little mouth. Although the thought showed merit it wasn't where he wanted to cum. He gently pulled her away from his aching member.

"Can't have you making me cum just yet Saara," he told her when she gave him a questioning look. She shivered at the way he made her name sound sexy. He pulled her up to a standing position before he took her place on his knees.

"What are you doing?" she asked shyly. He only smirked before lifting one of her legs and placing it over his shoulder. All Saara's protests died in her throat when she felt Gaara's soft tongue slide across her smooth clitoris causing her body to jerk. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive area earning moan after moan from Saara.

"Ahhhh Gaara!" she cried out as she withered with pleasure. "Please Gaara take me now!" That was all the encouragement the redhead needed. He stood up and pulled Saara to him. He backed his girlfriend to the wall to help support her weight as he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Ready baby?" he asked. Saara nodded franticly. Gaara lifted her up so that her entrance was poised right over his long member. Slowly he slid her down on top of him. Gaara almost came right there as he felt her tight heat engulf his throbbing cock.

"AHHHH," he groaned as he was fully sheathed inside of her. "So tight." he moaned.

"Ahhh Gaara! Feels so good," Saara moaned as Gaara started thrusting in and out of her. He kissed her passionately before moving down and teasing her nipples with his teeth again making her moan out. Her moans enticed him to go faster.

"Ahh…harder…faster!" she cried out. Gaara quickly complied. "So close." she moaned. Gaara knew he wasn't going to last very long at this rate either. He kept thrusting into her wet heat as hard as he could without hurting her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she cried as she climaxed. Gaara came undone when he felt her tightness convulsing around him. He pounded into her a few more times before he came deep inside of her.

They stayed like that for a few moments till they both regained their bearings. Slowly Gaara pulled out. Cum dripped down Saara's legs as he set her back on her feet.

"Some shower," he said causing Saara to giggle.

"Mmm," Saara agreed. "I love you Gaara."

"I love you too," he replied as he grabbed a washcloth and some soap and started cleaning them up.

They finished their shower and dressed before walking out into the room where they were met with cat calls from Kiba and Kankuro and a very red faced Hinata.

"Is she going to be ok?" Saara asked concerned.

"You think this is bad should of saw her before we snuck off to get showered and changed," Kiba laughed. Saara then noticed that Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto were all dressed and clean. Jesshika laughed before dragging Kankuro into the bathroom with her.

After an hour they returned to the room where they sat on Kankuro's bed and passed around Kakashi's little orange book. They laughed about it for hours until it got boring.

"Want to go look at some stores?" Naruto suggested.

"That sounds good," Jesshika said. "Better than trying to read this." They all laughed. Jesshika and Saara ran to their room to get their own clothes on when they ran into Kakashi.

"Finally! Now give the book back." the silver haired man demanded. Jesshika willingly handed it over.

"You can have it," she said.

"Yea, I can write better smut than that in my sleep." Saara said making the teacher scowl. He was about to go on a rant about how the book was a work of art but they bolted to their room before he could utter a word.

"Although I wouldn't mind trying page 58 paragraph 4 sentence 6!" Saara shouted as they rounded the corner.

"The reverse cowgirl?" Kakashi said before shaking his head. "Must not think perverted thoughts about students…" he trailed off before heading back to his own room.

Naruto and Sasuke and the others stood in the lobby waiting for the girls yet again. They always took forever it seemed. But then it could have something to do with them being the only ones who needed to change into their own clothes. After about another 20 minutes of waiting Saara and Jesshika strolled into the lobby. Saara was now in a pair of gray plaid capris and a white shirt with a black half zipped hoodie over it and black flip flops and Jesshika was in a pair of jean shorts with a black tank top with a pink half sleeved unzipped hoodie over it also in a pair of black flip flops.

"I thought you hated pink Jessie," Kankuro commented on the hoodie.

"I do…" Jesshika said through gritted teeth. "before you even ask the black one is still wet and she got to that one before I had a chance." she said pointing an accusing finger at Saara who only shrugged.

"It's a hoodie, it won't kill you to add some color into your day," Saara joked.

"I think she did it on purpose," Jesshika said eyeing her best friend.

"Who me?" Saara said giving her best puppy eyes. "Eh, wouldn't have went well with your outfit anyways." Jesshika grumbled to herself as they headed out of the lobby to walk into town.

They walked along the path chatting about random things and the trip so far. They all talked about their favorite parts and how epic it was when Iruka sent Sakura and her posse home.

"You know I'm surprised Genma-sensei would let us go out without a chaperone especially after the incident in Dublin," Kankuro commented thoughtfully.

"Not like it was the first time something like that happened," Jesshika said under her breath. She received an elbow in the ribs by Saara who gave her a stern look but it was too late.

"What do you mean it wasn't the first time?" Gaara asked outraged. Kankuro was just as pissed as his brother. Saara and Jesshika sighed in defeat.

"Might as well tell them," Naruto said rubbing Saara's back soothingly while Kiba did the same for Jesshika. They both knew about the event in question; they had been there. Kiba and Naruto were the only two that knew the full extent of the events that had occurred with their two best friends.

"You're right…" Saara sighed before she and Jesshika launched into an explanation.

"Hmm, well it happened when we were younger, before we met Kankuro and Gaara at Camp Konoha. We were about thirteen," Jesshika explained as they kept on walking.

"We were on our way home from our all girls' chorus practice. I remember because we had a benefit concert the next day," Saara told them. Naruto and Kiba looked a little sad since they already knew the story. "Some guys were coming out of a bar."

"Could tell they were drunk, they reeked of alcohol so bad," Jesshika said with a far-off look in her eyes. Kankuro and Gaara walked along clenching their fists but said nothing, wanting to hear the whole story. "They pulled us into the alley when they saw us walking past the bar. We tried to cross the road but they already had a hold of us…"

"They pushed us against the wall pretty hard. It knocked the wind out of me," Saara said and Jesshika nodded in agreement. "Then after some struggling they had our tee shirts ripped open and our pants undone."

"That's when Naruto and Kiba came and saved us. They were looking for us after chorus practice but we'd already left so they went after us," Jesshika said. Kankuro looked surprised that someone as small as Naruto could fight off a drunken man at thirteen. "Once the men were knocked out they gave us their hoodies and took us to the hospital where they called Gennie-tou-san and Imo-san."

"Our brothers still don't know about the attempted rape," Saara told them. "They think that we just got beat up." Gaara and Kankuro were furious while Hinata had started to cry.

"Why didn't you ever tell them?" Kankuro asked. Jesshika sighed.

"Do you think Gennie would ever let me out of his sight if he knew?" Jesshika asked.

"I see your point," Gaara said. "But why not tell us? We're your boyfriends!"

"It's because you're our boyfriends that we didn't want to tell you," Saara explained. "Do you know how humiliating it is just having Naru-chan and Kiba know?"

"I couldn't handle you thinking any less of me for it, Kankuro…" Jesshika trailed off. Kankuro wrapped a comforting arm around his fiancée and held her tight. Gaara did the same to Saara. After a few moments they got themselves together and went to check out the stores.

There were mostly craft shops as they walked down the street. They came across a small music shop that looked like it might have something of interest called Magnetic Music. They went in to check it out. There was an array of Cds, DVDs and other miscellaneous items. On the back self Saara and Jesshika spotted something that really caught their eyes. There was a small selection of the Make Out Series including the latest one that Naruto assured them just got published called Make Out Tactics.

"We could so have Kakashi-Sensei gravelling at our feet for this!" Jesshika and Saara squealed excitedly causing Kiba to cringe away from them.

"Seriously! This just came out since we were here so there's no way he has it or he would be reading it instead of the older volume," Naruto jumped up and down excitedly at their discovery. After having their laugh they took the book to the counter and paid for it before heading back to the hotel and thinking about what they could get from Kakashi for it.

* * *

**AN: SORRY! There was no SasuNaru lemon like I promised but it will be in the next chapter I assure you. Also just wanted you to know a lot of ninja died due to lack of reviews…. *moment of silence for the fallen ninja* ok but just so you know we are close to 4000 hits on this so THANK YOU ALL! Once we hit 4000 I will be posting a special side story of how Jesshika and Saara meet Kankuro and Gaara ^_^ so I hope you like that. Any ways… **

**REVIEW PLZ!!! MILLIONS OF NINJA DEPEND ON YOU!**


	15. 4000 hits bonus CAMP KONOHA!

**Hey everyone here's the little side story I promised into Naruto, Kiba, Saara and Jesshika's past since The Senior Trip of a Life Time has reached over 4000 hits! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Love you all! **

* * *

**Camp Konoha!**

Welcome to camp Konoha! A place where fun and family are our motto. Come and enjoy our serene lakes and indulge in group activities. Make new friends and lasting memories.

"Heh, Camp Konoha! The best times I'll never forget!" Saara Kamizuki sighed as she walked under the archway with her best friend and un-biological nee-chan Jesshika Shiranui.

"Ah yes, this is going to be our last year ne?" Jesshika said with a reminiscing look.

"Yea… we're going to have to leave a lasting impression huh?" Saara said looking at her best friend with a mischievous look.

"Saara-chan, Jessie-chan!" came the loud voice of their best friend Naruto Uzumaki who was dragging Kiba Inuzuka along with him as he ran towards the girls.

"Hey Naru-chan! Kiba-kun," they said in unison while waving in sync with their right hands.

"Don't do that! You know it creeps me out," Kiba shuddered as they reached the girls.

"What?" they said in unison once again while cocking their heads to the side with a confused look.

"That!" Kiba said pointing accusingly.

"Calm down Kiba," Naruto laughed. "Let's go get you settled into your cabin." They all nodded and headed off to cabin 13 where Saara and Jesshika would be staying with Hinata Hyuuga who Kiba was crushing on.

"So how's Sai?" Naruto asked.

"He turned out to be gay," Jesshika explained. "He said I was a cover up and he was tired of lying to himself and others. I guess it's fine. We didn't really have anything special."

"Well we're going to be having a welcome back to camp dance with Camp Suna tomorrow night," Kiba said.

"Yeah, that brown haired hottie you've been crushing on will be there!" Naruto cheered.

"Kankuro?" Jesshika asked to confirm.

"Yeah, and I hear this year his little brother is coming too," Kiba chipped in.

"Maybe this summer he'll notice me," Jesshika said more to herself then anyone.

"With that dress I helped you pick out he better notice!" Saara yelled playfully. They walked into the cabin to see Hinata sitting on her bed reading a book. Jesshika and Saara went to claim their usual beds and sat their stuff down.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Kiba greeted happily. The violet haired girl looked up.

"Ki… Kiba-kun, Hi" she stammered.

"Are you excited for the dance coming up?" Saara asked casually.

"Dance?" Hinata asked.

"Yea it's tomorrow night, to welcome the campers back," Kiba explained. "You want to go with me?"

"S..su… sure," Hinata stammered out while her face turned red. Saara and Jesshika giggled.

"Alright now that, that's out of Kiba's system we can settle in later," Jesshika said.

"We need to head to the mess hall for the welcome back meeting," Saara agreed.

"Right, let's go!" Naruto said dragging the girls by the hand along behind him. Kiba and Hinata walked at a slower pace behind them.

They reached the mess hall at the other side of the camp. It was already packed with other campers. A lot of them they knew from school like Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. They saw Naruto and the girls enter the room and waved them over to the table.

"Hey Ino, how's you brother doing?" Saara asked as they sat down.

"He's good, he's sworn off baby sitting though," Ino laughed as they reminisced about Deidara babysitting them a little.

"Look's like Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are back this year," Jesshika commented.

"You would think that they'd have had enough of you two," Choji mused.

Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were already standing at the front of the room on the mini stage that had a microphone stand on it. They took summer jobs being the camp's councilors every year. Next to them was the camps activity director Gai-sensei. He was a very energetic man that constantly went on about the power of youth and wore a green bodysuit with orange leg warmers. All three men wore their Camp Konoha official headbands. Kakashi wore his over his eye in place of his normal headband. Iruka wore his on his forehead like most people in the camp did and Gai wore his around his waist like a belt. Ino and Rock Lee wore theirs the same way. Rock Lee aka Lee was like a clone of Gai right down to the bowl hair cut and the bushy eyebrows. Lee was also at their table trying to get the attention of Sakura Haruno who in Jesshika and Saara's opinion acted too pricy to be at a summer camp. They all knew the only reason she was there was to attempt to get the attention of her long time crush Sasuke Uchiha who had also sat at their table with his friend Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga who was Hinata's cousin. Shikamaru was lazy and probably wasn't suited for camp either but he loved to watch the clouds and what better place to do it then lying by Lake Konoha. His long-time girlfriend Temari No Subaku was also going to their rival camp, Suna. So he had no other way to spend his summer. The hall was filling up more by the minute and Neji's girlfriend Tenten walked over to their table and sat.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile.

"Hey Tenten," Saara and Jesshika said in unison causing Kiba to cringe which caused laughter from Naruto.

"What's so funny dobe?" came the monotone of one Sasuke Uchiha.

"None of your business teme!" Naruto said blushing. He had a huge crush on the Uchiha but they fought constantly. So Naruto settled with their rivalry as long as he was able to talk to the raven at all.

"Settle down Naru-chan," Saara said forcing the blonde to relax.

"Don't call me that in front of people," Naruto mumbled looking to the side shyly.

"Aww what's a matter _Naru-chan_? Don't want to be embarrassed in front of someone as cool as Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mocked. A low growl was heard from the Uchiha before Naruto could retort.

"Drop it Sakura, it's not your business." Sasuke said coolly with a glare in Sakura's direction.

"But Sasuke-kun," she whined.

"Get over it Sakura, not everything is about you!" Saara and Jesshika snapped in unison as they stood and slammed both hands on the table.

Kiba was for once too shocked to flinch at their alikeness. He knew the girls harbored a dislike for the pink haired girl but they usually kept their emotions in check. But right now both girls were visibly shaking with anger. Sakura flinched back away from the evil aura radiating off the two girls.

"No one here even likes you or your It's all about me attitude except maybe Lee," Jesshika snarled.

"And that's only because he's a stalker!" Saara hissed.

"So why don't you just get lost before I beat you!" they yelled in unison. Sakura cringed back before taking off with Lee following behind her. She went over and sat with Sai and Shino Aburame.

"Ok settle down everyone!" Iruka said into the microphone. The hall quieted down and the two girls retook their seats. "Welcome back everyone!" There was a boom of cheers from around the room before they quieted back down.

"As you all know the Camp Konoha and Camp Suna welcome back dance is tomorrow. We will be hosting it this year so I want you all on your best behavior, and no spiking the punch please," Iruka added giving Saara and Jesshika a look which they returned with an innocent 'I don't know what you're talking about look".

"Now that that's settled, just to go over some safety rules," Kakashi said stepping in front of Iruka who was still staring down Saara and Jesshika. "Always take a swimming buddy to the lake, don't go off without letting a counselor know where you're going. Don't go hiking without an adult."

"Also in an orderly fashion proceed to the sign up table to choose what youthful activities you will be participating in this summer," Gai added before the meeting was adjourned. People jumped up in a not so orderly fashion to get to the table but Saara, Jesshika and their friends were faster; it might have had something to do with the table for sign up being right next to them.

"What are we signing up for?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely swimming. Nothing like seeing Sasuke's sexy brother half naked," Saara said shamelessly while Sasuke was standing right behind her.

"You have no shame," Ino giggled.

"Of course I don't! Life is too short to be ashamed," Saara said proudly.

"Hmm what else?" Kiba asked.

"Well our year ban from archery is over now so we should so do that!" Jesshika said happily.

"Sounds good," Naruto agreed.

"I still can't believe we got banned for hitting that tree instead of the target." Saara pouted

"I think it had more to do with the tree being right by Iruka's cabin window than actually the fact that you missed the target." Kiba sighed.

"It had a target on it…" Jesshika defended.

"Which you two and the dobe painted on it," Sasuke chipped in.

"Besides the point teme!" Naruto whined.

"Ok so swimming, archery and what? I vote soccer," Kiba.

"Soccer with Gai-sensei?" Sakura asked from behind them. They could of sworn they told her to get lost. "I wouldn't want to spend that much time around that weirdo." she stated matter of factly. Everyone lunged for the soccer sign up sheet then including Sasuke who wanted to be in an activity that the pinkette wouldn't ever do. Naruto stepped over the pile of people fighting for the sheet and signed all their names to it making the only available spots be taken by Saara, Jesshika, Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten and himself.

"You want the last spot right Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! Soccer is so youthful, especially when being coached by my idol, Gai-sensei!" Lee said with tears pouring from his eyes that they all found a little creepy. Naruto nodded and put Lee's name down. "All filled up!" he cheered. He also signed them up for swimming and archery as well.

Once they finished with the sign ups they headed off to the camp staff table to say hi to their sensei's.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei," Saara and Jesshika said as they approached the table.

"Hey guys, what did you sign up for?" Iruka asked.

"Swimming, Soccer and Archery," Naruto informed them.

"Archery? But I'm teaching that this summer…" Kakashi complained.

"Awe come one Kakashi-sensei we learned our lesson!" Jesshika defended.

"Yea, no more archery accidents…" Saara agreed.

"Accidents huh?" Kakashi said suspiciously.

"Well why don't you guys go have some fun. Nothing is starting till after tomorrow," Iruka said shooing them off before Kakashi had a mental break down.

"Ok, ok. But can we get a soccer ball so we can play around on the field?" Jesshika asked. Iruka nodded and lead them out to the equipment shed and gave them one of the soccer balls. It was bright orange to insure they didn't lose it. Iruka went back inside the mess hall and they headed off to the field. Saara spotted Kakashi's cabin on the way and tugged on Jesshika's arm motioning to it.

"Hey guys we forgot something, we'll meet you there ok?" Jesshika said. Naruto raised a brow but said nothing. He now lived by the motto: Don't question Saara and Jesshika, just keep your head down and help them throw the bodies into the river. He shrugged and they set off again without the two girls.

About fifteen minutes later Saara and Jesshika were running onto the field looking guilty and giggling.

"If anyone asks we were here the whole time!" Saara shouted with a laugh.

"Seriously!" Jesshika added. They quickly hopped into the game like they had been there the whole time. The Camp Suna soccer field was right next to theirs. It was only separated by some short hedges and a chain link fence that ran the whole line of the camp boundaries. Some of the Suna soccer team was on the field across the fence.

Fifteen more minutes later an orange paint covered Kakashi stomped onto the field. Saara and Jesshika did their best to look bewildered. Kakashi pointed an accusing finger at the girls.

"You!" he growled out. They looked at him with innocent eyes and gestured to themselves in confusion.

"Us?" they asked.

"You did this!" he shouted.

"But Kakashi-sensei we've been here playing soccer this whole time…" they said in unison.

"They have been here the whole time Sensei," Ino assured and backed them up.

"You would cover up for them!" Kakashi shot back.

"They were here Kakashi," Sasuke said uninterested. Kakashi looked skeptical. He didn't think Sasuke would lie for them. They weren't exactly friends.

"I'll just go over there and see if the Suna Camp kids saw you here the whole time," Kakashi said walking over to the fence. Saara and Jesshika paled.

"Oi!" he yelled to get their attention. The one they knew as Kankuro came over.

"Yeah?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Have you noticed how long those two girls have been here?" Kakashi asked pointing to Saara and Jesshika. Kankuro looked thoughtful and they thought they were done for.

"As long as the rest of them I would say," Kankuro answered.

"Yes, they've been there since the others showed up," a red head said from behind them. "Even challenged us to a game of soccer." Kakashi nodded.

"I guess it wasn't you this time…" the orange covered man said before leaving. Saara and Jesshika let out a sigh of relief and thanked the Suna campers before returning to their own game.

* * *

**AN:**

**That's I'll I'm giving you for now! There will be a second part of this when I get 100 reviews ^_^ so please remember to REVIEW!**


	16. Authers note!

Hey guys having trouble with keeping this story up. Not getting as many review and read as it was so idk if it's getting boring of if maybe I'm dragging it out too much I mean it's probably going to be like 5-7 of my normal size chapters before its finished. Not really getting the motivation that I was. I've got a lot of other non fan fiction ideas bouncing around in my head to so if this isn't interesting anymore or something let me know please so I can either spice it up cuz I know its starting to get a little repetitive with the same pranks all the time and sing a longs are becoming an every bus ride thing so let me know what you think you want to happen next or if u think I'm dragging it out too much then I'll try to speed it along or something but either way please let me know if you want me to continue as it is or is there something specific you want to see happen.

Thanks a bunch

~Bloodytears87


	17. Kakashi Is Easily Swayed

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Kakashi is easily swayed

Once they arrived at the hotel they went their separate ways deciding that they would bribe Kakashi in the morning with the newest addition in the Make Out series. Gaara and Kankuro kissed their girlfriends good night and headed off to bed. Sasuke and Naruto walked to their room hand in hand. Both were a little nervous, Naruto because this would be his first time and he wasn't sure what he was doing. Sasuke because he didn't want his blonde to feel pressured into doing anything he wasn't ready for. He knew Naruto wanted to repay him for the favors but the raven didn't do it so that he could get into the blonde's pants. He just wanted Naruto to see how much he really loved him. So tonight he was going to make love to the blonde and he would take it nice and slow so that Naruto could back out any time he didn't feel comfortable.

They reached their room and he could feel Naruto's growing nervousness. He sighed mentally and they entered the room. He couldn't do this to the blonde like this. He wanted Naruto to be absolutely sure that it was what he wanted.

"Naruto," Sasuke said getting the younger boy's attention. Naruto looked at his boyfriend with a half grin trying to mask his fear. "We don't have to do anything if you're not ready. I love you, whether we have sex now or years from now. It doesn't matter to me. I'll still love you and I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

At those words Naruto instantly felt all his fears melt away. His biggest fear was that Sasuke might not want him anymore after they did it or if he didn't want to. But Naruto knew that wouldn't be the case. He trusted the raven with his life and he knew Sasuke must be just as scared of doing something wrong.

"I'm sure Sasuke," Naruto said with a genuine smile. "I'm ready now." Sasuke smiled sweetly at the blonde before pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's hips up to his chest under his shirt. He stopped for a moment to tease one of the sensitive buds with a gentle squeeze. The blonde moaned into Sasuke's mouth causing the raven to smirk. They broke apart only long enough for Sasuke to lift Naruto's shirt over his head before tossing it to the side.

The raven backed his lover up till he was able to gently push him down to the bed where he landed with a soft bounce. Sasuke crawled on top of his blonde and straddled his slim waist before recapturing his lips in a needy kiss. He softly nipped Naruto's bottom lip and was immediately granted entrance. He leisurely explored every inch of the blonde's mouth before pulling away their lips still connected by a thin string of saliva. Naruto's eyes were at half mast and clouded with lust. Sasuke bent down and sucked and kissed the blonde's exposed neck leaving a good size hickey on the tan flesh.

"Mmm, ahhh that feels so good Sasu," Naruto moaned. Sasuke continued his actions a moment longer before trailing fevered kisses down his lover's chest till he reached a hard rosy bud that he nipped with his teeth before giving it a flick with his tongue, causing Naruto to writhe with pleasure beneath him. He continued his actions earning soft moans and mewls from the smaller boy. When Sasuke dubbed the nipple thoroughly abused he moved on to the other one giving it the same attention as the first. He ran his hands up and down Naruto's small frame before moving the trail of kisses down to the blonde's lower body. Once the raven reached his lover's already hard length he took it into his mouth causing Naruto to cry out. He continued to bob his head and swirl his tongue around the shaft until Naruto stopped him.

"Sasu, stop." he pleaded causing the raven to stop his ministrations and look up at the blonde.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked. Naruto said nothing sitting up he switched their positions so that Sasuke was on his back. Naruto kneeled beside him before leaning over to take the raven's length into his own mouth, unknowingly putting his butt into the air right by Sasuke's face. Not that the raven was complaining, he rather liked the view of his lover's bottom.

Naruto timidly licked the mushroom shaped head causing Sasuke to quiver in excitement. Smiling to himself the blonde took the hard length into his mouth and gave it a good hard suck causing the raven's eyes to cross momentarily. Unable to stay inactive Sasuke pulled Naruto's bottom half over to him so they were in the 69 position. However instead of taking Naruto into his mouth the raven focused on his perfectly rounded bottom. Sasuke rubbed the tiny pucker that was Naruto's entrance while the blonde continued to his own ministrations, moaning around the raven's hard cock. Before Naruto could make a move to protest Sasuke took to swirling his wet tongue around the tight pink hole causing the blonde to moan hard. Sasuke smirked and continued licking the hole before probing it with his tongue and driving Naruto crazy with pleasure. His cock had already started to leak pre-cum.

Not able to take it anymore Sasuke dampened three fingers with saliva and pressed one against Naruto's entrance before pushing it inside the tight heat. It didn't hurt the blonde but it was uncomfortable so Sasuke allowed him time to adjust to the intrusion. After a few moments the raven began pushing in and out until Naruto started moving with him. Sasuke took that as a sign to add a second finger. At the added digit Naruto hissed at the burning sensation. Sasuke waited a moment before moving his fingers in and out of the blonde's tightness. He scissored his fingers in an effort to loosen the tight passage up for something much bigger. Sasuke quickly added the last finger causing Naruto to cry out a little. Sasuke made shushing noises trying to calm his lover as he searched for the bundle of nerves that would make Naruto see stars.

"AAAHHHHH! There! Do it again!" the blonde cried out and Sasuke knew he had found the spot. Being the good seme that he was he abused the spot over and over again till Naruto was sure he was going to cum. Sasuke pulled his fingers out earning a disappointed whimper from the blonde.

"Don't worry Naru-chan we're just getting started," the raven assured. Sasuke turned Naruto around so that the blonde boy was straddling his waist. He didn't bother to coat his cock with saliva since it was still wet from Naruto's sucking. "Are you ready?" he asked looking up as his lover as he positioned himself at the smaller boy's entrance. Naruto nodded his consent. Sasuke grabbed his hips and eased him down gently onto his erection.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried out as tears formed in his eyes. Sasuke captured his lips in a sheering kiss to calm his lover as he entered him fully. The raven had all he could do to keep still to allow Naruto to adjust, as the boy's tight heat clamped down on him.

"Ahhh, Naruto… so tight!" he moaned out. When he felt the blonde start to squirm around he took it as his cue to continue. He slowly lifted Naruto up before slamming him back down and hitting the boys prostate dead on.

"Ahhh!" Naruto moaned as he saw stars. "Harder…faster! Sasu… please!" he cried.

Sasuke obliged and set a faster, harder pace that had Naruto mindless with pleasure. Sasuke switch their positions without pulling out of the blonde so that Naruto was now on the bottom while Sasuke slammed into him hard hitting the sensitive nerves every time.

"Sasuke! I'm going to cum!" Naruto shouted right before thick white ribbons of cum covered both their chests. Sasuke followed soon after pouring his hot seed into his lover, feeling Naruto's tight passage contract around him.

"Ah… Naruto.." Sasuke moaned as he pulled out of the smaller boy as gently as he could earning one last moan from the blonde. Sasuke dropped down next to his lover and pulled him tight to his chest before pulling the covers over them.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled sleepily. They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

It had already been a day since Naruto woke up next to his lover. They had cuddled and talked all morning not really in a hurry for anything. For once they were the last ones to meet in the lobby instead of Saara and Jesshika. They had made their visit to The Barren which was well for lack of a better word barren… except for the many rocks and the stone Alter that Saara and Jesshika wanted to sit on but were stopped by Genma and Itachi telling them roped off areas were off limits. They didn't stay long since Iruka got tired of Kakashi whining that he was bored. The older teacher was without his precious book as punishment for allowing it to get into the hands of students as Iruka put it.

Jesshika and Saara were still holding out on giving Kakashi the new book. The group had spent much time on figuring out just what they wanted for it. Eventually they came up with what they believed was the perfect trade.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kakashi said with his eyes wide with excitement when he saw the book.

"Nope, and all you have to do is agree to pay for," Saara said dramatically.

"And supervise a night at a karaoke bar in Dublin with all us, Hidan and Kakuzu," Jesshika finished for her. The silver haired sensei looked like he wanted to cry.

"We'll even be nice and let u drag Iruka-sensei along," Naruto coaxed.

"Think about it, fun partying and dancing! And Iruka shaking it on the dance floor," Kiba chipped in. Kakashi's perverted eyes lit up and he nodded dumbly in a lust induced daze.

"Wonderful, just sign here," Saara said holding up a contract of the agreement and a pen. The still dazed teacher signed it without question and took his new book and walked off.

"I probably could of got him to sign his soul away," Saara mused as she folded the contract and put it in her messenger bag. Jesshika nodded in agreement as they boarded the bus once again.

"We could have sold it on eBay for a lot of yen for it…" Jesshika sighed defeated.

"I knew we should of asked for more…" Naruto said causing Sasuke to laugh.

For a change of scene they took seats in the front of the bus instead of the back this time around. The rest of the groups took their seats around them, complaining about their sudden change of seating. Itachi and Deidara boarded as well. Itachi was carrying two cardboard coffee cup holders while Deidara had only one. They passed out the coffee to their usual group receiving praises and I love you's from each of them. Deidara laughed before passing cups to his sister and Choji before taking his own seat.

"Would of thought you'd wanna stay away from coffee after the caffeine incident, Itachi," Genma commented with a small smile.

"Awe come on Gennie!" Jesshika whined.

"We hardly did any damage," Saara added.

"They're doing it again," Kiba whispered to Naruto who laughed at him.

The bus ride was quiet with it's usual sing-a-longs and them of course taking a short nap in between. Iruka got a lot more blackmail pictures with his digital camera. He couldn't wait to get them all developed for the scrapbook he was planning on putting together for each of them. Kakashi had his nose firmly planted into his new copy of Make Out Tactics and was oblivious of the world around him. A half hour of the almost one hour bus ride went by smoothly. Iruka was starting to feel suspicious of Naruto and his friends who had been whispering among themselves since they woke up.

Saara reached over to the cooler and grabbed a soda before turning back to Jesshika. Iruka briefly saw the latter of the chaos twins take something out of her bag. Saara cracked the soda open and Jesshika poured something into the can. Saara put the can to her lips before making a face. She got out of her seat and walked over to the unsuspecting Genma.

"Hey Gennie-sensei, dose this taste funny to you?" Saara asked innocently holding out the can of soda. Genma being to tired to refuse took the can and took a gulp of the drink.

"Naw tastes fine to me," he said handing it back.

"Ok, thanks I wasn't sure if it was the soda or an aftertaste from the gum I was chewing." she explained going back to her seat. Genma turned back to talking to Raidou who burst out into laughter and promptly informed Genma that all his teeth and tongue were pink. The senbon chewing sensei nearly blew a vain.

"SAARA! JESSHIKA!" he shouted giving the two a stern look. They just smiled sheepishly and shrugged trying to laugh it off.

"SHIT!" the bus driver suddenly cursed. They felt the bus jerk to the right suddenly and the world started turning upside down.

* * *

**AN:**

**I decided to condense this all into one chapter since they were both short! Sorry for leaving you hanging too! Decided to take some advice and I'm not going to be posting the next chapter till I get at least 4 reviews. That's not a lot right? Remember 100 reviews gets you the second half of the side fic Camp Konoha. **


	18. A Dream or Not A Dream?

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Dream or Not A Dream?

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. There was a sound of brakes squealing and metal scraping right before the sickening sound of cars crunching together. The drunk driver came out of nowhere. He was driving in the wrong lane and almost hit their bus but only side swiped it as it swerved and flipped into the ditch on the side of the road. Saara was thrown from her seat, her back hit the roof of the bus with a loud cracking sound now that it was on its side. She fell awkwardly onto the seat below her before falling into a pile of broken glass from the window. She landed by Raidou who grabbed on to her and the seat as the bus kept rolling. Jesshika was launched out of the seat as well and smacked her head off the bus roof. Warm red liquid started to seep from the wound. She landed in the shattered glass next to Saara who had landed next to Raidou. She was grabbed by Genma who held her tight along with anything bolted down he could find to hold on to. Sasuke grabbed on to Naruto protectively and took the full force of the fall for him. Kiba went flying into the roof as well but only scraped up his arms, having used them to shield himself from the impact. Hinata landed on top of him soon after. They also grabbed onto something to steady themselves with. Kankuro and Gaara grabbed on to the seats so they didn't go flying like the others. Itachi did the same and grabbed on to Deidara so that he wouldn't get hurt. Choji and Ino were separated by the impact. Ino ended up landing on her brother and Itachi who grabbed her so she wouldn't go flying again. Kakashi's book went flying as he grabbed onto Iruka as they went flying as well. Shikamaru had buckled his and Temari's seat belts upon hearing the drive curse. Temari was fine however the soda cooler landed on Shikamaru's leg and a sickening crack followed by a scream was heard as the bone snapped from the force. Neji and Tenten had also buckled their seat belts and were perfectly fine.

"Get them out! Hurry!" someone shouted.

"Is everyone alright?" another yelled.

"They all look alive," someone said more quietly. Their words made them able to breathe easier.

The bus rolled once down the deep ditch line before it stopped and was tipped over onto its side. Groaning everyone got up slowly and did the best they could to file out of the bus with help from bystanders. Everything went from slow motion to hyper speed. Before they knew it they were outside of the bus. Saara and Jesshika looked over to where the crumpled cars sat. The intoxicating smell of gasoline filled their lungs as they watched the fiery show. Two people were running from the car that had been hit. The driver of the other car was slumped against the steering wheel. He wasn't awake, and they didn't think he was even breathing. Both girls where transfixed on the scene as memories of the past flashed through their minds.

"It's going to blow up…" Saara subconsciously whispered shaking uncontrollably. Not a moment later the sounds of an explosion rang through the air and debris went flying.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MOM, DAD!" The sounds of her best friend's screams broke Saara from her trance, turning to the screaming girl who was now being embraced by Genma.

"Shhh, Jesshika calm down," her older brother tried to soothe. Once Saara got a hold of herself she limped over and grabbed Jesshika by the shirt collar and slapped her hard across the face. Jesshika was instantly brought out of her horrible visions.

Everything started to go by in a blur. Ambulances started to arrive on the scene along with the police and fire trucks. They put the car fire out quickly enough then moved to removing the charred body. Sasuke was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance with Itachi and Naruto. Jesshika was rushed off with Genma and Kankuro while the EMTs worked to stop the blood flowing from her head. Iruka was talking with the police along with Kakashi since they escaped with minor scrapes and cuts. Saara was put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital as well once they heard of her possible back injury. Gaara and Raidou road in the ambulance with her. Shikamaru was taken right away to be treated for his broken leg. Temari refused to leave his side. Tenten and Neji made it out without anything at all. Choji was also taken by ambulance with Ino at his side along with her brother Deidara. Kiba went in his own ambulance with Hinata who wasn't hurt.

Beep… beep… beep… beep…

"When do you think they're going to wake up?" Naruto asked with a concerned voice as he looked over at his two best friends laying in hospital beds. Jesshika's head was wrapped with medical tape. Saara's cut up legs were wrapped along with both their arms. They had, had shards of glass embedded in their skin and it had taken the doctors hours to get every single piece out.

"Hopefully soon…" Genma said as Raidou put a comforting arm around him.

"Have you called Imo-san yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, him and Kotetsu are both really worried," Genma said. "This must have brought some horrible memories to the surface."

"The doctor said with the accident plus the recent trauma in Dublin, it could take them a few days to wake up," Raidou informed. Naruto looked scared before he nodded and headed back to see Sasuke.

Dream world(sorta)

_Saara walked down a cold stone hallway. There wasn't much light and she couldn't really see more than two feet in front of her. There was an icy draft as air blew around her. She wasn't scared but this place felt empty. The only sound was a low beeping but she couldn't make out where it was coming from._

"_What is this place?" she whispered. "Is this a dream? No… dreams don't feel this empty or cold…" She walked on until she almost tripped over something._

"_Itai!" she heard someone yelp._

"_Jessie-chan?" she asked unsure._

"_Saara-chan?" came the voice more clearly. Once her eyes adjusted she could see Jesshika sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. Saara rested her back against the wall and slid down next to her friend. "Is this just a dream?"_

"_No, we're about to revisit our past… I've been waiting for you." Jesshika said quietly. "We can't wake up until we do."_

"_I see," Saara sighed. "Everything seems so set on making us relive out past these days."_

"_Hn," Jesshika agreed. "Let's get this over with."_

"_You're starting to sound like Sasuke," Saara giggled._

"_Hush dobe," Jesshika said with a good impersonation of an Uchiha smirk._

"_Tsk, teme!" Saara said in return. Jesshika stood and grabbed Saara's hand pulling her up. They walked down the stone corridor together gripping each others hands for support. They walked until they reached a shining blue light._

"_This is it…" they said in unison before stepping into the light._

_Suddenly they were five again, carefree in the back seat of Jesshika's parents car. They were __eating their happy meals and playing with the cheap toys they had gotten once again. Jesshika's mother chatted back and forth with her father about random everyday things. Fear gripped Jesshika and Saara's hearts at the knowledge that was about to happen. They wanted desperately to change it but you can't change the past._

"_Saara honey would like us to see if your mother will let you stay over night?" the kind woman with chocolate brown hair asked._

"_That would be gwate!" the excited five year old stated. Jesshika giggled in excitement even thought she really wanted to cry._

_This time both children saw the car swerve into their lane but could say nothing. There was no room on either side to avoid the hit. The car was jarred and everything went flying. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion as they rolled into the ditch. Tiny drops of red liquid hit the girls' faces. Jesshika stared wide-eyed at the sight before her; it was more vivid than it had ever been. Her father and mother were covered in blood; their bodies rigid staring ahead with lifeless eyes. _

_Next to her was Saara. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight either, silent tears running down her face. The smell of smoke and gasoline filled the air. They would never forget that smell as it mingled with the smell of fresh blood; it wasn't something that would ever go away. Saara snapped back to reality as her mind registered that the car was on fire again. She shook Jesshika who also snapped out of her trance. The girls unbuckled their seatbelts and crawled through the broken back window since the doors were jammed and the car was upside down anyway. As soon as they were five feet away from the car they felt heat rising and a loud explosion soon followed._

_There was a swirl of color as they were brought back to that night in the alley. Two drunk men had them pressed against and alley wall with the wind knocked out of them. They could smell the alcohol on their breath and it made them want to vomit. They tried to fight back they weren't strong enough and before they knew it their shirts were ripped open exposing their bra's and bare stomachs. They men stared at them with a perverted glint in their eyes that made the girls want to get sick again. They moved their grubby hands over their naked flesh till they reached their pants and soon had them undone despite their struggling and crying for them to stop._

"_Hey what do you think you're doing!" Naruto shouted as he stood in the alley entrance with Kiba at his side._

"_Get your filthy hands off of them, now!" Kiba roared as they lunged at the men. Jesshika and Saara slumped again the wall and slid to the ground crying loudly unable to hold back their sobs. Once the fighting was over Naruto and Kiba ran over to Saara and Jesshika and gave them their hoodies to put over their ripped shirts._

"_Let's get you to the hospital," Naruto said softly as they helped the girls off the ground. They merely nodded and allowed them to bring them to the hospital where their brothers were called but were never told of the true nature of the attack._

_Once again the light engulfed them. They were in Jesshika's room. Saara was crying as her best friend tried to comfort her. Her parents had just kicked Izumo out for being in love with a man and herself for supporting him._

"_They said I was useless and that I wasn't their child anymore!" she cried as she told Jesshika what had happened._

"_Shh, they don't know what their talking about." Jesshika said soothingly. "Saara, you still have Imo-kun and me and Gennie-tou-san."_

"_You're right. I should think of what I still have not what I've lost," Saara agreed. There was another swirl of color and they were back on the streets of Dublin._

"_Well hello there cuties," one said with a thick Irish accent. "Saw your dancing."_

"_Thought you'd like to give us a private show," another said in what they could only assume was an attempt at a seductive voice._

"_How bout no," Ino retorted._

"_Ooh feisty," another one with dirty blond hair said. "Just how we like 'em'"_

"_Ino, Hinata! Go get help." Saara said preparing to take a fighting stance. She knew they couldn't take them all but they weren't going to out run them either. One of the men made to block their way but Naruto swung his fist at the man as he tried to grab Ino. The girls made it back into the bar._

"_You going to pay for that kid," the man said as he rubbed his jaw. Two of them pounced on Naruto trying to hold him down while the other three turned to Saara and Jesshika who were ready to defend themselves._

_Naruto could feel one of the men ripping at his shirt as he struggled and kicked at them. The man had forced his way in between the blonde's legs while his friend held Naruto's wrists. The drunk made his first mistake of trying to kiss Naruto, who took the opportunity to head butt the creep. He coiled back holding his bleeding face._

"_You're going to pay for that!" the man yelled giving Naruto a kick in the side before trying to rip off his jeans._

_A dark haired man had Jesshika pinned with one arm behind her back while feeling up her front._

"_Get the fuck off me!" she screamed as she brought her foot back and into his groin causing his grip to loosen but he refused to let go. _

"_Now, be nice and this will be quick," he hissed._

"_Not even in your dreams you sick selfish psycho!" Jesshika yelled before trying to head butt him with the back of her head but missed._

_Saara struggled on the ground with the man with dirty blond hair. The fifth man lay on the ground close by having been knocked out by Saara and Jesshika. Saara had performed a Kamizuki clan special round house kick to the man's face while Jesshika had taken a stolen senbon from her hair that she had been using to hold it up and stabbed the man in the leg. _

_The blond haired man was pulling at Saara's capris while she struggled to get out of his grip. He slapped her in the face trying to make her stop but to no avail. Saara caught his hand and bit it hard making him yelp in pain. When he recoiled she kicked him in the face._

_Naruto was back on his feet having knocked one of the men out. The other was trying to pin him back to the ground. They faintly heard the door open again but it didn't register till they heard shouting._

"_Ino stay inside!" they heard Deidara yell._

"_Naruto!" came Sasuke's voice. Naruto was being pinned again, his arm behind his back but was soon free. Saara was again under her attacker struggling while she felt him being yanked off her. Jesshika was pushed up against an alley wall where their fight had been pushed. The weight too was lifted. She fell to the ground. All three were feeling sick and dizzy. They all knew self defense as they had been taking martial arts since childhood as demanded by Genma but they had been so tired from dancing they barely had energy now. They looked around and noticed the police had arrived on the scene and Deidara, Itachi, Genma and Kakashi were dragging the unconscious would-be rapists to the police cars._

_The blue light shined again and they were back in the stone corridor. The only thing surrounding them once again was the draft and the low beeping sound. Somehow they felt relieved instead of sad. Like a huge weight had been lifted off their chests._

"_Jesshika, Saara you need to wake up," came the soft whisper of Genma. "Come on, don't keep me waiting forever." It sounded like he was crying. The walls around them begin to dissolve and the beeping got louder._

End of Dream

Jesshika and Saara's eyes fluttered open. We groaned in unison.

"Even when their unconscious and just waking up there alike… it's really creepy," they heard Kiba comment. Jesshika was suddenly squeezed tight by her brother who had worried tears in his eyes.

"How long have we been out?" Saara asked in a hoarse voice before going into a coughing fit.

"Two days," Gaara said. "We were starting to think you wouldn't wake up…"

"Two days…" Jesshika trailed off. Genma let his sister go and Kankuro who was on her other side handed her a cup of water while Gaara did the same for Saara.

"Was everyone ok?" Jesshika asked after taking a few sips of water.

"Yea, mostly cuts and scrapes. Shikamaru went home with a broken leg though. Temari went with him." Kankuro said. Jesshika looked worried but Kankuro calmed her with a gentle kiss.

"I was so scared that I would never get to talk to you again…" he whispered into her ear causing her to blush.

"Choji's parents want him home since they heard about the accident so he'll be leaving this afternoon." Raidou said. "Ino's leaving too. Deidara is going to stay since even though there aren't many of us staying you guys are the ones in need of the most supervision."

The girls gave a weak laugh but nothing more. They were still in shock from the dream, if it had even been a dream. Genma took the silence as a cue to leave the room. Raidou followed him out along with everyone else besides Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Kankuro. When the door slid quietly shut Naruto turned his gaze on the girls.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We're not…" Jesshika tailed off.

"Sure. Was it just a dream?" Saara finished more to herself than the others. Kiba visibly cringed.

"I don't think so. How could we share a dream like that?" Jesshika reasoned.

"Just what's going on here!" Sasuke demanded getting confused. They sighed simultaneously and told their friends what had happened while they were out.

A few hours into the explaining Itachi and Deidara came in to check up on them. They sat in for the explaining and Itachi admitted that he had overheard them talking about the accident.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew?" Saara asked.

"I felt it was something that you would tell me in time when you were ready," Itachi explained in his calm way despite having admitted to eavesdropping. Jesshika and Saara nodded in understanding.

After everything had happened they all wished the girls goodnight and filed out of the room. Itachi however hung back for a moment. When he was sure that the others were gone he turned to the girls.

"I know I've said this once before, but I think you two could really help Sasuke deal with his troubled past," Itachi said. "He looks strong but in his mind he will always be that seven year old boy sitting back helplessly watching the flames claim everything he has."

"We understand," Jesshika said.

"We'll talk to him," Saara assured. Itachi nodded his thanks before leaving the room so they could get some sleep.

* * *

**AN: sorry it took so long! Kinda in a writting slump right now so its going slow right now and i'm sure you've noticed my chapters arn't their usual length but I hope I'm not making them too short. again plz 4-5 reviews before i update again kk? not so many right? i know a lot of ppl read this so it shouldn't be a problem ^_^**


	19. Sasuke's Tragic Past

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Sasuke's Past

"Saara, Jesshika, why did you drag me in here?" Sasuke ask as he looked around the small bathroom of the hospital. They had caught him in the hall and dragged him to this secluded second floor bathroom. A sinister looked crossed their faces as Saara clicked the lock shut.

"We're here to talk," Jesshika said.

"About your past," Saara specified. Sasuke looked confused.

"My past?" he inquired.

"Yes, Itachi told us that you had a traumatic experience involving a house fire that claimed your parents lives," Jesshika said calmly.

"But he said you're not dealing with it very well and you refuse to talk about it," Saara added. "We're going to help you get past it."

"I don't need to get past it!" Sasuke protested.

"Sasuke!" Jesshika raised her voice. "A wound will never heal if you don't remove the object causing them."

"Psychological wounds are the same," Saara said. "Only after releasing all your anger and frustrations and hurt can the wound finally heal. It will always be there Sasuke, but only after talking about will it stop hurting so much."

"Who said I want it to stop hurting!" Sasuke yelled. "I deserve this hurt and pain I feel! It's my fault they're dead!"

"How is it your fault? Itachi said that the hot water heater blew up," Jesshika asked.

"If I hadn't gotten sick they wouldn't have been home. They would have been off on a business trip when the fire happened." Sasuke explained his eyes turning glassy.

Flashback no Jutsu!

_Sasuke laid in his bed as his mother took his temperature. The thermometer beeped and she looked at with a worried expression. It read 104.8 degrees._

"_How are you feeling honey?" she asked her seven year old son._

"_My throat hurts, and my body aches…" he trailed off before going into a coughing fit._

"_Shh, you rest up. I'll get you something to bring this fever down and some tomato soup." she said before patting him on the head and leaving the room. Sasuke could hear his father on the phone canceling a business trip him and his mother were supposed to have left for that afternoon before Sasuke had gotten really sick. It was surprising because the youngest Uchiha hardly ever got sick. But Sasuke had done everything he could to catch a cold in hopes that his parents would stay with him instead of leaving for business like they did too often for his liking._

_After about thirty minutes his mother walked back into the room with a tray containing his favorite tomato soup, crackers, a glass of water and some children's Tylenol for his fever. Sasuke ate his soup and took his medicine before falling asleep after his mother tucked him in and kissed him good night._

_A loud explosion woke Sasuke from his fevered sleep. He looked around franticly. He could hear crackling and smell smoke. He threw off the blanket and stumbled out of bed. There was another loud bang and screaming filled his ears. Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran out of his room in time to see fire coming out of his parents room._

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san!" he yelled as he tried to run into the room but was stopped by his brother Itachi running down the hall from his own room. He grabbed Sasuke and ran out of the house. The neighbors who had heard the explosion called 911 and the fire trucks and police were already arriving. Sasuke stood frozen as everyone rushed about around him. He couldn't look away from the fire even when Itachi had carried him to an ambulance to have him looked over. The fire spread quickly and engulfed the rest of his home._

_The next day he was in the hospital when he was given the news that their parents had died. The hot water heater in their bedroom had blown up. They never had a chance to get out. Sasuke blamed himself from that day on for the death of his parents._

End Flashbacks

"That wasn't your fault Sasuke," Saara consoled. "Things like that are beyond our control."

"It is my fault! If I hadn't been so selfish then they would have been safe on a business trip instead of in their room that night," Sasuke cried.

"Sasuke you can't blame yourself, you were seven." Jesshika said while rubbing his back.

"I can't talk about this with Itachi. I can't stand the thought of him hating me," Sasuke cried tears falling from his eyes. Saara unlocked the door and Itachi walked in.

"Otouto, I could never hate you," Itachi said as he walked up to his brother and pulled him into a hug. "I would never blame you for their death. It was an accident that no one had any control over."

"Aniki… I'm sorry…" Sasuke cried into his brother's chest.

"Shh, it's alright my foolish otouto." Saara and Jesshika smiled at the two brothers and quietly left the room.

The insurance company provided them with another bus for the remainder of the trip. They boarded the bus to go to a bed and breakfast called Killeen House where they would be spending the next five days of the trip. Jesshika and Saara had been released from the hospital with orders to take it easy for the next three days. There were only eight of them left with six chaperones now.

"This trip sure has been something huh?" Kiba said with a sigh.

"Oh yea, we're gonna have to go to a theme park or something when we get back to Japan once everyone is better so we can relax some," Naruto agreed.

"Yea, I love roller coasters," Tenten said enthusiastically.

"You couldn't pay me to get on a roller coaster," Saara stated.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"She has acrophobia," Gaara said in his usual monotone voice.

"The fear of heights," Neji clarified for Naruto who looked confused.

"Ohhh," Naruto said.

"Come on Saara-chan, kids Konohamaru's age go on roller coasters with no problem," Jesshika said trying to persuade her.

"Yea kids his age also go into haunted houses without screaming and crying like a baby too, but I however do not," Saara said resting her case. Naruto and Kiba laughed till tears fell from their eyes. Neji snickered a little as did Sasuke. Tenten was laughing openly and Hinata was giggling behind her hand. Jesshika smacked Saara in the head causing Kankuro and Gaara to burst out laughing.

"Wow, Gaara laughed…" Itachi commented.

"Mmmhmm," Deidara agreed.

'Hey aren't we seeing a haunted castle this week?" Kankuro said once he recovered from his laughter.

"No, the lake by the castle is said to be haunted," Jesshika informed.

"You're like a walking encyclopedia," Sasuke said.

"Oh yea. Jessie-chan's like a book when it comes to information on Ireland," Saara confirmed. "She studied up for this trip because we knew Naruto wasn't going to be able to understand the tour guides."

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Calm down Naruto," Iruka said as the bus came to a stop. "We're here. Get settled into your rooms because we're going to be heading to St. Mary's Cathedral in about an hour."

Everyone filed off the bus and headed to their rooms with their bags in hand. Killeen house was a large white house with bright red trim around the windows and roof. Vines grew up the front side and back of the house giving it an old appearance even though it looked freshly painted. They entered the hotel and went to their assigned rooms.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I'm in a slump for this one and I figured I'd give you what I had since I didn't think it was fair too make you all wait any longer. Sorry its so short. Thank you everyone who reads and reviews! Plz pass me ideas so I can get a move on this.**


	20. Get the Popcorn I smell drama!

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Get the Popcorn I smell drama!

"Wha this place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the structure that was St. Mary's Cathedral.

"Well duh, Naru-chan it is a Cathedral after all," Saara stated.

"Why are you getting so awed anyways. All the places we've been were this big or bigger," Jesshika pointed out.

"I know but it's been a while since the last one," Naruto defended.

"I suppose so," Saara allowed. Kankuro turned to Jesshika.

"So what's the background on this place?" he asked.

"It was built in the first period of the pointed style known as Lancet arched Gothic," Jesshika told them. Naruto and Saara made ooo and ahh noises for effect in the background earning them a stern look from Iruka. "And is noted for its long, slender lancet windows and its acutely pointed arches. It has been mentioned as the finest specimen of revised Gothic in these islands," she continued.

"Okay that's enough for now, guys. The tour guide's waiting for us." Iruka said as he motioned for them to follow him inside.

Inside they were met by a large room with gray stone walls and a high arched ceiling. There were rows of wooden pews on either side of the doors. They walked down the center of the pew to the alter where an older man with red hair and a beard with bright green eyes was waiting for them. Saara and Jesshika looked around the room. They noted that light poured in through the tall window behind the balcony. On the balcony itself sat a large and beautiful pipe organ that took up the whole space. Their attention was pulled back to the tour when they heard their guide speaking to them.

"Welcome to St. Mary's Cathedral. My name is Liam and I will be your tour guide for the day," the man now known as Liam said.

"Thank you. We're really excited to see it." Iruka told him in his enthusiastic teacher voice, as he shook the man's hand.

"That's good to hear," he said before turning to the group of students. "If you'll follow me inside we can get started." Liam said with a smile.

Iruka, Kakashi and Genma went in first followed by the teens with Raidou, Itachi and Deidara bringing up the rear. Once inside they paired up holding hands and looking around at the interior of the church. The cathedral had a very solemn and devotional appearance, the lofty windows admitting a soft, spectral light. The pointed arches, resting on circular shafts of plain, chiseled limestone, with simple Doric capitals, added stateliness to the structure, while those of the tower, rising almost to the roof, were awe- inspiring in their height and massiveness. Liam began to tell them about the history of the cathedral as he walked, the group following. Tenten turned to Jesshika with a confused look on her face.

"Could you please explain this in plain Japanese?" she asked. Jesshika sighed and shook her head. She was seriously wondering why they even hired a tour guide.

"No problem, Tenten," she said giving in. "The diocese of Kerry was ruled by vicars apostolic from the mid-16th century until the early 18th century, with the exception of a brief few years in the 1640s." she started before getting interrupted by Kiba.

"What are vicars apostolic?" he asked.

"A titular bishop who administers a region that is not yet a diocese as a representative of the Holy See," Jesshika explained.

"Oh okay," Kiba said.

"Then what is a titular bishop?" asked Deidara confused.

"A titular bishop in various churches is a bishop who is not in charge of a diocese," Jesshika told them. Deidara simply nodded as she continued but was interrupted once again.

"Jessie-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" she said through gritted teeth.

"What's a diocese?" he asked.

"It's nothing you're going to remember so don't worry about it," Saara told him to stop Jesshika from strangling their friend.

"Fine…" the blonde pouted. Sasuke chuckled and laid a soft butterfly kiss on Naruto's pouty lips.

"The 18th century Bishops of Kerry resided at Dingle, Kilcummin, Tuogh, Listowel and Tralee, from 1720 until 1775. From 1775-1787 the Bishop Francis Moylan established the Holy See at Killarney," Jesshika continued once again. They moved through the cathedral.

"Before the construction of Killarney cathedral there was a small chapel in Chapel Lane, of which the front survives in the baptistery of the present cathedral. The idea of building a cathedral was begun by Fr. Joseph O'Sullivan, curate of Dingle, who roused the enthusiasm of Bishop Cornelius Egan and the 2nd Earl of Kenmare, a local Catholic landowner," Jesshika stated as they continued the tour.

"What about this piano here?" asked Kiba.

"It's not a piano. It's an organ, dummy," said Neji. The group laughed at Kiba's stunned expression.

"Hey, who are you calling a dummy," Kiba growl once he recovered from Neji's remark.

"Shh!" Iruka shushed him before turning back to their designated tour guide. Kiba shut his mouth before turning to Jesshika and gesturing for her to continue.

"The organ was installed in 1869 and minor additions were made by Bishop Egan's successors, but the final effort began in 1907," Jesshika went on giving Kiba a glare when he looked like he was going to interrupt again. The dog lover quickly clamped his mouth shut. "Bishop John Mangan sent priests to the US and to Australia to raise funds to complete the work begun in 1842. The work was completed and the cathedral finished in 1912," she explained.

"It took that long to build this place?" asked Itachi.

"Yup," Jesshika replied. They continued the tour while Jesshika gave out random facts about the more important things they needed to know about the place. Once the tour was over, they all left the cathedral thanking Liam for his time. Outside Iruka yelled for everyone to gather around, gaining their attention.

"You have a few hours of free time before the bus comes to take us back to the hotel. Stick together and meet back here in three hours," Iruka instructed.

"I want to go see the Killarney Art Gallery," Tenten said.

"Me…me too," Hinata added.

"We're allowed to go there, right?" asked Neji.

"That's fine, but I want you to stay in a group," Iruka told them sternly.

"An art gallery? Cool, I'll go with you, un." Deidara said with a smile.

"I would like to go as well. I shall accompany you," Itachi told the older blonde. With a nod to Iruka the six of them walked away to the art gallery.

"Why don't you and Raidou go see a movie? I hear there's a theater nearby and you haven't had any time to yourselves," Iruka said looking at Genma.

"What about them?" asked Genma pointing at the group of trouble makers left.

"Don't worry about it. Kakashi and I will keep an eye on them, now go," Iruka stated shooing them off. Genma and Raidou looked at each other and shrugged before turning back to the teens and giving them a suspicious look.

"Behave yourselves, okay?" Raidou told them sternly.

"We will, promise!" the group said simultaneously. Genma and Raidou raised a disbelieving brow before walking away as well. With that Sasuke turned to his group.

"So what do we wanna do?" he asked lazily, not really caring about the destination.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto piped up. The others nodded their heads in agreement before they started walking around looking for a nice place to have lunch. Along the way they made light conversation and Jesshika and Saara continued to tease their silver haired sensei about the night out he owed them once they returned to Dublin. They walked along till they reached a place called Jam that looked good for lunch.

They walked in and looked around for a table big enough to seat them all. Once they found one they sat down and waited for the waitress to come over and take their orders. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the way the girl kept looking at Naruto. She was flirting with him shamelessly, but what annoyed the raven the most was that Naruto wasn't discouraging her at all.

"I'll be right back with that, cutie" she said to the blonde getting a low growl from Sasuke. Before the raven could say anything however Kakashi put his hand on the teen's shoulder silently telling him to calm down.

"Ok," Naruto replied with a cheery smile, oblivious to the jealousy coming off of Sasuke in waves.

Throughout the meal Jesshika and Saara looked on nervously as Sasuke remained jealous and Naruto remained clueless. It looked like things were about to calm down when the waitress picked up their tab but not before sliding Naruto a piece of paper that had her name and number written on it. Naruto looked at it in confusion before shrugging and pocketing the paper assuming that the girl wanted to be friends with him. To say Sasuke was mad was an understatement. He was livid. Kakashi had all he could do to hold the raven back from making a scene in the restaurant.

"What?" Naruto asked when he saw the glare Sasuke was giving him. The raven looked at him in disbelief before storming out of Jams with Kakashi on his heels. Naruto and the others ran out after him. Not seeing which way they went Iruka stepped to the side to try to call Kakashi on his cell phone.

"What were you thinking Naruto!" Saara yelled at the blonde who stared back in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You took that girls number!" Jesshika clarified.

"So? I thought she just wanted to be my friend," Naruto explained. "She was being really nice to me so I didn't want to be mean by not accepting it…"

"You idiot, she was flirting with you," Kankuro said as he face palmed.

"No way! Girls never like me like that," the blonde said in his defense. "Besides I have Sasuke!"

"Well unless you tell him that you didn't know she was flirting, you might not," Saara said seriously.

"Shit this can't be happening," Naruto cried as he grabbed his hair in frustration. "I can't lose Sasuke! He's the best thing that's happened to me!"

"We know Naru-chan calm down," Jesshika said as she and Saara patted him on the back.

"Just breath, I'm sure he'll understand." Saara consoled.

"There back at the hotel," Iruka said as he walked up to them while snapping his phone shut. "Let's go."

With that they started walking back to the hotel where Kakashi was waiting for Iruka in the lobby. Sasuke had already locked himself in his and Naruto's room. The group gave the blonde encouraging smiles before he padded off to his room to hopefully fix things with his boyfriend.

Naruto took a deep breath before putting his key in the door and opening it. He looked around the room to see Sasuke sitting on one of the beds. The blonde walked inside and shut the door softly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked cautiously as he approached the raven who wouldn't look up at him. "Look I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Sasuke said as he jumped up and stormed into the bathroom. Naruto reached out to grab him but missed and fell on his face.

"Ow…" he groaned as he got to his feet just in time to hear the clicking of the door lock.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the door and banged on it with his hand. "Come on Sasuke!"

"No, look if you want to be with a girl all you had to do was say so! You didn't have to flirt with her shamelessly in front of me!" Sasuke yelled from the other side.

"I wasn't flirting with her!" Naruto defended.

"I'm not blind Naruto I know what I saw," Sasuke insisted with a snort. With a sigh Naruto leaned his back on the door and slowly slid to the ground.

"I know what it looked like. Saara and Jesshika explained it to me," Naruto said. When he got no answer he continued. "I'm not always the most observant person Sasuke. I thought she was just being friendly and when she gave her number I thought she wanted to be my friend so I took it."

"I'm sure," Sasuke retorted.

"Why would I want some girl? I have the most perfect boyfriend I could ever get. No one can compare to you, Sasuke. So why would I need anyone else? I love you so much it hurts! So please, please! Believe me when I tell you that I had no idea." Silent tears started running down the blonde's face at the thought of losing the person he loved the most. "I don't wanna lose you…" Naruto was too lost in his pleading to hear the lock click open as Sasuke pulled the door open. Suddenly Naruto found himself laying on his back half in the bathroom half in the bedroom, looking up into obsidian eyes.

"You promise you have no idea?" Sasuke asked seriously. Naruto nodded his head franticly.

"Alright, I believe you." Sasuke said as he bent down to help his boyfriend up before pulling him into a tight embrace. After a moment or two Sasuke pulled back slightly and tilted the blonde's chin so he could look into his boyfriend's eyes.

Without hesitation Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's slightly chapped ones. The raven used his thumb to wipe the stray tears from his lover's face. Naruto tensed a little at the action for a moment before melting into the sensation of those warm lips on his own. Sasuke poked his tongue out to gently poke at the seem of Naruto's lips until he was granted access.

The blonde's senses were assaulted by the familiar sweet yet spicy taste that was wholly Sasuke. The sensation gave Naruto a heady feeling and soon he found himself lost in the power of it all. Sasuke led them across the room until they landed on the bed. Getting the upper hand the raven pulled away momentarily to remove the blonde's shirt before he returned to lavishing the blonde's face and neck with sweet kisses. Not one to be out done, Naruto tried to remove Sasuke's shirt as well but couldn't seem to get his body to function correctly under the raven's ministrations. Getting the hint Sasuke pulled away long enough to yank his own shirt off before it was tossed away.

Naruto's eyes darted wildly as they tried to take in all of his lover's well defined chest. Pushing his little kitsune back on the bed Sasuke returned to kissing and nipping at Naruto's neck enticing out soft moans and mewling. Smirking the raven trailed his kisses down the blonde's body till he reached one perfect pink nipple. Sasuke took the bud into him mouth and bit down on it lightly, sending a wave of pleasure through Naruto's body.

"Ahh, Sasuke!" the blonde moaned as a light pink blush made itself known across the bridge of his nose. Liking the reaction Sasuke moved to do the same to the other nipple earning another breathy moan.

"Do you like that, Naruto?" the raven teased. Naruto merely nodded unable to use his voice. Sasuke smiled and continued to lavish kisses down Naruto's Lilith frame. Once he reached the teen's belly button he paused to dip his tongue inside drawing another delicious groan of pleasure from the blonde beneath him. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive area before continuing to move south.

Reaching Naruto's pants line, Sasuke yanked the offending material from the blonde. The raven was delighted to find that Naruto had gone commando as he watched the teen's erect member spring free from it's confines.

Naruto let out a hiss as the cold air hit his hot throbbing erection. Sasuke looked up at him to see that his face was really flushed now.

"Sasu-" Naruto started but the words stopped in his throat as Sasuke wrapped his hot mouth around the blonde's length. "Oh gods!" he moaned out.

Sasuke pulled away for a moment before running his tongue over the vein on the underside of the blonde's member. He swirled his tongue around the mushroom head before licking the slit and poking it with his tongue earning loud moans of approval from his lover. The raven's mouth engulfed the hard member once again. Sasuke took as much in as he could, deep throating the teen till his nose almost touched soft blonde curls. The raven soon found himself lost in the fresh rainstorm sent that was coming off Naruto. Sasuke bobbed his head while sucking and licking Naruto's length causing the blonde's eyes to roll back into his head at the sensation.

"Fuck! I'm so…close…Sasuke!" the blonde moaned out. He pulled away from Naruto with an audible pop earning a whine from the blonde.

Sasuke swiftly removed the rest of his clothing before reaching for his carry on bag where he stashed a bottle of lube. Inside he found a bottle of watermelon scented lubricant.

Sasuke squirted a liberal amount onto his fingers before making sure they were evenly coated with the sticky substance. He pushed the first finger into the blonde's tight entrance. Sasuke immediately felt Naruto's tight heat clamp down on the digit.

"Relax," the raven soothed when he saw the look of discomfort on Naruto's face. The kitsune nodded and relaxed a little as his body got used to the intrusion once again. Sasuke pumped his finger in and out slowly trying to loosen the tight ring of muscle. Once he felt that his lover was ready he added a second finger. Naruto hissed out at the pain but tried not to tense back up. Sasuke kissed the blonde's face and cooed sweet words to him in an effort to help him relax. He scissored his fingers while aiming for the spot that would make the blonde see stars. Finally he added the third finger still searching for Naruto's prostate.

"AHHHH KAMI!" the blonde all but screamed.

"Found it," Sasuke muttered to himself with satisfaction. He continued hitting that spot sending Naruto into a fit of ecstasy. He decided that the blonde was ready when he started pushing back on to the raven's fingers. Sasuke pulled his fingers away earning another whine from his blonde. Sasuke chuckled lightly at the response before coating his own hard member with some of the lube and lining himself up with Naruto's prepared entrance. Slowly as not to hurt his lover, Sasuke began to push in. He could see the pain clear on the blonde's face, he leaned over and kissed him as tears started to form in his eyes.

The raven licked the tears up before continuing to push the rest of the way with one swift movement so as not to draw out the pain.

"Fuck, so tight!" the raven cried out as he was fully seated in his lover. It was everything he could do not to just screw Naruto senseless.

"Kami I feel so full," Naruto panted and he bucked his hips into his lover. Sasuke needing no farther encouragement pulled out before thrusting back in setting a shallow pace until Naruto was ready for more. It was so tight, Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could control himself.

"AHH…" The blonde moaned out as his prostate was hit. "More Sasu!" Naruto begged. Sasuke easily picked up the pace by pulling out of the blonde and slamming back into the hot passage hitting Naruto's prostate dead on once again making Naruto scream out in pleasure.

"AHHHHH!" he cried as he withered under the raven. "Harder! More!" his lover cried and he complied.

The raven continued to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves dead on with every thrust making Naruto mindless with pleasure.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "Ahhh, harder please!" the raven obliged and thrust harder into the tight passage. Sasuke knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he reached down and started stroking Naruto's length while he sucked and licked on the blonde's neck marking him as his own.

"Oh kami! I'm going to-" Naruto's words stopped short as he came all over his and Sasuke's chests. Sasuke followed soon after feeling Naruto's passage constricting around him.

"Ahhh Naruto!" he cried and he filled the blonde with his hot sticky cum before collapsing on top of his lover.

They lay there panting for a while before Sasuke pulled out as gently as he could earning another moan from Naruto. Raven flopped down next to Naruto pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I really am sorry about what happened at lunch…" Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's chest.

"I forgive you," Sasuke assured before pulling the blonde tighter to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

On the other side of the door Saara and Jesshika were smiling to themselves and nursing nose bleeds. They were happy that their friends were ok now and damn if that wasn't the hottest thing they had ever heard. Happy with the turn of events they headed off to their own room to change their now blood covered shirts before anyone saw them.

* * *

**AN: I know I took sooo long to get this done and out there but I had the worlds worst writer's block! I hope the lemon made up for it a little… but review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all! Next chapter there going to Muchross House so stay tuned!**


	21. Change of Plans

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Change of Plans

"Sooooo…" Saara trailed off as she looked at Sasuke and Naruto expectantly.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Did you… make up?" Jesshika said raising her brows in a suggestive manner.

"Perverts!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at them causing them to burst into laughter. Just then Sasuke came up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms about the blonde's narrow waist before resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"So what if we did?" Sasuke asked with a smirk causing Naruto to turn six shades of red and the girls to giggle louder. Gaara and Kankuro smirked at their girlfriends.

"I don't know why you bothered to ask," Gaara said.

"Yea, judging by those massive nosebleeds you had yesterday you should already know," Kankuro added.

"Hey that's not cool!" Saara yelled causing Sasuke and Naruto to laugh.

"Besides it was hot! You would of had a nosebleed too!" Jesshika defended.

"Right…" Gaara and Kankuro deadpanned. Before they could say anymore Iruka and the other chaperones came into the lobby.

"Change of plans. guys," Iruka told them. "We're not going to Muckross House today."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Well frankly since the bus accident were a little short on time and I don't think it will keep you kids entertained," Iruka explained.

"Where are we going today then?" Saara asked.

"Today we will be going to Ross Castle," Kakashi answered. "Tomorrow we will be leaving for County Mearth where we will be staying for two days." With that they all went outside to pile on the bus once again.

Ross Castle was a typical size stone stronghold castle on the lake. There was a walkway and a few benches on the plush lawn. The bus driver had dropped them off before leaving to find a place to park while he waited for them to return.

"This should be fun!" Naruto said cheerfully as he walked up the pathway with Sasuke who had his arm slung around the blonde's hip possessively. Even though they had made up, the raven was still feeling insecure about what had happened the day before. He didn't blame Naruto for it, he just decided not to take any chances of someone thinking that the gorgeous blonde was available.

"You know I heard the lake here is haunted," Saara informed. Naruto froze up and turned to look at his friend with a scared face.

"Haunted?" he asked slowly.

"Oh yeah," Jesshika said as she remembered hearing the information as well.

"Sabina, the daughter of an English Lord met Orwin, the son of an O'Reilly Chieftain and after many secret meetings they fell in love," she continued.

"Secret meetings? Why did they have to be secret?" asked Sasuke.

" It was unprecedented for the daughter of an English Lord to visit with the son of an Irish Chieftain," Jesshika explained.

"Hn, I see," Sasuke said.

"What happened?" Tenten asked curiously.

"The longer they spent together the more they realized they could never be together," Jesshika continued in a sad voice to set the mood.

"What? Why not?" asked Genma.

"I know this. Their families were enemies and were constantly waging war on each other," Saara chipped in.

"Yup, so they decided to elope and leave the land where they were raised. They met in secret one night and boarded a boat down by the shore here," Jesshika told them. "They rowed out across the lake and were well away from shore when a storm blew up and knocked them off course. The storm got stronger and capsized the boat."

"Is that when they died?" asked Neji.

"No, Sabina was rescued and didn't wake up for three days. Orwin drowned but they recovered his body from the water later," Jesshika told him.

"So what happened to Sabina after she woke up?" asked Naruto really getting into the tragic love tale.

"After realizing her lover was gone she fell into despair and locked herself up in the tower. She refused to eat or drink until she fell into a deep sleep and never woke up again," Jesshika finished with a dramatic edge to her voice.

"I heard she haunts the castle at night, waiting for the time she can be reunited with her lover," Saara stated. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke as they finally reached the castle.

"That's so sad," Hinata said.

"So it's just her ghost that roams the castle?" asked Itachi.

"Nope, her father's evil spirit has been said to be seen on the grounds as well," Jesshika answered. Naruto's eyes grew large and he quickly scanned the castle grounds looking for any sign that the father's evil spirit was there.

"L…let's get this over with." Naruto stuttered out as they entered the large stone building. Inside the hall was small and they were met by a tall, pale man with bright red hair, and a goatee.

"Well hello there! Welcome to Ross Castle, ancestral home of the O'Donoghue clan. My name is Sheamus and I'll be your guide this fine day," the man said.

"Thank you, Sheamus. We're excited to be here," Iruka said as he shook the man's hand.

"Speak for yourself. You don't have to worry about evil spirits and ghosts following you," muttered Naruto, making Saara and Jesshika laugh.

"No need to worry, lad. The evil spirits don't usually bother people, as long as they stay in the light," Sheamus told the nervous blonde with a wink. Naruto clutched Sasuke's arm hard as they waited for the tour to begin. As Sheamus began to tell them about the castle, Itachi turned to their resident substitute tour guide.

"Care to explain? I can't understand a word he is saying," Itachi asked. Jesshika let out a sigh of defeat before nodding.

"Sure, Tachi," she said. The others waited while Sheamus was pointing to a small rectangular opening above their heads.

"That window of sorts was used to defend the castle and was referred to as the murder hole," Jesshika started as they walked through the castle behind their tour guide. There was a circular stone staircase in the north east corner, which lead directly to all the chambers and eventually to the parapets. To the right of the entrance hall was the Guardroom. The small chambers in the castle are all located at the north end. Halfway up the staircase a narrow passage leads to the Garderobe and this provided the only toilet facilities within the castle. Sheamus pointed out the various areas as he continued to lead them to the bed chamber.

"As you can see the bed chamber has a fine vaulted ceiling," Jesshika pointed out.

"It looks pretty good for being so old," Deidara mused.

"The original collapsed but the replacement has been reconstructed using medieval building techniques," Jesshika informed him.

"How did they do that?" asked Neji.

"Two enormous wickerwork mats were woven in situ and placed on temporary timber formwork. The stone vault was constructed directly on top of this and when the formwork was eventually removed the wickerwork remained leaving an interesting woven pattern," Jesshika explained. "To make the plaster, the lime and sand was mixed with coarse animal hair, which helped stop it from cracking as it dried out. No animal hair was used in the final layer. Most of the windows had pivoted timber shutters."

They continued on through the castle, stopping at the Great Hall, which was the most important chamber. It was situated at the uppermost level. It had two large six-light windows and only at this position would it have been safe enough to have such large openings. The finest fireplace was located here and this room would have been the centre of activity in the castle. At one end separated by an oak partition is a kitchen and above this, a minstrels' gallery. The whole space is covered by a reconstructed oak roof using adzed timber which are pegged together with oak dowels - no nails have been used. Sheamus stood in front of the large windows and pointed to the lake below.

"There is a legend that O'Donoghue leaped or was sucked out of the window and disappeared into the waters of the lake along with his horse, his table and his library. It's said that O'Donoghue now lives in a great palace at the bottom of the lake where he keeps a close eye on everything that he sees," Sheamus said.

"So you're saying this O'Donoghue guy is at the bottom of the lake and can see us?" asked Tenten as she looked out the window at the lake below curiously.

"Yes, so it is told. If you would like, there are boats you can rent to go across to Innisfallen Island," Sheamus told them as he pointed to the island a mile away from the castle.

"Can we, Iruka? I would love to row across the lake!" Jesshika cried.

"I suppose if you want to, you can," Iruka replied. "But I want everyone to stick together if you go."

"That's okay. We've got Naru-chan to go with us!" Saara said happily. Naruto swung his head around to look at the raven haired girl.

"Like hell I'm getting into a boat on a haunted lake!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Aww…why not, Naruto?" Tenten asked with a smirk.

"I don't want to take a chance that the dead dude under the lake will choose that moment to show up!" Naruto deadpanned.

"Like I said, laddie, stay out of the shadows and you'll be fine," Sheamus reminded the blonde as he led the group back down to the ground floor.

"Thank you for the tour, Sheamus. We really enjoyed it," Iruka stated as he once again shook the man's hand.

"Ah I'm glad. Now you young ones have fun on the island," Sheamus told them before they walked away to rent a few boats. After paying a small fee and a lot of arguing on Saara and Jesshika's part, Naruto finally relented and agreed to go with them. Saara, Gaara, Jesshika and Kankuro got their own boat, while Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara rented another. Iruka, Kakashi, Genma and Raidou rented one while Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Hinata took a fourth one. The man that rented them the boats gave them a little information on the island they were going to.

"Hello, I'm Duncan and I'm here to tell you a little about Innisfallen Island," he said.

"Everyone make sure you pay attention. There is no tour guide on the island," Iruka told them. They all became quiet and turned their attention to the dark haired man in front of them.

"Innisfallen Island is home to the ruins of Innisfallen Abbey. The island is approximately 21 acres and is the largest of the islands on the lake," Duncan informed them.

"That's quite large for an island," Genma mused.

"Some of the most impressive archaeological remains from early Christian times to be found in the Killarney region are to be found in the ruined monastery on Innisfallen Island," Duncan explained. "The monastery was founded in the 6thto7th century by St. Finian the Leper. In the 6thto7th century the island would have been a bleak and desolate place ideally suited to the life of life of solitude, prayer and reflection sought after by the monks of those times. The monastery founded by St. Finian flourished over the following centuries and writing and education became synonymous with the island and the monastery."

"Is that where the annals of Innisfallen were written?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes, over the following hundreds of years "the annals of Innisfallen" were written here by some 39 monks and detail the early history of Ireland written in a combination of Irish and Latin," Duncan told them.

"The Annals are considered of major importance by historians and can be found today in the Bodleian library in Oxford," Iruka added.

"Very true, my friend," Duncan stated as he handed out life vests to everyone. They all climbed into their row boats and headed out across the lake. As they started across Saara and Jesshika noticed Naruto was sitting stock still and had his eyes shut.

"Naru-chan what are you doing?" Saara yelled to him.

"What's it look like? I ain't looking at the lake!" Naruto yelled back.

"But why not, Naruto? It's beautiful!" Tenten gushed.

"I don't care I'm not looking!" Naruto said firmly.

"Just look, dobe. It won't kill you," Sasuke tried.

"Maybe the lake won't but the dead guy at the bottom might!" Naruto retorted. Everyone in the boats started laughing at the blonde's antics. When they were halfway across the lake Iruka pointed out a small islet of rock, with one side nearly twenty feet perpendicular above the water.

"This is known as O'Donaghue's Prison where the famous old prince is said to have confined a disobedient son and some of his rebellious associates, " he told them.

"He imprisoned his own son?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, Gaara, and many others," Iruka replied. Soon they were landing on the shores of the island where the ruins of Innisfallen Abbey, founded about AD 600 by Saint Faithlean and also associated with Saint Finian the leper was located..

"Dobe, we're here. You can open your eyes now," Sasuke stated as he pulled the blonde's hands away from his face. Naruto quickly looked around before darting off the boat, helping to moor them so they didn't drift away. After everyone was out of the boats and on dry land, Iruka turned to Jesshika and had her tell what she knew about the place.

"The monastery was founded in 640 by St. Finian the Leper, and was occupied for approximately 850 years. Over a period of about 300 of these, the monks wrote the Annals of Innisfallen, which chronicle the early history of Ireland as it was known to the monks. The monks were dispossessed of the abbey on August 18, 1594, by Elizabeth I," Jesshika started as they walked up onto the island.

"We know most of that already," Kiba commented.

"I know that, Kiba. I was just going over it again, okay?" Jesshika said through gritted teeth. Saara gave Kiba a dirty look, telling him to be quiet so the brunette could continue.

"The location of the monastery on the island is thought to have given rise to the name Lough Leane, which in English means "Lake of Learning". According to tradition the Irish High King Brian Boru received his education at Innisfallen under Maelsuthain O'Carroll. Maelsuthain has been credited as the possible originator of the Annals," Jesshika continued. On the northeast side of the island was a small 12th C. church of red sandstone, the abbey church.

"While the abbey dates back to the seventh century, the oldest extant structure, dated to the tenth century, is the western two-thirds of the abbey church. The remainder of the church and the main abbey complex were constructed in the thirteenth century. A third structure, an oratory with a Hiberno-Romanesque doorway, dates from the twelfth century," Jesshika finished. With that, Iruka let the students have time to look around the island and take pictures if they wanted. After an hour on the island, they piled back into the boats and headed back for the shores of Ross Castle. Kankuro and Gaara rowed their boats next to Naruto and Sasuke's so the girls could talk to their blonde friend.

"Hey, Naru-chan! Look how clear the water is!" Saara exclaimed.

"Yeah you can almost see down to the bottom," Jesshika added. Naruto looked over the side of the boat, not really thinking about what he was doing. As everyone looked on, the three teens' faces went pale.

"What? What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Ddd…did you see that?" Naruto stuttered as he lifted his eyes to meet the girls' gazes. They simply nodded.

"Yeah, we did…" Jesshika trailed off, still in shock.

"It was freaking awesome!" Saara yelled ecstatically.

"What did you see?" asked Hinata.

"There was a face looking up at us from the water…" Naruto said as he sat back away from the edge of the boat.

"It was some freaky ass shit, too," Jesshika stated as she hugged closer to her fiancé.

"Damn, wish I could've seen it," Gaara muttered. Everyone looked at them skeptically as they landed back on shore.

"Okay, lets get these life vests and boats returned so we can get back to the bus," Iruka stated. Soon they had boarded the bus and were now on their way back to the hotel for some much needed food and relaxation.

Naruto spent the whole bus ride pale and shaking from his ghostly experience back at Ross Castle. Jesshika and Saara _almost _felt bad for him but the key word was _almost_ so they just shrugged it off and left Sasuke to comfort the frightened blonde. The raven held him tight in the bus seat while he rubbed calming circles into Naruto's back, helping the blonde stop hyperventilating. Soon Naruto's breathing evened out and the blonde fell asleep.

When they arrived at the hotel Sasuke wasted no time in carrying Naruto to their room so he wouldn't have to wake up just yet.

"I think they got the right idea," Saara commented with a yawn.

"Yea walking around old castles sure tires you out," Jesshika agreed.

"Whoa, did I hear that right? The chaos twins are tired?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"It does happen occasionally," they replied in effortless unison. Kiba shivered at them trying to not freak out at how alike they were like usual.

"Right, well you can go take naps, we're probably just gonna be ordering room service for lunch," Iruka informed them. The teens nodded and headed back to their rooms. Kankuro however went to Jesshika's room with her while Saara went to Gaara's room with him. The two couples ended up falling asleep in their lovers' arms not long after laying down.

Sasuke sat on their bed while looking at Naruto's peaceful face. He subconsciously petted the blonde's hair as he thought about how happy he was now that he had Naruto. It had been less then a month but the raven already felt like they were destined for each other. Pulling the blonde tighter to him Sasuke started to drift off thinking that they would be heading to New Grange tomorrow in County Mearth. With the way this trip was going they would probably be heading back to Japan before they had originally planned. For what he could figure even after their next two stops they would still have 13 days to fill and it would only take an hour and forty-five minutes to make it back to Dublin from their last stop. The raven knew that Kakashi still owed Saara and Jesshika a night on the town once they were back in Dublin but he doubted it would take up all those spare days. The accident had really set them back. He decided not to worry about it as he finally fell asleep hugging Naruto to his chest as he buried his face in the soft blonde locks.

**AN: I know that was a little boring =( running out of fun stuff for them to do and it really has been so long since I updated I'm a little out of the groove. But it's input time! What do you think I should do with those extra 13 days? Should they see more stuff and if so what? Or just end the trip early? Let me know what you wanna see! And give me some input on new pranks Naruto, Saara and Jesshika can do!**


	22. Calm Before the Storm

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!**

**AN: Wonderfully messed conversations just cuz there hasn't been one for a few chapters! Hehe**

**Saara: Wow it's been a long time hasn't it?**

**Kankuro: since what?**

**Sasuke: the last chapter of course**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**Saara: huh? No since Jessie-chan and Kuro-kun got it on!**

**Everyone: *sweat drops***

**Saara: so get to working on it! *points at Jesshika***

**Jesshika: umm...ok...where? Can't do it on the bus or at any of the tour places. maybe in the hotel this time?**

**Saara: Don't matter to meh long as it ain't my bed.**

**Gaara: *points at Jesshika* use your imagination!**

**Jesshika: *looks at Gaara* you don't even wanna know what I'm gonna do to your brother...**

**Gaara: *shudders***

**Kankuro: *looks at Jesshika* oh I'm dying to know now...**

**Iruka: *walks in with Kakashi* dying to know what?**

**Naruto: Uhh… nothing Iruka-sensei!**

**Jesshika: *looks at Gaara* Aww what's the matter Gaara-kun? don't want the details?**

**Kakashi: What details?**

**Saara: Kankuro and Jesshika doing it again.**

**Genma: What! Because defiling my baby sister once wasn't enough?**

**Naruto: good thing he doesn't know about that time you did it in the shower**

**Jesshika: zip it fox boy!**

**Genam: *evil glint in his eyes* wanna repeat that?**

**Kankuro: Oh shit! *runs away***

**Sasuke: Hn… he took that well…**

**Saara: oh well. *shrugs***

**Kakashi: *drags Jesshika aside and points out some parts in his make out paradise she should try out*.**

**Jesshika: *looks at Kakashi* ooo I've tried that one already but this one looks interesting...**

**Iruka: Hentai! *hits Kakashi upside the head before dragging him off.**

**Saara: ok…. anyways on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Calm Before the Storm

Naruto woke up feeling rather warm and content. He gave a soft smile and he burrowed his face further into Sasuke's chest. In return he felt the raven's arm tighten around him. The action caused Naruto to chuckle and look up at Sasuke to see onyx eyes looking at him lovingly. Sasuke took the opportunity to seal his lips over the blonde's in a gentle morning kiss. It only lasted a moment before he pulled away.

"Morning dobe."

"Morning teme," Naruto replied. "What time is it?"

"Almost time to get up," Sasuke informed, looking over at the night stand clock that read 6:30 AM. "We have about a half hour to shower and get dressed."

"Save time and water?" Naruto suggested with a lusty look in his eyes.

"Sure but we can't mess around dobe," the raven laughed when the blonde gave a disappointed whine. Sasuke got up pulling his boyfriend with him as he led them to the bathroom where they went to take their shower.

Soon after, the sound of water and moans of pleasure filled the room as Sasuke was unable to keep to his own advice.

Meanwhile Saara and Jesshika were rushing around their room looking for something nice to wear. They were running out of fashion and were considering a shopping trip once they reached their new hotel. At least they were keeping the little wardrobe they had clean with hotel washing machines and Genma and Raidou taking their clothes to laundry mats.

After much debate Jesshika decided on a pair of dark stonewashed blue jeans, a dark purple spaghetti strap shirt with green and orange converse sneakers to finish the look. They were just going to be on a bus most of the morning anyway. Since the brunette finished first she headed out to find a microwave to get her, Saara and Naruto's breakfast of instant ramen cooked.

Saara growled in annoyance as she settled on a pair of faded low rise jeans that had a rip in the right knee and a white and black striped tank top. Her black flip flops finished the outfit. With the way it looked outside she wondered if she was going to be changing into shorts before the day was over. She packed a pair of black shorts into her messenger bag just in case she had to change on the bus. But she really didn't think she'd need to since there was air conditioning. Just as the raven finished packing their things Jesshika was back with the beloved ramen.

"Ready to go?" the brunette asked.

"Yup all packed here," Saara said as he slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. She took a cup of ramen from Jesshika so she wouldn't drop one and grabbed their duffle bags with her free hand. With everything done they headed out to the lobby. When they got there everyone was already waiting for them.

"Ramen!" the bouncy blonde known as Naruto shouted before rushing to them to get his cup. Sasuke was behind him standing next to Itachi, muttering about how much of a dobe his boyfriend was.

"Is that everyone?" Iruka-sensei asked as he scanned the students and chaperones standing in the hotel lobby.

"This is everyone," Kakashi confirmed, not even looking up from his copy of Make Out Tactics.

"I can't believe we started out with eighteen students," Genma mused as he thought back on all of the stuff that had happened on this trip. First Ino's brother had joined them then Izumo and Kotetsu around the same time. Then before they knew it Sakura, Sai, Lee and Shino were sent home and Izumo and Kotetsu had to leave again as well. Of course the accident had sent the most people home. It was a wonder why they hadn't just canceled the whole trip at that point.

"Yes a lot has happened and there's still plenty of days left to this trip," Itachi agreed.

"Alright everyone on the bus!" Iruka called changing the subject and trying not to be irritated with his boyfriend for reading trash in front of the students again.

With that everyone grabbed their things and headed outside to load onto the bus that was now much too roomy for them. Just as they were settling in Saara and Jesshika's ring tones went off at the same time.

_It took six whole hours and five long days for all your lies to come undone and those three small words were way too late cause you can't see that I'm the one- _

_I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, yes, I would die for ya baby; but you won't do the same-_

"Ugh! Even your phones are alike! Going off at the same time," Kiba ranted on as he shuddered. Hinata tried to console him while the chaos twins checked their messages.

"Who are they from?" Tenten asked curiously

"Kakuzu," Saara informed.

"Hidan," Jesshika said with a giggle.

"Must have been thinking of you, Kiba," the raven haired girl commented. "He says 'Did you and Jess get these at the same time? Hidan wanted to freak out that friend of yours. Anyways we heard about the accident, is everyone ok? Are we still on when you come back to Dublin, if not I understand. I hope everyone's safe.'"

"Hidan's is similar," Jesshika told them as she quickly typed a reply. It simply said 'Yes Kiba was freaked rofl loved it. We're still on for Dublin a few got injured and had to go home and some just left because it was their boy/girl friend who got hurt. Saara-chan and I are safe will tell you more later tho a lot happened.'

"Kakuzu said he'll call when his minutes are free," Saara laughed.

"Cheap skate," Naruto muttered and they all hummed in agreement. Soon the bus was off and the teens soon found themselves bored out of their minds.

After a while Jesshika popped a strawberry pocky into her mouth to temporarily cure her senbon addiction as her brother had suggested. Her raven haired best friend took one too before leaning against Gaara who didn't look bothered by the silence or boredom at all. Typical Gaara, his friends couldn't help but think.

"So what you guys wanna do?" Kiba asked. "We've got like a four hour ride to kill here."

"Don't remind us," Naruto groaned as Sasuke put his arm around the blond pulling Naruto's head down to rest on his lap.

"So kawaii!" Jesshika and Saara squealed in their yaoi fan girl way.

"Fan girls," Neji mumbled while shaking his head. Tenten giggled before turning her attention to Jesshika and Kankuro.

"So have you made any wedding plans yet?" she asked.

"Mmhmm," the brunette nodded as Kankuro hugged her closer and smiled.

"We were thinking a spring wedding," Kankuro told them.

"Outdoors of course," Jesshika added with a wistful smile on her face.

"That's so romantic!" Tenten gushed.

"I'm the maid of honor right?" Saara teased.

"Of course!" Jesshika laughed. "For bridesmaids I want Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Naruto!"

"WHAT!" the once calm blonde yelled. "I'm not a girl!"

"But you would look so cute in a dress!" Saara taunted. Sasuke made a hum of agreement earning him a smack from the blonde. The raven chuckled before running his fingers soothingly through blonde locks.

"But all silliness aside I want Sasuke and Naruto to both be groomsmen along with Neji and Kiba," Kankuro told them.

"Who's your best man?" Iruka asked from over his seat.

"Gaara of course," the brunette answered as he smiled at his little brother.

"I think I want my bridesmaids to wear yellow dresses," Jesshika went on. "And the groomsmen in either blue or black."

"That sounds interesting," Tenten commented.

"Yea, I wanna get burgundy in there somewhere too," she told them.

"Oh… what about flowers?" Hinata asked.

"Lilies of the Valley," Jesshika answered.

"Those are pretty," Saara agreed with the choice.

"Have you decided where the honeymoon will be yet?" asked Neji.

"We talked about it but we're still deciding," Kankuro replied.

"Though we do have a couple places in mind," Jesshika added.

"Oh? Like where?" Hinata asked.

"Rome, Hawaii, the Caribbean or Mexico," Kankuro said.

"I'd love to go to Hawaii," Tenten said.

"Me too! I heard the surfing there was choice," Kiba exclaimed.

"Out of all of them though, I'd really like to go to Rome," Jesshika said.

"Rome? If that's where you want to go, then we'll go there," Kankuro said.

"Really?" Jesshika said as she looked up into his brown eyes.

"Sure. Anything you want, babe," Kankuro replied. Jesshika let out a squeal of happiness before lunging towards the brunette and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kankuro laughed as he brought his head down to capture her lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

"How romantic!" sighed Tenten and Hinata.

"Can you imagine the wedding night?" Saara said dreamily.

"Oi! I don't need to hear this!" Genma finally snapped causing everyone to laugh at his expense.

They laughed, joked and talked about more wedding arrangements during the ride. Pretty soon they found themselves yawning. Naruto had already fallen asleep with his head still resting in Sasuke's lap. Saara had snapped a picture with her camera phone.

"Why don't you all take a nap?" Raidou suggested. "We've got a long ride ahead of us. We'll wake you when we reach a rest stop."

"Alright Rai-kaa-san," Jesshika mumbled causing the older man to blush at the name. Soon everyone was fast asleep.

"Aww my chibies look so cute un!" Deidara gushed as he looked at them all curled up on their lovers. The blonde had been talking quietly with Itachi the whole ride so far, in between texting Ino. She'd been asking how everyone was so he sent her a picture of the chibies sleeping.

"Naru-chan wake up," Saara said as she tried to shake the blonde awake. Naruto gave a groan before burrowing his face into Sasuke's chest.

"Come one dobe," the raven tried. "We're in Cork and there's going to be food."

"But not ramen," the blonde mumbled.

"But there's other yummy food," Jesshika coaxed. "Like pancakes, French toast, eggs."

"Come on dobe I'm hungry too," Sasuke complained.

"Fine teme," Naruto finally huffed before getting up with a stretch and a loud yawn.

'_He just doesn't know how sexy he is when he does that_,' Sasuke mused as he got up and followed Naruto and the others off the bus.

They made their way inside the Liberty Grill. Naruto, Sasuke, Jesshika, Kankuro, Gaara and Saara all found a table together, leaving Kiba to complain about it. Hinata dragged the dog enthusiast off to find a table for two and Neji and Tenten did the same. Their chaperones found a table together as well.

"Hello I'm Emily, I'll be you're waitress this morning," a short redhead said as she handed out some menus. "What can I get you folks to drink?"

"I'll have an orange juice," Saara was the first to order.

"Apple juice for me," Naruto said with his signature smile.

"Coffee," Sasuke said simply.

"Nothing right now," Gaara said still looking over the menu.

"Tea please," Kankuro said.

"Orange juice for me," Jesshika ordered. Emily finished jotting down the orders and excused herself to get them while the teens looked over the menu. Sasuke looked up from his menu to see Saara and Jesshika texting away.

"What are you two doing?"

"Texting," the said in unison. A table or two away Kiba cringed but was ignored.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Hidan and Kakuzu," Saara answered.

"They live here in Cork so maybe we can meet up before we get doing. We still have a long ways to go so maybe Iruka-sensei will let us stretch our legs," Jesshika said, not looking up from her phone.

"Maybe," Kankuro said not really liking how much his fiancé was texting Hidan but let it go. Just then Emily came back with the drinks. After passing them out she asked if they were ready to order.

"Ah yes, I'll have pancakes with maple syrup and a side of bacon," Kankuro ordered before handing over the menu.

"I'll take the Full American breakfast," Jesshika said.

"How would you like your eggs?" Emily asked as she jotted it down.

"Scrambled," the brunette answered.

"And will that be coffee or tea ma'am?"

"Coffee will be fine," Jesshika said while closing the menu.

"And you Miss?" she asked turning to Saara.

"Pouched eggs with sour dough toast and a side of bacon please," the raven said with a cheery smile.

"Ugh you and your pouched eggs," Jesshika said making a face.

"You haven't even had them so you can't say that," Saara reminded. Emily giggled a little before turning to Sasuke.

"And you Sir?"

"Tomatoes and Fontina," the Uchiha said simply. She nodded and jotted the order down before turning to Gaara.

"I'll have the East Coast with breakfast French toast and a side of southern fried bananas with a pot of tea," the redhead told her as she wrote it down.

"That will be just a few minutes," she said before collecting all the menus and heading to the kitchen to place the orders.

_I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, yes, I would die for ya baby; but you won't do the same-_

Jesshika flipped her phone open and smiled at the message.

"Hidan said they'll be around in a few so they can say hi even if Iruka-sensei says no," she told them.

"Yay!" Saara cheered. She enjoyed hanging out with them and was going to miss them once they were back in Japan. Soon Emily came back with a large tray carrying all of their food. She quickly handed them out before stepping back with a smile.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked.

"Yea, could I get some maple syrup, please?" Jesshika asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back with that," Emily said before retreating back to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back out with a small pitcher of maple syrup in her hand. She set it on the table in front of Jesshika.

"Thank you," Jesshika said looking up at the red head with a smile.

"You're welcome, hun. Anything else?" Emily asked.

"No thank you," Jesshika replied.

"Okay. Enjoy your breakfast," Emily said before moving away once more. Jesshika picked up the pitcher and everyone watched in horror as she poured maple syrup over her scrambled eggs.

"Are you…feeling okay?" asked Gaara as he watched the brunette put some of the eggs in her mouth. Jesshika swallowed before answering him.

"Yea fine. Saara eats them like this all the time," she stated.

"They're good that way," Saara confirmed. Exchanging glances everyone else just shrugged and began to eat their own breakfast. Soon they were done and were busy chatting away when Iruka walked by them.

"Iruka-sensei!" Jesshika called out. Iruka stopped in his tracks and went back over to their table.

"Yes, Jesshika?" he said.

"We were wondering, you know since we still have a way to go, if we could stay here for a bit longer?" Jesshika asked.

"You mean at the restaurant?" Iruka asked.

"No here in Cork. Hidan and Kakuzu are coming to see us and we wanted to spend some time with them," Saara clarified. Iruka looked at the expectant faces and scratched his head.

"I guess it can't hurt," Iruka said after a moment. "You can have two hours to look around."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" Jesshika and Saara cried. They jumped up from the table and hugged the brunette teacher fiercely before letting go and sitting back down.

"You're welcome, girls," Iruka replied while his face turned bright red. Shaking his head he went back to his table to let the others know of the decision.

They weren't waiting outside of the diner for long when Hidan and Kakuzu walked up. The silver haired man had to explain that Kakuzu had been too cheap to take a taxi and made them wait for the bus. They laughed and told them it was fine and that they had about two hours to walk around.

"Well then we better get a fuckin' move on then," Hidan said as they started walking. Kankuro put his arm around Jesshika waist as they got moving. The brunette raised a brow in question but said nothing, only leaned into the embrace. Neji and Tenten were walking hand in hand as were Kiba and Hinata. Naruto was getting tired of walking already so he gave a running start and jumped on Sasuke's back.

"Uff, what are you doing dobe?" the raven demanded.

"Carry me teme!" the blonde whined dramatically. "I don't wanna walk."

"Hn," was all the response he got but Sasuke looped his arms under the blonde's legs so he wouldn't fall off. Saara smiled at the display. She was glad that her other best friend had finally found someone who loved him and could put up with his antics.

"So where do you guys wanna go?" Kakuzu asked. "I don't care along as I don't have to spend any money."

"Oi don't be so cheap," Hidan yelled.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I wanna check out some clothes," Saara said as she thought back to her limited wardrobe that morning.

"Yea I need some new outfits too," Tenten agreed so they headed off to find some fashion stores. The first one they came across was a place called GUESS so they stopped in there. The teens were delighted so see an array of fashion.

"Oh I can't wait to try stuff on!" Jesshika said excitedly as she grabbed Saara and dragged her off to look through the clothing racks.

"Damn are some of these prices outrageous!" Naruto practically yelled as he looked at a price tag.

"If you're going to yell dobe then get off my back!" Sasuke retorted as he let go of his boyfriend to nurse his abused ear.

"Heh, sorry teme," the blonde said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hn." the raven said before walking off to look at the men's section.

Everyone had a good time trying on clothes and catching up. They told Hidan and Kakuzu about the bus accident and they commented once more on the hardness of Saara's head.

"We were fine until the car that hit us caught on fire and blew up…" Jesshika admitted.

"Death and destruction and fucking I missed it," Hidan cursed, trying to lighten the mood. It worked because they were all laughing once more.

They shopped around for a while until Saara and Jesshika settled on two pairs of pants, a pair of shorts and four shirts each. Sasuke also got himself a pair of pants because Naruto had commented on how sexy he looked in them. After leaving GUESS they found a store that sold club wear. They all took the opportunity toget something for their night out in Dublin, courtesy of Kakashi-sensei. When they were finished and their two hours almost up they headed back to the bus.

"We'll see you in Dublin!" Saara called after them as she waved.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Hidan assured.

"Specially if I ain't paying," Kakuzu added with a smirk. Kakashi groaned at that and boarded the bus while mentally comforting his wallet.

"Alright guys get on the bus so I can take attendance," Iruka instructed.

"Coming sensei!" Tenten called as they rushed to get on the bus.

"Text ya when we get to our hotel," Jesshika told them.

"Don't get into anymore damn accidents," the Jashinist said jokingly.

"Wouldn't want that hard head to take anymore damage," Kakuzu laughed at Saara.

"Har har…" the raven deadpanned before getting on the bus with a backwards wave.

Once they were all back aboard Iruka took attendance, then they were off once more. Soon the teens were bored again.

"Hey can you turn on the radio?" Kiba hollered to the driver.

"Sorry it doesn't get reception this far out," the driver (who's name I don't remember) informed.

"Why don't you guys entertain us?" Kakashi suggested.

"Awe does Kakashi-sensei like our singing?" Naruto taunted.

"Oh come on it's better then silence, un" Deidara encouraged.

"Fine what song?" Jesshika asked.

"How about the Campfire Song song!" Saara suggested gleefully. "_Oh let's gather round the campfire and sing our-_

"NO!" came the yells of Jesshika, Kiba, Kankuro and Neji.

"Meanies," the raven girl huffed.

"How about We Will Be A Dream?" Naruto suggested.

"That works, me, Saara-chan and Hinata-chan?" Jesshika asked.

"Yup and me Sasuke and Kiba," the blonde confirmed.

"Fine by me," Kiba agreed.

"O-okay…" Hinata said with a nod.

"Hn," the Uchiha conceded as well.

"_Do you remember the nights, we stayed up just laughing. Smiling for hours at anything_," the guys started after Naruto counted to three on his fingers. "_Remember the nights we drove around crazy in love…_

"_When the lights go out. We'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold onto and we'll be a dream_."

"_Do you remember the nights we made our way dreaming. Hoping of being someone big_," the girls sang out in perfect harmony. "_We were so young then,_

_we were to crazy in love…_"

"_When the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to. An we'll be a dream_…" they all sang together. Everyone listened intently to the teens singing with such emotion.

"_Whoaaa ooooooooh_," Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba sang out. "_When the lights go outtttt_"

"When the lights go out," the girls sang in the back ground.

"_We'll be safe and sound_," the boys sang again.

"_We'll be safe and sound_," Saara, Jesshika and Hinata sang over them.

"_Well take control of the world like its all we have to hold on to. And we'll be_…" they all sang in unison. "_And we'll beeee_"

"_And when the light go outttt,_" the girls sang out.

"_And when the light go out_," the guys sang over them

"_We'll be safe and sound, we'll take control of the world like its all we have to hold on to and we'll be a dreammmm_…" they finished softly in perfect harmony together.

As they finished the teens noticed everyone was snuggled close to the person they loved or cared about most. Sasuke had Naruto's head resting in his lap once more as the blonde lay on his back looking up at the raven. Saara was cuddled close to Gaara who was pulling the raven closer so that she was almost sitting in his lap, her legs lay over his lap and her upper body pressed against his. Kiba had his arm around Hinata pulling her to lay her head on his chest. Jesshika was sitting on Kankuro's lap with her back against the window. Almost like Saara only completely in the brunette's lap. Deidara was leaning against Itachi's chest with the elder Uchiha's arms around his middle. Neji was laying down on the seat with his head in Tenten's lap as she stroked his long hair. Genma was nuzzling Raidou's neck affectionately, even Iruka was resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder and giving the man a loving look.

Jesshika turned her head and place a soft kiss on Kankuro's cheek, catching the teen's attention. Kankuro smiled at her before capturing her soft lips with his own. One seat ahead Gaara was nuzzling Saara's neck making the raven girl suppress a giggle that threatened to leave her throat.

"Gaara…" she whispered huskily making the redhead look up into her hazy eyes. Without farther words she leaned forward and placed her lips on his own in a soft sweet kiss.

Across from them Sasuke was looking down at his blonde lovingly as he stroked soft blonde locks of hair. Without words the raven leaned down and kissed the blonde on the forehead with a gentleness that was reserved only for Naruto.

"I love you Dobe," he whispered against Naruto's forehead before capturing those soft pink lips with his own.

"I love you too Teme," Naruto whispered against his lover's lips before deepening the kiss once more.

Everyone was relaxed and content to sit in the comfortable silence the song had created for them.

* * *

**AN: Well this chapter killed a lot of my brain power lol hope you all like it and hope it was long enough to tide you over! some Kankuro and Jesshika smutt coming up in the next chapter and maybe a little SasuNaru too if im feeling genorus hehe! well u read now review plzz! remember every time you dont review a ninja dies in battle so plz save the ninja!**


	23. AN

AN:

Well my computer crashed on me last night and I had to restore it back to factory settings, deleting all of my stories, pictures, music etc. I'm still rather upset about it but I'm in the process of recovering some of my stuff from my friends who I sent stuff to. So hopefully I can get my main stories and fanfics back, until then all current stories and fan fictions will be on hold sorry guys, I'll try to get everything back on track as soon as possible.


	24. Tired of Riding

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Tired of Riding

"Man I'm starting to hate buses," Kiba complained as he stretched his back out as they piled off the bus.

"You're not the only one," Kankuro assured, giving a big yawn before settling his arm around Jesshika's shoulder and pulling her close to him.

They had finally arrived in Newgrange after the horribly long bus ride that left everyone with aching backs and stiff joints. Newgrange was a vast plain of plush green grass with a mound that was a Megalithic Passage tomb in the middle surrounded by walkways and tourists. The tomb itself took up over an acre of land.

Earlier they had met their tour guide at The Brú na Bóinne Visitor Centre where they were once again put on a bus and brought over to Newgrange which was a guided tour only site. Since the group was much smaller then it had originally been, they weren't able to ignore the guide in favor of turning to Jesshika for information. Though they suspected the brunette was glad for that. She really didn't feel like using her brain so much after such a long ride.

"This megalithic passage tomb was built around 3200 BC," the guide, a short blonde woman rattled off. "Archeologists estimate that construction must have taken a crew o approximately 300 people more then 20 years to complete."

Twelve immense standing stones still surround the front perimeter of the mound they noticed.

"Archeologists suspect that these stones were once part of a much larger arc or full circle surrounding the tomb," their guide informed when Naruto asked about it. With that said they entered the tomb.

Inside was a 19 meter-long passage leading to a central chamber. The tomb was celestially aligned. Their guide explained that on the winter solstice the rising sun casts a shaft of light directly through the roof box over the tomb entrance and travels down the long passage to illuminate the inner chamber for a period of about 17 minutes. Saara was in awe at the place. She really wished that she could put her name into the lottery for being allowed to come in during the winter solstice but she knew that there was no way she'd be coming back here for it.

The inner chamber and outer stones are also adorned with several stone carvings, the most famous of which is the tri-spiral design.

"In Irish mythology, megalithic mounds like the passage tomb at Newgrange are known as sídhe, or fairy mounds. The Tuatha Dé Danann, ancient rulers of Ireland according to Irish folklore, were said to have erected the tomb as a burial place for their chief, Dagda Mór, and his three sons," the blonde women told them. "Irish mythology also cites Newgrange as the home of Oenghus, the god of love."

"Oohh god of love," Tenten whispered with a giggle at the thought. Saara and Jesshika giggled quietly as well. The tour went on with the guide explaining about the history and significance of the site. Once they finished inside they were led back out where they were allowed a few minutes to take in the beauty of the landscape.

"Are we all ready to head to the hotel?" Iruka-sensei asked after a while. The sound of agreement rang throughout the group as they headed back to the tour bus that would bring them back to The Brú na Bóinne Visitor Centre. From there they got back onto their bus and headed to Newgrange Lounge, the hotel they would be spending the night at.

"Iruka-sensei can't we just go back to Dublin now instead of in thirteen days?" Saara asked as she loaded back onto the bus.

"Why?" the brunette asked.

"I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we're tired of riding," the raven haired teen pointed out as her classmates nodded their agreement.

"Well let me see if I can book us something last minute," Iruka agreed as he pulled out his cell phone. "In the mean time let's find a place for lunch."

Soon they found themselves walking around the town looking for a place for lunch. It wasn't long before they spotted a place called Forge Gallery Restaurant and went inside. While everyone was enjoying their meal Iruka was sitting outside making numerous phone calls to various hotels in Dublin in hopes of finding one that would have the right accommodations for the next thirteen days. He could sympathize with his students, he was really tired of being on the bus as well.

It wasn't long before Iruka came into the restaurant to inform them that he was able to book them a hotel room for the remainder of their trip. The group let out a loud cheer, happy that their confidence in their leader wasn't unfounded. With that Iruka sat down in the seat Kakashi had saved for him and dug into his food, thankful that his boyfriend knew exactly what he would have wanted.

When they were finished Saara, Sasuke, Jesshika and a few others ordered some drinks for the road before getting back onto the dreaded bus.

"So where are we going to be staying Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked once they got moving.

"Dunboyne Castle Hotel and Spa," their sensei informed before adding, "to save money all the girls will be rooming together and all the boys will be given one room as well."

"What about chaperones, un?" Deidara asked.

"I booked three rooms for us to share," the brown haired teacher told them.

"Aww can't I have a room with Kankuro?" Jesshika whined.

"NO!" came the simultaneous yell from three of the chaperones. Jesshika looked at Genma, Raidou and Iruka dejectedly.

"It's not like we haven't already done it," Kankuro said offhandedly, not thinking of the consequences of his remark. Suddenly an angry vein appeared on Genma's forehead as he balled is right hand into a fist.

"I don't need to hear about you defiling my baby sister," the senbon chewing man growled as he stood up sending Kankuro jumping up from his seat and hiding under another one.

"Be a man, Kankuro," Gaara said in his usual monotone, embarrassed by his older brother's cowardice. Jesshika leaned around the side of her seat to peer down at Kankuro under the one behind her.

"Come on, Kuro," she said with a laugh. "If he scares you now, what'll you do when we have kids?"

"Exactly what I'm doing right now," Kankuro retorted. "Hiding."

"You want kids, Jessie-chan?" asked Naruto, leaning over his seat to look at the brunette. Kankuro had crawled out from under the seat and just started to sit next to his fiancée when she smiled at him.

"Oh yea. I want a houseful," Jesshika replied. Kankuro's eyes went wide and he swung his head towards Genma nervously. The elder Shiranui sibling was looking at him like he wanted to break him in half for even thinking about it.

"You're not allowed to have kids till your 50," Genma declared.

"Be reasonable Gennie," Jesshika said shaking her head at the density of her brother. Sometimes he really said the stupidest things. Kakashi bent over in his seat, pulling something out of his bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Iruka curiously. Kakashi said nothing for a moment before pulling out a small orange book. Turning in his seat, he held it up for the others to see.

"This edition has positions that are perfect for baby making," the silver haired man stated excitedly. Iruka's eyes went wide at that.

"Kakashi Hatake!" he yelled. "Give me that, you hentai!" He yanked the book away from the perverted sensei and smacked him upside the head with it, causing the others to burst out laughing. Once the laughter died down, Neji turned to Jesshika and Kankuro.

"You are destined to have many children," he stated firmly. A growl from the front of the bus made Kankuro jump.

"You're not helping, Neji!" he cried. Naruto looked down at Kankuro before reaching out to put his hand on his shoulder making the brunette look up at him.

"It'll be okay, Kankuro," the blonde assured. "As long as Jessie-chan and Saara-chan don't get pregnant at the same time." Gaara's eyes went wide only for a second before Kiba spoke up.

"That would be too creepy, even for them," Kiba muttered, hugging closer to Hinata to help erase the image of his two best friends' future kids running loose around Konoha.

The rest of the ride went by uneventfully and thankfully Genma didn't kill or beat up Kankuro who was still cowering away from the man praying that he never had to face him if Jesshika did get knocked up. Soon they arrived at their hotel in Dublin. As they piled off the bus Iruka and Kakashi went to check them in.

Naruto had to admit, he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't have a room with just Sasuke this time around. It hadn't been long but he was already used to sharing a bed with the broody teen. The blonde wasn't sure if Sasuke would let him sleep with him in front of the other guys. With a sigh Naruto pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He would talk to Sasuke about it all later.

Sensing something was bothering his blonde lover, Sasuke came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"What's wrong, Naru-chan?" the raven asked teasingly against the dobe's ear, his soft breath caressing Naruto's neck.

"It's nothing," Naruto replied. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" Sasuke watched him for a moment before relenting.

"Hn," he hummed. Just then Iruka and Kakashi came back out to where everyone was standing.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Kakashi said, gaining their attention. "We're all checked in so grab your bags and follow me."

Once they were settled into their rooms their chaperones called them all together in the lobby. Apparently Kakashi was craving the wonderful taste of McDonalds so they were going to pick some food up.

"What does everyone want?" Iruka asked. Everyone started talking at once and it was giving the teacher a headache. "Never mind we'll do it this way," he said as he passed out a paper to everyone and Kakashi passed out pens. "Write down your name and order on this paper then give them to Genma-sensei."

"Hai!" came the simultaneous response as everyone quickly wrote down their orders.

As soon as Genma had taken their orders Naruto and the others headed to Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba's room and set up a game of poker. Kakashi had lost at drawing straws and was forced to bring them their food.

"Oh yea beat that!" Naruto cheered as he slapped down a full house onto the bedspread.

"Pfft drop the fries," Saara said as Naruto went to collect the pile of French fries they had been using for bets and laid her cards down with a smug grin. "Royal straight flush."

"No fucking way," Kiba groaned. "You've got to be cheating."

"Don't be a sore loser, mutt," Gaara said in his girlfriend's defense.

"Yea, Saara-chan is just that good," Kankuro backed up his future un-biological sister-in-law as he looked over Jesshika's head from where she was sitting in his lap sipping her milkshake.

"Your just defending her cause you're marrying her best friend," Kiba grumbled as he collected the cards to shuffle for another hand.

"I am not!" Kankuro defended. "I'm backing her up so her boyfriend don't kill me." Everyone looked at him with a visible sweat drop while Jesshika just laughed from her spot on his lap.

"Pretty much," Naruto laughed out.

"Naru-chan!" Kankuro whined, making the others erupt into laughter once more. Sasuke shook his head and looked over to Kiba who was currently shuffling the cards.

"Just deal the cards, dog boy," he ordered. "I don't like cold fries."

"Shut it, Uchiha," Kiba grumbled before quickly dealing the cards out so they could start another game. "This round's black jack."

Everyone picked up their new hand of cards and got ready to play another round. Naruto looked at his hand and since it was his turn, threw away two cards.

"Hit me," he stated, as he tossed the cards down. Kiba handed him two cards and they continued throwing away cards and getting new ones before they were all satisfied with what they had.

"Alright I will bet two fries," Neji said, confident in his hand.

"Well then I'll see your two and raise you three," Kiba snickered.

"I fold," Tenten said in a pouty voice.

"Me too," Saara agreed. "This hand is shit! I think Kiba stacked the deck."

"Them is fighting words," the dog lover said jokingly.

"Sure, sure," the raven said, waving her hand to brush it off.

"Well I want to raise it another two," Sasuke informed dropping in seven fries.

"Too high for my low blood sugar," Jesshika said, not wanting to part with her fries as she tossed her cards down on the bed." She had moved off Kankuro's lap to sit next to him so she could join in the game.

"I'm out as well," Gaara informed setting down his cards before picking up his bacon McDouble and taking a large bite. Everyone else who was still in followed suit and put in their seven fries.

"Okay what do you all have?" asked Jesshika curiously. Kiba was the first to lay his cards down, revealing King of spades and ten of hearts. Neji went next to reveal Queen of diamonds and six of hearts. Sasuke turned his cards over as well. His hand consisted of Jack of clubs and Jack of spades. Naruto laid his down after the raven. He had nine of spades and eight of diamonds. Kankuro's turn revealed him to have King of hearts and six of hearts. Hinata, being the only girl left in the game, finally laid down her own hand. She held the Ace of clubs and the King of diamonds.

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelped upon seeing the hands. "Hinata won?" The other guys looked just as shocked as the blonde.

"Guess it really is the quiet ones you have to watch out for," Saara said with a laugh. Hinata blushed a little as she pulled the pile of fries towards her happily.

"I play poker a lot with my dad," she explained, somewhat sheepishly.

"That explains a lot," Neji said as he rolled his eyes. "Uncle Hiashi is forever gambling at cards."

"So your dad taught you to play?" Jesshika asked, looking at the girl across from her.

"Yea," Hinata said with a nod. "He used to spend a lot of time with me before my younger sister came along, but I suppose having a sibling means you have to share."

"I hear ya," Kiba agreed. "It sucks having to share my mom with Hana." Sasuke nodded as well though he didn't say anything directly.

They played several more hands of five card draw, Texas hold em, and black jack. Before long all the fries were gone and they resorted to betting the hotel mints that Naruto had found in one of the nightstands. Jesshika continually complained about the smell until she had a pillow chucked at her by Sasuke who stated that one whiney dobe was enough.

A soft knock sounded at the door followed by the door opening all together.

"It's just me," Itachi said as he poked his head in. "Time for bed."

"Alright Tachi," Saara mumbled as they collected their food bags and bid Naruto and the others good night before heading out of the room.

Once everyone was out of their room Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba took turns getting ready for bed in the bathroom. Naruto went second after Kiba, he still wasn't sure about their sleeping arrangements and thoughts of it slowed his movements to a crawl as he took forever getting out of the shower and brushing his teeth.

"Dobe what's taking so long?" Sasuke called through the door.

"Ah sorry teme," Naruto called as he rushed to spit out his tooth paste and rinse out his mouth. "Be right out!"

The blonde gathered up his bathroom things into a tiny orange mesh bag before toweling himself off and pulling on his equally orange lounge pants and a white wife beater.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice when Naruto opened the bathroom door and stepped out. The blonde looked startled and unsure.

"I ah…" he trailed off not sure what to say.

"You've been distracted all day," the raven pressed.

"It's nothing," Naruto assured with a wide but forced smile. He couldn't understand why it was only with Sasuke that he felt this unsure of himself. He was normally a cheerful, confident, out going guy. However around the Uchiha he could never find the right words or the courage to tell him exactly what was bothering him in fear of sounding clingy.

"Alright," Sasuke said, clearly unconvinced. He leaned over and gave Naruto a soft kiss on the head before heading into the bathroom himself. "Get some sleep dobe."

"Sure teme," the blonde agreed, then headed over to one of the vacant beds.

Naruto laid there for a while listening to the shower running. Sasuke was taking his time as well. Just as he was almost asleep he felt the blanket being shifted and the bed sink as Sasuke laid down next to him.

"Sasuke?" the blonde asked sleepily.

"Shh, just sleep," the raven shushed as he pulled Naruto to his chest. Naruto nodded and snuggled into Sasuke, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's middle. The blonde couldn't even remember what he had been worried about. Sasuke had danced with him at a club, let him lay in his lap on the bus and held his hand in public. Of course he wouldn't mind sleeping next to the blonde when others were around. Glad that all his worries were unfounded Naruto settled in for a peaceful sleep next to the teme he was falling for harder everyday.

The next day Sasuke, a sleepy Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Saara, Kakashi, Itachi and Deidara were standing around the hotel lobby waiting for the others to come down.

"I'm surprised Jessie-chan isn't down here yet," Naruto mused as he rubbed his eyes in an effort to get the sleep out of them.

"She said she needed to do something," Saara said with a shrug. Kankuro nodded in agreement, having been told the same thing.

Just them a brunette figure came barreling down the stairs straight at Sasuke. Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, Jesshika smacked the raven in the balls before running off.

"Surprise crotch tag!" she yelled with a laugh as Sasuke dropped to his knees, eyes wide and in pain. "Pay back for hitting me with that pillow last night!"

Naruto was trying not to laugh as he asked his boyfriend if he was ok. Deidara was rolling on the floor laughing/dying. A small smile was tugging on Itachi's lips while Saara was out right pointing and laughing. Kankuro just stared stupidly.

"Why did she grab his balls?" the brunette asked over and over again before Gaara finally smacked him upside the head for his stupidity. Kakashi on the other hand was just holding his own balls in sympathy for his young student.

"That was harsh," the Uchiha groaned, still cupping his jewels and glaring at Jesshika.

"I've seen that look before," Naruto mused. "Expect revenge."

"Alright everyone who's up for a revisit to Dublin Castle?" Iruka asked cutting off any retorts as he and the other stragglers came into the lobby.

"Sounds good," Saara said while the others nodded in agreement. With that they loaded onto the bus with the promise of breakfast while they were out.

Saara and Jesshika laid out on the grass next to Kankuro and Gaara with pieces of strawberry pocky in their mouths. The others were sitting and laying on the grass as well, talking about their trip so far.

"Man this reminds me of the last time we were here," Naruto said with dreamy smile.

"What did you do last time?" Tenten asked since her, Neji, and Hinata hadn't been there.

"We had just finished the tour and Iruka told us we could wander on our own," Naruto started to tell the story.

"Hey wait," Jesshika interrupted. "Lets have a flashback!"

"What here?" Saara asked as the pocky bobbed up and down as she talked.

"Yea, we have the time to kill," the brunette nodded.

"Ok," Naruto agreed.

Ripple…ripple…ting

_Once everyone headed off to do their own thing Naruto saw the perfect opportunity arise. Kakashi was sitting on the grass next to an annoyed Iruka reading his book. Itachi and Genma were too far away. Naruto turned to his fellow conspirators, which included Jesshika, Saara, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro and the teme._

"Ok everyone fall in," Naruto said waving them into a huddle. "Ok, everyone know the plan?"

"Hai!" Saara and Jesshika said together while the others just nodded. Except for Sasuke who just said "hn."

"Good! Jess, Saara, Sasuke." Naruto said and the three straightened up. "Get into position," they nodded once then left. "Gaara you and Kankuro stay on standby in case Genma does decide to help him." they too nodded and left the huddle.

"Ok, Kiba show time." Naruto whispered. With a brief nod Kiba shoved Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM DOG BREATH!" Naruto shouted loud enough to catch Itachi's attention.

"I'M GETTING SICK OF YOUR ADDITUDE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kiba yelled giving Naruto another shove. Naruto fell to the ground and glared up at Kiba.

"YOU BETTER WATCH IT DOG FACE!" Naruto yelled getting to his feet and getting ready to swing at Kiba. Soon as Naruto lifted his arm, Itachi was running at them. Jesshika and Saara commenced their part of the plan and went over to Kakashi.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei you and Iruka-sensei are so cute together!" Saara squealed.

"Yea it's so kuwaii!" Jesshika agreed in her fan girly way. "Could you two kiss for us please! I want to take a picture!" Kakashi looked momentarily stunned. Sasuke took the opportunity and ran up and grabbed the Make Out Tactics book that was about to be dropped in shock. Saara and Jesshika giggled before running after Sasuke.

In those few moments several things happened. The first was Naruto being tackled to the ground by Itachi. Second Kakashi had the most scarring moment of his life and Iruka was trying to impersonate a tomato by the looks of his face. Last but certainly not least Sasuke had broken a rule and actually took part in a prank on a teacher. Kakashi sat stunned for only a moment after the three took off running. Iruka was laying on the ground holding his sides and laughing so hard tears came to his eyes. Kakashi soon took off after the potential ninja since that plan was perfectly executed like all their others. Itachi soon realized he had been tricked as Naruto and Kiba laughed their heads off as their friends ran around with Kakashi's book. Itachi was too amused to help the sensei however and settled for smirking at his misfortunes. Genma made no move to help the silver haired man as predicted so Gaara and Kankuro watched in amusement. It had taken a while and after almost going head first into the fountain the book was surrendered on the notion that they would have to write a report on the consequences of pranking teachers.

"Haha seriously?" Tenten laughed. "That would have been shitty if you did have to do a report though."

"Oh yea but it's ok," Naruto laughed. "There's always a next time."

"True that," Jesshika agreed. "Playing pranks on teachers are the best."

"Mmhmm," Kiba hummed in agreement.

Over the next eleven days they went and revisited places they had already been like the Genesis Store House and the Ha'penny Bridge. Saara and Jesshika talked Deidara into taking them back to Kilhaim Gaol. Afterwards the girls had pranked the blonde by adding green food dye into his soda, staining his teeth a bright acid green.

Later in the week Raidou went blonde when Hinata and Tenten replaced the man's shampoo with blonde wash- in hair dye. Naruto had congratulated them on their first prank and that night they had celebrated with a game of truth or dare.

Kakashi's book was stolen once more as a reminder of the night out Kakashi owed them. The man gave into the demands with the agreement that they couldn't drink alcohol this time. They had a flight the next day after all.

They also saw a few places they didn't get a chance to the last time like Saint Stephens Green and Dublinia. The group had decided on the History Hunter Exhibition at Dublinia where they had learned about archaeology and how it's used to uncover Dublin's past. Over that time Genma's senbon was snatched once again but as usual it was recovered through tackling.

The ten students and their four chaperones were lounging out by the hotel pool. Naruto was floating on his back around the pool while Sasuke watched from one of the lounge chairs. Saara and Jesshika were both holding on the edge of the pool while talking to Kakashi about their promised outing.

"We're going to have to shop a little tomorrow for new clothes," Jesshika mentioned.

"Just take a chaperone with you," Kakashi said absentmindedly.

"We will," Saara assured. "Naruto will probably be coming too."

"Yea we need something sexy for him to strut around in for Sasuke," Jesshika laughed. Sasuke was still mad at her about the crotch tag. Maybe presenting him with a yummy looking Naruto would make up for it.

"Kids," the silver haired man muttered before shoving his face back into his little orange book. Saara and Jesshika rolled their eyes are their hentai of a teacher before shoving off the wall to bother Naruto, they had a day of shopping to plan.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took me so long! I had a lot going on with the computer crashing that i mentioned before and just life and spending time with my kids and hubby. i hope you like this chapter. i'm sorry that it was a little rushed towards the end. in the end i lost all the notes and had only my memory to go on so i took a few spots out afterwards. the next chapter will be the last followed by an epilouge so plz stay tuned ^_^**


	25. Of Kidnapping and Lacy Panties

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Of Kidnapping and Lacy Panties

"Come on Sasuke pull out and let him get dressed!" Saara shouted from the outside of Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba's hotel room. They had been waiting for their blonde best friend for a good ten minutes now.

"Seriously! You can scrump him later!" Jesshika added with a sigh of frustration. They were way behind schedule now and they still hadn't kidnapped Iruka-sensei yet.

"God just give me a fucking minute with my boyfriend!" came the disgruntled growl of the youngest Uchiha sibling.

"Calm down Sasuke," they heard Naruto try to pacify the raven haired teen. "I'll be all yours tonight."

"Hn, whatever dobe," Sasuke conceded. A few moments later a very frazzled Naruto came out of the room with a bright smile and practically glowing.

"You really were banging weren't you," Saara sweat dropped.

"Heh sorry," the blonde said sheepishly.

"You should have let me watch," the raven haired girl pouted.

"In your dreams!" Naruto laughed as they took off down the hall. Jesshika just hoped Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei weren't going at it or they might never get any shopping done.

Just as they were approaching Iruka and Kakashi's room they saw their brunette sensei coming out. Not believing their luck Saara and Jesshika rushed forward and grabbed the man before dragging him off and filling him in on the day they had planned. Naruto just laughed and tacked a note on the door letting Kakashi know that they had kidnapped Iruka and would return later.

From the hotel they took a cab to St. Stephen's Green Centre . It was a huge complex that have a variety of pricey, specialist shops and bargain shops. They were hoping to find something for Naruto to look sexy in and just spend time with Iruka since they hadn't spent much time with their favorite teacher since they started the trip. They headed inside the large mall and began to look around. Naruto spotted a GameStop on the first floor.

"Hey lets check this place out!" he cried, taking Saara by the hand and yanking her towards the store.

"Yikes, Naru-chan!" Saara cried, turning to latch onto Jesshika.

"What the hell?" Jesshika yelped when she was pulled along by her best friends. She turned a little and latched onto Iruka, catching him off guard.

"Careful guys!" Iruka yelled as he was nearly pulled off his feet. Inside the store they were greeted by a tall Lilith teen with long red hair and red glasses.

"Can I help you find anything or are you just looking?" the redhead asked. From the nametag they could see the name was "Shannon."

"Just looking for now," Jesshika answered. Naruto simply stared at the redhead until Saara elbowed him in the ribs.

"Naru-chan don't stare!" she chided the blonde before leading him away.

"I can't help it!" Naruto cried. "I was trying to see if that was a dude or a chick!"

"Naruto!" Iruka yelped, hoping that Shannon hadn't overheard them. Saara got a gleam of mischief in her eyes and she leaned in closer to Naruto.

"Could always try crotch tag to find out," she said.

"Saara!" Naruto yelled as his face turned red. Iruka and Jesshika looked over at them questioningly.

"What now?" Iruka asked. Saara started laughing as she turned her attention to the two brunettes.

"Two words: crotch…tag…," she said.

"Oh my Kami, Saara!" Jesshika laughed. Iruka looked back and forth between the three students, confusion clear on his face.

"Uh…what kind of tag?" he asked. Jesshika put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Trust me…you do not want to know," she assured him. Iruka raised a brow at her but decided with the three of them, it was better he didn't know. At least it didn't sound illegal…this time.

They wandered around pulling various titles off the shelf. Naruto pulled down several and looked them over before putting them back.

"Aww man…the selection here sucks!" he whined. Saara nodded.

"Yea its much better back home in Japan," she agreed.

"That's because most games come from Japan," Iruka reminded them. "Then they get released to other countries."

"That makes sense," Naruto conceded. Jesshika came up to them holding a game in her hands.

"You can always play Ramen Shooters 4, Naru-chan," she said, holding it up for him to see.

"Seriously, Jess?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Saara said as she looked at the game. Naruto snatched it out of the brunette's hand and looked it over.

"I'm buying this!" he told them. Iruka looked over his shoulder curiously.

"Why buy that one? It's the 4th in a series," he asked. Naruto looked up at him happily.

"I have the other 3 at home," he informed the scarred teacher. Saara and Jesshika rolled their eyes with a laugh.

"Only you, Naru-chan…only you…," they said in unison.

"Oh hush," the blonde laughed as he walked towards the front to pay for the game.

"Hey cutie, you find everything okay?" Shannon asked, leaning forward a little.

"Yup sure did," Naruto stated, placing the game down on the counter. Shannon picked it up and scanned it before bending down to grab a bag. Naruto looked back at Saara wide-eyed. She could tell the redhead was freaking him out with the flirting. Shannon stood back up and placed the game inside before looking at Naruto once more.

"That'll be 14.49 Euros," the red haired teen told him. Naruto pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it over. Shannon took it and put it in the drawer before giving him his game.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"No problem, cutie!" Shannon replied. "Have a good day!" Naruto hurried out of the store with the others right behind him. Instead of walking off like they thought he would do, he simply stared at the redhead through the glass.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" asked Iruka in concern.

"Still can't tell if that's a chick or a dude," Naruto answered. Saara and Jesshika grabbed the blonde and pulled him away from the store.

"Come on, Naru-chan," Saara said. "We still need to get you a sexy outfit for tonight."

"Hopefully it'll get Sasu-kun to forgive me for the crotch tag," Jesshika said with a smirk.

"Just keep in mind he will get you back," Naruto warned. Jesshika just laughed at that.

"Let him try!" she stated.

"Besides I already got the outfit I'm wearing tonight and trust me it will have him drooling," the blonde informed.

"What? When?" Saara asked, put out at not being able to use him for her dress up doll.

"Back in Cork like everyone else," he told them with a shrug.

"Aww man," Jesshika groaned. She would need a new way to get Sasuke's forgiveness now.

"I guess you can always help me pick out some sexy underwear," the blonde offered half jokingly.

"That's a great idea Naru-chan!" Jesshika cheered up instantly. "Have you ever tried on a man thong?"

"Wha?" the blonde cried.

"Don't knock it till you try it," Saara scolded with a sadistic smirk. Naruto groaned wondering what he had gotten himself into while Iruka just looked around for a means of escape. Seeing no way to get out of it they headed off to the next store with Iruka trailing behind them.

The next store they headed into was called Counter Propaganda. It was a men's store that mixed streetwear and fashion. They sold hoodies, jackets, denim jeans and boasted the strongest collections of t-shirts in Ireland. Jesshika and Saara headed straight for the t-shirt section with Naruto while Iruka went to check out the jackets they had to offer. Jesshika picked up a shirt and held it up for the others to see.

"Look at this one!" she said. "Kuro-kun would love it!" She held up a black shirt with a grey skull on it with what looked like wings behind it and a banner across the front that read "sex drugs and on the dole".

"Yea he'd definitely like that one," Naruto agreed. They continued to look around the store, not seeing much of anything they wanted so they went in search of their teacher. They found him over by the jackets looking at two of them.

"Can't decide, Iruka-sensei?" asked Saara. Iruka glanced over at them and shook his head.

"Yea…I don't know which one I like better," he admitted. He held up two zip-up jackets for them to see. One was black and yellow and the other was blue and black.

"Try them on," Jesshika suggested. Iruka shrugged and tried them both on for his 3 students.

"Well? Which one?" he asked. Naruto, Saara and Jesshika looked at each other and talked it over. Once they finished, they looked back at the brunette.

"The black and yellow one," they said. Iruka could almost sense Kiba visibly cringing back at the hotel when they answered. Putting the black and blue jacket back on the rack, he made his way to the front and paid for the black and yellow one before leaving the store.

They headed back out into the mall to continue shopping. They didn't see anything else of interest on the first floor so they made their way to the second floor of the mall. When they got there the strong smell of French fries wafted by them, making the three teens' stomachs growl loudly.

"You're hungry?" Iruka questioned upon hearing their stomachs.

"We didn't get a chance to eat before uh…kidnapping you," Naruto stated, was a sheepish laugh.

"Well I guess we better get something to eat then," Iruka laughed. "I'm hungry too."

The foursome followed the scent of hot fries until they came upon a little eatery called Supermac's. It kind of reminded them of McDonalds. They looked over the menu that was hanging up behind the counter before deciding on what they wanted.

"Welcome to Supermac's," the cashier said with a cheery smile. "Can I take your order?"

"Go ahead, Naru-chan," Jesshika said. "Me and Saara are still deciding."

"Okay," Naruto said, moving up to the front. "I'll have the Supermac burger with cheese, taco fries, onion rings and a Coke."

"Is this going to be all together or separate?" the brunette behind the counter asked.

"Together," Iruka replied before the teens could respond.

"Iruka-sensei!" Saara cried. "We can't let you do that!" Iruka patted her on the head and gave her a smile.

"Consider it my treat for kidnapping me, ne?" he said. Naruto, Saara and Jesshika simply stared at him and when they figured out he wasn't going to back down anytime soon they relented.

"Fine," they said. "Next time its on us." Iruka shook his head at their determined expressions.

"Alright," he agreed. "Next time." Jesshika moved up to give her order next since Saara was still trying to decide.

"I'll have the chicken wrap with sweet chili, curry fries with sweet & sour sauce and a Sprite, no ice." The brunette moved out of the way so her raven haired friend could give the man behind the counter her order.

"I'll have Smokey bacon burger, curry and cheese fries and tea," she said. "With sugar please."

"Of course," the man said. "And for you, sir?" Iruka took his turn ordering his meal.

"I'll have the chicken lunch box and a Sprite," he told the man.

"Certainly," the brunette replied. "Is that all?" Iruka looked at the three teens beside him.

"Want anything else?" he asked.

"Naw we're good," Jesshika told him. Iruka turned back to the man at the counter and paid for their meals. It had cost a little over twenty Euros but he knew with Naruto's appetite it could have easily cost more if they were back home in Japan.

After getting their food to go, they took off to continue shopping. The next place they went to was T Shirt Print International where you could design and make your own t-shirts. Looking around for a while, they picked out two shirts each. Jesshika picked out a black one that said "Irish I Were Drunk" and a blue spaghetti strap one she designed herself. It said "I 3 Kankuro" on it.

Saara chose a white t-shirt that had a round Celtic design in the center with the word "Ireland" circling around it. Her second shirt was a spaghetti strap one that she also designed herself. It was black and it said "I Run With Scissors It Makes Me Feel Dangerous." Naruto designed a bright orange t-shirt that said " Life Is A Bowl Full Of Ramen" with a picture of a bowl of ramen on it. Iruka didn't bother to design a shirt for himself. He just bought a shirt that said "I 3 Dublin" on it as a souvenir. They paid for their new shirts and left the shop.

They made their way to the top floor to look around real quick since they didn't have much time left to shop. Not seeing anything they really wanted to look at they stopped off at I Coffee, a coffee bar. Saara ordered a Chocolate JavaKula, and Iruka ordered Chai Tea Latte. Jesshika picked a Strawberry Fruit Kula and Naruto got Caramel Mocha for himself. Once they paid for their drinks, they grabbed their bags and headed back to the main floor of the mall before heading outside where it was now cloudy and looking like it would rain, to call a taxi.

While they were shopping around Saara had asked one of the cashiers if they knew a place that sold lingerie. The four of them got into the cab despite Iruka's protests at going to a women's panty shop. Once they arrived Saara and Jesshika bolted out of the cab and into the store dragging Naruto behind them and leaving Iruka to pay the cab fair.

"I'm sorry about them," Iruka apologized to the driver who just smiled good naturedly at their youthful enthusiasm.

Inside Saara and Jesshika were already looking over the panties they could make Naruto get.

"I refuse to wear a thong, I don't care what you say," the blonde told them seriously.

"Fine," Jesshika muttered. "Buzz kill."

"You have to wear whatever else we pick then," Saara compromised.

"Fine," Naruto groaned.

They spent a good thirty minutes looking through all the racks of panties, bras, camisoles and more. Finally Jesshika had decided on a black Blooms set with blue ribbons over each bra cup holding them closed and blue ribbon bows on the front of the crotchless thong underwear.

"I am so wearing these tonight," Jesshika whispered to Saara who was looking at a white sheer cami and matching thong panties.

"Planning on some bathroom fun?" the raven said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh you bet," the brunette agreed. Saara laughed as she took the set she had been looking at off the rack.

"I think I'm gonna go with this one," she said. "and I picked these for Naruto," she added as she held up a pair of lacy black boy shorts with light blue ribbon crisscrossing down the front.

"Oh they're perfect," Jesshika agreed. "Lets go show him, I think he's sulking somewhere with Iruka-sensei."

Saara nodded her agreement as they headed off to find their blonde friend. As expected they found him looking sulky towards the front of the shop as if ready to run if need be.

"Look Naru-chan we found the perfect undies for you!" Saara gushed enthusiastically as she held up the lacy panties. The blonde's face turned at least five shades of red when he saw them.

"No way!" he cried.

"Come on you promised you'd wear anything but a thong," Jesshika reminded. The blonde groaned at the reminder.

"Sasuke better appreciate this," he muttered as the two girls cheered happily.

"Wanna see what we got?" Saara asked. Naruto nodded and Iruka turned slightly red. If what they picked out for Naruto was any indication, he wasn't sure he wanted to see what they got so he averted his eyes. Saara held up the cami and matching thong panties. Jesshika held hers up as well.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked.

"Kankuro and Gaara are definitely gonna have fun with those!" Naruto stated with a smirk.

"Naruto! I don't need to hear that!" Iruka cried, not looking at the clothing the girls chose.

"Can I help you with something?" a female voice asked coming up to them. They turned to look only to see a blonde woman standing there.

"No we're fine," Saara told the woman. The woman looked at Iruka and Naruto and noticed they were both blushing.

"First time, huh?" she asked, looking at the girls knowingly. "Don't worry your boyfriends will get used to it." With that, she headed back towards the front of the store to wait on another customer. Saara and Jesshika burst out laughing at the looks on the blonde and brunette's faces.

"You guys are so red!" Jesshika informed them.

"I am not!" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka was so red he wasn't sure what to say at first.

"Can we get out of here now?" he pleaded. Saara and Jesshika kept laughing at the pair.

"In just a minute. I wanna check out the bridal stuff," Jesshika stated.

"Fine, we'll wait for you outside," Iruka stated as he turned on his heel and all but bolted for the door with Naruto right behind him. As they went out they could hear Saara and Jesshika burst out laughing once more.

The girls headed over to the bridal section to look around real quick. They didn't want to spend too much time as the guys were waiting for them. Jesshika looked through the racks and picked out two of them.

"Which one, Saara?" she asked, holding them up. One was a baby doll chemise with triangle peek-a-boo lacy cups that tied up in the middle. The bottom part of chemise was made of mesh, with an open front exposing the belly. The other was a micro thong and halter-neck bra set in almost see through lace.

"Hmm…," Saara hummed as she looked at them. Jesshika held up the micro thong set.

"I doubt this would survive if Kuro-kun saw it," she mused. Saara laughed and nodded.

"Probably not," she agreed. "Go with the other one."

"Okay," she said, putting the micro thong back. "Ready to go?" Saara nodded and they began to walk off. Suddenly the raven stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Jesshika asked curiously.

"I just wanna look at that dress," Saara explained as she walked over to a rack with black dresses.

"That's pretty," Jesshika commented at the dress Saara had taken off the rack for a closer look. It was a black Kamaria dress with spaghetti straps and black ribbon lacing down the front. Over the solid black bottom was black place that puffed out slightly.

"Mmm," Saara agreed. "I already got an outfit for tonight but I like this better."

"Then get it," Jesshika encouraged. "You can always wear the other one for something else.

"That's true," the raven agreed. She replaced the dress on the rack and grabbed one in her size before heading off to the cash register with her best friend.

Outside they found Naruto and Iruka still looking uncomfortable while waiting for them on a bench.

"Ready to go?" Iruka asked.

"Yup," they said in unison while handing Naruto their bags.

Iruka hailed a cab once more. Once they were inside the car Iruka told the driver the name of their hotel and they were off.

"Help me with this zipper," Saara asked as she tried once again to reach the zipper on the back of her black mini dress. Tenten walked over and did the zipper of the mini dress up. The Chinese girl was wearing a red mini skirt and matching bustier with a small matching jacket over the shoulders, clipping at her neck leaving the bustier exposed. It was done in a Chinese pattern fabric so the others had told her it suited her well.

Hinata was looking cute in a blue top that covered her front and tied around the neck and just below her breasts but left the back exposed and a short jean skirt. Jesshika was in the process of pulling her black mini dress down over her naked body. After looking at her dress again she realized she wouldn't be able to wear her new set of underwear. There was an open circle just below her breast in the middle. Farther down there was an odd shaped opening exposing her stomach completely and then another circle was present at her hip where panties would have sat.

Zipper done up Saara was now tying the front of her dress. Once she had gotten back she realized it had come with a matching thong so she didn't need to look for any sexy underwear for the night. In normal fashion the raven slipped on a pair of new black flip-flops, not wanting heels to disrupt her dancing groove.

_It took six whole hours and five long days for all your lies to come undone and those three small words were way too late cause you can't see that I'm the one_

_I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, yes, I would die for ya baby; but you won't do the same_

Jesshika and Saara dived across the bed for their phones as they went off simultaneously. It was Hidan and Kakuzu letting them know they were headed over to Purty Kitchen in Temple Bar, the nightclub they had decided to go to.

"I can see why Kiba has a constant twitch," Tenten mused as she watched the two girls rapidly texting back.

"Oh hush," Jesshika laughed. "Lets finish getting ready."

"I wonder how Naru-chan's doing with those new undies," Saara mused as she picked up a black eyeliner pencil.

"AAACHOOOOOO!" Naruto sneezed. "Gah someone must be talking about me… bet it's Saara."

"Hurry up in there Naruto!" Kiba growled through the door. "I don't see why you couldn't change in the room like the rest of us."

"Just hold your ass, dog breath," Naruto shot back. There was no way in all hell that he would be putting on those lacy black panties in front of the other guys. With a heavy sigh he decided to just get it over with.

Gathering all his courage and dropping all his pride, Naruto slipped on the lacy panties, adjusting his junk so that it tucked in comfortable. Looking at them in the mirror caused a bright blush to make its way across his face. He had to admit though, they didn't look that bad, in fact they made him feel kind of sexy.

"I did not just think that," the blonde scolded himself under his breath as he pulled on a pair of black bondage pants with blue threads. Once those were buttoned and zipped up Naruto pulled on a blue tee shirt with black short sleeves that only reached to his belly button, exposing a small amount of skin. After admiring it for a moment he pulled one orange fingerless glove onto his hand and two blue jelly bracelets onto the other. Around his neck he placed a black studded choker with a Camp Konoha leaf on it. He had always liked the symbol and had turned it into a necklace charm rather then the keychain that it had originally been. All set Naruto headed out of the bathroom, ignoring a growling Kiba as he went past to find his shoes. It looked like Sasuke had got tired of waiting and had already headed to the lobby. That was fine with Naruto, he wanted to surprise him with his outfit anyway. Slipping on a pair of blue and black DCs the blonde decided he was ready. After hooking his wallet chain to his pants and sliding it in his back pocket, Naruto left the room, leaving Kiba behind.

Sasuke stood in the lobby waiting impatiently for his dobe to come down. He wasn't sure about what he was wearing and thought maybe he had going a little over the top. He had on a pair of dark grey jeans with a thick black belt. Up top he had on a black fishnet shirt under a black tank top that only reached above his navel. On his hands he wore black fingerless biker gloves. A pair of black biker boots completed the look. Sasuke wasn't big on fashion and clothes but he hoped that Naruto would like it.

Looking around Sasuke could tell he wasn't the only one trying to look their best tonight. Neji was standing nearby in a black dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He also had on a pair of tight fitting dark jeans and black DCs. Gaara was there already as well. He had on a white tee shirt over a black long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves pushed up, on one wrist he had a sweat band and on the other hand was a black fingerless glove. He had on black shorts and black combat boots to complete the look.

The Uchiha watched as the girl half of their group filed in. They all looked good as well but Sasuke only had eyes for Naruto who still hadn't come down yet.

"Come on dobe," he muttered under his breath. As if answering his wishes Naruto walked out of the elevator into the lobby. That wasn't what had the raven speechless however. It was the fact that his boyfriend looked like some sort of sex god. Golden skin glistening underneath his short shirt. Sunshine locks flying untamed in all directions, sapphire eyes shinning with love as they landed on Sasuke. Everything about the blonde was enticing and Sasuke could feel his jeans getting tighter. The raven knew that if he didn't look away he wouldn't be able to restrain himself any longer, however he couldn't force himself to turn away.

"How do I look Sasuke?" Naruto asked a little nervously when he finally reached his boyfriend. Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer. He took a hold of Naruto's shirt and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Any nervousness that the blonde had been experiencing melted away at the feel of the raven's lips upon his own. Some of the hotel guest gasped, appalled at the display while others took pictures with their camera phones. Sasuke could swear he could hear Saara fangirling over it and the distinct click of her digital camera but he didn't care. All he cared about was the blonde in front of him.

Slowly his hand slipped down Naruto's back to the waist line of his pants. Sasuke dipped his hand into them a little only to feel lace under his fingers. He could have creamed himself right then and there if it wasn't for Uchiha pride. He would have to thank Saara and Jesshika later, surly they were behind this as Naruto wouldn't do something like wear lacy underwear on his own. Finally he broke the kiss when the need for air became too great.

"I do get to see these later, don't I, Naruto?" the raven whispered huskily into the smaller blonde's ear. He felt Naruto shiver at the words and smirked in triumph.

Jesshika watched the display Sasuke and Naruto were putting on and was happy for her blonde friend. Who knew Naruto had such a good fashion sense. She didn't think they could have picked a better outfit.

"There's your man," Saara commented, bringing the brunette from her thoughts. She looked over to the elevator and saw Kankuro coming out dressed in a tight black tee shirt that had an open mouth on it with blood leaking down the shirt from the teeth. He had on a pair of stone washed denim jeans with the number "35" going down the left leg in bright red and on the right leg was a swirl pattern up near the thigh. Around his waist he wore a black studded belt with a large silver belt buckle and on his wrists were black bracelets with a silver skull on each that led into silver tribal flames. On his feet he wore dark grey work boots and a large silver ring on his left middle finger completed the look.

Kiba followed him out wearing a pair of black denim jeans with a pocket on the right leg and a black and white belt around his waist. He wore a white button up shirt that he wore unbuttoned revealing his bare chest and the cuffs undone around his wrists. His hair was tousled and spiky and he wore a thin coat of black eyeliner. On his feet he wore black and red chucks and a simple silver Celtic knot choker around his neck Now that they were all present they could going.

"Alright everyone," Iruka said to get their attention. "Since this is our last night here I want to stress to you all NO ALCOHOL, also please refrain from being arrested," he added giving Saara, Naruto, Jesshika and Kiba a pointed look.

"No faith at all sensei," Naruto laughed as they headed out of the hotel into the rainy weather before rushing onto the waiting bus.

"More like I just know how you are," Iruka muttered before following them onto the bus hoping it wasn't going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN: I know I said this was the last sorry! It was getting two long so I broke it into two chapters. I hope you enjoys this chapter and stay tuned cuz the next one is an extra smutty one!**


	26. I Had the Time of My Life

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!**

* * *

Chapter 22: I Had the Time of My Life

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy. You show us everything you've got. Baby, baby that's quite a lot.._

Naruto and the others were in awe as they walked through the doors of The Purty Kitchen Temple Bar. The music was pounding through the place, the dance floor was lit up with purple and blue lights giving it an underwater effect. People were already rocking out on the floor. Saara and Jesshika spotted Hidan and Kakuzu at the bar and waved to the two men before heading over to them.

"Well don't you two look fucking nice," Hidan complimented.

"Well of course we do," Saara laughed. "For the price of these dresses we had better look pretty fucking fantastic."

"I wouldn't have bought them," Kakuzu muttered.

"That's because you're a tight wad," Jesshika pointed out. Hidan snickered at the comment.

"It sucks that you're going back to Japan tomorrow," the silver haired man told them.

"Let's not think about it," Jesshika suggested before dragging him away from the bar to where Naruto and the rest had found tables. Saara shook her head and followed her best friend, Kakuzu behind her. She knew Jesshika was just being herself but really hoped Kankuro knew that as well.

Soon as they reached the table Jesshika let go of Hidan and slipped into Kankuro's lap since the brunette was glaring at the older man with a fire that could rival Sasuke's.

"How about some drinks?" Naruto suggested trying to defuse the situation. "They're on Kakashi-sensei."

"I'll have a virgin mud slide then," Saara said, smiling at her teacher.

"Me too," Tenten ordered as well.

"Just coke for me and Naruto," Sasuke said, looking at the blonde to make sure that was ok. Naruto nodded happily.

"Virgin strawberry daiquiri for me," Jesshika told the silver haired teacher.

"I'll take a Mt. Dew," Kankuro said, slightly pacified.

"Sprite," Neji ordered. Poor Kakashi didn't look like he was going to remember it all. Thankfully he had Iruka to help him.

"A Pepsi…p-please," Hinata asked timidly reverting to her old self in the new atmosphere.

"Virgin fuzzy navel for me," Gaara asked with a smirk. Kakashi just stared at the redhead.

"Geesh Gaara you should of just said orange juice," Saara laughed. "I think you broke his brain."

"Come one Kakashi let's get their drinks," Iruka said as he lead his boyfriend away from the students who were laughing their heads off at them. Genma and Itachi followed as well to help carry drinks, leaving Deidara and Raidou to watch over them.

"We'll have a couple of beers!" Kakuzu called after them, not wanting to pass up free drinks.

"Oh man that was fucking great," Hidan laughed.

They returned with the drinks a few minutes later without incident. Soon everyone was relaxed and joking around as they talked about the funnier aspects of the trip so far. They were having a good time when Lowlife by Theory of a Dead Man came on.

"Oh I love this song!" Saara exclaimed as she jumped to her feet, grabbed Jesshika who grabbed Naruto behind her. Kankuro laughed at the three as he, Sasuke and Gaara followed them on to the dance floor at a slightly slower pace.

Saara was already bouncing around the dance floor to the beat of the music, Naruto giggling at her. Jesshika was swaying her hips along, getting into the song. Kankuro came up behind her and took a hold of her hips, allowing her to move him to her beat. Gaara just allowed Saara to grabbed his hands and move him around with her. She swayed her hips, spun in place and all sorts of other hyperactive things. Naruto decided to join in as well when Sasuke took a hold of his hips and pressed him against the raven's chest. Soon the song died out and the next one, Walk by Foo Fighters came on.

They saw the rest of their friends come onto the floor as they were turned around and pulled closer by their boyfriends. They began to sway to the slow beat until it sped up. Even after the music went faster Kankuro, Gaara and Sasuke still held their partners tight but moving in a faster rhythm. They stayed like that throughout the song, just caught up in the feeling of their significant others pressed up against them.

After a few more songs Jesshika heard one she recognized come on, Something In Your Mouth by Nickleback.

She moved away from Kankuro and turned her back to him once more as she rocked her hips to the beat. She felt his hands at her hips once again as he grinded into her back side. Slowly one hand moved up her side to her breast, unnoticed in the dark crowded room. She looked back at him as she bit her lip to stifle a moan. She grinded back into him warningly only to feel his hard member digging into her bottom. Slowly so as to not draw attention from the people around them Kankuro's hand slipped down the opening in the front of her dress only to stop when he felt that she was completely naked under that little black dress.

"Are you trying to tease me babe?" he breathed in her ear as he went lower to cup between her legs.

"What if someone sees?" Jesshika hissed as he rubbed her.

"It's too dark in here for anyone to notice us," he assured. Jesshika looked around to notice he was right, no one was even looking in their direction. Suddenly the brunette gasped out as she felt her boyfriend slide a finger into her.

"What are you doing?" she whined but enjoyed the feeling anyway as she leaned into her boyfriend and gave in to his ministrations.

Kankuro pumped his finger in and out of her a few times before pulling out to rub on her clit making the brunette squirm under his touch, rubbing her butt into his aching cock. Jesshika was biting her lip and panting hard trying to keep her moans in check. Just when she thought she could handle it Kankuro slipped his finger back inside of her, moving it around in a way that had her moaning despite herself. Thankfully the music had just spiked in volume and it went unheard by the people around them.

"I'm so close," she groaned low enough so only he could hear. "I need more."

"You got it baby," Kankuro smirked as he slipped a second finger inside of her. The feeling of his fingers stretching her as they moved their hips to the beat drove her over the edge and Kankuro knew it too when he felt her body shaking in his arms. Slowly he slipped his hand from her dress before bringing it to his mouth, licking his fingers clean of her juices.

"Bathroom," she said suddenly. "I need the bathroom." With that she headed off pulling a still smirking Kankuro behind her.

They were in luck when the bathroom was empty. Jesshika dragged Kankuro inside of the handicapped stall which was bigger and would give them more room. Jesshika wasted no time in lifting the bottom of her dress to entice her boyfriend. Kankuro barked a husky laugh as he undid his belt and opened his jeans enough to slip his cock out.

"You want this baby?" Kankuro purred as he walked over to Jesshika and grabbed a hold of her hips.

"You know it," she moaned as he lifted her up, using the wall to help support her weight and slipping her down onto his throbbing member. "Ohhhh fuck yea."

"Mmm you're so wet and tight Jess," Kankuro moaned into her ear as he began to move in and out of her at a fast hard pace, too excited to go slowly.

"Ahhh yea… nyah…." the brunette girl moaned as she felt him thrusting deeply into her.

"Well well, what the fuck do we have here?" a sadistic voice said from the doorway of the stall. Jesshika cursed herself for forgetting to lock the door as she saw Hidan standing in the doorway looking them over with a hungry look. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her all the more hot.

Kankuro didn't pause in his thrusting as he looked over to see the silver haired man he was glaring at earlier eyeing up his girlfriend. He was about to tell him to get lost when he felt Jesshika tightening around him and becoming more soaked.

"Is him watching turning you on baby?" he asked in seductive voice, idea forming in his head. Jesshika blushed and looked away, ashamed. Kankuro just smirked. "Want him to join us?"

"What?"

"Oh fuck yes!" Hidan exclaimed as he came into the stall fully and locked the door. "I've been wanting a piece of that since I met her but I'm not the type to take another man's fiancé but if your offering…"

"Just get over here," Kankuro growled hoping he wouldn't regret this.

"Where you want me to put it Jess?" Hidan asked the still blushing brunette.

"I ah…" she stammered unsure of what to say. She couldn't deny that she was turned on by the thought of having two men at once. Kankuro made the choice for her when he moved away from the wall and put her down. He laid down on the clean floor and pulled Jesshika back down onto his cock making her moan out at the feeling of being filled once again.

"You can put it in that side," Kankuro told him. Hidan smirked and undid his pants like Kankuro had and slipped behind Jesshika.

"Have you ever had a man in your ass before?" he asked bluntly.

"No!" Jesshika exclaimed.

"You're going to love it," he told her as he slipped on a lubricated condom he always carried with him and unceremoniously pushed himself into her ass.

"AHHHH it hurts!" she cried as she tried to move away. However he just gripped her hips tightly and seated himself in to the hilt.

"It'll get better," he assured.

Jesshika felt her bottom being stretched beyond capacity and it hurt but she couldn't deny that it was making her even more turned on. She was practically dripping with arousal now. The feeling of having both holes filled at once was overwhelming. She gave Hidan a nod, letting him know that she was ready. At that both him and Kankuro started moving in and out of her at once driving her need for release even higher.

"Fuck baby, you feel so tight now," Kankuro growled as he pounded into her close to cumming himself.

"Shit this is fucking awesome," Hidan agreed. They thrust into her in almost perfect sync driving each other's need to cum even more.

"It feels soo…. Ahhh…it so goooood," Jesshika moaned as she grinded her hips with their thrusts trying to get even more feeling from it. "So close."

"That's it Jess," Kankuro encouraged as he felt her clenching around him. "Cum all over my cock."

"I'm close too," Hidan moaned. "Your ass is so tight-"

"Ahhh!" she cried out as she orgasmed after being pushed over the edge by the two's dirty words. She felt Hidan follow suit as his cock pulsed within her bottom. Kankuro was the last to cum filling her to the brim with his sticky hot cum.

"Fuck that was great," the silver haired man commented as he pulled out of her and took the condom off before redoing his pants up. Kankuro and Jesshika just nodded their agreement, too sated to speak. "I'll leave you two love birds to get the feeling in your legs back," he laughed before leaving the bathroom, tossing the condom on his way out.

"Damn that was hot," Jesshika moaned as she go off of Kankuro's now softening member.

"Oh yea," the brunette man agreed, getting up and tucking himself back into his pants.

Once they were cleaned up and redressed they headed back out into the club to find their friends. They made their way past the mass of bodies to a slightly less crowded area of the floor. They could just barely make out Saara and Gaara grinding to the beat of the music as they made their way over. Jesshika and Kankuro joined in the dancing without missing a beat. It was almost as if they had never left to begin with.

"Man I need a drink," Saara exclaimed as they walked back to their table where Hidan was looking oddly happy. Saara just paid it no mind as she headed off to the bar.

"Wait up I need one too," Jesshika said as she followed after her best friend, giving anyone who dared follow a warning glare.

"What's up?" Saara asked once they were out of ear shot of the others.

"I've so got something to tell you!" the brunette gushed.

"Then tell me," Saara said excitedly.

"I just had a threesome in the bathroom," Jesshika blurted out, unable to contain herself any longer.

"WHAT?" the raven yelled louder then she meant to.

"Seriously!," Jesshika agreed, hardly believing it herself. "With Kankuro and Hidan no less!"

"Say what? Kankuro was glaring daggers at him all night though," Saara asked confused.

"Yea I know," Jess admitted. "but we were going at it when he walked into the bathroom and caught us. I guess Kankuro noticed that him watching us was turning me on more and invited him to join."

"Man how come I never get to do cool stuff like that?" the raven complained.

"Cause I'm just awesome like that," Jesshika said with a straight face. Saara looked over at her and started to laugh.

"No you're not, dude," she laughed out. "Don't lie." The two friends burst out laughing as the bartender came up to them.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"A virgin strawberry daiquiri," Jesshika told him.

"Another one?" Saara questioned. Jesshika looked at her with a smirk.

"Something around here's gotta be virgin," she deadpanned. Saara shook her head at that.

"Ugh…you're bad," she stated. Jesshika slung her arm around the raven and laughed.

"I learned from the best," she retorted, both dissolving into laughter. The bartender just stood there trying to hide his interest in their conversation unsuccessfully.

"What'd you like?" he asked Saara quickly.

"Virgin Pina colada please," the raven ordered. "After this I wanna request a song ok?"

"Yea ok," Jesshika agreed. "What song?"

"You'll see," Saara smiled as she took her ready drink from the bar tender. Jesshika took hers as well and with drinks in head they headed over to the DJ booth.

"What'll it be lass?" the DJ asked when they approached his booth. Jesshika merely pointed to her friend with an I don't know look.

"Do you have I Feel Like Dancing by All Time Low?" the raven girl asked.

"I sure do lassie," he said clicking a few times on his laptop. "I'll have it up next."

"Thank you!" Saara said happily before heading back to her table with Jesshika. They made it back just in time to set their drinks down and grab Gaara and Kankuro and drag them over to where Naruto and Sasuke were still dancing, before the song got into full swing.

They swayed their hips to the music and waved their hands around while Gaara and Kankuro did their normal and just grinded into the girls.

Naruto on the other hand was completely under Sasuke's control, moving to the raven's beat. The blonde was in Sasuke's arms, head leaning on the taller teen's shoulder as they moved to the beat. When that song went off a slow one Naruto liked came on, Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Naruto brought his arms that had been resting at his sides up to circle around Sasuke's neck.

"Love you teme," Naruto whispered into the raven's ear, content smile on his face. Sasuke tightened his grip around the blonde's waist pulling him closer in response.

They moved in slow circles on the dance floor, completely caught up in each other. Feeling in a particularly loving mood Sasuke reached up with one hand and cupped the blonde's face before planting a soft chaste kiss on his pink lips.

"_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven," _the raven sang lowly into Naruto's ear. "_Cause your mine, your mine. My true love my whole heart please throw that away."_

Naruto felt his eyes getting a little watery but brushed it off as sweat like any man would and clung tighter to Sasuke for the rest of the song. He could feel the raven planting sweet butterfly kisses in his hair and felt completely content. The song was over too soon as was the night in all their opinions.

As they were heading out of the club to the bus Sasuke saw Kiba kissing Hinata. When he came up for air the raven approached them.

"What is it?" the dog lover asked.

"Room with Neji and the others tonight," he said simply, but it was obviously not a request.

"Yea sure," the brunette agreed after one look at Naruto's pleading face.

"Aright everyone get a good nights sleep," Iruka told them as they stood once more in the hotel lobby. "Our flight leaves early so you have to be on the bus by four."

"AM?" Kiba asked with a whine.

"Yes Mr. Inuzuka," Iruka said sternly. "I expect you all to be well behaved at the airport this time."

"Hai!" they all said in unison, fingers crossed behind their backs.

"Off to bed with you," Kakashi sighed, knowing not a one of them would behave except maybe Hinata, Tenten and Neji.

Naruto and Sasuke headed off to their room while Kiba followed Neji, Gaara and Kankuro to theirs. Soon as they were inside the door Sasuke crushed his lips to the smaller teen's in a frenzied kiss. The raven had been holding back all night but not anymore. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke's tongue caressed his in hopes of enticing it into playing. Soon the kiss was broken and Sasuke was tugging at the blonde's clothing.

"Wait," Naruto said pushing the raven away a little to get his attention.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked in concern.

"There's something I've been wanting to try," Naruto admitted. Sasuke raised a questioning brow. "Just go sit on the bed."

"Alright dobe," the raven said uncertainly as he walked over to the bed and sat in the middle of it. While he was doing that Naruto kicked off his shoes and removed his socks before he began digging through his bag. Soon Sasuke saw that he was taking out his iPod and docking station.

"Just sit back and relax teme," he said as he hooked it up and riffled through it for the right song. Once he found it he sat it back on the docking station and hit the play button. Sasuke recognized the song immediately as Closer by Nine Inch Nails and already started to get harder in his jeans.

_You let me violate you. You let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you. You let me complicate you._

Naruto moved his body to the beat of the music as he slowly ran his gloved hand up his stomach to his chest lifting his shirt and showing off more of that sun kissed skin in the processes, teasing Sasuke by showing off pert nipples before covering them up once more.

_(Help me) I broke apart my insides (Help me) I've got no soul to sell (Help me) The only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself _

Moving his hand back down his body Naruto swayed his hips enticing the raven on the bed. He gave a turn showing off how well his jeans clung to his ass.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside. I wanna fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to God _

Naruto turned back to the front rolling his hips in sync with the music and biting his lip in a sexy manner. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to jump off the bed and fuck the blonde but he knew Naruto was giving him a treat so he wouldn't spoil it. Just then the blonde put his hands back up his shirt, this time taking it off completely and tossing it at the raven.

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings. You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything _

He moved his hands slowly around his chest, pinching his nipples for the raven and caressing his flat toned stomach. Slowly his hands moved down to his waist band pushing them low enough to show off black lace before letting them go back up and swaying his hips more.

_(Help me) Tear down my reason (Help me) It's your sex I can smell (Help me) You make me perfect. Help me become somebody else _

Sensually Naruto's fingers made their way to the button on his jeans and undid it painstakingly slow. At the same pace he lowered the zipper and he could see Sasuke gulp visibly.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside. I wanna fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to God _

Naruto rolled his hips as he worked the bondage pants down and off his legs revealing a tight pair of black lacy boy shorts that were laced up with blue ribbon. Naruto began walking over to the bed, still rolling his hips from side to side with the music. When he reached it he got up on all fours and crawled over to the raven who was still staring, speechless at the display. He crawled the whole length of the bed right into Sasuke's lap where he straddled the taller boy's crotch before grinding his hips into the raven's already hard member.

_Through every forest, above the trees. Within my stomach, scraped off my knees. I drink the honey inside your hive. You are the reason I stay alive_

Sasuke finally came to his senses when a startled moan escaped his lips. He took a hold of Naruto's enticing hips and flipped their positions so that the sexy blonde was under him.

"That was really hot dobe," he told his lover. "But now I'm going to have to show you what happens when you tease me like that." Naruto just gave a sexy laugh as he watched Sasuke strip off both the black and the fishnet shirts and toss them off to the side.

Leaning down Sasuke caught Naruto's lips in a burning kiss, devouring his mouth. The blonde moaned into the kiss, losing his mind in the heated passion that the raven was providing.

"P-please Sasuke," Naruto panted once the kiss was broken. "I need you in me."

"Mmm well when you say it like that," Sasuke smirked down at his lover before moving away to take off his boots and remove his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked for Naruto's viewing pleasure. "I really love these underwear, but they have to got go."

With that Sasuke slipped the lacy black panties off his lover revealing the straining erection underneath. After admiring the view Sasuke leaned over to the bed side table and retrieved a bottle of lube he had put in there while Naruto had been in the bathroom.

"I don't think I can wait long enough to prepare you," Sasuke admitted as he coated his cock with a large amount of the lube.

"Then don't," Naruto told him huskily, eager to feel the raven inside of him. Nodding Sasuke tossed the bottle away and took a hold of the blonde thighs, spreading his legs as far as they could go giving him a perfect view of Naruto's puckered entrance.

"Ready?" he asked as he lined his member up.

"Just put it in teme!" Naruto pleaded, wanting nothing more then to feel his boyfriend's hard cock inside of him. Needing no further permission Sasuke thrust forward pushing into Naruto's unprepared opening until he was fully seated inside of the blonde.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto cried out at the feeling of being stretched so quickly. Sasuke stayed still for a moment until the blonde began moving his hips indicating that he was ready.

"Fuck you're tight," Sasuke groaned as he pulled out only to thrust back into the tight heat. "Your practically sucking me in."

"Nah… Sasuke…" Naruto whined. "Need more…" Sasuke nodded and grabbed a hold of the blonde's arms and pulled him into a sitting position as he leaned back so that Naruto was now riding him.

"That better babe?" he asked with a sexy smirk before taking a hold of the blonde's hips and pulling him down onto his cock. Naruto moved his hips to meet his lover's upward thrusts.

"Oh shit yea!" the blonde moaned as he rode his boyfriend's hard cock. Naruto leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss, impressed that Sasuke never faltered in his ministrations. "Nah… ahh…harder!" he cried as he broke the kiss. Sasuke was hitting his prostate dead on, easing the smaller teen closer to the edge but not letting him tumble over just yet.

"Oh fuck yea," the raven moaned. "Shit turn around for me dobe."

Naruto nodded and turned around without even pulling off the raven's length so that now he was in the reverse cowgirl position. The blonde put his arms out behind him on either side of the raven for support as he bounced himself up and down on Sasuke's cock as the taller teen thrust deeply into him at a fast and hard pace. Just when Naruto didn't think he could take anymore Sasuke reached around him and grabbed a hold of his aching member and jerked it.

"Gah! Sasuke I'm… gonna… fuck!" the blonde cried as cum shot from his cock all over the raven's hand. Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth and licked off the sticky white fluid before getting a grip on Naruto once more and pounding into him until he felt his own release.

"Oh shit, Naruto!" he yelled as the white hot cum exploded into the blonde's tight passage.

They both lay there, panting to catch their breath. Sasuke was the first to move, pulling out of the blonde and moving him off his lap. Naruto felt numb with pleasure and was content to lay wherever Sasuke put him. The raven got off the bed and headed into the bathroom only to come out a minute later cleaned up and with a damp wash cloth in hand.

Gently he cleaned up his lover before tucking him into bed. Tossing the cloth back into the bathroom, Sasuke climbed into bed himself before pulling his lover closer to him.

"Better get some rest dobe," he whispered before kissing Naruto's forehead. "Its going to be an early day tomorrow."

"Sure… te…me…" the blonde said sleepily already nearly gone. Sasuke smiled before laying his head down and drifting off himself.

**Hotel Lobby 4 O'clock in the morning…**

"Damn it is too early to be awake," Naruto whined as he rubbed his eyes, not even his early morning dose of instant ramen helping to wake the blonde. Beside him Sasuke nodded in agreement while Saara and Jesshika looked on in amusement.

"Well if someone hadn't been getting his freak on all night," Saara teased. "Then he would be well rested."

"Your just jealous that you didn't get to get your freak on last night," Naruto taunted back. Saara merely stuck her tongue out in a childish gesture and turned away.

"Alright kids lets get on the bus in an orderly fashion," Iruka instructed as he ushered them out of the hotel.

On the bus, Saara moved all the way to the back of the bus with Gaara, Kankuro, Jesshika, Naruto and Sasuke. The chaperones sat at the front while the rest of the students found places in the middle.

"Alright I'm gonna call your names so let me know that you're here when I call your name," Genma said, holding the list of remaining students in his hand.

"Tenten?"

"Here!" the brunette Chinese girl called.

"Neji."

"It is my destiny to be here," the long haired teen said causing the others to sweat drop.

"Right… uh, Kiba?"

"Yo!"

"Hinata."

"Present," the once timid girl said loudly. Genma smiled at her before moving down the list.

"Gaara."

"Yes," the redhead answered in his usual monotone that sent shivers down Saara's spine.

"Naruto?"

"I'm here believe it!"

"Oh we believe it alright dobe," Sasuke said from beside him.

"Guess that answers whether Sasuke's here or not," Genma mumbled. "Saara?"

"Aye aye captain!" the raven said with a mock salute.

"Nee-chan?"

"Present!"

"Future brother-in-law?"

"Heh… here," Kankuro said nervously.

"And that is everyone, alright troops lets move out!" Genma said handing the list back to Iruka.

"Hai!" the group of teens yelled causing the chaperones to laugh at Genma who jumped a little at the loud noise.

They settled in for the thirty minute trip to the airport where they would be returning home to Japan once more. Saara was still pouting over not having gotten to have crazy European sex again before they left while Gaara sat silently next to her. It was still dark outside due to the early hour and the cloud coverage.

"Man, I so wanted to do it one more time in a foreign country," she complained lowly so that none of the adults could hear them.

"Sorry," Jesshika apologized to her friend while giving a sympathetic look.

"Not your fault," Saara assured. "I never even thought of it last night."

"Yea, we were having too much fun dancing," Naruto agreed from over the seat. Gaara said nothing as he decided to pull his girlfriend into his lap.

"Wha?"

"Shh," he told her before turning to the others. "Keep watch for us."

"Oh your not?" Jesshika asked her brain going into over drive as she watched Gaara run his hands down her best friend's thigh and up her skirt. "You are…" she said as she turned away, face bright red. Kankuro turned away as well, deciding it was best to do as his brother asked while trying to pretend he wasn't turned on by the free porn show sitting next to him, it was his brother for crying out loud! And his fiancée's best friend.

Gaara ignored the others around them as he focused on sliding Saara's thong over and sliding a finger into her surprisingly wet pussy. Saara bit her lip to stifle the loud moan that was about to escape her. Quickly, since they didn't have much time the redhead pushed in a second finger, leaving the small raven panting in his lap, trying her best not to make a sound calling the attention of the chaperones at the front of the bus.

"Please," she pleaded lowly. Gaara pulled his fingers out leaving the raven aching to feel them inside of her once more. With the stealth of a ninja Gaara had his pants undone and his already hardened member out. Quickly he lifted Saara's hips slightly and aligned himself with her ready entrance before pulling her down on top of him, forcing her to bite her hand to keep from screaming out in pleasure.

"You better keep quiet or they'll hear," he told her in that sexy voice she loved so much.

Leaning herself against the seat in front of her to try to keep hidden she allowed Gaara to control her hips, impaling her on his cock over and over again, making her body shake in pleasure as he hit her spot every time.

"Come on baby," he whispered in her ear. "We need to hurry." Nodding in understanding Saara brought her hand down from her mouth and slipped it under her skirt, rubbing her clit in an effort to force her orgasm to come quicker.

Suddenly the bus came to a jerky stop causing Saara to gasp a bit as she was pushed farther onto Gaara's member cause of it.

"What the hell? Why we stopping?" Kiba demanded to know. Iruka stood up and moved to the door of the bus, waiting for the driver to open it. Saara was panicking in her seat but Gaara was making no indication that he was going to stop before he came and continued to thrust into the raven.

"Just relax, guys," Iruka said without a backwards glance. "It's just a road block." It didn't take long for the doors to open and Iruka to step outside. The other chaperones looked on, listening to what was being said and not paying any attention to the students behind them. Saara was thankful for that as Gaara now had one hand up her skirt again and was rubbing her center since she had stopped in her panic.

"Gaara…" she whispered but he ignored her, sense of pleasure heightened by the thought of being caught. Saara had to admit she was aroused by the thought of being seen as well.

"You're looking for someone?" came the voice of Iruka floating into the bus. They couldn't make out what else was being said but the sound of footsteps coming towards them gained their attention. Iruka had climbed back onto the bus with a policeman in tow.

"Alright everyone! This officer just needs to do a quick check," he informed them. The chaperones and students sat up straighter in their seats, while Naruto, Sasuke, Jesshika and Kankuro maneuvered themselves around to keep the man from seeing Saara and Gaara who were still going at it. As he got closer, Naruto started to panic, thinking they were all going to get busted for the extracurricular activities going on behind them. He glanced at Sasuke quickly before jumping to his feet.

"Anata wa ikite iru watashi o totte inai!" he shouted, gaining the police officer's attention. Iruka's face turned red as Itachi and Deidara started snickering in their seats. Kakashi just smiled while Genma shook his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka yelled in embarrassment. "Sit down!" The officer looked back at the blonde who sank into his seat sheepishly before turning back to Iruka.

"Everything seems fine here," he stated. "I just need the dogs to check under the bus."

Saara could barely comprehend what was going on around them as she focused on all the sensations the redhead was making her feel. She was so close she was biting her lip with renewed force, refusing to cry out as Gaara pounded into her.

"No problem, Officer," Iruka agreed as the cop left the bus. He gave a backwards glance at Naruto who waved at him with his fingers, his usual goofy grin firmly in place.

Outside, the cops were checking the bus and a blonde officer was walking the length of it, shining his flashlight into the windows as he went. When he came to the last window in the bus, he peered in, turned bright red and quickly shut off his flashlight before telling his partner it was all clear. With a nod, the officer in front told the bus driver to continue on his way.

Saara came just as the officer looked into their window, arching her back into Gaara as he too shot hot sticky cum inside of her. She stayed on his lap for a while, panting for breath and trying to regain her composure as Gaara calmly licked her juices from his fingers.

"That was…" Saara panted.

"Yeah," the redhead agreed as he pulled her back into him and slipped out of her. Saara readjusted her underwear while Gaara fixed his pants. Slowly she slipped off his lap onto the seat next to him as if nothing ever happened.

"I think I need a tissue," they heard Kankuro mutter as he held his hand over his nose and Jesshika snickered at him.

The remainder of the ride to the airport remained uneventful. When they arrived Saara and Jesshika quickly hurried off to the bathroom so that the raven girl could clean up, while Gaara watched them go with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Sasuke looked around the airport looking for a place to sit while Iruka, Kakashi and Genma checked their baggage in. Everyone seemed to be doing the same when Sasuke noticed Neji and Tenten escaping off to a handicap bathroom together. He smirked at that, who would have thought the Hyuuga second heir would do it in a public restroom of all places. Well at least everyone seemed to have gotten some on this trip, except maybe Kiba.

"Ah man that feels better," Saara sighed in relief as she and Jesshika came over to the sitting area.

"Hentai," Naruto muttered good naturedly. "Just had to get one up on me."

"Of course," the raven girl laughed. "Can't let you and Jessie-chan have all the fun can I?" Everyone laughed at the sour look on Naruto's face as he stuck out his tongue, mimicking the gesture Saara had given him earlier.

Soon Iruka was telling them it was time to go. They were all a little sad to be leaving but happy to be heading home where they would finally be taking the first steps into adulthood, either by furthering their education, getting jobs or even taking the first steps of starting a family by getting married. None of them, except perhaps Neji, knew what the future would bring them but now with the strong bonds of love and friendship they had formed they were ready to take on whatever came their way.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed all the smuttyness! sorry if i didnt do enough sasuke naruto dancing. this is the last chapter the next one will be the short epilouge ^_^ I shall be posting that one sunday at the lastest.**


	27. Epilogue

**Title: Senior Trip**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, limes, and lots of fluff!**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru KankJess GaarSaar**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors going on the trip of a lifetime to Ireland during the summer for a month. What could happen during the month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc will reign for the poor chaperones!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Epilogue

"What is taking so long in there?" Kiba asked as he and Naruto stood outside of the blonde's bathroom.

"Name it after me!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut it Uzumaki!" came the simultaneous growls from inside the bathroom making Kiba cringe away. They had been in there for over five minutes now. Naruto still thought it was funny how Kiba had nearly cried when the girls came pounding on his door saying they might be pregnant.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Naru-chan open up!" Saara cried as she pounded on the wooden door._

"_Hold on I'm coming!" the blonde yelled as he ran to the door and threw it open thinking someone must have been injured. Instead he was greeted by the sight of the two girls holding Kokumin* bags._

"_We need to use your bathroom," Jesshika explained as she walked in past Naruto, Saara right behind her._

"_What's going on?" he asked them in concern._

"_We haven't had our periods at all since we came back from Ireland," Saara told him. "At first we thought it was cause of the stress from the crash."_

"_But it's been a month since we were there," Jesshika continued. "We should have had one by now."_

"_Oh god no!" Kiba, who had been visiting his blonde friend, cried when he heard. "This can't be happening!"_

"_Sorry dog breath but it might be," Saara said irritably. With that the two girls stormed into the bathroom and shut the door in Naruto and Kiba's faces. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Suddenly the bathroom door creaked open and Jesshika came out followed by Saara, stunned looks on their faces.

"Well?" Naruto asked, unable to take the suspense.

"We're pregnant," they answered robotically. A thump was heard to the right making them all jerk their heads that way. Kiba had apparently reached his limit of their alikeness and had passed out cold.

"Let's hope Gaara and Kankuro take the news a little better then, shall we?" Saara commented as she looked over their passed out friend in amusement.

"Yea…" Jesshika agreed still trying to comprehend. At least there was no worry about who the father was.

"Tea and ramen?" Naruto asked trying lighten the mood.

"Mmm that would be nice," Saara agreed as they followed Naruto into the kitchen. They could figure out how to tell their men after they had eaten.

Over the next two weeks Saara and Jesshika visited the OB/GYN, confirming their pregnancies and telling them that they both got pregnant around the time they visited the cliffs of Moher. Mercifully the fetus' survived the bus accident. When they told the doctor about it he told them that at that early along that it was well protected.

They still hadn't told Gaara and Kankuro but that's what they were planning that night. All the people from the trip, even the ones who went home, were getting together for a night out at the local bar, Kunai Chaos where they usually frequented before graduation.

"I'm so nervous," Jesshika said as she smoothed out her black tube top once more. Deciding to take advantage of the time she would still have a flat stomach the brunette decided on a tube top that was solid black around the bust and front but had lacy flowers on the side and a black ruffle on the bottom along with a pair of white shorts and her usual black converse sneakers.

"Me too," Saara agreed as she slipped into a black and red two layered corset mini dress with a slit all the way up the side. Saara sat down on the edge of her bed to pull on her calf-high black converse sneakers. With that done, she stood up and looked at Jesshika.

"Ready?" she asked. Jesshika smoothed down the front of her tube top again and sighed.

"Let's get it over with," she said. They grabbed their mini purses off the stand and went out the door, heading over to meet the others at the club.

Less than twenty minutes later they were walking into Kunai Chaos where the music was blasting loudly and the neon lights were flashing all over the dance floor. As they looked around they could see that Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and all the others were there as well as Itachi, Deidara, Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Raidou and Deidara's annoying business partner Tobi who had taken an extreme liking to Naruto and insisted on hanging out with them whenever Deidara would allow it.

Naruto waved them over to their tables as soon as he spotted them in the small club. Saara and Jesshika waved back and headed over to the table.

"Hey baby," Kankuro greeted as he leaned in to kiss Jesshika on the cheek. "You look particularly lovely tonight."

"Why thank you," she giggled. "Have to while I still can you know."

"Huh?" Kankuro asked in confusion. Jesshika just shook her head, indicating she would tell him later.

Gaara went to Saara, wrapping his arms around her waist and silently admiring her outfit. The raven knew he wasn't a man of many words but his actions spoke louder anyway.

"Hey panda-chan," she whispered teasingly to the redhead who nuzzled into her neck in retaliation, making her laugh at the tickling sensation. "Ah, me and Jessie-chan have something to tell you guys."

"Yea?" Kankuro said, waiting for them to start.

"Well you know that…time on the bus when we talked about kids?" Jesshika asked with a nervous giggle. Saara was looking sheepish and wringing out her hands repeatedly.

"Uh huh…," Kankuro replied with a slight squeak.

"Me and Jessie-chan went to the doctor a couple weeks ago," Saara told them.

"And?" Tenten asked, excitedly.

"We're…pregnant!" Saara and Jesshika said in unison, once again causing Kiba to flinch. Neji looked over at Tenten who had her arm around his waist.

"I told you they were destined to have children," he said.

"I'll say," Sakura, who had overheard them, sneered. "I always knew the two of you would end up unwed teenage mothers."

"Watch who you're talking to you fucking bitch," Gaara growled taking a protective stance in front of Saara and staring the pinkette down. Kankuro was doing pretty well the same as his younger brother.

"And for your information Jesshika and I will be married before the baby is before," he sneered at her. "Even before we knew she was with child." Saara and Jesshika exchanged looks before nodding and putting on fake smiles.

"Relax guys," Saara said as she stepped out from behind Gaara.

"Yea, she's entitled to her lousy opinion ," Jesshika agreed. "In fact I kinda feel sorry for her."

"Mmm, me too," Saara agreed. "Just know Skankura, even if you're a manipulative slut, we'll still pray for you."

With that the girls went up to the DJ and told them the song they wanted to sing for karaoke before going over to the stage. They didn't want to have to do this but Sakura had gone too far this time. The music began to play and they grabbed the microphones and began to sing in unison as the words scrolled up the screen.

"_I haven't been to church since I don't remember when. Things were goin' great 'til they fell apart again. So I listened to the preacher as he told me what to do. He said you can't go hatin' others who have done wrong to you. Sometimes we get angry, but we must not condemn, let the good Lord do His job and you just pray for them_," they sang in perfect unison as they stared straight at the pink haired girl. "_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill. I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to. I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls. I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls. I pray all your dreams never come true. Just know wherever you are honey, I pray for you_." "_I'm really glad I found my way to church 'cause I'm already feelin' better and I thank God for the words!_" they sang as they watched the pissed off look come over Sakura's face as she clenched her fists. "_Yeah I'm goin' take the high road and do what the preacher told me to do. You keep messin' up and I'll keep prayin' for yoooooou. I pray your tire blows out at 110. I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend and wake up with his and her tattoos._"

"_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill. I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to. I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls. I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls. I pray all your dreams never come truuuue. Just know wherever you are, near or far, in your house or in your car, wherever you are honey, I pray for yooou. I pray for you._" As the song finished Sakura stormed out of the club while Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Temari, Deidara, Tenten and Kankuro laughed their heads off while Sasuke, Itachi, Neji and Shikamaru just smirked at the display. The rest of the night progressed smoothly with dancing and more karaoke. Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari insisted on throwing them baby showers when they got closer to their due dates. They were all amazed when Saara and Jesshika explained about how they were pregnant before the bus accident.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!" Temari gushed just as Genma and Izumo were walking by. Hinata nodded in enthusiasm as well while Ino squealed over it. They knew they would all be honorary aunts but didn't say anything not wanting to ruin Temari's moment.

"What?" Genma asked the man next to him. "That means… Kankuro, that bastard I'm going to castrate him!"

"Now now," Izumo tried to soothe as he followed his best friend in his search for Kankuro in the crowd. "They are going to be married after all."

"Still, she's too young!" he countered as he pushed past people. Izumo shook his head as he followed his best friend through the crowd. When the music died down, the soft laughter of Saara was heard, allowing both men to find the girls easily. Genma stalked over to them and grabbed Jesshika by the arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Gennie? Something wrong?" asked the younger Shiranui sibling.

"I'd say so! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were with child?" Genma demanded, looking over at Kankuro who swallowed hard.

"Ah… actually it's not just Jesshika…" Saara admitted, refusing to meet her brother's eyes.

"WHAT? Gaara you bastard! Who do you think you are getting my baby sister knocked up!" Izumo yelled, finally understanding what his best friend had been feeling only moments ago. Gaara and Kankuro exchanged glances as they backed away from the murderous looks they were receiving. Gaara wasn't sure what to do and all Kankuro could see in his mind was the image of his own funeral.

"Shit!" the brothers swore before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey! Get back here!" Genma growled.

"Yea come back and take your deaths like men!" Izumo added as they chased after the teens. Saara and Jesshika didn't know what to make of it while Naruto and Kiba laughed like crazy. Sasuke cupped his hands to his mouth as the music died down.

"Run, fuckers! Run!" he yelled loudly, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Well at least we know one thing," Saara laughed.

"What's that?" asked Jesshika as she watched her soon to be husband running from her brother.

"It'll never be boring," the raven said with a smile. "Ooo that had to hurt," she cringed as she watched her brother drop kick her boyfriend.

"Nope, never boring," Jesshika agreed just happy with life in general at the moment. They knew that trouble would come their way as it always did, but they would take it in stride, laugh when they needed to laugh, cry when they needed to cry and just live the life that was given to them, not matter what stupid pink haired bitches had to say about it. Ah yes, life was good.

* * *

**AN:**

**Well that's all of it, sorry I took nearly 2 years to finish this and it was a bit rushed in the last chapters but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this fic. I'm very grateful to all of you who stuck with us till the end. And remember to review this chapter too because every time you don't review a ninja loses his life in battle so please help us save the ninja!**

**Kokumin - a drug store in Japan**


End file.
